Transference
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…
1. Chapter One: A Favor Asked

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 _ **A/N: The last respost. I think. I hope I got them all. So many fics so little time. This fic is mostly canon through 3x13. The only variance is that Caroline's father was never attacked and therefore never turned and survived his run in with Tyler mostly unscathed and is in fact alive and still human. The premise of this fic is that after attacking Caroline's dad Tyler looks for an alternative to getting rid of the "sired" effect and goes to Bonnie for help. However, the spell Bonnie performs backfires to where Tyler is "sired" to Bonnie instead of Klaus. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

 **Chapter One: A Favor Asked, A Solution Found**

Tyler Lockwood stood on Bonnie Bennett's porch waiting for her to come home. This was his last resort. Bill Forbes had good intentions but Tyler wasn't sure he could keep handling his methodology. Even with the man just getting out of the hospital Tyler knew that he would want to start all over again but if he could hurt Bill once he could do it again and the next time there was a chance Caroline's father wouldn't be so lucky. Besides that pain was too much on him, even though Bill said that it was going to get easier the more he transformed the pain had not subsided. He and Caroline were on shaky ground as it was, so he had to find a solution. There was too much at risk.

His ears perked up when he heard Bonnie's car come up the drive. As long as they had known each other, once they had passed into middle school they barely even spoke. They had been a part of the same crowd but Bonnie had always seemed to look at Tyler as if he were a child, not that he blamed her. When he had finally started to grow up some, the Salvatores had already irrevocably made their presence known within the town and Bonnie had become even more guarded than she had been to begin with. Now that he was tied so closely to Klaus it would be a miracle if Bonnie even helped Tyler at all. As for Bonnie's loyalty to Caroline that could work for Tyler just as well as it could work against him.

It was Matt Donovan's words that had convinced Tyler to go to Bonnie more than anything. Matt had said that Bonnie was the most trustworthy person that he knew and if it meant saving a life she could set aside anything to accomplish it. Tyler still couldn't believe the lengths that Matt had gone to in order to get Klaus his answers and make sure that Tyler had made the transition into a hybrid in the first place. Even without magic Bonnie had saved Matt that night. And how had Tyler repaid their sacrifice?

Even if he couldn't help his loyalty to Klaus he felt guilty for not doing something about it sooner. He still couldn't truly see Klaus as evil or anything that he himself had done as wrong which made it worse. He only hoped that if Bonnie agreed to help him that she could fix it and that if she did he could deal with the guilt that would come once he wasn't blinded by Klaus.

Bonnie got out of her car and looked at him with surprise, anger, sympathy, and then disappointment before her expression closed. He had never seen anyone show so many emotions and then cut them off so quickly. Even the vampires that had an on and off switch couldn't do it as well as Bonnie did. He felt no better than a bug crawling on the ground in front of her as she inspected him and he was pretty sure that she could manage to squash him if she really wanted to.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked without even batting an eye. He was beginning to think he should try his luck working on his own.

"Hi Bonnie," Tyler said smiling in what he thought was a disarming way, "I'm doing shitty. Thanks for your concern. How are you?"

"Let's not do this okay," Bonnie said rolling her eyes and slamming her car door, "Whatever reason you're here I don't have time for it."

And she didn't. She had to ice the knot on her head and then she had to stay up all night looking at the pictures of the cave that Alaric had taken in search of clues. Apparently she and Abby getting the coffin open hadn't been enough. Now they had to figure out what had escaped from it. Because it was a threat and threats were Bonnie's territory, while Stefan brooded and Damon shoved himself farther up Elena's ass in between their lovely dinners with Stefan's favorite hybrid.

"How do you know if you don't have time?" Tyler said as she walked up the steps. She stopped in front of him and he noted a small scratch in the corner of her forehead. She looked to be in pain and he wondered what she had gotten up to earlier that night. "You don't even know why I'm here."

"I know it's either about Caroline or about Klaus or both," Bonnie shrugged, "Either way I don't have time."

"Ten minutes," Tyler said his voice pleading.

"You bit Caroline and you attacked her dad," Bonnie said crossing her arms over her chest, "You're lucky I didn't take an axe to your head on sight."

Tyler winced when confronted with his sins. "I thought magic was your instrument of choice when dealing out justice," Tyler said.

"Considering what you've been up to lately I think the hands on approach would be more satisfying," Bonnie said. It wasn't that she didn't understand his situation she was simply trying to scare him off.

Tyler sighed. For someone who had barely talked to him since they were eleven she sure as hell had a lot to say now. "I never meant to hurt Bill," Tyler said, "And as for biting Caroline I didn't have a choice. Klaus ordered me to."

"I figured as much," Bonnie said unsurprised, "Caroline has her doubts but I figured it out pretty much as soon as it happened." She might have thought that Tyler could be an asshole but she knew he loved Caroline and wouldn't hurt her. Besides Matt was his best friend so he couldn't have been that bad.

Tyler blinked at her. "You know that and you're still mad at me?" Tyler asked. He didn't know why but he had expected more from her.

"It's nothing personal. Caroline is my friend so I take her side by default," Bonnie said. Bonnie reached up and began to massage her temples as her headache became suddenly worse. "What do you want Tyler?" Bonnie asked feeling exhausted.

Tyler took a step forward and attempted an earnest expression hoping that would appease her. "I need your help," Tyler said.

"With?" Bonnie asked raising a brow and gesturing for him to continue.

"This whole sire bond thing," Tyler sighed, "I was thinking that there was some loophole maybe. Some magical way to fix it."

Bonnie closed her eyes a moment but didn't comment on the fact that yet another person was expecting her to pull some magical miracle out of her ass. She wondered if there was such a thing as a mail-order witch that she could pawn everyone off on, but she didn't want anyone else going through what she forced herself to anyway. "Caroline said that her dad was helping you out," Bonnie said, "I know that he's still open to it. It was smart sending her away. She thinks that you are shutting her out but I know you were trying to protect her."

Tyler was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude but knew better than to comment on it. He should have known that she would understand the need to protect the people he cared about at least. "Thank you," he said warily before going back to the topic at hand, "He was helping me but considering I almost killed him it's probably not the best method. He wants to keep going but I don't want to risk it."

That seemed to get her attention. Surely she wouldn't want him to continue to risk Caroline's father's life if there was something she could do to help. "You don't want to endanger him," Bonnie said with nod, "But he won't let you see Caroline if you don't find a solution."

Tyler nodded. "It's not just about Caroline anymore. I can't stay under Klaus' control. I almost got Jeremy killed," he hesitated when Bonnie winced, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt. Not Caroline, not Matt, not Jeremy, and not you."

"Throwing my name in there isn't going to convince me to help you," Bonnie said. She had forgotten about his role in Jeremy's leaving. Even if it was for the best, Jeremy had had his choice taken away from him. No, she definitely was not Tyler's biggest fan at the moment.

"Look," Tyler sighed, "I'm being serious. We may not be the best of friends Bonnie but we grew up together and I would never want to see you hurt. I know what you and Matt did the night that Klaus changed me to make sure I survived. Maybe being tied to him sucks but at least I'm not dead. You're part of the reason for that. And you could have let Damon take me out at homecoming but you didn't."

Bonnie looked at him with some surprise. She hadn't expected him to realize the motivation behind attacking not just him but Damon as well that night.

"Yes," Tyler said smiling a little, "I know why you did it and it wasn't the most painless of methods but I appreciate it. I might sound like a selfish bastard asking you to help me again but I wouldn't be here if I wasn't out of options."

Bonnie looked him up and down before walking past him to her door. She didn't say anything as she unlocked the door. She didn't have a real problem with Tyler and he did love Caroline which was something that she could respect. Besides Tyler was right, they had grown up together and she didn't want to see him hurt. In truth he had been more of a friend to her than Damon and Stefan ever had even without them being close. Even the way he was pleading with her and actually thanking her for saving his life was refreshing from how she was currently getting approached. It looked like the Salvatore problems were taking a back seat.

Defeated Tyler moved to leave but stopped when Bonnie spoke. "I'm not making any promises," she said her back to him. The door swung open and she stepped inside before turning to face him. "This is your problem so that means that you are going to help me find the solution. So if I need to test something you agree or if I tell you to sit down and shut up then you do it."

Tyler smiled his relief. "You say jump," Tyler said his voice full of gratitude, "I'll say how high."

"If we find something that might work then we need to tell Caroline," Bonnie said firmly, "Even if she doesn't agree with what we come up with I don't want to do anything behind her back."

"Okay," Tyler nodded as he planned on telling her anyway, "That's fair." He walked over and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Thank you, Bonnie," Tyler said seriously.

"Don't thank me yet," Bonnie said looking him in his eyes as she leaned against the doorframe, "There could be a solution or there could not be. And even if we're able to find something, there will probably be a consequence for it. All magic has a price, Tyler. If you're in this then you need to be prepared for anything that could happen."

"You're speaking from experience," Tyler said beginning to worry.

"You sound like you're having second thoughts," Bonnie said smirking. He really had no idea what he was getting himself into. Then again, on most days neither did she.

Tyler shook his head. "Oh please Bennett," Tyler said with false bravado, "I think I can handle a little Hocus Pocus."

"Whatever you say Lockwood," she turned and walked inside leaving the door open behind her, "You can come in, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He didn't have a choice even if he didn't know would be waiting for him once he crossed the threshold. Taking a deep breath Tyler followed Bonnie inside shutting the door behind him.

 **:::**

As the last of his hybrids trickled in Niklaus Mikaelson began to dish out instructions. His mother, Esther, had been freed by the Salvatore's little witch. Esther had spoken of family and forgiveness but Klaus had not been fooled, however. There were resentments and hate that ran deep. If she had managed to attack him and thwart his plans from inside a coffin, there was no telling what Esther could do now that she was free from her self-imposed prison. She didn't just hate him, she hated what he was even if it was her infidelity that had created the wolf and her grief that had created the vampire. His existence was her doing as was his misery and his loneliness. He would not soon forget that.

He had accomplished all that he had set out to do. Mikael was dead. His wolf side had been unleashed. He had a hybrid army in the making, and a source to keep it ever growing. His family was once again together and united. And yet, yet he was now more lonely and isolated than ever. His siblings had drawn away from him. Though he was sure that their forgiveness would come it would take time. His mother claimed that her forgiveness had already been earned but he knew that she only wanted to place him under a false sense of security. He wasn't sure where his mother's power was coming from but he knew that it was growing and he knew that he needed to be prepared should she choose to strike.

Then there was the matter of the Bennett witch. She was obviously still a threat and she was also quite obviously stronger than he thought. His best witches hadn't been able to open the coffin and yet this high school girl who barely knew how to use or manage the power that she possessed had gotten it open with the help of a wayward mother who barely had access to her own powers. The whole thing seemed so ludicrous and if the witch wasn't destroying his plans at every turn he might have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

So he was splitting his hybrids up, dispatching them into his many different haunts that were close by. They were his only allies, and as no one seemed to know how to kill Klaus as of yet, he was sure that if they couldn't get to him then they would go after his hybrids instead. He needed to have them on standby so when he needed them they would be at the ready and out of harm's way.

He was keeping a few in town with him as an insurance policy against his mother. If he needed to make more it would only take a well placed threat to get access to Elena Gilbert's blood. He had Tyler Lockwood on the inside keeping an eye on Elena and her Salvatore counterparts. Lockwood was rebelling but Klaus was already making moves to keep him in line. Caroline Forbes was Tyler Lockwood's only weakness and Klaus had no problem using the young vampire girl against him.

 **:::**

"Be still," Tyler said firmly as Bonnie squirmed away from him. Bonnie sighed repositioning herself on the couch before Tyler reached out and continued to clean the cut on Bonnie's forehead. "Take the aspirin," Tyler said as he tossed the cloth onto the coffee table. He dug a band aid out of the first aid kit that sat open on the table next to where the cloth had landed.

Bonnie held the ice pack on the lump that had formed on the back of her head. She had wanted to start the research right away after she had showered and changed but Tyler had scoured her house for first aid supplies. As soon as Bonnie had reappeared, clad in her pajamas, her hair tied up; Tyler had patted the couch and started examining her. She hadn't even realized that he had noticed she was hurt. Once she had revealed the source of her injuries he seemed even more adamant about getting away from Klaus.

"Trying to patch me up so that I can focus on your problem?" Bonnie asked as she popped the pills into her mouth and washed it down with the bottle of water that Tyler had managed to scare up.

She watched as, after placing the bandage on her forehead Tyler moved to the scratches on her arm that she hadn't even noticed. She wasn't used to this much attention least of all from him. She wasn't used to seeing him be that nice period. And no one outside of Caroline, and Jeremy in the beginning of their relationship, had ever cared that much about her well being.

"I told you I didn't want to see you hurt," Tyler said, "I meant it. Besides you're helping me so it's the least that I could do."

She had been reluctant to let people take care her when they were younger and he could tell that that hadn't changed. She had always wanted to take care of herself or ignored herself in favor of others. Besides he knew that had Caroline been there she would be doing this in his stead.

"Thank you then," Bonnie said quietly still uncomfortable. She stood after he placed the last band aid on her arm wanting to get away from the awkward situation. Though, the situation wouldn't have been awkward if she hadn't made it that way. She moved to collect the first aid kit but he stopped her.

"I'll put it away," he said.

"Then I'll get the grimores," Bonnie said with a nod.

She walked up to her room and retrieved the books that her Grams had left her hoping that one of them would have the answers that they were looking for. She would have waited but on the off chance that she had a concussion she knew that it was better if she stayed awake which meant that the research would work to her advantage. Besides the sooner she took care of Tyler's problem the sooner she could go back to working on who or what she had let out of the coffin at the Salvatore brothers' request.

She brought the books back downstairs and set the pile on top of the coffee table just as Tyler reentered the room and sat down on the couch. He looked at the pile warily. "Will we need all of those?" Tyler asked.

"Probably not," Bonnie said with a shrug, "But we need to check all of them. One could have the answers or none of them could." Bonnie sat down next to him picking up one of the old books and carefully opening it. "Be careful with them," Bonnie said as she started to read.

Tyler wasn't sure if she meant because they were old or because of what they contained but he nodded anyway. Tyler picked up one of the books and cracked it open. He stared blankly at the Latin script that was at the bottom of the aged page before giving up and picking up another book. "Why did I take French again?" Tyler asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Because Matt told you that it was the language of love and you thought that it would get you laid," Bonnie said without looking up from the book in her hands.

"Well it worked," Tyler shrugged to which Bonnie shook her head. Tyler tried to bring his attention back to the book in his hand but the words were so tiny and the script was fading and he couldn't focus. "How can you look at these all day?" Tyler asked. Bonnie shrugged. "Seriously my eyes are starting to cross and we haven't even started yet."

"That's because even as a hybrid you still have the attention span of a gnat," Bonnie commented looking up finally. She folded her legs beneath her as she sat back on the couch. They would likely be at it for hours so Bonnie hoped that he would be able to eventually buckle down and do some real research.

Tyler for his part was getting more pessimistic by the minute as his eyes scanned the page. There were so many books and so many spells. What were the chances that they would find what they were looking for?

Bonnie refocused her attention on the text. Though she could tell that Tyler was a bit listless he wasn't as annoying as she had expected him to be. Despite the fact that they had rarely spoken with each other Bonnie found that they were still familiar with one another which lead to a sort of natural companionship that was almost comfortable.

"Well at least I'm a gnat that is fluent in French," Tyler said when the silence started to get to him, "That is sexy right?"

"I hate to break it to you Lockwood," Bonnie said, "But French speaking gnats are not exactly a turn on unless you're Caroline."

Tyler shrugged. "Well that is good news since I'm not looking for anyone else's approval," Tyler said.

"You're lucky she's been easier to please since she broke up with Matt," Bonnie said turning a page, "You shouldn't worry about the Latin anyway; those are the spells themselves. Focus on the explanations of what they're used for and how they work."

"Good to know," Tyler said his eyes returning to the page.

They were silent for another hour in which no answers were found and Tyler began to get restless again. He began to look around him. He hadn't been in her house in a while and yet he had known how to find things well enough. When they were younger they had all mostly spent time at Sheila Bennett's when going to see Bonnie. This house just seemed too impersonal; like no one actually lived there. It was almost as if someone was selling the place and doing an open house the place was so clean and sterile. The only sign of life that he could see were a few of Bonnie's things here and there but even Bonnie didn't seem comfortable in the house.

"So the house looks a little empty," Tyler said curiously, "Are you not here a lot?"

Bonnie tensed some glancing over at him. "I don't usually stay here," Bonnie said carefully, "I mean I was staying at my Grams old place but then my mom came to town so she's there now. When my dad decides to come back…we didn't think he would want to see her here and I didn't feel comfortable staying at Grams with her so…I'm here."

"You always stay here alone?" Tyler asked confused. He had never thought about it but he never saw her father as much as he used to and though he knew her mother had left, it wasn't as if they hung out outside of school and the chance meeting with common friends so he never paid much attention. "Where's your dad?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie sighed not liking where the conversation was going. Most people knew that talking about her parents were a sensitive topic. "Away on business," Bonnie said, "As usual."

"Well," Tyler said placing the book in his hand back onto the table, "If you weren't comfortable having your mom here then why bring her here?"

The same reason that she ever really did anything anymore. "For Elena," Bonnie shrugged, "For everyone really. We thought that whatever was in the coffin could help kill Klaus."

"And by 'we' you mean Stefan and Damon?" Tyler asked knowingly. Bonnie didn't answer but he knew that he was right. "You shouldn't have to always put aside your feelings for everyone else's sake," Tyler said seriously.

It was something that everyone noticed about her that no one ever chose to address. He hadn't really cared and probably still wouldn't have were she not putting aside her feelings to help him. But the rest of them…he suspected that they might have been afraid to broach the topic because if they did then there was as chance that she would stop being the selfless martyr and bailing them out all the time.

"Sometimes you have to," Bonnie said, "Especially when the people you care about are in danger. Everything that I've done has been to protect them."

"That's all well and fine," Tyler said, "But that doesn't mean that you can't think about yourself every once and a while. Caroline taught me how to think of other people; maybe you should find someone to teach you how to be selfish."

" _Maybe_ ," Bonnie agreed smiling slightly. She picked up a book and handed it to him. "I said you had to help with this, remember?"

Tyler nodded but didn't take the book. "About your Grams," Tyler said softly, "I never said I was sorry. I know how much you loved her but we all loved her too."

" _Tyler_ ," Bonnie sighed. She really hadn't been planning on getting into anything heavy. She hadn't planned on even talking much at all. It was as if now that he had an opening Tyler had chose to talk to Bonnie about everything that they hadn't been talking about in all the years they spent being not quite friends.

"I know this isn't the best time but since we're actually talking and probably won't be when this is over I want you to let me finish now while I have the chance," Tyler said.

Bonnie nodded biting her lip and attempting to prepare herself and to stop herself from interrupting him again.

"She was important to me and a lot of the times she was there when my mother wasn't. Even though I got too cool to see her before she died, sometimes when I think about her chocolate chip cookies or the times she forced me to help in her garden whenever my football ruined her petunias when Matt and I would toss it around without paying attention… I go see her now."

"I know," Bonnie said. Tyler looked surprised but she only smiled. "Like you said you helped her in her garden. You're the only one in town that's still living besides me that knows that gardenias were her favorite flowers so whenever I visit and see fresh ones there I always knww where they came from."

Tyler blinked at her slightly embarrassed and a little taken aback. "If you knew about that then why didn't you ever say anything?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie placed her book to the side and placed both of her hands over one of his own. "Grief is a private thing and I thought that if I said anything that you would feel uncomfortable and stop going," Bonnie said, "And even though we didn't talk I knew that she would have liked seeing you." Tyler nodded knowing that had she said something he would have likely stopped. "You know why I agreed to help you?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline," Tyler answered automatically.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not entirely," she said, "Partially because of Caroline and what you're doing for her. You love her and I can respect that. Partially because I couldn't not help if there was a chance that I could free you from this; which Caroline calls my 'super hero complex'. She's probably right. But mostly because when I went to see my Grams yesterday to talk to her about my mom being back there were gardenias on her grave and I wasn't the one that put them there."

"I wanted to tell her about what happened with Bill," Tyler said looking away, "Caroline can barely look at me and Sheila was the only person I could think of that would understand."

Bonnie put her hands on either side of his face and turned his head forcing him to look at her. "See," Bonnie said giving him a watery smile, "Even like this. Even with Klaus having so much control over you, you're still you. You're still there. And even if I wasn't the biggest fan of who you were before Klaus' control took hold I know that if my Grams, Matt, and Care could find value in that person then there is still someone in there that is worth saving."

Tyler felt a little overwhelmed. "Thank you, Bonnie," Tyler said sincerely.

It had been a while since someone had showed genuine faith in him. Caroline was losing her faith in him by the day and after what he had done he couldn't blame her. But having someone like Bonnie believe in him, someone who had held the world up to such high moral standard meant more to him that she could probably imagine.

Tyler smiled at her and Bonnie cleared her throat. She let his face go suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why it had suddenly been important to comfort him but she felt weird about it. She sat back against the couch folding her arms across her chest. "If Grams were here she would know what to do," Bonnie said eyeing the books that sat forebodingly high on the table.

"If she could help us from wherever she is," Tyler said sitting back as well, "I'm sure she would."

Bonnie nodded but then froze as she felt as sudden burst of raw energy. One of the books fell from the stack and opened. Bonnie recognized it at once, it was Emily's journal. The pages began to flip rapidly until finally they stopped and the book fell to rest open to a page that Bonnie had never read before.

Bonnie reached out for the book but Tyler's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Are you sure that you want to do that?" He asked eyeing the book warily.

"Its fine," Bonnie said once again leaning forward. She picked the journal up careful not to lose the page and sat it on her lap.

"That doesn't creep you out?" Tyler asked eyeing the book as if he was expecting it to turn against them at any moment.

"I'm used to it," Bonnie said with a shrug. Her eyes scanned the page. "Besides the fact that it opened when we were talking about Grams isn't a coincidence. This might just be the help that we were looking for. And Emily, that's whose journal this is, she's helped me before."

"What does it say?" Tyler asked looking at the page over Bonnie's shoulder.

"It's a spell," Bonnie said reading over the page quickly, "It says she used it once on a man that Katherine compelled. It didn't break the compulsion but it transferred the authority to her, gave her the same kind of control over him and any ties he had to Katherine were broken. It says she was able to do the same thing with another man only she transferred the power to his wife instead."

"Do you think it could work with the sire bond?" Tyler asked, "I mean if it could be transferred from Klaus to someone else. I know it says that she only used it to transfer the power of compulsion but when Bill was helping me that was what he drew from. His resistance to compulsion was what made him the perfect person to help me in the first place."

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged, "I guess it's possible." She kept reading to see what the spell entailed. "It says it can't be broken only reversed. So if we do this and you transfer the bond from Klaus to someone else then if someone figures out what we did they could tie you back to Klaus."

"It's not like there are any witches here or even a lot of people who know about the sire bond," Tyler said, "Who would want to reverse the spell once you casted it?"

"Even so," Bonnie said, "Who would you have take Klaus' place? I mean who do you trust enough to have that sort of power over you?" Tyler looked at her and Bonnie had her answer. "Caroline?" She asked for confirmations sake.

Tyler nodded. "Who else is there," he said. After everything that they had gone through there was no one else that he could think of. Besides if Tyler was tied to someone besides Caroline in that way even if it wasn't Klaus he was afraid that that would be the straw that broke the camels back as far as his and Caroline's relationship was concerned.

"Well she has to agree before I even think about it," Bonnie said seriously. There was no way that she would attempt something like this without Caroline's consent.

"We were going to tell her if we found something anyway," Tyler said, "Even though we didn't know this would be the method I don't think that she'll have a problem with agreeing."

"Well while you talk to her I'll see if I can find another solution and if not I'll have Abby look over the spell," Bonnie said, "I don't want to attempt to do something like this going into it halfway. We need to do this carefully."

Tyler nodded. "If this works," Tyler said, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Just love Caroline," Bonnie said, "And treat her the way that she deserves to be treated." Bonnie didn't want anything else from him really.

"If I am sired to her," Tyler said, "I won't have any choice but to." But given the alternative Tyler was sure that it was something that he could handle.

 **:::**

"I don't know about this," Caroline said honestly. She had been hesitant to even let him in the house to begin with. She hadn't been sure why he was there or if Klaus had sent him. She hated thinking like that but she had no other choice after what he had been putting everyone through. She had left her father's side when Tyler had called and now they were sitting in her living room like they had done so many times before but things were strained at best and even when Tyler had presented her with the possible solution that he and Bonnie had come up with she still seemed to be cut off from him.

"I know this isn't a permanent solution or even the best one, but even a temporary one would be better than nothing," Tyler said, "It's a lot to ask but I would rather be tied to you than to Klaus. If we don't do this then he'll just keeping coming at me, controlling me. I'll keep putting everyone in danger and then what?"

Caroline turned to him her eyes full of some sort of emotion that he couldn't identify. "I understand that what you're asking me to do isn't a small thing," Caroline said, "I don't want that kind of power over you and it's not just because I don't entirely trust myself not to take advantage of it."

"I trust you not to," Tyler said firmly taking her hand in his own.

"I know that you do," Caroline said smiling softly, "But that's not the point. We love each other now but what happens later. What if things change? What if these feelings don't last as long as well live? And both of us won't die by normal means. We can't live like regular people. If we fall out of love and I still have that power over you then what will happen?"

Tyler sighed. He hadn't thought of that. The two of them not loving each other had never even occurred to him and the fact that it had occurred to her scared him.

"I know it seems impossible now," Tyler said, "But eventually we'll find a way to kill Klaus. When he dies then the bond dies. If we reverse the spell before we kill him and give him that power back then once he's dead I won't be tied to him anymore. I'll be free. But right now we need this to stop. I know this is a lot to ask of you Care but it's temporary. It's not forever but I know that we are and I'll do this for you. To protect you from me."

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Caroline asked. She didn't want to be his new obsession, his new master of sorts. She just wanted to be his girlfriend. She wanted things to be the way they were before his change. Before the night that Klaus had ruined nearly all of their lives.

"This is it," Tyler said nodding, "Bonnie and I were up all night looking and we couldn't find anything else."

That was another thing. Bonnie had had her hand in enough already. She spent all of her time doing spells for someone or attempting to access more magic to better serve someone else. Between what had happened with Jeremy and the constant servitude Bonnie hadn't even had time to deal with her mother in any real way or even talk to her mother about anything besides magic. She was no longer a girl that smiled and made silly predictions. Bonnie was a witch that risked her life to save them time and time again without even a thank you.

Caroline had prided herself in being Bonnie's comfort, in being Bonnie's support but now she was a part of the problem. This wasn't something as simple as Bonnie making her a day walking ring this was asking Bonnie to do a spell that was likely challenging and risky for her sake because she couldn't forgive her boyfriend of things that he couldn't control. But it would have to be done wouldn't it? It didn't really seem like they had a choice.

Caroline took a deep breath before she spoke. "Okay," she nodded, "Whatever you need me to do I'll do it."

"You won't regret this," Tyler said smiling. "Everything will be okay after this I promise. We can be us again."

Caroline smiled weakly as he pulled her into his arms. She had a bad feeling that wouldn't go away but she chose to ignore it. She hoped that he was right. She hoped that when this was over everything would be back the way it was supposed to be. She wasn't sure that she could take it if things turned out any other way.

 **:::**

Abby Bennett-Wilson looked over the spell that her daughter had invited her over to discuss with her. Bonnie had briefed her on the situation going as far as to tell her how her friend had even become a hybrid in the first place. Abby was saddened that Bonnie had gone through so much without her or her father to go to for help and support.

There were things that Abby was sure that she would never know because of her choice to leave. To let go of the life that she had never wanted. If she had been there to help Bonnie through, if she hadn't let her own powers die then things could have been so much different.

Now Bonnie would only tell her so much and she was afraid that they would never be close. It seemed that the only topic of discussion that Bonnie was comfortable with was magic. Abby was grateful for the contact either way. She knew that if her mother was still living she wouldn't have that.

"So," Bonnie said from where she sat across from her at the kitchen table, "What do you think? Would it work?"

"I think it could," Abby nodded, "Both compulsion and the sire bond strip the person of their willpower and cloud their judgment. There is a certain degree of control that comes with both."

"If we try this and something goes wrong or for some reason it doesn't work could you help us keep looking?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course," Abby said smiling. "It's the least I can do."

Bonnie frowned. "Look I know I took advantage of your guilt before," Bonnie said, "And I'm sorry for that. I've gotten into the habit of being used and I guess that it's gotten so bad that I even let other people get used with me. That's part of the reason that I lost Grams. She may have been helping Stefan and Damon but she would have never been down there if it weren't for me."

Abby reached out and touched Bonnie's hand torn between being saddened about hearing about her mother's death and happy about Bonnie opening up to her.

"This is different," Bonnie said, "I'm helping Tyler because I want to. Because I consider Caroline family and him a friend. Because we want the same things, to protect the people we care about. Because Tyler gave me a choice and even before I agreed he was just so grateful that I was even listening… But anyway I don't want you to do this because you feel guilty, if you want to help me then that's fine but I don't want to be the kind of person that takes advantage of someone else's weaknesses and manipulates them into doing things that they normally wouldn't do. I love Elena and I have no problem making sacrifices for her but I've done some things that I'm not proud of and things I wouldn't have done before Stefan and Damon came here. I don't want that for you."

"I'm helping you because I want to," Abby said reassuringly, "You're my daughter and I've spent too much time already ignoring that fact. And as for your Grams, if she died helping you then she could never have died in vain no matter what the reason."

Bonnie allowed a few tears to fall before he stubbornly wiped them away. "Thank you," Bonnie said giving Abby's hand a squeeze, "If you want to stay for lunch, Tyler will be here soon and you can meet him. Who knows you might remember him once you see him."

"I'd like that," Abby said with a smile. Abby watched as Bonnie left the kitchen and was surprised when she returned with a leather bound notebook. Bonnie held it out to her and she took it. "What is this?" Abby asked.

"It belonged to Grams," Bonnie said, "She wrote everything in it. Spells, thoughts, and sometimes recipes. Although, no matter how many times I tried to make her chocolate chip cookies I never get them just right. I thought you might want to have it."

"I'll look through it," Abby said, "But this is yours. If she left it to you then she wanted you to have it. And she always put two extra table spoons of vanilla in the cookie dough batter when she thought no one was looking. I doubt she'd reveal that secret even in here."

Bonnie shook her head. "She always was sneakier than she ever wanted to let on," Bonnie said. Before Abby could answer there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back," Bonnie said.

Bonnie walked to the front door and opened it not surprised to see Tyler Lockwood standing on the other side. Though, she had half expected to see Stefan as she hadn't even given any thought on who or what could have been in Klaus' coffin and she hadn't even bothered to try and figure it out or even contact Stefan or Damon since the night before.

"Hey Tyler," Bonnie said feeling a little weird now that they were actually on talking terms. It didn't help that she had already revealed more to him about her living situation and how she really felt about her Grams being gone than anyone really knew, though Caroline had more of an idea than anyone besides Abby after their present conversation and Abby's past experience with her father.

"Hey," Tyler said smiling, "Can I come in?"

Bonnie nodded stepping aside and allowing him to enter. "Since you're here and you're smiling I'm assuming Caroline agreed," Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded, "Once she found out that it would temporary." He was a little disheartened by the conversation but he understood her stance on things.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with her not wanting that sort of power over you or anyone else," Bonnie said reassuringly.

"That's what she said," Tyler said with a nod. He had been worried that Caroline had only said those things as not to hurt him but if Bonnie who knew her more than most had figured it out without even being told he supposed that he could trust her words.

"Then it's the truth," Bonnie said, "I mean if she didn't love you then she wouldn't have agreed to the spell in the first place."

"That's true," Tyler said. He paused a moment not sure he wanted to know the answer of what he was about to ask next. "What did your mom say about the spell?"

"She thinks it could work," Bonnie said, "She's actually in the kitchen. She wanted to meet you so…"

"Yeah sure," Tyler shrugged. As Jeremy was gone and she was one of the few people actually comfortable with having him in her house at all as of late he figured he might as well stay.

In the kitchen Abby sat her mother's journal onto the table. Almost the minute it settled onto the table's surface it opened the pages fanning and flying until finally they stopped. Abby looked around and seeing no sign of Bonnie she leaned forward. "Okay mom," Abby said quietly, "What do you want to tell me?" Quickly, knowing that Bonnie would soon return to the kitchen with her friend in tow she began to read.

 _The Lockwood boy has been coming by more and more often. A few times Bonnie even had me turn the boy away. If she could see what I have seen she may know to be afraid instead of being merely uncomfortable with his attentions. He keeps asking me why? Why Bonnie never wants to see him? Why Bonnie suddenly likes spending more time with the Forbes and Gilbert girls than him? Was she mad at him? Did he do something wrong?_

 _I have since run out of things to tell him. Soon I am sure his visits will become less and less. He's started spending time with the Donovan boy that lives down the street. They'll see each other less and less and it will be like they were never close at all. This is for the best. They had already gotten too close too quickly and there is something…off…in the way that he looks at her. Something almost…animal. I am more than sure that at some point the curse will take hold in him and when it does if he still has access to my little Bonnie, if she is still open to him the way she has been for so long then I am also sure that when the time comes she will be the one that the animal in him chooses._

Abby shook her head. It couldn't be possible. Her mother had to have been wrong. There was no way when he was considering binding himself to another, was willing to do anything for another. Abby flipped a few pages until the years changed and then she began to read again.

 _Tyler has been by more often than expected considering he's much older than he was when he spent every day here as a boy. I had expected the visits to stop by now. He and Bonnie haven't spoken in some time. It is to the point where she barely acknowledges his presence when they are in the same room together. Even when he visits to help with the garden she stays inside. Either she has finally felt something and is frightened by it or my previous assumptions were wrong. But the way that he looks at her it's hard to doubt what I think I know._

"No mom," Abby whispered, "You were wrong. You can certainly be sure of that now. Why show me this?" She flipped a few pages and found her answer.

 _Bonnie's powers have begun to manifest themselves. Precognition and elemental control are her strong suits. The night before she performed her first spell she dreamed of an animal…..her familiar…the wolf._

"Abby," Bonnie said as she entered the kitchen. Abby jumped upon hearing her voice and slammed the book closed. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Bonnie said smiling apologetically, "We thought that you heard us coming."

Abby tried to stop her hands from shaking. Her face was unreadable but her thoughts were spinning around in her head and she couldn't make sense of it. "Its fine," Abby said pushing the book away, "Just got distracted looking at your grandmother's thoughts."

"Anything interesting?" Bonnie asked gesturing toward the book. There were still parts that Bonnie hadn't read. After her Grams died it became harder and harder to read through it. She had assumed it would get easier with time but she had been wrong. As Bonnie walked further into the kitchen Tyler trailed closely behind.

"Not in particular," Abby said shaking her head, "Just found her meatloaf recipe and I thought that Jamie would like to try it." It wasn't her best cover story but it seemed that the mention of Jamie had been distracting enough that Bonnie hadn't realized how ridiculous Abby sounded.

Bonnie nodded wincing slightly at the mention of the boy that Abby had chosen to raise in her place. "Right," Bonnie said, "Well this is Tyler Lockwood." Bonnie gestured toward where he was standing just beside her. "Tyler," she said, "This is my mom Abby Bennett-Wilson."

Abby looked at him and she recognized the boy right away. He had followed Bonnie around like a lost puppy (no pun intended) even before Abby had all but disappeared. They might not have remembered but they had once been virtually inseparable. Abby held out her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said her smile not betraying any of the knowledge that she was withholding.

Tyler shook her hand smiling. "I can see where Bonnie gets her good looks," he said. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and Abby found that even the grin that he gave her daughter in return was wolfish. "Nice to meet you," Tyler said turning back to her. Abby nodded watching him closely. "And thank you for your help," he added his gratitude seeming genuine enough.

"Not a problem," Abby said kindly. She wished that he had brought this Caroline with him. It would help Abby if she could see them together. That way she could compare and contrast his interactions with the two girls.

"You can sit down if you want Tyler," Bonnie said, "I'll get started on lunch. Did you want anything?" Bonnie walked over to the fridge pulling the door open.

They seemed to Abby oddly comfortable around each other for people who never spoke to one another. Then again if Sheila had been right about her assumptions then speech wasn't really needed for them to feel comfortable. _They did grow up together_ , Abby reminded herself, _that could easily explain it._ There were still people that no matter how long that it had been since they had been around each other that she could still talk with as if they had never been apart.

"Whatever you're having," Tyler said taking a seat across from Abby. He vaguely remembered the woman and what he could place wasn't anything bad. Still something about the way she was acting was a little off. The way that she was looking at him was making him a little uncomfortable but he didn't want to seem rude.

"So did your girlfriend agree to the spell?" Abby asked. It would be telling about their relationship if she had. If he and his girlfriend were that close then Sheila had to be wrong. Bonnie had told her that Caroline had been there since Tyler's transformation. There was always a sort of closeness that came out of that.

The thing that had gotten Abby's attention about Bonnie's description of Tyler however, was that he had been suppressing his wolf and that since becoming a hybrid it was almost as if that side of him didn't exist. That was a dangerous thing to do. The nature of the wolf wasn't meant to be denied but embraced. When given the chance to be released any part of the wolf's nature that had been suppressed could manifest and that could lead to any number of things coming to the surface. It made sense considering what her mother had believed. If the wolf had chosen the Forbes girl it would have been even harder to control certain aspects of the wolf's nature than it would have otherwise.

Another thing Abby was sure of was that other than the initial marking even with being sired if Caroline was chosen then he wouldn't have been able to hurt her. She had even heard from previous interactions with wolves that they could recognize their familiar in wolf form and therefore wouldn't attack them. It was actually in their instinct to protect them. Abby would have to ask Bonnie later but if Tyler had ever gone after Caroline while in wolf form then she had her answer.

"Yeah she agreed to it," Tyler said, "Once we have everything we need we should be able to go ahead with it."

Abby nodded. She hoped that the spell would work. The only person that Abby wanted to have a normal life more than herself was Bonnie. Now that she had learned what her daughter had already been through she didn't want her to have go through anything else.

She could never have a normal life being that close to a wolf, it was bad enough that because of Elena Gilbert the vampires had some sort of hold over her. There was a chance that Sheila's assumption had been wrong but it had never paid off going against Sheila Bennett before. And if the two hadn't been spending time together specifically after Tyler's change there was a chance that things hadn't had a chance to develop especially if Tyler still hadn't accepted the wolf side of himself at this stage.

Tyler gave up trying to figure out what Bonnie's mom was thinking so hard about. "I was thinking," Tyler said turning around to face Bonnie, "Maybe we should go see Sheila before doing the spell." Abby tried to hide her annoyance as she couldn't see his eyes as he looked at Bonnie.

"Do you think it'll be good luck or something?" Bonnie asked turning with a plate in each hand.

"Not particularly, no," Tyler said, "I just wanted to thank her for her help. I mean do you still think that it was her that showed us the spell."

Abby was now more sure than ever that it had been Sheila who had showed them the spell. What better way to delay the inevitable than to have Tyler bound in some way to another woman, especially one he was already in love with. Sheila had managed to free Bonnie from her fate even from the grave.

"I think she did," Bonnie said placing a plate filled with chips and a couple of sandwiches in front of him and then Abby, "Though whether she did it or not I'm sure that she would be happy to see us." Bonnie retrieved her own plate and then sat down next to Tyler. She looked up at her mother smiling softly. "Abby since you haven't been to see her yet, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Abby said nodding, "We should pick up some flowers. I forget which ones are her favorites." She hadn't been in contact with her mother for years and it was easier to not think about it. Not thinking led to forgetting. The small details were the first to go.

"Gardenias," Bonnie and Tyler said at the same time.

Bonnie smiled at him and as he looked back at Bonnie it was then that Abby finally caught it. Something there in his eyes just under the surface, something primal, and though it may have been more overt in the past it had diminished into something that you had to be looking for to notice. But it was there and it was all it took for Abby to realize that the spell would have to be done, if they had next to no contact now then the contact would be nonexistent when the spell was over and Caroline was all that Tyler could think about. It was for the best.


	2. Chapter Two: Spellbound

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Two: Spellbound**

Bonnie Bennett looked on as her estranged mother Abby Bennett-Wilson finally said her goodbyes to Bonnie's Grams. The moment felt deeply personal but she couldn't bring herself to walk away. She wondered if in the long run leaving had been worth it for Abby, it wasn't a malicious thought simply genuine curiosity. She wondered if Abby had known that the last time she had seen Grams would have indeed been the last time if she would have still been able to walk away. Maybe she had been like Bonnie had been before Grams died. Bonnie had assumed as long as she needed her Grams she would be there, she had always thought that she would be with her forever. Some permanent fixture that would never leave, never die.

Grams had been there for so long the thought of her not being there had never even occurred to Bonnie. It wasn't the support that Bonnie missed, she had long since learned to make it on her own. It was simply Grams being Grams that she still longed for. The stories about organizing the Mystic Falls sit-ins. The watching old movies and singing along with Lena Horne or imitating Eartha Kitt's Catwoman just for the hell of it. She had never seen her Grams as an eccentric or a witch, she had only seen her as her grandmother.

"You had your, Grams," Abby had said to Bonnie on the day that she had found her. The statement just seemed so silly to Bonnie even now. As if the words would make her abandonment somehow easier to bear, almost as if she were brushing it off. It wasn't like having a grandmother and having a mother were the same. The two women could never be interchangeable. If they could be then having Abby there would have made up for the loss of her Grams, but it didn't, it never would, and Bonnie didn't expect it to.

Bonnie jumped as Tyler Lockwood grabbed her hand having forgotten that he was even there. She calmed as their fingers intertwined. As she looked at him she could see understanding there, he had lost his father and his relationship with his mother though better was and would always be strained given what he was. There was no pity there just the unspoken bond that those who had suffered loss and felt regret shared.

"We should go," Abby said quietly as she stood. She looked at the headstone one last time before wiping the wayward tears that had fallen.

"Okay," Bonnie nodded. She placed her free hand on Abby's shoulder squeezing briefly before letting it drop. "Bye Grams," Bonnie whispered, "See you next time."

Tyler bent down switching out the flowers in the white vase that sat next to Shelia's grave. He stood retaking Bonnie's hand and giving a nod in the headstone's direction. "Later Sheila," Tyler said, "We'll be back soon."

Bonnie didn't seem to notice the "we" part of the statement as she smiled up at him but Abby did along with the hand holding. She frowned. It was slowly but surely starting all over again, the wolf that had lain dormant in Tyler was reaching out. Abby began to worry anew. She watched as the two turned and began walking back toward Bonnie's car as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"So," Tyler said looking down at Bonnie, "Since you figured out the secret to Sheila's chocolate chip cookies how about when the spell is over we can celebrate by baking a batch like old times?"

"Why?" Bonnie asked looking up at him. She bit back as smile as she remembered what usually happened when they baked cookies together when they were younger. "So you can eat all of the chocolate chips before they make it to the batter?'

"That happened once," Tyler protested, "And it was your fault. I had wanted to eat the batter with the chocolate chips in it but you scared be my saying that if I did I would die from salmonella."

Bonnie couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. "I remember," Bonnie said, "Because I accidently pronounced it Cinderella and when we watched the movie in daycare you got so scared that you hid in the bathroom."

"Yeah," Tyler said not at all amused, "Then Matt told everyone I didn't like the movie because my mom made me walk around in glass slippers when I was bad so everyone started trying to get me in trouble."

"Don't look at me like that," Bonnie said laughing harder, "I was five and I couldn't pronounce the letter 's' to save my life so it came out wrong and you got plenty of girls who felt sorry for you giving you their junk food at lunch so by that logic you should thank me."

"It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens," Tyler said shaking his head.

Abby stayed back observing the two of them closely. When they were out of range and even Tyler's heightened hearing would find it hard to hear her she turned back to the grave. "Don't worry mom," Abby whispered, "Once the spell is in place this will all be over."

 **:::**

 _The scent of the earth filled the air, the sky was dark and the trees seemed endless as she ran. She didn't know how long she had been running, or how far, she only knew what she was running from. She ran from the animals that terrified her and drew her in all at once. She could hear them now, the growling, the panting, and the pounding of feet. She could see them too, just behind her, the sharp teeth, the glowing eyes, tongues lolling out of the sides of their mouth, claws digging into the earth. They wanted her, they needed her and no matter how fast or how hard she ran there would be no escape._

 _She looked back only a moment that was all it took for her to trip and fall to the ground. Even as she looked up from where she lay on the ground, there was one of them that was closing in on her. She sat up on her elbows, kicking out her feet and squirming trying to get away. The wolf ran its tongue over its sharp teeth and Bonnie crawled farther, growing desperate as the others grew closer. There was something familiar about it but she couldn't place it._

 _She expected it to attack but it simply stood there, close enough to make her nervous. When she moved away it followed, but it never got too close. "What do you want?" Bonnie asked as the wolf stared at her._

 _She didn't expect it to answer her but it did though not with words. The wolf's paw came down on her neck just as the other wolves came running out of the trees. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, only hold her head in capitulation as the wolf's paw bore down on her neck. The other wolves began to advance and tears of panic streamed down her face. "Help me," Bonnie screamed into the night._

 _"Submit," a voice answered back._

As Bonnie sat up in bed Abby's arms came around her shaking frame. Bonnie clung to her without even realizing who it was that she was holding onto. "It's alright Bonnie," Abby whispered rubbing her hand up and down her back.

Bonnie pulled back from Abby's embrace wiping at the tears that had fallen in her sleep. She looked at her mother in surprise and she finally realized who had been comforting her. "When did you get here?" Bonnie asked.

"Not too long ago," Abby said, "I heard you talking in your sleep so I came in to check. I used my old key to get in. Your father never had time to do anything but work so I shouldn't be surprised that he never bothered to change the locks. I've been working on something. I needed to borrow a few of the books your Grams left you. I'm looking into the properties of vervain and wolfsbane."

Bonnie took a deep breath, calming herself from the weight of the dream. "Any particular reason?" Bonnie asked the image of the wolf flashing in her eyes for a moment before she shook her head in an attempt to refocus.

"Well with the hybrids you've been dealing with lately I thought I might try something in line of a remedy," Abby shrugged.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "You're not trying to come up with something to use against Tyler are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course not, Bonnie," Abby said shaking her head, "I was thinking more along the lines of Klaus and his army. Besides, the best it would be able to do is incapacitate them for a while, and after today Tyler will no longer be a part of that."

"Right," Bonnie said with a nod, though she didn't feel much like doing anything at the moment, least of all a complicated spell.

"Do you want to tell me about that dream?" Abby asked studying Bonnie closely.

"Nope," Bonnie said. Abby raised a brow at her and Bonnie shook her head. "It's not a big deal, just a weird dream that probably means nothing."

"A witch's dream always means something," Abby said. Bonnie was silent and Abby decided not to push. "If I have a break through with this hybrid thing I may be a little late getting to the school tonight for the spell. There's an herb that a friend of mine has access to that I think will help facilitate the combination of vervain and wolfsbane without eliminating the properties of either."

"That's fine," Bonnie said standing, "I'm sure we can find someone that can be there until you get there. Besides I've been over the spell a million times I doubt anything will go wrong. And if it does I have your number."

"You might not have to use it," Abby said, "And if you can't find anyone I'll find another time to go and get the herb. I'm not going to throw my only daughter to the wolves with no back up."

Abby had meant it as a joke but as Bonnie froze on her way to the bathroom, flinching and touching her neck things stopped being funny. "I'm going to take a shower," Bonnie muttered. Abby watched her as she disappeared thinking that finding something viable to use against the hybrids was more important than ever.

 **:::**

Tyler Lockwood walked into the room that the compelled servant had pointed out to him. It was the first time that he had been inside of Klaus' mansion since the renovations had actually been completed. There were people everywhere preparing for some idiotic ball that the Originals were throwing. A special gathering for the townspeople that they had terrorized.

Caroline was going in order to keep an eye on Matt but Tyler rather thought that they both should stay home and out of harm's way. But even his mother had decided to grace the event with her presence in representation of the town council. Tyler saw that more as an excuse for her to dress up and make appearances.

They had more than just Klaus to worry about now it seemed. There was Elijah and Rebekah as well as a mother and two other brothers that Tyler had no desire to meet. The only reason he was there now was because Klaus had given Tyler just the excuse that he needed for staging a confrontation.

The room Tyler inhabited was quiet and seemed to be a study of sorts. It screamed of Klaus and inside he wanted to praise that man's taste and a feeling of awe was just under the surface. "Stupid bond," Tyler muttered.

In order to perform the spell Bonnie needed an item linked to Klaus and an item linked to Caroline. He was focused on the Klaus item. He was sure the Caroline would give an item willingly, it was Klaus that was the problem. So when Klaus had sent a dress to Caroline for the ball Tyler had had his opening to rush over in protective boyfriend mode which Klaus would definitely be expecting.

There was absolutely no reason that he couldn't swipe something while he was there. After all Bonnie had said that it could be anything from blood to a lucky pen as long as it was tied to Klaus in some way.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" A voice said from behind him. Tyler tensed his anger once again warring with his instinct to praise, serve, and obey.

He turned to face Klaus slowly.

Klaus grinned at him even as Tyler glared.

"I thought that the dress would be particularly provoking," Klaus said, "Though, your Caroline is a little more susceptible to my charm than I thought she would be. I should have known that it would be easy when she looked at me with such gratitude for saving her life from your bite even knowing deep down that I was the one that told you to do it in the first place."

Tyler's hands clenched into fist as he fought the urge to attack. _Just grab something, talk a little shit, and then leave_ , Tyler thought to himself. He didn't have time for a fight. He had to focus. Bonnie was waiting for him.

"If it's alright with you," Klaus said his tone provoking, "I asked the lovely Caroline to save a dance for me tonight. I apologize for the lack of invitation by the way. It's for the best really, as we would be vying for the attentions of the same woman."

Klaus's real motivation for not inviting Tyler had been to keep his loyal little insurance policy away from his mother, the very same reason he had not invited the witch. His mother would want the girl as an ally he was sure and that he couldn't have.

"Really I have better things to do so, there's no need for an apology," Tyler shrugged, "And as for Caroline you might want to rethink that one."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Lockwood?" Klaus asked. Tyler followed his hands as he tossed something on the desk just behind him. Tyler's eyes landed on it, a sketch pad with a picture of Caroline drawn with such detail that Tyler's urge to attack returned.

Tyler closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He thought of Bonnie waiting again and felt himself calm. "Me threaten you?" Tyler laughed, "Oh no. I'm the least of your problems. I mean if Bonnie found out that you went anywhere near Caroline she'd give you your….how many times has she kicked your ass again? I don't mean to be rude or anything but I mean it has to hurt your pride a little bit. A little witch defeating the almighty Klaus, even after he released his big bad wolf. Is that why you didn't invite her tonight? Were you _scared_?"

Klaus scowled and Tyler smiled at the fact that he struck a chord even though the stupid bond between them was telling him to apologize. "I'm sure you can see your way out," Klaus said hoping that the witch indeed stayed gone. He turned to leave his study but stopped at the door. "Be sure to tell Caroline I said hello," Klaus said.

Tyler tensed. "I meant what I said," he said, remembering the night Klaus had forced him to hurt her, "Stay away from her."

"This would be so much easier if you would stop trying to fight me," Klaus said almost affectionately, "If you would give in, things would be like before. We had fun didn't we?"

"Yeah," Tyler said with a bitter laugh, "Right up until you started trying to kill everyone I care about. If you were as smart as you think you are then you would realize that you only started to lose my loyalty when you started playing these games."

"Are you sure you want to do this Tyler?" Klaus asked his voice persuasive. Something in Tyler wanted to give in but he stood his ground. "Things will only get worse for you in the end," Klaus said, "If you give me some assurance that you'll do as I say, no questions asked, then all of this can stop here." There was a time when a well-placed promise and Klaus' silver tongue might have persuaded him, at time when he couldn't fight it, at least until tonight. At Tyler's silence Klaus frowned. "Very well then. I'm sure you can see your way out," Klaus said before he left slamming the door behind him.

"Jack ass," Tyler muttered glaring at the closed door. He wasn't worried that Caroline would go for the psychopath but he didn't know what Klaus would do once he was rejected.

Tyler waited until he no longer heard any footsteps before he made his move. He flipped through the sketch pad finding more sketches of Caroline. The bastard had obviously left it there on purpose to torment him. Tyler looked at his watch, he was already running late. He ripped out one of the sketches from the middle hoping that it wouldn't be missed. With that Tyler left without looking back. The sketch was connected to Klaus and Caroline in way and he hoped that it would do.

 **:::**

Bonnie had dissected the spell in her mind a million times to make sure she knew it perfectly. Stefan and Damon had figured out what she and Abby had let out of the coffin so she had served her purpose and she had been free to help Tyler.

The mystery had been a surprise as it turned out that Klaus' mother had been more alive than anyone had thought and it had been her that Bonnie had given freedom. Though granting the woman her freedom had apparently not been enough to get Bonnie invited to the ridiculous display that the Original's ball was sure to be. The fact that Bonnie hadn't been invited convinced her more than anything that the Originals were up to something and they didn't want the Salvatore's little witch getting in the way of it.

Bonnie was just too relieved that for once that whatever it was wasn't really her problem. Stefan and Damon could take care of Elena and Caroline was keeping an eye on Matt so her focus was on helping Tyler. It was better that the others were occupied because too much was at stake for them to get interrupted.

Bonnie knocked on the door of the gymnasium as she stood just outside of the outdoor entrance. Alaric Saltzman opened the door soon after. He looked down at Bonnie skeptically as he held the door open for her. "Why are we doing creepy ancient magic in the school gymnasium again?" Alaric asked.

Bonnie had only let Alaric in on the plan because a) she needed access to the school b) Abby was preparing some sort of what Bonnie called "hybrid repellant" using a mixture of vervain, wolfsbane, and who knew what else so she wouldn't be there for the spell and Bonnie needed someone to call her the moment it was done or if something went wrong and c) he had promised to leave Damon, Stefan, and Elena out of it.

"Because," Bonnie said, "The spell works best if done in the same place that the bond was formed."

"Ending things where they began," Alaric commented as he took the bag of supplies that Bonnie handed him.

Bonnie nodded taking the piece of drawing charcoal that she had dug from the bag that she had handed to Alaric and heading toward the center of the gym floor. She began to draw a pentagram and Alaric frowned. "Don't worry," Bonnie said, "It'll come up. Now, take the candles in the bag and place one at the end of each point and the largest one in the center."

"Yes, mam," Alaric said with a wink as he did what he was told. Bonnie supposed that she should have felt weird ordering her teacher around but it was actually kind of fun.

There was a knock on the gym door and Bonnie went to answer it knowing that Tyler would be on the other side. As she opened the door Tyler angrily blew past her and stopped as he saw Alaric. "What's _he_ doing here?" Tyler asked turning to face Bonnie as she walked up behind him.

"I thought that it would be a good idea to have someone here besides the two of us in case something went wrong and Abby ran into traffic coming back from checking in with Jamie so she's running late," Bonnie shrugged. She omitted the bit about the hybrid repellent as Tyler was as of yet still loyal to Klaus and she wasn't sure how the spell would turn out. Tyler nodded stiffly. "Okay," Bonnie said, "What's wrong? Were you not able to get anything from Klaus?"

Instead of answering Tyler took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie unfolded it looked at it, looked back at Tyler, and looked at it again. "What is this?" Bonnie asked waving the page.

"You don't think that it's mine?" Tyler asked.

"First of all if it were then you wouldn't have brought it," Bonnie said, "Second if it were then why would it piss you off, and third I've seen you draw more creative stuff while not paying attention in Alaric's class."

Alaric walked up behind Bonnie taking the sketch from her hand. "She's right," he said with a nod, "I mean I still have that picture you drew of me as a knight at the Round Table. It's the only reason I gave you a C."

"Klaus drew it," Tyler said waiting for Bonnie's outburst. Surely Klaus showing interest in Caroline would get her attention. Bonnie blinked a few times before she started to giggle. "This isn't funny Bonnie," Tyler said angrily, "He's interested in Caroline."

Bonnie shook her head. "What he's interested in is getting under your skin," Bonnie said, "And maybe applying to art school."

Alaric scoffed at her last statement. "He'd have better luck majoring in history given what he's lived through," Alaric commented, "Then again maybe not. When he possessed me he was corrected by Elena so maybe he can major in psychology. Who better to study deviant behavior than a sociopath?"

"I'm glad to see that the two of you find this funny," Tyler said rolling his eyes at them.

"Calm down," Bonnie said touching his arm. Alaric raised a brow at Tyler as he immediately seemed to relax. "Once the spell is done it'll all be over and he won't have any hold on you anymore so if he does decide to go after Caroline we could team up and kick his ass," Bonnie offered.

Tyler remembered how annoyed Klaus seemed at having to see Bonnie as a threat and smiled. "That could definitely work," Tyler agreed.

Bonnie smiled. "Did you get the thing that's tied to Caroline? I didn't have time to stop by her house and get anything before the ball," Bonnie asked. Tyler gestured toward the drawing. "Oh," Bonnie said, "I'm not sure we can use the same thing to form a connection as we do to break one."

Tyler shrugged. "What's the worst that can happen?" Tyler asked, "It doesn't work?"

"We don't want to think about the worst that could happen when it comes to magic but we can't wait any longer," Bonnie said, "I'm betting ten to one that the Originals are up to something tonight and if Klaus still has you in his back pocket by the time that ball is over who knows what he'll be having you do."

"Then we're doing this?" Tyler asked. Bonnie nodded. "Okay," Tyler said clapping his hands together, "Where do you want me?"

Bonnie pointed to the center of the pentagram. "You have to be facing the candle," Bonnie said. Tyler nodded.

As he walked over to the pentagram his nerves began to get the best of him. There were so many things that could go wrong, but what could go right trumped any possible negative outcome in his mind. The simple truth of it all was that he had to trust Bonnie, and trust her completely.

Alaric pulled that last thing out of the bag, a golden knife with an intricately designed handle. "Your instrument doctor," Alaric said offering it to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled as she took it trying not to give in to the urge to call Abby one more time. There really wasn't much that Alaric could do if something happened, but the longer they waited, the more people would find out, and the more likely someone would try to interfere. Tonight everyone was preoccupied which was rare, and Bonnie had to take advantage of the fact.

"I'll be in the bleachers," Alaric said with a nod.

Bonnie walked to the center of the pentagram and stood directly across from Tyler. She met his eyes evenly taking a deep breath. _You can do this_ ; she thought to herself, _you've done this spell in your head a thousand times since you found it._

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked trying to keep her voice steady.

Tyler nodded.

Bonnie glanced over at Alaric who nodded as well. "Give me your right hand," Bonnie instructed, holding out her own palm faced up. Tyler placed his palm on top of hers face up and winced as she used to blade to cut his hand down the center. "Tip your hand so that it bleeds over the candle," Bonnie said as she placed the blade beside her on the ground. As Tyler quickly let his blood fall over the candle before the wound healed, Bonnie took the drawing of Caroline and burned it to ashes letting them fall over the candle as well.

"What now?" Tyler asked looking down at it as if he expected something much more impressive. The candle hadn't even been lit, and with the blood and the ashes mixed it just looked gross.

"I say the incantation," Bonnie said in explanation, "Then once all of the candles light up, and then go out again, we'll know that it worked."

"That's it?" Tyler asked confused. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. Well, maybe it was just easy on him as Bonnie was the one that was expending her powers.

Bonnie closed her eyes and held out her hands. It was the only warning that she gave before she started to chant. " _Effrego obfirmo. Redintegro quis est infractus_ ," Bonnie said her voice somehow deeper, stronger.

Tyler could almost feel the power coming off of her, and yet nothing was happening. Bonnie began to try harder, to push more of herself into the spell. When her nose began to bleed Tyler grabbed her shoulders. "It's okay Bonnie," Tyler said, his eyes disappointed but his tone understanding, "We'll figure something else out."

Bonnie looked down almost shamefully and wiped at her nose. "I need to try again," Bonnie said her eyes pleading with him, "Just once."

"Just once," Tyler repeated, giving in more to take the defeated look off of her face than for his own satisfaction.

Alaric stood looking as if he were about to object but Tyler held up his hand.

"She needs to try just one more time Ric," Tyler said firmly, "We have to let her."

She placed her hands out once more not noticing the drop of blood that fell from her hands and landed on the candle. Taking a deep breath Bonnie began to chant again. " _Effrego obfirmo. Redintegro quis est infractus_ ," she said her voice holding a new sense of determination. This time the candle in the center flared to life, the others quickly following suit. The flames burned so high and bright that Tyler took a step back from the candle closest to him. As the flames extinguished Bonnie opened her eyes. "It's done," Bonnie said her voice trembling slightly.

Just as the words left Bonnie's mouth Tyler clutched his head letting out an inhuman growl. Black veins appeared beneath his eyes and they glowed. He fell to his knees and Bonnie reached out to help him, just as Alaric sprinted down the bleachers.

Tyler jerked away from her trying to fight the voice in his head that kept screaming, " _Mark. Take. Claim._ " He didn't know what was happening, just that it wasn't supposed to be. "Can't fight," Tyler gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Tyler," Bonnie said, struggling to keep her voice calm, "Tell me what's wrong so I know what to do." Alaric had reached them by then, and he placed himself in between them. He knew that if Tyler attacked him, then his ring would save him. Bonnie had already overextended herself doing the spell in the first place, if Tyler attacked her it was likely her powers would fail her. " _Tyler_ ," Bonnie said looking at him worriedly over Alaric's shoulder, "Tell me what to do. _What should I do_?"

Tyler's eyes met hers still that unnatural yellow color as he spoke. " _Run_ ," he said his voice sounding more animal than human.

Bonnie hesitated, her instinct to protect greater than her own self-preservation. "Go!" Alaric ordered eyeing Tyler warily.

Bonnie looked at Tyler one last time before she nodded. She looked for a place to run but she would have to pass him to get outside through the gym. With no other options Bonnie said a silent prayer and took off running through the school.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert watched as Esther attempted to perform the spell that would unite her children as one. As always she had been the key. Her blood had been the key, the solution to the destruction of the Originals. She shouldn't have been surprised but she had been, and to learn that Esther was drawing her power from the Bennett line, from Bonnie made things worse.

Elena began to think on whether or not giving her blood to Esther had been a good idea. But the woman had been so compelling. She had gone against nature and was willing to kill her own children to make things right again. Then again if it hadn't been for her odd urge to have her children live forever, her children could have lived normal lives and had normal deaths. No mistakes would be made, and nothing would need to be rectified.

"Something isn't right," Esther said drawing Elena's attention. The woman looked first perplexed, and then angry. "How could Niklaus have known? No one knew?"

"Know what?" Elena asked warily hoping that whatever had gone wrong the woman didn't decide to take it out on her.

"That I was drawing power from the Bennett line," Esther hissed, "He must have found out and convinced the witch, your friend to be turned."

"There's no way that Bonnie would go near Klaus without intent to kill," Elena said shaking her head, "She hates Klaus more than I do. She would never listen to anything that Klaus said, let alone let herself be roped into to some scheme to save him and his siblings. Besides she lost her Grams to vampires she would never become one."

"Well," Esther said not looking at all impressed, "There are only three things that could break my connection to her line. She would have to form some sort of bond that could block me out. She has been turned into a vampire. Or..."

Elena waited as Esther paused. The woman said nothing and Elena wanted to wring her neck. "What's the third thing?" Elena demanded any fear and reservation leaving her.

"If it's not one of the two that I named," Esther said calmly, "Then the last possibility is death. Hers or mine. Which Miss Gilbert do you believe is more likely?"

Elena gasped her hand covering her mouth. As far as she knew Bonnie was at home getting to know her mother, that was a type of bond, but not likely the type of bond that Esther had spoke of. There was no way that Bonnie would ever be turned, she would let herself die first. Die…Death, it was the last and final option. Klaus didn't need a motive to kill Bonnie, and he had plenty of them.

" _No_ ," Elena said shaking her head, "You're wrong. There's no way that Bonnie is dead, and I'm going to find her and prove it." Elena left Esther alone as she went in search of Caroline, if anything had happened to Bonnie while they had been dancing and mingling with the Originals they would never forgive themselves.

 **:::**

Tyler didn't know what was happening. It was as if his mind were only capable of thinking in terms of Bonnie, finding her, marking her, taking her. It was almost as if he felt they were one in the same, he was her and she was him, and nothing else made sense. As he tried to get a hold of himself, it only made things worse. He could hear her heart pounding through the walls and his sped to match the tempo of hers. She was his; he could see that now so clearly, she had always been his.

" _Tyler_ ," Alaric said carefully, holding up his hands and taking a defensive posture, "Whatever this is _you_ have to fight it."

He could hear the words, understand them, but it was as if Alaric was speaking through a dense fog. He was thinking with a single-mindedness, as if the beast had transformed his mind and not his body, at least not completely. He could see Alaric, some part of him knew who he was, that he shouldn't hurt him. But no, he couldn't care about this _thing's_ wellbeing. It was an obstacle, an obstacle to Bonnie. " _Move_ ," Tyler growled.

Alaric shook his head sadly his face stone with a grim determination. Now would have been a nice time to have, something, anything to defend himself with. But when Bonnie had said that something could go wrong his mind had immediately gone to Bonnie's powers. One would think that after dying so many times that he would be smarter when it came to dealing with the supernatural. He took a step back and his foot hit something just behind him. He looked down to see the knife that Bonnie had used to during the spell. He reached for it but he wasn't fast enough.

Seeing his opening Tyler sped forward picking Alaric up by the throat. Alaric scratched at the hand Tyler had wrapped around his neck but it was useless. Instead of applying pressure, Tyler threw Alaric across the gym before speeding off and following the sound of Bonnie's heartbeat.

It didn't take long, she hadn't made it far. He found her hidden in one of the classrooms. She was huddled in the corner, shaking and crying as he burst through the locked door. Tyler froze. He had scared her, he couldn't scare her. She was fragile, vulnerable, his to protect. He had to be calm, she was his calm. His thoughts were choppy and primitive at best, but he knew what had to be done.

Tyler walked forward slowly, carefully. He stopped in front of Bonnie, kneeling down so that they were at eye level. As Tyler reached out Bonnie flinched away, his hand froze midair and he looked almost stricken by the sign of rejection. Bonnie paused at seeing this and studied him hesitantly.

She could sense so many emotions coming off of him, but none of them were threatening, which was odd. "You're not going to hurt me," Bonnie stated. She could feel that at least, even though his eyes were still glowing yellow and his face was still distorted. Then why had he told her to run? She sensed something else; he wanted something, something from her.

"Never," Tyler said, sounding more animal than human or hybrid. As hard as he tried he couldn't force any more than a few words out at a time but he wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't.

"I don't know what happened," Bonnie said, sniffling as the tears fell, "I'm so sorry. I should have waited for Abby. I should have listened to you when you wanted me to stop trying." She was trembling, wanting to save him and wanting to run all at once.

Tyler wiped the tears as they fell, his touch surprisingly gentle given his state of mind. "Never sorry," Tyler said in a low rumble, "You… _perfect_. Never sorry."

Though, his words were choppy and his thoughts were incomplete, Bonnie was somehow able to understand the message anyway. "I'm not perfect," Bonnie said, "But I want to help you. I need to. You can speak so…can you tell me what's wrong?"

Bonnie couldn't help seeing a ray of hope now that she had calmed some. She didn't know what he had done to get past Alaric but she hoped that if he had hurt him that his ring could keep the worst from happening. She never should have brought Alaric into this; this whole thing had been stupid. She couldn't help Alaric until she helped Tyler, or found a way to get past him. Hurting Tyler never crossed her mind. Her focus was on helping him, giving him what he needed, even in the middle of her own terror.

Tyler struggled to form some sort of complete thought outside of his need for her. But she was so close, which made it that much harder, his thoughts were becoming fuzzier by the minute. He wanted so much to simply give his mind over to the animal, the wolf. But she didn't understand, he had to make her understand. "Accept," Tyler choked out.

"Accept?" Bonnie whispered, "Accept what?" Bonnie could detect that she was losing him, she ran through her mind, trying to think of anything that could make the statement make sense. Something was there, on the edge of her memory, if she could just uncover it. She wished that she could explain it. He was acting like some kind of…. "Animal," Bonnie whispered to herself something taking hold. A flash of a dream, one she barely remembered. A wolf, chasing, biting, marking; the word 'submit' flashed in her head and she drew back from him suddenly afraid. "You want me to accept you," Bonnie said carefully, "To submit."

Tyler had lost his control once more and couldn't answer. But his eyes told her what she needed to know. There now glaringly obvious, was something that she now realized had always been beneath the surface, a visceral need.

She wasn't sure how she knew what to do but she did. Reaching up Bonnie pulled all of hair to one side, exposing her neck. She wasn't sure what it would mean when it was all said and done, but she needed to get to Alaric and she needed Tyler to be okay. "I submit," Bonnie whispered tilting her head in a gesture of surrender and vulnerability. It was strange and foreign for her, but for some reason as much as she hated being in the position, she couldn't see it as wrong. Tyler was hesitating, fighting his instinct even as she was giving in. "Do it," Bonnie said, "I trust you. You won't hurt me."

Tyler leaned forward and even though she said otherwise, Bonnie prepared herself for pain. She had been bitten by Damon once. She knew how bad it could be. It one swift motion Tyler's fangs sunk into Bonnie's exposed neck. Instead of the familiar pain and draining feeling; Bonnie felt warm, secure, and wanted. It was the oddest and sweetest sensation that Bonnie had ever felt. Then Tyler pulled back, dizziness took hold, and Bonnie's world faded into darkness.

 **:::**

"I don't understand how you guys could try something like this without telling me," Elena said as she drove. She and Caroline were both still in there ball gowns as they sped toward the school. It was a lucky thing that Elena had thought to go to Caroline first as she was the only one outside of Bonnie, Abby, Tyler, and Alaric that knew Bonnie's true whereabouts. "I mean you know how dangerous Tyler is right now," Elena said, clearly worried and frustrated, "Look at what happened to Jeremy, you and your father. Klaus could have easily ordered him to hurt Bonnie or worse-"

"I get it Elena," Caroline hissed. She didn't need to be lectured at, not right now. She had been going between worrying about Tyler and dodging Klaus' advances all night and now Bonnie, Tyler, or both could be in danger.

"Do you?" Elena asked as she turned into the school parking lot, "I mean _really_ Care? What were you thinking? Bonnie could be hurt or dead because you wanted to rescue your boyfriend?"

"Do you really want to go there Elena?" Caroline asked glaring. The whole reason Esther was free was because Bonnie was doing favors for Stefan and Damon, and that was just recently. Caroline couldn't count on her fingers the number of times Bonnie had helped them, sacrificed herself and people that she loved; for Elena, to help Stefan, to save Damon, and the list went on and on, "Aren't we getting into pot and kettle territory?"

Elena sighed as she parked the car. "Look," she said, "We're here. Let's just go inside and hope that no one is hurt or worse."

"Fine," Caroline said getting out of the car. Elena followed suit and they raced for the gym doors.

When they reached the doors Elena tried to open them but failed. "They're locked from the inside," she said. She began to bang on the door yelling Bonnie's name, but got no answer. She starting banging harder until Caroline gently pushed her aside and used her vampire strength to kick the door in.

"Come on," Caroline said as she went inside. Elena hesitated at in the doorway as she saw the remaining mess from the spell. "What?" Caroline asked turning to face her.

"Maybe we should call Stefan," Elena said warily.

"If you wanted Stefan here then you should have went to him at the ball," Caroline said, "Besides I still don't trust him."

Elena thought it wise not to comment, but advanced into the gym anyway. They heard a groan coming from the other side of the gym and Caroline raced over to find Alaric sitting up from the ground slowly, his hands gripping his head.

"Oh my God," Elena said running up behind Caroline, "What happened?"

Alaric winced, shaking his head. "No time," he said, "Look, you need to call Bonnie's mom. Her number is in Bonnie's phone in the bleachers." Elena nodded and turned toward the bleachers, lifting her dress to avoid tripping. Caroline moved to help Alaric up, but he shook his head and then groaned again at the pain that it caused. "You have to find Bonnie," Alaric said, "Something went wrong with the spell and Tyler was chasing her through the school. I tried to stop him but…" Before Alaric was finished Caroline had already sped off. He hoped that it wasn't too late.

Caroline kept moving until she reached the abandoned classroom. She halted just inside the door. Tyler was on all fours hovering over Bonnie's prone form. "Tyler," Caroline whispered before she could stop herself, "What did you do?"

His head snapped up and he regarded her with empty eyes. It was obvious that the spell hadn't worked. He had never looked at her that way before, as if she were a stranger. Caroline took a step forward but froze as he growled in her direction. " _Stay back_ ," Tyler said fiercely.

"It's okay Tyler," Caroline said sadly, "Whatever, this is we can fix it. Just let Bonnie go. We can go home and we'll figure out another way to get you away from Klaus."

Tyler ignored her. He moved to the corner pulling Bonnie with him and clutching her to his chest. She showed no signs of waking and Caroline was beginning to worry. "I won't leave her," Tyler said in an unwavering voice.

"You don't have to do this," Caroline said seriously, "I know how guilty you must feel for hurting her but if we get her some help then you won't feel so bad." Caroline took a few more steps into the room. Tyler ignored her in favor of burying his face into Bonnie's hair, Caroline, mistaking his devotion from remorse knelt beside him. "She'll forgive you," Caroline said softly, "She knows that you didn't mean to hurt her."

Caroline reached out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away before she could even make contact. "You don't know anything," Tyler said shaking his head.

"I know you," Caroline said her voice pleading, "More than anyone does. We always get through whatever comes at us." She felt somewhat like a hypocrite saying those words when she had been ready to give up on him only a few days ago. "You're going to be okay," Caroline said firmly, " _We're_ going to be okay."

Tyler scooted farther from her still looking down at Bonnie. "You should go," Tyler said before inhaling Bonnie's scent.

"I'm not going anywhere," Caroline said digging in her heels, "Not until you let me get Bonnie help and not until you leave with me."

"I won't let you take her away," Tyler said becoming even more stubborn than she was. There was no way that he would let anyone separate him from Bonnie, he would die first.

 **:::**

As Abby Bennett-Wilson knocked on the door to the gymnasium she tried not to panic. Her experiment with combining the vervain and wolfsbane had only progressed so much. She should have been there, but she had really thought that nothing would go wrong. She had even gone to see Sheila's grave and asked her mother to watch over Bonnie. But something had happened anyway. Elena refused to tell her much, so she expected the worst.

The door opened and Elena held it open for her. "What happened?" Abby asked as she walked inside of the school.

"I don't know," Elena said as she led her through the school, "Something went wrong with the spell. Tyler went after Alaric and then chased Bonnie into an empty classroom. Alaric's fine but Bonnie has been unconscious for who knows how long. Tyler has her there now, in the classroom. Caroline's been trying to convince him to let us help her but every time she gets close to them he goes on the attack. He won't let Alaric in because for some reason he thinks he'll take Bonnie away. I don't see why it would matter if someone took her away. I mean he did attack her."

"Are you sure about that?" Abby asked, skeptical given what she already knew.

"What else could have happened?" Elena asked. He had chased Bonnie around the school after attacking Alaric, and now Bonnie was unconscious. What other explanation could there be? Elena stopped in front of the classroom. "It's here," she said opening the door.

Abby entered the room slowly. The first thing that her eyes landed on was Tyler Lockwood sitting in the corner clutching Bonnie in his arms. There was a blonde kneeling down in front of them trying to talk him down. Abby noted the mark on Bonnie's neck. It was as she feared.

"Tyler," Caroline said, softly and persuasively, "Bonnie's hurt and we have to get her help so you need to let her go." Caroline tried not be hurt by the emptiness in his eyes as he looked at her. Anytime she tried to get near him, he would flinch or growl. Then there was Bonnie who he was holding as if she were something precious and he was no closer to letting her go than he had been when she arrived.

Tyler knew that he was looking at Caroline, that she was once important to him. That he had loved her, that she was Bonnie's friend. But even though he had receded to his normal form, his fangs gone his eyes their natural brown, his mind wasn't completely his own. He was now able to produce complete thoughts. Slowly the fog over his mind was lifting and with that, the sobering realization of what had occurred was gradually making itself known to him. Yet and still he saw Caroline as a threat. A vampire. _Danger_. He couldn't bring himself to let her near Bonnie while she was in such a vulnerable state.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said sincerely shaking his head, "I can't let you have her. You don't understand. I never hurt her I was only…"

"I know you would never hurt her," Caroline said attempting to comfort him but he found her tone and demeanor to be patronizing.

"Never," Tyler said firmly, "I would never hurt her. She needs me near her. When she wakes up she'll need me here."

"Of course-" Caroline began trying to convey that she understood even though she didn't, and he knew it. There was no way that she could possibly understand something that he didn't completely understand himself.

He was acting on instinct. Not his vampire instinct to which he had become accustom and with Klaus' help had no problem embracing. The wolf within him was making itself known and it was clear to Tyler that he could not continue to deny that it existed.

He missed the days where he would only turn when the moon was full. Or even the days when he embraced Klaus before he had sought Bill Forbes' help. That he could push it aside and transform at will, which usually meant not at all. Those were the days that he could live in denial. That the wolf seemed to be some dormant and unnatural thing that could be tamed and then ignored. The days when he could brush it off if his eyes just so happened to look a Bonnie and linger longer than necessary. The days when he could deny the wolf what it wanted. The days that he could go weeks and months without even thinking about it.

Caroline was still talking but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Finally, a voice broke into Caroline's rambling. "Tyler," Abby said cutting Caroline off, "Bonnie can't stay here, she should be at home in her bed where she can be comfortable."

Tyler looked at Abby, she was Bonnie's mother, she would understand, she would help him. "I can't leave her," Tyler said honestly.

"No one said you had to," Abby said her voice sounding calmer than she felt; "We can take her home together." Abby ignored the stares she got at the statement and kept her eyes on Tyler. Tyler nodded as he stood with Bonnie in his arms. Abby walked over, running a hand over Bonnie's hair before taking Tyler's face in her hands. "Everything will be alright," she whispered. As they walked out of the classroom Abby tried not to blame herself, and failed.

 **:::**

"You look like you need a drink," Alaric Saltzman said as he sat down next to Bonnie's mother at what used to be Abby's kitchen table but was now just a part of the remnants of the life that she had left behind. Bonnie was upstairs in bed, still unconscious. Tyler refused to leave her bedside and so Caroline had stayed as well. Once Bonnie woke up Abby was sure that things would return to some semblance of normal but they would never be the same.

"That's an understatement," Abby said, "But before you tell me where I can find a place without a drink limit I need you to tell me what happened tonight."

They hadn't even been properly introduced but Alaric figured the woman was too worried about Bonnie for formalities. "I was hoping you can tell me," Alaric said, "What's with Tyler and why isn't Bonnie waking up?"

Abby sighed. "I think I know but I need to know what happened when Bonnie tried the spell," Abby said, "Obviously something went wrong but I can't explain it until I know what you know."

Alaric nodded. "I'm not sure how much I can help but I'll try," Alaric said. Abby nodded encouraging him to go ahead with the story. Alaric detailed the preparation that he and Bonnie made and then told her of Tyler's arrival. "Well, Tyler came in all upset because Klaus is going after Caroline, apparently. I actually find that a little weird. Anyway, he found this picture that Klaus had drawn of Caroline and he brought for Bonnie to use in the spell."

"The something that was connected to Klaus," Abby nodded, "What did he bring that was connected to Caroline?"

"That was it," Alaric said, "Just the picture. Bonnie figured it would work as it was connected to both Klaus and Caroline."

Abby shook her head. "That isn't how the spell works," she said, "I thought she understood. You the thing used to disconnect a bond needs to be different that the thing that is used to create a new one."

"Is that where they went wrong?" Alaric asked.

"No," Abby said, "The spell may have disconnected the bond to Klaus or even the bond Tyler has with Caroline from their relationship but with nowhere to transfer those feelings it would have been ineffective in the end."

"It didn't work at first," Alaric said, "She tried a few times and nothing seemed to happen. Then here nose started bleeding and Tyler said that she should stop but she wanted to try again-"

"Her nose bled?" Abby asked.

"It wasn't that bad," Alaric reassured her thinking she was worried for Bonnie's wellbeing, "It usually happens when she does a spell that is too much for her. A signal from her body that it can't handle it."

"I know what it means," Abby said quickly, "It happens to all witches that have too much power and only gets worse as their power grows." She said it so matter-of-factly Alaric almost forgot the woman's daughter was the witch in questions. Alaric look startled a moment as Abby took his hand. "This is serious so I need you to listen carefully," Abby said. Alaric nodded. "The candle that was in the center of the pentagram, the one that Bonnie and Tyler were standing over…"

"Yes," Alaric asked confused as to why she was so focused on the candle.

"Did any of the blood from Bonnie's nose drip onto the candle?" Abby asked. Alaric shrugged, he couldn't be sure. "Okay," Abby said rewording the question, "After Bonnie's nose bled did the spell work on her next try?"

"It appeared to," Alaric said with a nod, "Yes."

"Then it's what I feared," Abby said sadly, "Her blood it got on the candle."

"What does that mean exactly?" Alaric asked.

"I told you," Abby said, "When the spell disconnected Tyler from Klaus and possibly Caroline it needed something to transfer his bond to them to and when Bonnie's blood landed on the candle it found something to attach itself to, her."

"But Tyler worships Klaus and he loves Caroline," Alaric said shaking his head, "Why would he attack Bonnie if that was what happened?"

"He didn't attack her," Abby said running her free hand over her face. Alaric looked skeptical and she sighed. "I'll start at the beginning," Abby began, "A witch as powerful as Bonnie usually has a familiar, a creature capable of providing protection and sharing power. Bonnie's familiar is the wolf, particularly werewolves. This only means that she's susceptible to forming bonds with them, but it's the wolf that chooses the witch and the witch that accepts of rejects. Tyler chose Bonnie when they were just children and though she never rejected him, she never accepted him either and so they drifted apart. He saw his feelings as a fondness, the whimsy of a child, and he hadn't transformed so when they stopped talking it didn't bother him."

"Well they didn't talk after the curse took hold either," Alaric said, "Once he began to transform wouldn't he have felt the wolf's attachment to Bonnie."  
"Perhaps," Abby nodded, "He like did. But from what I know of Tyler, he's never accepted that part of him. He didn't want to continue to receive help from Caroline's father not just because of the danger but because of the pain. He associates the wolf with pain and everything that went wrong in his life started with it. He sees the curse as just that, a curse. So anything related to the wolf, anything that the wolf desired would be something foreign, something wrong, and something to fight against."

"Including its desire for Bonnie," Alaric said after he made the connection.

"Exactly," Abby said, "And being part vampire separated him from the wolf even more, he no longer had to phase and I willing to bet it seemed like that part of him didn't exist. Add being sired to Klaus and being in love with Caroline, and it isn't at all surprising that Bonnie who had separated herself from him wasn't a part of the equation. But tonight things changed. Tyler is now sired to Bonnie and its possible that even is feelings for Caroline were transferred to her and if that's true then that's more than enough reignite the wolf's desire for her."

"So," Alaric said becoming confused, "Again I have to ask you why he would attack her if all of this is true."

She didn't want to think about this part, because things would likely get worse because of it. "With the familiar bond if a witch is chosen by a wolf for the part of the wolf its and extremely primal and territorial thing," Abby explained, "While the relationship is reciprocal, because in these type of familiar relationships the witch is vulnerable to bonds with wolves then there is nothing to stop another wolf from challenging the bond and though it can't be broken it can be shared if the witch permits it or if the bonded wolf is defeated when challenged. To discourage other wolves from coming after their chosen witch the familiar likes to mark its territory."

"You mean like pissing on a tree?" Alaric asked but regret when Abby snatched her hand from his and punched him in the arm. Alaric rubbed his arm and glared but Abby didn't look at all remorseful.

"Remember," Abby said her tone warning. "You're talking about my daughter. I could have done worse than that. Besides I told you Bonnie has a choice to accept or not, and considering the mark on her neck it's very clear that she submitted to him. Once her body adjusts, she'll wake, and Tyler will be her familiar."

"So wait," Alaric said blinking, "Tyler's vampire side it sired to Bonnie, his werewolf side is her familiar, and if his feelings for Caroline transferred as well then whatever human part that's left in him is now in love with Bonnie."

Abby nodded. "Everything that Tyler is tied to her and as the familiar bond can't be broken we don't know if that will affect any of the other bonds that the spell caused."

"Oh my God," Alaric said shaking his head, "Their lives are going to be turned on upside down. I mean even in if Tyler fights this he won't be able to fight long. He'll be completely devoted to Bonnie and I know she's strong but she's also loyal and considering she's a martyr she probably feels guilty and she won't turn him away. This familiar affects her too right?"

"It does," Abby said, "And as for the rest no one could resist devotion like that for long and considering the type of person Bonnie is, she would never take advantage of it, if anything…"

"She'd try to return it," Alaric said running a hand over his face. Why the hell couldn't any of these kids have normal happy lives? "Now I need a drink," Alaric muttered.

"Have fun," Abby said, "I have to stay until Bonnie wakes up, I can't leave her, not now."

"You sure you don't need me to stay?" Alaric asked. He didn't particularly want to leave be he had been through enough that night already. Abby shook her head. "Well how about a rain checks on that drink?"

Abby smiled. "I like that," Abby said, "Thank you for being there for them tonight. And I know that it's a lot to ask but Tyler and Bonnie don't know about anyone this, not even the familiar bond. Could you let me tell them?"

"No problem," Alaric said with a smile, "And I won't say a word. But you should tell them soon, they both deserve to know."

Alaric turned to leave, as he left the kitchen he didn't noticed Caroline who stood just around the corner from the doorway to the kitchen. Caroline hid herself, moving from where she had been eavesdropping from just behind the door. She choked on her tears so that Alaric wouldn't hear him as he left the house and Abby wouldn't hear them from where she still sat in the kitchen. Even knowing what she now knew she still didn't want to leave Bonnie's side until she woke, she didn't want to leave Tyler alone to rock and fidget in the chair he had posted by Bonnie's bed as he waited for any sign from her. But she couldn't stay, not when she was so dejected, angrily, sad, miserable, and a slew of other emotions she couldn't name. Everything was falling apart and Caroline needed air, so she quietly exited the house once she heard Alaric's car pull off and then she pulled out her cell phone and called Elena so that she could come and take her place.


	3. Chapter Three: Shared

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Three: Shared**

Elena Gilbert watched as Tyler Lockwood sat next to her rocking back and forth his eyes on Bonnie's still body that lay on her bed. It had been close to five hours since they had propped the chairs beside her bed and waited. She had left long enough to change out of her ball gown and attempt to contact Stefan. But when Caroline had called she had rushed over, though Caroline had sounded upset she hadn't told Elena whether or not something else had gone wrong. Seeing Tyler in the state that he was in was enough of a reason to see Caroline upset but Elena sensed there was something that she didn't know. However, right now she was more worried about Bonnie waking up than anything else.

Elena reached out and touched Tyler's shoulder. "She'll be alright," Elena said for both of their sake, "She's strong." Tyler didn't seem to hear her. She was surprised at how affected he seemed when he had been the one to attack Bonnie in the first place, but she decided to chalk it up to guilt. Elena went back to watching Bonnie, she hadn't moved and she had barely breathed. Elena hated seeing her like this, she liked Tyler well enough but helping him hadn't been worth risking Bonnie's life. Helping any of them had never been worth risking Bonnie's life and yet she had let Bonnie risk her life for her over and over again. Elena couldn't keep allowing this to happen, if they kept putting Bonnie's life on the line one day she wouldn't come back to them.

Bonnie's breathing suddenly quickened, her breath coming in long hard gasps. Her chest moved up and down rapidly and Elena jumped up not knowing what to do. Tyler moved from his seat and framed Bonnie's face with his hands making calming noises in the back of his throat. He nuzzled her neck in a very canine gesture and Elena decided that it was time to get Abby.

Tyler paid no mind to Elena as she left the room. His focus was on Bonnie as she her breathing finally calmed. She was so close to waking, he could feel it. He ran his lips over the scar that his bite had left and Bonnie's gasped her eyes snapping open. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie met his gaze, her memory slowly began to come back to her and she slowly brought her hand up and placed it over his. "Tyler," she whispered her voice sounding worn, "I'm so so-"

"Stop apologizing," Tyler said concerned, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said answering honestly, "Are you okay?"

"You're awake," Tyler said, "So I'm fine." Bonnie looked doubtful but she let the subject drop. She was still unsure what they had done, of what consequences they would face. But they had lived through it, they were both alright for the most part, and for now that was enough.

"Will you stay with me?" Bonnie asked quietly. She wasn't completely sure why but she knew that she needed him.

"You don't even have to ask," Tyler said settling down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her weak form against his chest.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Bonnie asked.

"Rest now," Tyler said softly, "I'll tell you later." Bonnie closed her eyes, almost afraid to go to sleep. "Stop worrying," he said, "I'll watch over you."

Bonnie was about to let herself drift asleep when suddenly her door opened and Elena and Abby burst in.

"You're up," Elena said, "Good."

She attempted to hide her surprise at finding Tyler with his arms around Bonnie, but she doubted she was at all successful. She watched as Tyler carefully helped Bonnie sit back up before she walked over and hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Elena asked gently ignoring the way that Tyler eyed her warily.

"Like I've been bitten by a hybrid," Bonnie said joking lightly. Tyler tensed beside her and she reached out and touched his knee. "It was a joke," she whispered soothingly, "A bad joke, but a joke."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Tyler said seriously. He sounded more defeated to Elena then he had when he was pleading with Caroline after he had bitten her, the entire situation was just odd.

"You didn't," Bonnie said firmly. Tyler looked skeptical. "I mean it," Bonnie said, "You didn't hurt me. I thought it would hurt, but it actually felt…it felt good." Bonnie muttered the last three words so gently that even with his enhanced hearing Tyler had barely heard her. But as her words registered and Elena was able to take in the look of surprise on Tyler's face, she could guess the rest for herself.

"What about now?" Tyler asked, "Does it hurt now?" He carefully ran his fingers over the scar that already seemed to have healed over. Bonnie closed her eyes at the tingling sensation that his touch brought. "What is it?" Tyler asked studying the mark. For some reason it gave him a sense of accomplishment to see his mark there shown so brazenly on her flesh.

Bonnie bit back the likely rather embarrassing noise that threatened to leave her mouth as he continued to run his fingers over the scar. She caught his hand by the wrist and gently pushed it away. "It doesn't _hurt_ ," Bonnie said simply her face flushing.

"Oh," Tyler said resisting the urge to touch it once more. He took in Bonnie's embarrassment and the true meaning of her words began to sink in. " _Oh_ ," he said understanding.

Abby raised an eyebrow at this, the mark was supposed to have a calming effect on Bonnie, and at times it could be used to reaffirm Tyler's claim on her in times of danger of threat but she had never heard of it feeling particularly pleasurable. "Bonnie," Abby said carefully, "Is it just a safe feeling, a feeling of security when he touches it."

"Yes," Bonnie said nodding. It wasn't a lie exactly, it did feel that way. It was just that it made her feel other things as well. Besides she wasn't sure that she trusted Abby enough to explain the other sensations if she asked her about it, she would have to figure it out on her own.

Elena looked at them questioningly but they both refused to meet her gaze. "Well it looks like it hurts," Elena commented. She reached out and touched the scar only to pull her hand back quickly at the stinging sensation that she felt upon contact. "Ow," Elena said cradling her hand, "Did you feel that Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head, her brow furrowing. "No," she said shaking her head, "I didn't feel anything. What it feel like?"

"It was like I was being burned," Elena said glaring at Tyler accusingly, "What did it feel like when he touched it? It obviously didn't burn Tyler."

"It wouldn't," Abby said entering the room more fully, "It's his mark. An indication that Bonnie has been claimed, and that's why it burned Elena, it's meant to scare off any one who invades his territory."

"She's right," Tyler said gaining the other's attention, "I don't know how I know but I feel it. It's not just that though, you being mine. It's almost like I see you like I see myself. Like we're the same person, I'm you and you're me."

Bonnie scooted slightly away from him attempting to examine her own feelings. She felt connected to him, but it wasn't that strong. There was the feeling of being bound, claimed, and she could sense his wolf just beneath the surface in a way that she couldn't before. Bonnie looked over at Abby and she could tell as her wayward mother looked away, that there was something else that she was hiding. "You don't seem surprised," Bonnie said eyeing Abby, "What else did you know? Do you know what went wrong with the spell?"

Abby glanced over at Elena. "This is between you and Tyler," she said calmly despite the clear accusation in Bonnie's eyes, "Perhaps Elena should leave."

Bonnie stopped Elena as she moved to get off the bed. "I'll just end up telling her later," Bonnie said, "If it's okay with Tyler then she stays."

"It's fine," Tyler said, "She still thinks I tried to hurt you. It'd be better if she could hear what really happened. But I think Caroline should be here as well."

"I'll call her," Elena said quickly, "Once she hears that Bonnie is awake then she'll definitely come back over." Elena went in search of her phone and the others were left in Bonnie's room.

"What do you feel about Caroline, Tyler?" Abby asked, it being the only question that she didn't have the answer to.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked looking at Abby in surprise, "He loves her. The spell couldn't have possibly interfered with that."

Abby ignored Bonnie's objections and focused her gaze on Tyler. "Tyler," Abby said, "Please, answer the question."

"I care about her," Tyler said hesitantly, "She's Bonnie's friend, she's my friend but I can't…" He couldn't say that he loved her, he could only vaguely remember what it felt like to. Even as he remembered he couldn't feel the loss of it, it paled in comparison to what he was feeling for Bonnie. Even though he was thinking more clearly, Bonnie still consumed majority of his thoughts. She had always been there in the back of his mind, all those years even without them talking, he could see that now. From the moment he saw her there was something in him that had been drawn to her, something that he had always tried to ignore. "I can't say that I love her," Tyler finished.

Bonnie shook her head. "No," Bonnie said, "This is wrong. We can fix this, reverse it. You'll go back to being bound to Klaus but we can start from scratch, fix what went wrong. Abby will be there this time, we won't start without her this time." She looked to Abby for reassurance but her face looked grave at Tyler's revelation.

Tyler pushed back his hurt at her rejection. "Bonnie you're still weak," he whispered, "Not only that but we don't know what went wrong. Before we try anything we have to hear what Abby has to say."

"But it isn't fair," Bonnie said fighting the tears that threatened to fall, "She shouldn't have to lose everything because of a mistake. Because of some spell that had horrible consequences. She didn't know this would happen. She didn't know she would lose you because of someone else. She wanted to save you…that's all she wanted to do was save you." Bonnie wasn't thinking only of Caroline. She was thinking of Jeremy. Of saving Jeremy, of the spell causing Jeremy to see Anna, of losing him to Anna, of letting him go. The tears came before she could stop them, she couldn't put Caroline through that. She had to fix it.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her again pulling her against him. He could sense that her mind had strayed from Caroline and it only made sense that she would be thinking of Jeremy. "Shhh," he whispered into his her ear, "Everything will be okay. "

"No it won't," Bonnie said shaking her head, "She'll get hurt and you…you shouldn't be forced to give her up. Love is precious. You shouldn't have it taken from you before you're ready."

"Look at me," Tyler said taking Bonnie's face in her hands, "I need you to listen." Bonnie nodded reluctantly. "I can't promise you that no one will get hurt but I can promise that no matter what happens I'll be here to help you get through it."

"That's just it Tyler," Bonnie said, "If it wasn't for whatever this is you would be with Caroline right now. You shouldn't have to be here."

"I'm here because I want to be," Tyler said seriously even though he wasn't actually sure he would have wanted to be with her before it was what he wanted now, "Now you need to calm down and listen to Abby. We'll figure this out."

Bonnie nodded wiping at her eyes. But she wasn't getting any calmer. Tyler reached out and ran a hand over Bonnie's scar causing her to shiver. "Don't," she said shifting away, "I'll be fine."

Tyler nodded stiffly pressing down the part of him the said she still needed him. Elena reentered the room looking at them sadly. "I called twice," she said, "No answer."

Bonnie sighed. "Just tell us what you know," she said, "I'll fill her in later."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked eyeing her daughter warily. She wasn't sure that Bonnie was ready to hear what she needed to know.

"The sooner we know," Bonnie said, "The sooner we can fix it."

"Alright," Abby said. "I'll tell you everything." She decided as she started to speak that she would save the part about there possibly not being a solution for last.

 **:::**

Caroline found herself walking on home feeling all of her emotions crashing down on her. Being what she was made it harder to control. She felt everything more and her heartbreak was that much more consuming. She wondered if she could be like Damon Salvatore and flip the switch that would turn everything off. She wanted to, it would so much easier than feeling anything that she was feeling.

She had gone from resenting Klaus for turning Tyler, to resenting Tyler for being unable to fight the sired bond, to resenting Bonnie for being unable to perform the spell, to resenting herself for resenting them. All of those emotions might have been miniscule but now seemed to be unable to ignore. Then there as the worry; the worry for Bonnie and the worry for Tyler. Then the overwhelming feeling of loss, because she had loss them both, if what Abby had said was true then Tyler was no longer hers, he was Bonnie's and what hurt more than that was the fact that because Bonnie had taken him even without meaning to, her friendship with Bonnie would never be the same. Bonnie was her sister and before Tyler had been the man she fell in love with he had been a friend of sorts, everything that was constant and known for any of them had been snatched away in one night.

Caroline made it to her front door in time to hear her cell phone ring. It was Elena, most likely telling her that Bonnie was awake. That was good, she should go back and face them. She couldn't run forever. Just as she was about to answer and tell Elena that she would change and be on her way back to Bonnie's house she sensed a presence behind her.

"Do you always ignore your phone calls?" A familiar smooth voice said from behind her.

Slowly Caroline turned to face Klaus, being sure that he face was unreadable. She had had enough of his presence for one night and given recent events she wasn't in the mood. Her phone began to ring again, reminding her that she needed to get back to Bonnie and to Tyler. This was partially her fault. They had been doing this for her, she hadn't even thought about Bonnie getting hurt and even with the underlying anger that she had toward Bonnie she wasn't sure she could forgive herself for that or the jealousy that seemed to be able to do nothing else but grow as it lingered inside of her.

"Go ahead and answer," Klaus said calmly, "I can wait, my dear."

Caroline ignored the phone and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. A smirk was her answer. "I meant what I said at the ball," she said, "I love...Tyler." Her voice cracked slightly at the end as she faltered.

"You don't sound too sure of the that," Klaus said sounding smug. The young vampiress was making this entirely too easy for him.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. It would be best if she could just get rid of him. Her emotions were still everywhere and she had other things to worry about.

"I enjoyed your company at the ball," Klaus said charmingly, "I only wanted to bring by a token of my appreciation."

"Another bracelet?" Caroline asked feeling the weight of the one dangling from her glove covered wrist.

"Nothing so superficial," Klaus said shaking his head, "Something much more personal to show my sincerity." Klaus held out the drawing and tried not to look smug as her eyes softened. Tyler would be pleased to know just how easily it was to make his little girlfriend swoon over him.

Caroline opened the drawing and looked at it. She swallowed hard folding the picture once more. The drawing once again made her think of Tyler. "You're wasting your time," Caroline spat surprising Klaus with her sudden change in demeanor, "You need a new target. I'm not the one who's compatible with wolves."

"Am I missing something?" Klaus asked with an eyebrow raised, "Isn't your boyfriend a wolf?" Caroline was silent. "I should know as I am the one who made him what he is now. Do I sense trouble in paradise?"

"If this is all that you wanted," Caroline said holding out the drawing, "Then you can take it and leave." She couldn't believe what she had been so close to revealing. She had been one misplaced word from sending Klaus after Bonnie. She shook her head to clear it.

"It's yours," Klaus said noting her discomfort, "I'll leave you now but I will see you again Miss Forbes."

Caroline turned away from him long enough to unlock her door. She chose not to respond to his implication. After what she had almost done, what she had almost revealed to him she wasn't sure that she could face Bonnie. But she had to try, didn't she? She wished that she could go back in time to before all of this happen. She had been normal, they had all been normal and then things just kept going wrong. But even if there was no Klaus or no Salvatore brothers there was still the fact that Bonnie was a witch. Even if she had never become a vampire and she had fallen for Tyler under normal circumstances, he still had the werewolf gene, a gene a kill could activate. He would still be a wolf even if she wasn't a vampire and Bonnie would still be a witch, the witch that his wolf wanted, so either way she would have lost him. Had he ever really been hers in the first place?

"Good night, Caroline," Klaus said even as he studied the tension and discomfort in her frame, "Sweet dreams." He would need to pay much closer attention to the situation, there was something that he had missed.

Caroline turned to tell him off one last time but found that he was already gone. As she went inside she still couldn't decide whether she could bring herself to see Bonnie. She doubted things would be any clearer anytime soon.

:::

"His wolf chose me that long ago and you're just now saying something?" Bonnie demanded glaring at Abby from where she was still seated on her bed. Tyler reached at hand out but Bonnie shook her head. "Not now," Bonnie said gently so as not to upset him. This hadn't been his fault, if anything she was still blaming herself.

"I didn't find out until the day I met Tyler," Abby said honestly. Not that it made things that much better.

"But you knew before we performed the spell," Bonnie said, "And if everything else that you told us is true then that means the sire bond, his feelings for Caroline, the spell transferred all of that to me, but that could have been reversed except…"

"When he marked you," Abby said, "When you accepted him as a familiar that's something that can't be broken. It's possible that since the spell made him reopen himself to you in the first place the familiar bond will force the magic to stay in place."

"I don't get it," Elena said looking in between them, "What does being a familiar even mean? Why would it interfere with the spell?"

"A witch's familiar usually comes in the form of in animal," Bonnie said, "A cat or dog, or whatever. They protect the witch, they can sense any danger before it comes, they obey their witch, and has ties to the witch's power. In rare cases the familiar can come in the form of a supernatural, specifically shape shifters such as…"

"Werewolves?" Elena said glancing at Tyler. Bonnie nodded.

"When a werewolf is a familiar," Abby said, "It's the wolf that chooses the witch, the relationship becomes reciprocal. The wolf becomes territorial and it has the power to block out almost anything that threatens its bond with its witch including the witch's magic. In allowing Tyler to bite her Bonnie accepted that bond and while the bond will still exist without the spell in place Tyler's been denying it so long I am positive it won't take any chances, in him putting up a fight against it again. Its main objective is to protect Bonnie now and it can't do that if Tyler is loyal to Klaus or even in love with Caroline, neither situation can ever end in Bonnie coming first which she now has to. The wolf has what it wants now and if it can stop Bonnie from breaking the spell and giving Tyler the will to fight it again then it will."

Elena tried to process the information and was having trouble doing so. It had been a long night with her torn between Damon confessing to her and trying to get Stefan to come back to her, then worrying about Bonnie which she hadn't counted on because she hadn't known they would attempt something so stupid and now she had to wrap her mind around this as well. "I never thought about it before," Elena said, "But Tyler used to worship you when we were kids and then suddenly it just stopped."

"I didn't worship her," Tyler muttered even knowing that his denial was useless. Even when she had all but dropped him he had gone to see Sheila in hopes that he would just get a glimpse of her in passing.

"You did," Elena said, "And I never said anything because I didn't want to upset Caroline but I never really understood you two. I know you loved her and she loved you but even after you got together it didn't stop."

"What didn't stop?" Bonnie asked clearly confused.

Tyler gave her a death glare but Elena answered anyway. "You never noticed it," Elena said looking at Bonnie, "Even when we were younger you never realized. The way he would look at you sometimes, it scared us. Care and me. That's why we never wanted to hang out with you when he was around. Then when you started hanging out with us more and he stopped coming over as much we just thought we had imagined it but….sometimes it'd be back. Caroline may have stopped paying attention to it but I never did. That look it was almost animal."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Bonnie asked. She had never noticed. It had been hard ignoring Tyler at first but when he started being asshole it had gotten easier. But even when they were close she hadn't noticed anything weird, though with them it seemed that even the weird things seemed natural.

Elena shrugged. "What were we supposed to say?" Elena asked. Bonnie gave her a sideways glace. "'Oh hey Bonnie did you ever notice how Tyler looks at you like you're slab of meat?'"

"I wasn't that bad," Tyler said tense. He had thought he had been so careful. The he hadn't been at all obvious about the fact that a part of him was always fighting an unexplainable desire for her that had never completely gone away. He gritted his teeth and only calmed when Bonnie took his hand.

Elena rolled her eyes at him choosing not to address his denial. She turned back to Bonnie. "You obviously knew a little about familiars before this," Elena said, "Did it ever occur to you that Tyler could have chosen you?"

Bonnie shrugged still upset at Abby for withholding information and herself for her own stupidity. "None of us knew about the Lockwood curse and I didn't even know I was a witch," Bonnie said, "By the time I discovered both of those things, Tyler and I didn't even talk, there was really no need for me to connect the two. I vaguely remember there was a dream of a wolf after I cast my first spell but never thought anything of it. Then there was the dream this morning."

"When I came over that's what had you scared," Abby stated remembering questioning Bonnie's state, and still she hadn't been there for her. "Why didn't you tell me about the dream?"

"I didn't think it was important," Bonnie said, "It wasn't like I saw Tyler, just a bunch of wolves. I didn't connect the dots until later when Tyler marked me. Besides, its not like you can judge me for withholding information."

Elena looked between Bonnie and Abby wanting to defuse the situation so she decided to change the subject. "Bonnie," she said gaining Bonnie's attention, "Why did you let Tyler mark you?"

Both Tyler and Abby were glad that Elena broached the topic because they had both been wondering. Bonnie had been dreading the question because her motivation was even unclear to her. "I'm not sure," Bonnie said, "Something in me wanted to. I can't really explain it."

"Then don't try to," Tyler said quietly sensing her discomfort.

Bonnie turned back to Abby. "Tell us the rest," Bonnie said. Abby looked confused and Bonnie sighed. "You said that the wolf can block almost anything that threatens the bond," Bonnie said as a way of clarification, "Is there something that it can't block. Maybe we could use it."

"It isn't something you can take advantage of," Abby said, "More like something that you should be wary of. If another wolf challenges the bond, then you'll either have to accept him as a part of it or Tyler will have to kill him."

Bonnie ran a hand over her face wondering if things could get any worse. "Is there anything else?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Abby said and even as she said Bonnie wasn't sure that she believed her.

"Then I think you should leave," Bonnie said feeling tired.

"Bonnie I know I should have been there tonight," Abby said, "But I'm here now. If you want to try and break the spell then we can try it together."

"It isn't that you weren't there its why and what you kept from me," Bonnie said, "I could have waited for you, I should have and that's my fault. But you knew that something like this could happen and you didn't tell me. If I had known all of the risk I could have been a little more prepared. Even if it didn't change anything at the very least I could have gone into this with my eyes opened. Then when I think about what you were doing instead, I asked you if you were planning on using whatever you created on Tyler and you denied, but knowing what you knew that had to be the plan all along. You can't lie about something this big, something that has this many consequence and expect me to get over it because you decided that you want to be here."

Abby had seen this coming. She had to wonder why her mother had shown her those things in the first place, why she had shown Bonnie that spell. Then it hit her, she had known them both so well. She had to have known what would happen. But why subject Bonnie to being sidled with a werewolf, it didn't make sense. "I'll give you some time," Abby said, "I'll be here when you're ready."

They watched her go, none of them moving to go after her. As soon as Abby left Bonnie turned to Tyler, "I want you to take me back to the school," she said.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"I want to try and break the spell," Bonnie said her tone leaving no room for argument.

Still Tyler argued. "If that's what you wanted then you shouldn't have let Abby leave," Tyler said, "I know she doesn't have much power but she still could have helped you."

"We didn't need her to get into this mess so we don't need her to get out of it," Bonnie said firmly.

"You're angry and scared," Tyler said, "I get that, I do. But that doesn't give you license to be hard headed and do something stupid. You're weak, you need rest so you're going to sleep. Tomorrow, if you're ready then you can try the spell."

Elena expected Bonnie to continue to put up a fight, but instead she nodded. She looked exhausted, maybe she had run out of fight for one day.

"Stay," Bonnie said with a yawn. She didn't want to need him there, but the thought of him leaving after dealing with so much was something that she wasn't sure that she could handle. So even though she felt selfish for doing so she asked him to. Elena moved to get up and Bonnie caught her by the hand. "I need you here," Bonnie said, "Both of you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tyler said as he forced Bonnie to lay back down.

"Me either," Elena said.

"It'll be over tomorrow," Bonnie whispered, "It has to be." She felt like she was having some long bad dream that she couldn't wake up from.

Neither Tyler nor Elena wanted to lie to her so neither of them bothered to reassure her.

 **:::**

Caroline didn't make it to Bonnie until the next morning, deciding to give herself time to adjust to the situation. She didn't want to see Bonnie and say something that she would regret. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Given the events of the night before it was safe to assume Bonnie was asleep.

Caroline reached down and retrieved the spare key from underneath the welcome mat. She let herself into the house as she had done so many times before. This time something felt off, it wasn't like before when she would simply make herself at home, watching Bonnie's television and eating her food until she woke up. It felt wrong to do so now when things had gone so wrong so quickly just the night before. She couldn't bring herself to feel at home when there were still so many emotions warring inside of her.

She decided to go upstairs and make her presence known. She tried to prepare herself as she entered Bonnie's room, but she was still surprised by the sight she saw.

It was normal to see Elena sleeping on one side of Bonnie's bed, and with Bonnie in the middle there had been a time that Caroline herself had been on the other side.

Instead there was Tyler on the other side, and Caroline was thrown back to an image from her childhood that she could barely recall a few months ago even, but now seemed so clear. She and Elena coming to see Bonnie and finding her in Sheila Bennett's living room asleep on a pile of covers, pillows, and couch cushions. There had been popcorn littering the floor where it had been thrown and an unfinished movie playing on the television in the background. Tyler there sleeping next to her, he and Bonnie sleeping facing each other, their hands locked together. That's the way they were now, Bonnie facing Tyler her back to Elena, their hands locked together, fingers intertwined even in sleep.

Caroline forced herself to look away from them as she heard Elena yawn and saw her stretch. Elena sat up, her eyes meeting Caroline's not looking surprised to see her.

"I knew you'd come eventually," Elena said.

Caroline nodded stiffly, he eyes going back to Tyler and Bonnie. Elena's eyes followed her gaze and Caroline could see the moment that the same memory flashed through her mind.

"It's weird," Elena said, "It's almost like they never spent any time apart. You would think no time had passed between now and then." Caroline winced and Elena smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Care," Elena said, "I know this is hard on you and that probably didn't help. I'm glad you're here though, Bonnie will be to."

Caroline moved forward sitting in one of the chairs that was still posted by the bed. "I can't believe we all just forgot that he was so crazy about Bonnie," Caroline said quietly, "Even if we were kids. I just feel so stupid."

"Caroline," Elena sighed, "Just because he liked her a lot when we were kids doesn't mean we should have expected something like this. We liked a lot of things when we were kids and a lot of people that we don't even think about anymore. I mean they never talked or spent any time together, even though we all ran in the same circles. Why would we think that something even close to this would happen? How much do you know? This isn't just about them playing together as kids or even the spell, there are other factors involved."

"I know," Caroline said, "I overheard Abby and Alaric talking last night."

Elena shook her head. "Abby told Alaric before she told Bonnie?" Elena sighed. She had definitely picked the right time to start being a friend first. Though she was still worried about where she stood with Stefan, she was glad that she had chosen to be there for Bonnie as opposed to go chasing after him. "It's like she doesn't want anything to get better between them."

Caroline agreed and was wondering if the woman had come for any other reason outside of guilt. She couldn't help but be angry at Abby, even though she barely knew the woman. Not just for abandoning Bonnie but for keeping them in the dark about the connection between Bonnie and Tyler until it was too late.

Caroline was about to tell Elena as much when Bonnie shifted in her sleep. "Tyler," she muttered and Caroline stiffened.

Elena was about to tell her that it was probably nothing, a dream about reliving the night to the spell maybe, when Tyler growled in his sleep. Elena watched as Bonnie's grip on Tyler's hand tightened. "I think something's wrong," Elena said, "Maybe we should try and wake her."

Caroline nodded. "Be careful," she said, "It could be a witchy dream."

"Right," Elena said reaching out cautiously. She gently shook Bonnie's shoulder, nothing. She shook her a little harder and still nothing. "I take it that it's a witchy dream," Elena said, "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Caroline said and so they did.

 _The same dream that had Bonnie trapped had Tyler within its hold as well. It began where her other dream had left off, with wolf telling her to submit. Just as its jaws were about to close around her neck it transformed into Tyler, his fangs taking the place of the wolf's sharp teeth._

 _She felt as if she were being marked all over again. As Tyler pulled away there was a familiar scar left on Bonnie's neck. The other wolves neared as Tyler helped Bonnie to her feet._

" _Tyler," Bonnie said cautiously noting the yellow color of his eyes, "We have to go." She eyes the other wolves as they descended out of trees. Tyler stood his ground, taking a protective stance in front of Bonnie._

 _Bonnie looked down a noted that they were standing in the middle of a pentagram drawn in the dirt. There were talk black candles at each point and one in the center. Bonnie recognized the set up and became even more wary. Instead of attacking the wolves lined up. Slowly all of them took human form, Bonnie recognized some of them, Klaus' hybrids. The first produced a tattered shirt, one that Bonnie had seen Klaus wear more than once, it burst into flames the ashes landing on the center candle. One by one the hybrids bit into their wrists letting drops of their blood fall over the candle. Tyler was the last to go even as Bonnie tried to stop him._

 _Bonnie heard the words, "_ _Effrego obfirmo. Redintegro quis est infractus." She recognized the voice, it was her own. The candles flared to life, the flames burning brightly. When they extinguished Bonnie waited with a baited breath to see the spells affect._

 _The hybrids all looked at Tyler at once and Bonnie prepared herself to protect him if needbe. Again they didn't attack, instead they all bowed._

 _Bonnie felt uneasy and as she looked toward the trees she knew why. Klaus came walking towards them. He was calm even as his hybrids turned against him. He looked past them his eyes meeting Bonnie's over the throng. "I'll kill you before I let this happen," Klaus hissed._

Caroline and Elena watched as Bonnie and Tyler's eyes snapped open at the same time. They both looked frightened.

"Bonnie," Tyler said carefully, "Did you….did we?"

Bonnie nodded, her eyes locked with his. They had had a shared dream; it was something that Bonnie had yet to experience. The content scared her way more than the actual phenomenon. If the dream had been prophetic then that meant that they had set things in motion that neither were prepared for. But that also meant something else, in the dream the spell had worked perfectly, they had turned the loyalty the hybrids had to Klaus into loyalty to Tyler. If the spell could work as planned then it could also be broken. She didn't want anything to do with Klaus' hybrids and she didn't want to deal with Klaus of anything in the dream besides Bonnie being marked actually came to fruition, especially since they had yet to figure out how to kill him.

"It's fine," Tyler said his protective instinct overriding his fear, "No matter what happens I'll protect you." He wrapped his free arm around her pulling her into his chest. He heard her heart hammering within her chest, and so he rested his forehead against hers breathing in and out slowly and evenly until she followed suit, in order to calm her.

Bonnie soaked in the feeling of his closeness, letting his presence calm her. She was glad that he had chosen this method instead of touching the mark that he had made when staking his claim. While having him touch her there calmed her it also invoked other feelings that she didn't want to examine too closely.

"What happened?" Elena asked. Bonnie lifted her head, hesitantly breaking eye contact with Tyler but keeping hold of his hand. "I know it was a dream."

"A shared dream," Bonnie said once again glancing at Tyler.

"Like the two of you had the same dream?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded. "Cool," Elena said a part of her wishing she could that connected to Stefan.

"Not really," Tyler said sitting up.

"Was it that bad?" Caroline asked from her seat. Bonnie tensed not noticing her before she spoke. Tyler's stare was guarded as he prepared himself to protect Bonnie if necessary. "I know everything," Caroline said, "I'm just here to make sure you're both okay. I would have come back last night but I needed a little time." She chose not to mention her run in with Klaus.

"We're fine," Tyler said glaring. He couldn't register much outside the fact that she was giving Bonnie another reason to be upset.

Bonnie squeezes him hand, effectively calming him. Realizing how the gesture might have been seen she quickly turned to Caroline. "Caroline," Bonnie began, "I'm so sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize," Caroline said shaking her head, "We all agreed to do this so we all have to deal with the consequences." She was still upset, but Bonnie looked guilty enough without her adding onto it.

"What was the dream about?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think I should tell you," Bonnie said, "It's best if you aren't so involved in this. You already know too much. If Klaus finds out about the spell and the familiar connection who knows what he'll do and you knowing that already puts you in enough danger. Besides, if what I'm planning works then we won't have to worry about it."

"What are you going to do?" Tyler said fully prepared to stop her it put her in danger. He was still freaked out about the dream, it scared him, and the whole thing did though he'd never admit it out loud. It also gave him another reason to hate Klaus, not that he needed one. But there was also relief, a since of freedom, because he was free to hate Klaus all he wanted. There were no more feelings of loyalty. He was no longer the insane hybrid's lapdog, and he had Bonnie to thank for that. He would never be able to repay her.

Even as the thoughts came to him he recognized them as being so similar to the thoughts he had when Klaus had given him the "gift" of making him a hybrid. But there wasn't the lingering resentment he had felt when it came to Klaus even with the sired bond in place.

He couldn't resent Bonnie, not when she was his to protect. It was like a cycle in his head; the gratitude for saving him from Klaus, the need to protect, to possess, to obey, and then there were the more romantic feelings just under the surface things that he once felt for Caroline but deeper. Worst of all was the lust, the wolf had always lusted after Bonnie, and he accepted that now. It didn't just want Bonnie as a familiar but as a mate, and with the lingering lustful feelings he had once had for Caroline that had transferred to Bonnie when she took her place he knew that it was only bound to get worse.

"I'm going to try and reverse the spell," Bonnie said her eyes on Caroline hoping she could give her friend some hope. Hope that she could have what was taken from her restored back to her side.

The wolf inside Tyler growled. With the spell gone it would be easier for them both the fight their connection. Now that he had marked her nothing could ever tear them apart completely. But there didn't have to be anything romantic about the familiar connection. She could live her life with someone else if she wanted, but that wasn't what the wolf wanted. She was meant to be his and only his. Even when they were little, she was _his_ Bonnie. They belonged together, he could still remember the first time he had felt that, he could feel it again now and it was stronger. It wasn't just the spell or his wolf, it couldn't have been, because once upon a time she had felt it too. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tyler asked.

"I'm sure," Bonnie said. She couldn't rip their lives apart. She would fix what she had messed up and if she couldn't then they could figure the rest out later.

Tyler nodded.

He would try and keep the wolf from interfering; it was linked even to her powers now. If she really wanted to reverse the spell he would try and let it happen, but even as the thoughts came to him he knew that he couldn't let the connection be broken, he couldn't let himself fall into Klaus' hold. Even his previous love for Caroline wasn't enough of a draw to make reversing the spell seem appealing. No one else mattered to him, only he and Bonnie were important and it was best for them both if they stayed connected even if she didn't realize it yet.

 **:::**

Alaric Saltzman was supposed to be having breakfast with Dr. Meredith Fell. To be fair they were sitting at the same table and they were both eating, it was Alaric's mind that was elsewhere. His worry for Abby Bennett-Wilson was quickly surpassing his infatuation with the good doctor.

"Where are you?" Meredith asked as she looked at him from across the table.

Alaric blinked staring at the entrance to The Grill as if Abby would suddenly materialize there just because he was thinking about her. "What do you mean?" Alaric asked still not meeting Meredith's gaze.

"I mean," Meredith said, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes and you keep looking at that door as if you're waiting for someone to magically walk through it."

Alaric sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's just some things are happening with a couple of my students. I can't really go into it but I'm just a little worried that's all."

"Well then," Meredith said reaching across the table and placing a hand over his, "I'll do my best to take your mind off of things."

Alaric smiled weakly. He took a final glance at the door and was glad he did. Abby walked in looking even more worn than the night before and headed straight toward the bar. Meredith followed his gaze though he didn't notice. "Can you excuse me a moment?" Alaric asked.

Meredith eyed Abby as she sat at the and ordered what looked like some sort of hard liquor even though it was barely nine in the morning. "She doesn't look like a high school student," Meredith commented.

"That's because she isn't," Alaric said standing. He didn't offer any clues to Abby's actual identity. It wasn't like he had Meredith had been seeing each other long, they could barely call it that. Besides if she wanted to trust him then she would and if she didn't then so be it. "I'll be right back," Alaric said. He didn't wait for an answer before he made a beeline toward the bar, nodding at Matt Donovan along the way, who was still managing to bus tables even with his hand being crushed.

Abby didn't seem to notice him even when he say down beside her. He waited until she had downed the last of her drink before he spoke. "It's a little early to be drinking isn't it?" He asked.

Abby glanced over at him giving him a sad smile. "I guess asking you to pay for the next one won't do me any good," she said, "Seeing as you don't approve."

Alaric motioned for the bartender to give her another as he took his wallet out of his jean pocket. "I take it you talked to Bonnie and Tyler," he stated.

"You know," Abby said shaking her head, "When I left her I convinced myself that she didn't need me. I used every excuse I could think of. She had her Grams. She had her father. She had her friends. She didn't need a mother. I even chose to take care of someone else's child while I abandon my own."

"Abby," Alaric stated but Abby held up her hand to stop him.

"I should have been there last night," she said, "Even if I couldn't have stopped it I should have been there. But I was too busy convincing myself that something else was more important, that she didn't really need me, that she could take care of herself. Even after all these years I haven't really learned anything."

"I'm sure she just needs a little time," Alaric said soothingly, "She's just dealing with a lot right now. And in the meantime she has Tyler right?"

"She'll always have Tyler," Abby said working on her second drink, "Even if the spell gets reversed she'll never be completely free of him, though I'm not sure that's such a bad thing. Seeing them together makes me wonder why she pushed him away when they were younger. Mom wrote that she thought that Bonnie sensed his wolf but I think it was simpler than that, I think that it was because of me."

"You're reaching now aren't you," Alaric said. He saw Meredith leave out of the corner of his eye and he could tell she expected him to chase after her. He might have another day but Abby's problems seemed more important than Meredith's hurt feelings, so he smiled apologetically to Meredith before turning back to Abby prepared to listen.

"Am I?" Abby asked. It was something that she had thought about since leaving Bonnie the night before. "It wasn't one sided. Tyler was more obvious but from what I can remember Bonnie was just as crazy about him, but she didn't push him away until after I left. Her father has rarely ever been around and with me leaving she much have felt like everyone she loved would leave her eventually, why not push someone she loved as much as Tyler away before he could leave her too."

"Even if she chose to do that," Alaric sighed, "That was her decision not yours, even if you leaving inspired it."

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother," Abby said, "I should leave before she finds another reason to hate me."

"What you should do," Alaric said taking her glass, "Is stop drinking and instead of thinking of ways that you failed Bonnie in the past maybe you should be thinking of ways that you can come through for her now."

"How did you get so smart?" Abby asked. She studied him carefully. "I bet you don't even have kids."

"Actually I have about a hundred and twenty that I have custody of everyday," Alaric joked, "But seriously I'm actually staying with Elena and Jeremy, though he's currently out of town. I'm more of a friend than a father figure but I've picked up on a few things."

"Well between the two of us we might be able to make up one mediocre parental figure," Abby said with a small smile.

"Now you're thinking positive," Alaric laughed.

"Were you on a date with that woman that just gave you a death glare on her way out of here?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"Something like that," Alaric said with a shrug.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined your something like a date," Abby laughed.

"Don't be," Alaric said, "I'm not." And he wasn't.

 **:::**

Bonnie felt her power depleting. Attempting to reverse the spell was just as draining as trying to cast it. She moved to make another attempt when Tyler grabbed her wrists. "You need to stop this," Tyler said firmly, "I won't sit here and watch you hurt yourself. I told you that if you didn't want to call Abby then we would stop when I said."

"I can figure this out," Bonnie said firmly. She took a step back as he reached out to her.

"You don't have to do this," Tyler said unable to stop himself from shooting Caroline a glare because he knew that she was the reason that Bonnie was trying so hard. Loving her was quickly becoming an almost foreign concept, her attitude towards Bonnie was making it easier for him to let go of it than it would have otherwise. "Nothing," he said glancing pointedly up towards where Caroline sat in the bleachers, "And no one are worth you doing this to yourself."

"It would work if you weren't blocking me out," Bonnie said glaring at him. It was easier being angry with him than anyone else tied to the situation, she knew that he wouldn't, or rather he couldn't, leave her. But her friendship with Caroline seemed to be hanging in the balance based on the outcome of her attempts and she didn't even want to think about Abby, she was sure her mother had left her again.

They had come back to the high school gymnasium, it was the last day they could attempt the spell without fear of interruption. When school stated up on Monday they wouldn't have such luxury.

"I'll stop blocking you and you can try it again," Tyler began, "If you use me." Elena raised a brow at him in questions from where she and Caroline sat in the bleachers watching. She had no idea what he was talking about but she could tell from Bonnie's expression that she did.

"Just because you're stronger than me doesn't mean that your body can handle my power anymore than mine can," Bonnie said knowing he was referring to the power sharing aspect of the familiar relationship. He had decided to read up about it before they left to return to the scene of the crime, wanting to know exactly how he could help her when the time came. A few grimoire pages later and he thought that he was some kind of expert.

"As your familiar it's what I'm here for," Tyler said his stance unmoving.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed, "But if it works then we try it the other way to. We're supposed to be able to help each other. My body limits my power and your pain keeps you from taking your wolf form. If you think that we should see if I can filter my powers through you, then we should see if being tied to my magic can aid in relieving the pain of your transformation. If it works, at least with this I can reciprocate, I can't promise that with anything else."

Tyler wasn't looking forward to the possible pain of a transformation but he nodded in agreement anyway. Just like it had been with Klaus, following her lead was like second nature. For all of her declaration about not reciprocating his blind devotion, she herself was ignorant of the extent of it. She hadn't asked him what else had been feeling outside of things that pertained to being her familiar, the rest of it scared her too much to ask.

"Keep hold of my wrists," Bonnie instructed, "And this time don't block me from reversing the spell, it might not matter but we have to try." Tyler nodded and with great struggle that caused his whole body to tremble he tampered the wolf down, at the same time leaving his body open to her. "It won't take long," Bonnie said reassuringly.

Closing her eyes Bonnie made another attempt at the spell this time not feeling the presence of Tyler's wolf keeping her out. The draining and tiring feeling that usually came from doing magic was gone as she used Tyler's energy to do the spell, her power flowing through his body instead of her own. When nothing happened Bonnie's shoulders slumped in defeat. Even without the wolf blocking her as a potential threat the spell still couldn't be reversed. This meant that the bonds the spell had created and the familiar bond had somehow interwoven into something that was new and altogether unbreakable. Everything that Tyler was would be tied to Bonnie forever.

"It can't be broken," Bonnie whispered dejectedly. She didn't dare look at Caroline, she didn't think she could handle the look on her face.

"You did everything that you could," Tyler said reaching out and placing his hand over his mark that would forever be a part of her flesh.

Bonnie held on to the calming sensation that the touch brought her and attempted to ignore the other sensations. "But you felt it," Bonnie whispered, "My power?"

"I felt _you_ ," he whispered back. Her power was just another thing about her that appealed to all parts of him. It impressed him, drew him in, and feeling it run through him was unlike anything he had ever felt. "It was incredible," he said his voice coming across deeper than he had meant for it to. The lust that accompanied his thoughts wasn't normal, he knew that. There wasn't anything sexual about the familiar bond but with the spell interfering he couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

"We should test its limits," Bonnie said stepping away from him, "We need to know what we're dealing with so that we can know how to handle it. The spells interference could cause changes in the way a normal familiar bond might work. We can start by seeing if the power sharing works both ways like it's supposed to."

Tyler nodded. "Alright," Tyler said, "Turn around and you two cover your eyes." Bonnie turned around and Elena who was intrigued and Caroline who was numb covered their eyes as Tyler disrobed. Normally he would be afraid to let his wolf out without being chained but even if something went wrong when Bonnie attempted to numb his pain the wolf would know her, recognize her, she would be able to control it. "I'm ready," Tyler said.

Bonnie nodded and waited. As soon as she heard the first cry of anguish she allowed her power to reach out to him and almost immediately they stopped. It was quiet so long that Bonnie expected to find Tyler passed out as she hesitantly turned around. Instead she found the wolf, its yellow eyes and dark fur now well-known to her as they were becoming a constant feature in her dreams. Bonnie reached out to it but hesitated as it let out a growl before he pounced knocking her over, instead of attacking her however the wolf began to lick her face.

"Ew," Bonnie laughed, "Seriously, Tyler stop." The wolf made a sound that almost sounded like laughter which made Bonnie laugh harder. It had worked, she had taken away his pain. He could change forms freely without having to suffer, at least that she could say that she was able to give him.

Caroline watched in disbelief as the wolf she had feared behaved like some domesticated dog. It was seeing the fact that even in this form Bonnie was safe from him, something that she could never herself say, that finally broke her. Caroline left the gymnasium without a word.

Bonnie pushed at Tyler in wolf form, standing and moving to go after her. "I'll go," Elena said following Caroline out of the gymnasium.

Bonnie watched her go thinking she had taken one step forward and two back. "Can you change back?" Bonnie asked turning her back to him.

After Tyler changed back he took his time putting on he's clothes, attempting to prolong the inevitable. He knew Bonnie well enough to know what was coming and he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her for it. "I'm descent," Tyler said.

Bonnie turned around and eyed him warily before she spoke. "I think we should take some time away from each other," Bonnie said hesitantly.

"Because of Caroline?" Tyler asked not sounding surprised.

"Partially," Bonnie said, "She's my best friend and you may not remember it now but I'm sure that you still love her. We both need to have an actual conversation with her. Get everything out in the open, see how we all feel, give everyone time to adjust."

"I know how I felt before," Tyler said, "I know how I feel now, and now we know that my feelings aren't going to change anytime soon. I also know that we can't ignore this."

"I'm not trying to ignore this," Bonnie said even though that wasn't entirely the truth. She had been fighting the urge to be near him all morning because of Caroline's presence. Attempting the spell had been a good distraction for a little while but it didn't last. "It's just happening so fast," Bonnie said, "We're not even entirely sure what this is and I don't think that we should be spending so much time together until we figure it out and can come up with if not a solution a way to keep our lives as normal as possible."

Tyler felt an ache in his chest at the thought of being away from her but he wasn't sure which of the many things tying him to her had caused it.

Bonnie sighed, his pain causing her pain. "I'm not trying to hurt you," Bonnie said stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm doing what I think is best for all of us. With the way that things are changing, we have to figure out how to keep things in perspective."

Tyler pulled her into his embrace burying his face in her neck, where his mark seemed to call out to him. He was at war with himself, the sire bond telling him to walk away, to obey, that she knew best, and the familiar urging him to stay and protect. "I won't be far," he said.

"I know," Bonnie said clinging to him despite herself. She resolved to let go when he let go because she knew he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson had once thought that doing the "walk of shame" was beneath her, but sleeping with Damon Salvatore had changed that. She skulked through the halls of the mansion that her brother had renovated for their family hoping that none of her brothers took notice of her presence and if they did she hoped that they chose to ignore her rather than question her about her whereabouts during the night. It was bad enough that she had pretty much blown her chances with Matt; she didn't need to add embarrassment onto that.

She should have know better than to think that she could let herself embrace something as good and pure as Matt Donovan. She had paid for his hand to be treated even before making the dreaded trip home but that still hadn't gotten her back into his good graces It was for the best, she would have messed things up eventually anyway.

She stopped as she heard voices coming from a closed door nearby, she recognized them immediately, her mother and Finn. She stilled completely hoping that they wouldn't hear her. In t he quiet their topic of discussion caught her attention.

"I apologize for failing you mother," Finn said, "But there must be another way. We cannot continue to living as we are, being what we are."

"I know that," Esther said, "Creating you was my mistake and now I must rectify it. If I can no longer access the witch's power, or the power within her line, then I must try to appeal to her personally. I can still perform the spell, with her help. She had faced Niklaus before, and with the appeal of getting rid of all of you in the process she will likely come to my aid willingly."

"I'll do what I can to help you in this accord," Finn said.

Rebekah backed away from the door quietly going in search of Klaus. When finding out that he had killed her mother she had been certain that she could never forgive him. But it seemed as if her mother was the now the one with murderous intentions and none of them were exempted. She would have to have to go to Klaus now, if nothing else she knew that he would do anything to ensure his own survival, that was something that they both had in common.

She didn't bother knocking when reached his door, bursting in unsurprised to find him with another one of his pets. He dismissed the hybrid and eyed her curiously clearly amused by her attire. "Should I ask whose bed you crawled out of this morning?" Klaus asked. If she didn't like the uncomfortable dress the night before at that stupid ball she wanted to burn the thing in that moment. "Please tell me it wasn't that insipid human. Isn't that bit degrading? I mean according to Kol he doesn't even have the use of both of his hands anymore."

"We don't have time for this," Rebekah sighed, "I just overheard mother and Finn talking." She didn't want to know what he would think were he to find out exactly who she had slept with. "She wants to befriend the Salvatore's little witch."

Klaus tensed. "Bonnie?" He asked though he knew the answer. He wasn't surprised; he had expected her to do it much sooner. "Did she say why? Did you discover what she's planning?"

"Some sort of spell," Rebekah said, "She's discovered a way to kill us and she needs the witch's help to do it. Well Nik, it looks like we'll have to go on a witch hunt."

"Don't be an idiot Rebekah," Klaus said, "She's strong, killing her won't be as easy as you think and if we kill mother we'll have the other's to deal with. Considering how they feel about me at the moment I doubt Kol or Elijah will believe that mother is planning on destroying us. For now we work to keep her away from Bonnie, the witch wouldn't hesitate to assist her if asked. I'll need you to go back to school in or\n her."

"Must I?" Rebekah sighed.

"You can keep a watch over Tyler as well," Klaus said ignoring her whining, "When the time comes to trap the witch, we'll use him to do it. He is our only ally on the inside. If he falls out of line go after the Forbes girl."

Rebekah smirked at the thought of going after Caroline. Even if she was forced to return to the boring hell that was Mystic Falls High School at least she could spend her time making someone else as miserable as she was. "I'll start on Monday," Rebekah said.

"Remember you're going to keep watch and get information," Klaus said, "Don't pull any stunts and don't draw attention to yourself."

"I know what I'm doing Nik," Rebekah said sounding offended that he would question her. Though, she had been more focused on torturing Caroline and perhaps corning Matt than their actual plan even as she said it.

"Let's hope for all of our sakes that you're right," Klaus said even as he was planning in his head what he would do if she wasn't.

 **:::**

By the time school started on Monday it was clear to Tyler that Bonnie's plan for them to stay away from each other had no chance of working. He had spent the day away from her thinking of her and nothing else. At first he had wondered if she was okay, if she was safe and then his thoughts shifted to if she was thinking about him. Sometimes it was the freedom she had given him, freedom from Klaus, the freedom to explore himself as a wolf, or the complete freedom from the pain that the transformation had caused. Other times it was just an endless list of virtues; her beauty, her strength, her power, her loyalty, her laugh, her smile, or hell even the way that she breathed in and out. He had almost broken down and gone over to her house more than once. He had even called her knowing that she wouldn't answer but still stupidly happy when he heard her voice on the answering machine. He had dreamed of her that morning and even as he made his way to his locker he wasn't sure he would make it through the first two classes without seeing her and she wasn't in either.

He dug through his locker, throwing his books inside not bothering to take anything to class. It wasn't as if he would be paying attention in class anyway. "Hey man," a voice said behind him causing him to jump and then slam his locker shut. "I take it you had a lousy weekend?" Matt Donovan asked as Tyler turned to face him.

"You have no idea," Tyler muttered barely able to think coherently long enough to even answer him. His senses were going haywire and he looked around in search of any sign of Bonnie's presence.

Matt waved his crushed hand in Tyler's line of vision. "I know the feeling," Matt said.

"What happened?" Tyler asked though he didn't sound particularly interested. He was actually very concerned but he couldn't help but being distracted because he could feel Bonnie. _She's close_ , his mind was telling him.

"Let's just say you were right about the ball and leave it at that," Matt said thinking about how stupid he had been to ever think to trust Rebekah. She had paid for his treatment but after what he had endured at the hands of her family the gestured seemed empty. "So what was so bad about your weekend?" Matt asked. As Tyler had been exempted from the ball and Caroline had left the event unscathed Matt couldn't think of anything that could have Tyler looking as out of sorts and haggard as he did.

"Long story," Tyler said his eyes moving from Matt to just down the hallway right before Bonnie rounded the corner walking next to Elena.

She was okay, or at least she seemed it. What he couldn't tell was that she had been thinking and dreaming of him as well, though her thoughts had been split between him, Caroline, and Abby. She wasn't as consumed with him as he was with her but it was still distracting, she had still missed him, and it still scared her. She had figured out her own motivations for letting him mark her in the first place and it had only made things worse.

She had taken a page from Elena's book and was wearing a scarf to cover his mark. For some reason, the fact that she was hiding it bothered him. Tyler's hands clenched into fists as it seemed that Bonnie would simply walk past him but then her eyes were meeting his and she was smiling somewhat sadly at him and he melted. She touched his shoulder as she walked by, her hand moving down his arm and to lock with his own briefly as she passed. Tyler let his eyes close, it wasn't nearly enough but it would due for the moment.

Matt watched the gesture with raised eyebrows and he barely noticed when Elena smiled half heartedly at him and Bonnie waved weakly shooting a sympathetic glance at his hand before they continued on their path down the hall. The whole thing was just odd, not only did they usually greet Matt with more enthusiasm but he was pretty sure that neither of them had been particularly friendly towards Tyler, in fact Bonnie usually went out of her way to ignore him.

"What was that about?" Matt asked looking at Tyler. He realized that Tyler still had his eyes on Bonnie. What Matt used to call Tyler's "hungry eyes" were back full force and Bonnie seemed to be the target per usual. Matt was taken aback by the intensity of Tyler's gaze, it had never been that bad before. Matt's eyes widened as Tyler's eyes flashed yellow. He reached out with his good hand and shook Tyler's shoulder. "What the hell man?" Matt hissed lowly. Tyler's eyes snapped into focus, losing the yellow tint as Bonnie disappeared into a nearby classroom. "Dude," Matt said as Tyler finally looked at him, "Your eyes. You've got to be more careful. What's going on?"

Tyler shook his head. "I can't tell you," Tyler said, "Not now, later."

Matt was about to press the issue would suddenly Caroline was walking up to them. "Hey Care," Matt said smiling. He would let the subject drop for now.

"Hi, Matt," Caroline said her smile seeming a little forced, "How's the hand?"

"I'll live," Matt joked. Caroline laughed but Matt could still feel the tension pretty thick in the air even so.

"Could we talk for a minute?" Caroline asked turning her attention to Tyler.

Tyler stiffened. "I have to get to class," Tyler said shortly his eyes moving back to where Bonnie had disappeared into the nearby class room.

"Look Tyler," Caroline sighed, "I know things have been weird but we can still talk. You don't have to avoid me."

"I'll tell you what," Tyler said losing patience, "I'll stop avoiding you when you stop avoiding Bonnie." Caroline looked hurt and Tyler sighed. Despite everything he really didn't want to see her in pain. "I get that this is hard for you," Tyler said, "It may not seem like it but I do still care. But this, us, it's over and even if we figure out a way to fix what went wrong that doesn't mean things will go back to the way they were." Tyler glanced at Matt, not wanting to say too much in his presence. "Before all of this happened it was me who couldn't picture my feelings changing not you, and now they have"

"Not of your own free will," Caroline said interrupting him.

Tyler ignored the statement. Whether he liked it or not, the wolf was a part of him, its instincts natural, so even if the rest was something that would have never occurred without the spell, whatever the wolf felt would have always been there under the surface. "I can't imagine them changing back," he said seriously, "Even if they do, I still think that you should try and move on. If you thought it was possible before then there's no reason it isn't possible now." Tyler was about to walk away when he turned slowly. "Bonnie loves you," he whispered so low that Matt couldn't make it out and Caroline could hardly hear him, "Remember that the next time you walk away from her."

Tyler walked away and Caroline fought the urge to cry. "You want to tell me what that was about?" Matt asked as he watched Tyler walk away.

"Not really," Caroline said before heading off in the opposite direction as the bell rang, "I'll see you later."

Matt wasn't sure what was going on with all of his friends but he decided that one way or another he would have to find out.

 **:::**

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother as he eyed the high school girls with obvious interest. Once Kol had discovered she was returning to the school he had insisted on coming with her, to stave off boredom. She had only agreed because he would take attention off of her and she could observe things without being suspicious.

The day was nearly over and while Matt was avoiding her, Stefan was keeping a watchful eye on Elena rather obviously even though she supposed he thought otherwise, and Tyler seemed to be avoiding Caroline. It didn't really surprise Rebekah much; she suspected that Tyler was trying to make her think that he didn't care about the blonde vampire so that her brother wouldn't be so determined to use Caroline against him. It would have been a good plan had he been dealing with amateurs.

"Oh," Kol said from where he was standing next to her, "Is that the witch?" Rebekah followed his line of vision and saw Bonnie and Elena heading toward the library. She nodded rolling her eyes as Elena glared at her. "Are you sure she wants to kill us?"

"Quite positive," Rebekah said her eyes narrowing as Caroline walked up to Elena and Bonnie looking visibly upset, probably going to whine to them over Tyler's neglect.

"Well that just means that she'll be a challenge," Kol said. Before Rebekah could say anything or stop him, he was walking over to the three girls and stopping in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie's happiness that Caroline had finally decided to talk things through was short lived as the guy who had been shadowing Rebekah all day stopped in front of her. She had asked Elena about him that morning and she had revealed that he was another Original, Kol, the idiot that had crushed Matt's hand. Now that she was connected to Tyler she could perform more complicated and more lethal spells. He was lucky that they were in a public place.

"Hello ladies," Kol smirked, "Miss Forbes, Miss Gilbert, it is a pleasure to see you again." He vaguely remembered them from the ball but he wasn't interested in either of them. He locked eyes with Bonnie. "And just who might you be?"

"Not interested," Bonnie said unimpressed, "Unless you count the urge to slowly torture you to death."

"Come on Bonnie," Elena said glaring at Kol, "Let's go to library. We have to work on that project for Ric."

They moved to walk around them and Kol stepped into their path. "Well," Kol said undeterred his eyes still on Bonnie, "All relationships have to start somewhere." He reached out his hand taking hers. "Kol Mikaelson," he said.

He didn't even have a chance to bring her hand to his lips before she snatched it away. For some reason instead of being mildly annoying as she was sure it would have been on any other day, his presence seemed invasive. "I said I wasn't interested," Bonnie said as her anger rose.

Kol pressed on. "That only means I have to try a little harder," he shrugged, "By the way that's a lovely scarf Miss…." He let his voice trail hopping to get her name out of her even though he already knew it, considering how standoffish she was being he would consider even that to be a win. He reached out again his hand tugging lightly on the scarf. He was too close to Tyler's mark for Bonnie's liking. It wouldn't take much to send him flying across the hall and into the lockers.

Elena put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Bonnie was going to send him flying just the same when a recognizable hand shot out and wrapped around Kol's wrist. Bonnie sighed in relief as she met Tyler's eyes.

"She said to back off," Tyler said his voice taking on that animal quality, "I suggest you listen." He ripped Kol's hand away from Bonnie. The fucking bastard merely grinned at him and Bonnie almost released her hold on Tyler's shoulder knowing that her touch was the only thing keeping Tyler calm enough not to attack.

Rebekah decided it was time to intervene. She walked over and hissed a well placed threat into Kol's ear. Rolling his eyes Kol backed down though he planned on making another attempt when the witch wasn't surrounded. As they left Rebekah noticed the crushed look on Caroline's face. Something was definitely off, but she couldn't double back without looking suspicious. She would let it go, for now, besides she had Kol to worry about.

Tyler watched Kol until he and Rebekah disappeared. He turned back to the others his eyes zeroing in on Bonnie. "Where were you headed?" He asked.

"Library," Bonnie answered trying to stave off the warm feeling that she got from his concern.

"I'll walk you," Tyler said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the library without looking back. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her out of his sight, not for the rest of the day, and if he had his way not ever.

Bonnie let herself be dragged through the library, she knew that it would take more to calm him. Kol had made a very dangerous mistake and if protecting Bonnie hadn't been on the forefront of Tyler's mind Bonnie was sure that he would have found a way to rip Kol apart even with the witnesses.

Bonnie followed Tyler into a darkened section of the library where there was usually some couple fooling around. They wouldn't be bothered there.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said, "He didn't touch me." Bonnie removed her scarf to reveal his mark and she noted that his flashed as it was revealed to him.

"He came too close," he said, "I could have killed him, I would have found a way. The way he was looking at you…" He was trembling with rage and he would have gone to find Kol if leaving her wasn't necessary to do so.

Obviously seeing the mark wasn't enough, she remembered something she had read about reaffirmation of the bond after a perceived threat.

"You'll need to bite me again," Bonnie said.

Tyler looked around them and though he was sure they were alone he didn't want to risk her blacking out again.

"It won't be like the first time," Bonnie said, "It's just to reaffirm your claim. It will calm you enough to get us through the day. You don't even have to go vamp or wolf if you don't want to."

"And what happens after that?" Tyler asked. He was sure that she was going to force him to stay away again. He began to plan in his mind a way to watch over her without her knowing.

"I don't know," Bonnie answered honestly. Her plan was to talk to Caroline and then go from there. "But for now we need to calm you down, we'll worry about the rest of it later."

"Fine but I'm walking you to class for the rest of the day," Tyler said, "I don't want that guy or Rebekah near you."

"Fine," Bonnie agreed, "But hang back a little. We don't want anyone to notice you suddenly following me around."

"I'll get Elena and Matt to walk with us," Tyler said, "It won't look as bad. If I tell Matt about that idiot bothering you then he won't ask questions."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay," she said tilting her head to the side, "Hurry up. I really did need to come here and I don't want anyone to come looking for us. If we're missing long enough who knows what people will think."

"Who cares?" Tyler said as he ran his fingers over his mark. He watched with some satisfaction as Bonnie's eyes closed. "Be still," he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Bonnie said putting her complete trust in him.

Bonnie tried to prepare herself as Tyler leaned forward his mouth fitting over the mark he had left, sucking and biting it. Bonnie clutched his shoulders as she bit back a moan. As Tyler pulled back looking smugly at the mark that stood out even more on her skin she felt the obscene urge to kiss him.

Tyler looked at Bonnie and noted the darkening of her eyes and the shortening of her breath. He wondered not for the first time exactly what it felt like when he touched her there. "You can't look at me like that and expect me not to do that again," Tyler said.

"You have to stop," Bonnie said her voice shaky. Every time she was around him she became a little less logical. This had been a bad idea, she still wasn't sure why him touching her there seemed to turn her into some horny little school girl but she was pretty sure it had to do with the romantic feelings that had transferred over from Caroline which was just weird.

"I will if you tell me why you let me bite you in the first place," Tyler said pressing a kiss to the mark, "I want a real answer this time."

Bonnie tensed thinking it would be easier to just give in to what she was feeling than to tell him the truth. "I was being stupid and selfish," Bonnie said softly, "That night I felt like a little girl again. I was scared and alone and the only thing that I could think of that could make it better was you. When you told me what you wanted a part of me knew why you wanted it. I didn't really understand the consequences I just knew that we would be connected somehow and I wanted that. I knew that after the spell we probably would go back to not speaking and I didn't want that. I thought that if we had some sort of bond that we could be friends again. But I never wanted anything like this to happen. If I had known then I never would have been so stupid. And the worst part is because all this crap affecting you, you can't even hate me for it. I took your life from you all because I wanted you back in mine."

"You are my life now," Tyler said seriously, "You were before, not like this but I still… Even without all this crap I wouldn't be mad at you. The one thing that I feared most about doing that spell outside of you being hurt wasn't that something would go wrong but that I would lose you all over again when it was over. It scared me so much that I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to lose you either. I know that this is a foreign concept but I need you to stop thinking about Caroline and how things were before. I need you to keep being selfish and stupid because that's the only way you'll even let me stay close to you now and I'm telling you that I can't stay way."

"Then don't stay away," Bonnie said.

"Is that your guilt talking, Bennett?" Tyler asked. Not that it mattered, even if she was only giving him access to her because of her role in current state it didn't matter.

"I don't want you to stay away," Bonnie said looking into his eyes, "Because I don't want you to stay away. Is that okay with you, Lockwood?"

"I guess," Tyler said trying not to smile.

Even though he wanted her to be selfish, she still needed to talk to Caroline. But there was somewhere that they could meet until Caroline got used to the idea of seeing them together, even though Bonnie didn't know what that meant outside of just that, then being near each other, being close. "Meet me in our secret hideout after school," Bonnie said smiling.

"Like I remember where that is," Tyler said even as he pictured the place so clearly.

"Like I'd ever believe you could forget," Bonnie said. Tyler watched her walk away and for the first time since the whole mess started he felt something close to happiness.


	4. Chapter Four: Possessive

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Four: Possessive**

Mayor Carol Lockwood watched with narrowed eyes as Bonnie Bennett made her way across her family property to the vast backyard that still held the Weeping Willow tree that she and Carol's son Tyler used to hide beneath and tell each other secrets. Sheila and her husband had planted the tree when she and Abby had discovered their pregnancies and the tree had been alive for as long as the teens had. The tree had always had a supernatural quality to Carol. It was odd but whenever they were beneath that tree they were hidden from the world, unseen and unheard. Carol had tried many times throughout the years and in many ways to have the monstrosity removed but the tree wouldn't budge, and eventually she had gotten Bonnie Bennett to budge instead.

Carol had never had a problem with Bonnie in particular; in fact she had always liked the girl. She was smart, brave, loyal, and kind. There was even a time when Carol had believed that Bonnie could make Tyler happier than anyone in the world ever could. But that was before Bonnie's friendship with her son had turned into something that scared Carol. It morphed into a mutual obsession. They were constantly together. They knew everything that there was to know about each other. It got to the point that every aspect of each other's lives had to involve the other. It was too much and they were too young. Carol knew that Tyler wouldn't be rational and would have perhaps hated her had she forced a separation. Going to Sheila wasn't an option and even her own husband had been encouraging of the relationship. So there had only been one option, Carol had gone to Bonnie herself, one well placed threat later the two had been separated.

They had survived without each other. It had almost been like that chapter in their lives hadn't happened. She knew that Tyler sometimes went to see Sheila and Bonnie still made Tyler's favorite chocolate chip cookies every year on his birthday. There was loss but not as big as Carol expected. That had lived normal lives as she had always hoped.

Carol started as she heard a sound behind her. She turned to see Tyler his eyes looking past her and out of the window. "It's been a while since she's been here hasn't it?" Carol commented.

Tyler didn't take his eyes off of the tree Bonnie had disappeared beneath. "Well you should get used to seeing her again," Tyler said firmly, "Because she isn't going anywhere this time."

"What happened to Caroline?" Carol asked. The blonde had had a hold on her son and she had suspected it wouldn't go away anytime soon. It wasn't anything compared to what he and Bonnie had shared but it was enough to give Carol pause.

"Caroline and I are friends," Tyler shrugged. He didn't think he could trust his mother with the whole truth just yet.

"So Bonnie decides that she has time for you again and suddenly Caroline means nothing?" Carol asked fishing for information.

"Why do you care?" Tyler asked, "You never liked Caroline anyway."

"Bonnie abandon you before," Carol said knowing she would need to stop things before they became as they once were, "Do you really think her incapable of doing so again?"

"It's different this time," Tyler said shaking his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"For your sake," Carol said seriously, "I hope that you're right."

 **:::**

Bonnie lay across the grass beneath the Weeping Willow and waited. She hadn't been anywhere near the tree in years but the connection she had always felt with it was still fresh. It was as if it was reaching out to her and welcoming her, still willing to keep her secrets despite the passage of time.

Bonnie heard movement as the branches that were hanging low to the ground were pushed back. She smiled but she remained still as she felt Tyler lay down next to her. There was a moment to hesitation and then she felt his lips close to her ear. "Tell me a secret, Bennett," he whispered. The words were familiar, they took her back to when things were simpler. When it was just her, Tyler, and their tree.

"I missed you," Bonnie whispered back. Slowly she turned to face him and wasn't surprised to see that he was smiling.

'That's not a secret," Tyler said looking unimpressed.

"Well," she said with a shrug, "It's all I have." Bonnie reached out and covered his hand with her own.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked thinking about his mother's words. Bonnie looked at him questioningly. "If I ask you something will you answer me?"

Bonnie linked their fingers together and squeezed. "Don't I always answer your questions when we're here?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler looked away and turned his eyes up through leaves of the tree. There was light shining through the branches. The view was much like he remembered but he had felt much smaller back then. "It's been so long now," Tyler said, "I don't remember."

"You do," Bonnie said not fazed by his supposed memory loss, "We both do. There are some things that you never forget."

"Then," Tyler said hesitating as he looked back at her, "Do you remember why you pushed me away?" He squeezed her hand as he felt her tense but he wouldn't back down. They should have talked about it a long time ago.

Bonnie thought about Tyler's mother a moment before she looked him in the eyes. "Do you want the truth or the answer that I'm supposed to give you?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler realized at the end of the statement exactly who had given her the order to give him the answer that she was "supposed" to give him. "The truth," Tyler said firmly, "Especially here." This was their place, a place where that had shared so many secrets and truths. He couldn't take her lying, not here.

"The truth is I was crazy about you," Bonnie said resting her chin on his shoulder, "You were the most important thing. Nothing could have made me stop needing you."

"Except something did," Tyler said trying not to sound as hurt as he felt.

"No," Bonnie said shaking her head, "Not really. Everything that I was; was centered on you. I may not have always been that obvious about it, but I loved you Tyler more than I have ever loved anyone. As scary as it was I didn't want to lose that. Everyone always left; my mom and my dad always had something more important to do. But you, you were always at my house every day smiling and begging for cookies." Even as she laughed weakly there were tears building in her eyes. She didn't want to have the conversation but she knew that after all this time and after what he had been through and would continue to grow through because of her he deserved to know the truth.

"I would've never left you," Tyler said, "You know that. I never did, not really. So why did you push me away?"

"Your mom," Bonnie said looking away and biting her lip, "She went to Grams. She said it was unnatural how close we were."

"And you believed that?" Tyler said moving his hand away.

"Of course not," Bonnie said shaking, "But she did and she didn't like it. She spoke to me. Asked to be reasonable, to think about the future. Did I really expect to stay that close forever? Didn't I want you to have other friends to do other things instead of playing with me all day? I said no of course. That if I could have you all day and you never had to go home then I would, and she nodded and said that she had no choice but to send you away. To a private boarding school where your potential wouldn't be wasted and your growth wouldn't be stunted by a relationship with me. She said she would make sure we would never see each other; that I wouldn't even be able to write. But if I let you go then you would be able to stay. So that's what I did, not just because I would rather have you here and away from me then off somewhere that I couldn't see you everyday but because I couldn't let you be sent away from your family, your friends, and the life that you knew. Not because of me."

Tyler shook his head a faint smile playing on his lips. "Forever the martyr," he said pushing his anger at his mother down, "Always taking everything on by yourself. I bet you never thought of telling me. We could have passed notes through Elena and Matt or maybe snuck around. I bet we would've been good at that."

"And then your mother would've found out and you would have been sent away anyway," Bonnie said.

"You never told me," he said quietly, "So I guess we'll never know."

"I couldn't risk it," Bonnie said sadly, "I would apologize but I know, I think I did the right thing. Are you angry?"

"I'm trying not to be," Tyler said letting go of her hand. Bonnie expected him to leave but instead he tugged at the scarf around her neck until it loosened.

"Tyler," Bonnie said her tone warning.

Tyler grinned wiping at the tears that she hadn't realized had fallen. "It'll make me feel better," he said persuasively. She bit her lip as he pulled the scarf free. He watched as sighing she leaned her head to the side and exposed her neck to him.

Bonnie saw his eyes flash yellow as he licked his lips. Leaning forward Tyler ran his tongue over Bonnie's scar before biting down just hard enough to make her squirm.

"I don't care who it is," Tyler said, "Or what they threaten you with, I want you to promise me that you're not going to push me away again. Whatever we go through we go through it together."

Bonnie nodded her heart racing and the urge to kiss coming back full force. "Whatever we go through we go through it together," Bonnie repeated, "I promise."

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes hesitated as she opened the door to her home unsurprised to find Bonnie Bennett standing on the other side. She stepped back allowing Bonnie to enter. The first thing that she noticed as Bonnie walked through the house and into the living room was the smile that was on Bonnie's face Bonnie sat down on the couch hesitantly. Caroline hadn't seen much of her since the incident at the school with Kol and when she had seen her there hadn't been time to talk about things. She had expected Bonnie to be a little more out of sorts with everything.

"What happened after you and Tyler disappeared?" Caroline asked as she sat down next to Bonnie, "Elena and I sort of expected to hear that he had ripped Kol's head off by the end of the day." She couldn't help the twinge of jealously that she felt at Tyler's protectiveness of Bonnie.

"He wanted to," Bonnie said her smile finally leaving, "Believe me he wanted to. I thought he would go wolf in the middle of the library."

Caroline tried and failed to hide her worry. "How did you get him to calm down?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked away and blushed deeply as she thought about the encounter in the library and then spending time with Tyler underneath their weeping willow.

"Oh," Caroline said clearing her throat and looking uncomfortable. She had almost expected it to be the next logical step that even Tyler's feelings for her had been transferred over to Bonnie. She just hadn't thought that it would happen so soon.

Bonnie read Caroline's expression and shook her head. "It wasn't anything like that," Bonnie said though she was beginning to believe that that wasn't entirely true, "I mean I barely agreed to be his friend again. It was just a sort of trick we discovered to calm him and reaffirm the bond."

"If something like that ever did happen," Caroline said after taking a deep breath, "Then I will be okay."

Bonnie shook her head again taking Caroline's hand. "Caroline…," Bonnie began but she was cut off.

"I won't like it," Caroline said, "I'll probably even hate it. It will take some time for me to even get used to you guys even spending time together. But if it ever does happen I 'll adjust. I realize that we all made mistakes here and these bonds that your share are out of your control and even though it may not have happened like this with the way Tyler's wolf wanted you he would have found away to get back to you anyway."

"Caroline," Bonnie said, "You don't understand. There's nothing romantic about the familiar bond."

"Maybe not but your connected," Caroline said, "And with the sire thing he basically worships you. Even though there isn't anything romantic about what those bond are there is about the feelings that Tyler had for me. I know you Bonnie and while I know you would never try and take advantage of him I know that your selfless enough to try and take care of him in the same way he will you. When there is that many feelings involved and that much history then romance is almost inevitable. You may not want to consider the possibility but you need to go into this with your eyes open."

"No matter what happens with Tyler," Bonnie said meeting Caroline's eyes, "I need to know that you and I will be okay."

Caroline nodded. "Always," she said. Then she thought of something that gave her pause. "There's something I need to tell you," Caroline said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked apprehensively.

"The night of the spell," Caroline said, "Klaus came to me and I was angry and hurt and I said something stupid." Bonnie held her breath as she waited. "Klaus made as pass at me and I said that he should try someone else because I wasn't the one compatible with wolves."

"But you didn't say my name," Bonnie said. Caroline shook her head. "He may think its nothing, "Bonnie said, "He might even chalk it up as you and Tyler having trouble. But still…we have to be careful." She would have to talk to Tyler about staying away from each other, at least in public. She doubted he would like it.

 **:::**

Klaus looked up as Rebekah walked into his room. She didn't look happy which either meant that there was trouble for him or trouble for her. "What did you find out?" Klaus asked.

"Caroline and Tyler are fighting," Rebekah said, "She's been pouting all day."

Klaus nodded. It would be a good time to use her to his advantage. "Anything else?" Klaus asked.

"You'll love this I'm sure," Rebekah smirked, "Kol being the lovely narcissistic little idiot that he is made a play for the witch."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. "He did what?" He asked. Rebekah shrugged. "Did she manage to resist the urge to set him on fire?"

"Just barely," Rebekah said. There was an air of dark amusement in her mannerism. "Then again Tyler wasn't too pleased himself."

"Tyler?" Klaus asked. This caught his attention. "What exactly was his reaction?"

"He stormed over all alpha male," Rebekah said rolling her eyes, "Very dramatic. It seemed off. Then again she was with Elena and Caroline so maybe the blonde is what set Tyler off. Thanks to Kol I couldn't stick around to find out."

Something was gnawing in the back of Klaus' mind but he could put his finger on it. "Oh how cute," he said after a moment, "And stupid."

"What?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Its quite obvious," Klaus said, "Tyler knows that I am going after Caroline to keep him in line. Why not pretend to pick a fight in hopes that I take the bait and opt to use someone else to get to him instead. If he no longer cares about Caroline then I have no reason to pursue her."

"That actually makes sense," Rebekah said, "But why suddenly become protective of the witch."

"That too is obvious," Klaus said, "Bonnie is a martyr who would gladly throw herself under the bus for Caroline's sake. If I think Tyler has a soft spot for her and go after her instead then Caroline is spared. It's not like any of them has a problem with using the witch and really who better to put in my line of fire then someone who came closer to killing me than anyone else ever has?"

"Do you really think they're that smart?" Rebekah asked.

"Seeing how easily we figured it out and the fact that they thought we would fall for it," Klaus said with I smirk, "I'd say I think they're that stupid."

"So what would you like me to do dear brother?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus thought about what he could used to throw a wrench in their plan. Jeremy Gilbert came to mind, he knew well of the boys whereabouts and how he had came to be in Denver of all places. Would the witch be able to keep her attention on Tyler and guarding Caroline with him back in the picture? He thought not.

"Keep watching and waiting," Klaus said, "Go after Caroline if you must but be subtle about it. Flirt with Tyler if you can stop stalking Matt long enough to do so. If you keep at it you're bound to provoke Tyler or Caroline. They can't keep up this act for long and even though the witch is a martyr even she has her limits. I'll see what I can do about breaking little Jeremy's compulsion. Let's see how the witch holds up with the charade with the Gilbert boy back in town. Eventually one of them will slip up and when they do I'll be waiting."

 **:::**

A few days later Bonnie sat with Elena at Mystic Grille watching Matt bus tables his hand seemingly a little less incapacitating. Her scar had healed to the point that she was able to cover it with makeup much to her relief.

She had been afraid that the scarf would cause suspicion. Rebekah had been unbelievably annoying as of late trying to provoke Caroline at every turn and Bonnie had to intervene more than once. Both Matt and Stefan had taken to guarding Caroline but Tyler kept his distance. He even managed to stay away from Bonnie while in school though he had taken to coming to her house every night and they had spent more than one afternoon beneath the willow.

The only thing that bothered Bonnie was that she was having more and more trouble staying away from him and keeping her hands off of him when they were together. She could tell it was weighing on him as well and she wasn't sure how long they would be able to stand not spending time together in public.

"You seem quiet," Elena said studying her. It had only been three days and it had already gotten to the point that Bonnie didn't seem happy unless Tyler was close by. She wondered if people would start to notice.

Bonnie looked around before leaning forward. "I miss him," she whispered.

Elena sighed. "It hasn't been that long," Elena said, "And I'm sure he misses you too, probably more than you think. But this is for his sake. You know how Klaus is. You just have to be apart a little while. It won't seem that bad once you're together again."

"I know," Bonnie said softly, "But it's so hard. I never thought it would be so hard. Am I crazy? I mean one minute I'm fine and the next minute I just want to hear his voice and feel his arms around me and then I hate myself because I know how wrong it is for me to want it."

"Why is it wrong?' Elena asked, "Because you walked away from him before? You had your reasons and they were valid reasons. Right now we just have to keep thinking about what's best for everyone given the situation."

Bonnie nodded. "I just didn't know it would be like this," Bonnie sighed. It wasn't like she wanted to need Tyler she just did. It was like some instinct she could barely manage to fight and she knew with the way that his wolf seemed to be calling out to her at all times wasn't helping.

Rebekah rolled her eyes from where she listened hidden a booth from across the room. Was the witch really still pinning over Jeremy? The same idiot who was too young for anyone's good and that had cheated on her with a ghost. Really could she be more pathetic? Of course Elena was encouraging it. Why not pawn her brother off on the Scooby Gang's resident savior and babysitter? Sighing she pulled out her phone and texted Klaus to tell him that the witch was indeed still in love with the idiot Gilbert boy and now was the time to bring him home.

Rebekah looked up in time to see Tyler enter. She had been trying to provoke him by going after Caroline with little to no success. They were lasting longer than she thought they would. She doubted that they would be able to keep it up with Baby Gilbert likely reappearing. Still she could always have a little fun.

Rebekah stood walking over to Tyler. As his eyes met hers she smiled sweetly wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned into him pressing her body against his even as he glared down at her. "So Tyler," Rebekah said trying not to winch as Matt rolled his eyes in their direction, "How about we have a little fun like we used to." Tyler looked unimpressed and Matt looked unsurprised. She wasn't sure whose reaction was more off putting.

Tyler gripped her arms tightly removing them from his neck. "I'll pass," he said pushing her away. He glanced over to where Bonnie and Elena were sitting and Rebekah followed suit.

"I see," Rebekah said with a smirk, "Afraid that they'll tell your lovely little girlfriend."

Bonnie stood despite Elena's protest and walked over to him. She had tried to restrain herself but she hated the blonde and now the psycho bitch was trying to invade her territory.

Wait…her territory? It didn't matter, she just had to get this bitch away from Tyler. She would worry about the rest later.

As Bonnie walked up to Tyler she had the obscene urge to display his mark to Rebekah to show her just who Tyler belonged to. It was lucky that she now had the thing covered with makeup, had it been a scarf she might have whipped it off and put the thing on display.

Instead she wrapped her arms around Tyler's middle and ignored Rebekah completely. "What took you so long?" Bonnie said even though she was surprised to see him there. He probably felt that she needed him or he had found her on his own. "We were waiting on you to order," she said.

"Excuse me," Rebekah said not liking the fact that she was being ignored, "But we were in the middle of something."

"Oh," Bonnie said looking at her as if seeing her for the first time, "Hi Rebekah."

Much to Rebekah's annoyance instead of leaving Bonnie stood on her toes and nuzzled Tyler's neck. Tyler looked like he was in heaven and he seemed to have forgotten Rebekah's presence altogether. The whole thing was nauseating. "As nice as it is of you to protect Caroline's interest," Rebekah said, "Your presence isn't needed witch."

Tyler grinned down at Bonnie, it wasn't Caroline's interest that the witch was protecting. She was displaying ownership and he couldn't have been happier. At least her subconscious wasn't opposed to the idea as the logical part of her brain was. "Rebekah," Bonnie said, "You shouldn't try so hard. You're a little old to be looking this desperate."

Rebekah raised a brow in challenge. "Tyler," Rebekah said knowing that the hybrid had a particular weakness for the mixture of her and blood, "Come with me and there's a snack in it for you."

To Rebekah's surprised Tyler didn't flinch or take his eyes off of Bonnie. The witch laughed before mapping her hands on over his chest in an almost possessive manner. "Tyler go sit down with Elena," Bonnie said. Her tone was so sure that Rebekah was taken aback. It was as if the witch wasn't at all worried about whether the command would be followed.

Rebekah's mouth opened as Tyler turned without giving Rebekah a second glace. Not one to be outdone Rebekah placed a hand on Tyler's arm. As soon as her fingers touched him there was a distinct crack as with a whispered word Bonnie broke her hand at the wrist. Hissing in pain Rebekah snapped her wrist back in place marveling at the fact that none of the patrons seemed to notice the exchange, but she supposed the witch had something to do with that as well.

Tyler kept walking and took the seat across from Elena without even looking back at the sound of Rebekah's distress. Rebekah thought that at the very least his connection to Klaus would cause him to show some concern, it did before, but he was trying to fight the connection as of late.

"You should find something more constructive to do with your time," Bonnie said, "Instead of wasting it with men who have no interest in you."

Rebekah was almost surprised by the nastiness of her tone, normally the witch while showing attitude didn't even bother with being catty. That was Caroline's territory. The witch looked her up and down with such distaste Rebekah felt lower than an insect.

"He's spoken for," Bonnie said pointedly. With that Bonnie turned from her and walked toward her friends sitting at the table waiting.

Rebekah didn't know if the witch was that invested in protecting her friend's interest or if she just hated Rebekah enough for anything to be enough to pick a fight. Whatever they were trying to prove it was clear that she wasn't fazing them. "Whatever," she said looking Tyler over where he sat, "Your loss."

She didn't think he had heard her because he kept his gaze trained on Bonnie as she sat down next to him. Just when Rebekah was about to leave he decided to acknowledge her. Tyler rolled his eyes at her while moving his arm to wrap around Bonnie's waist. "I'm sure I'll get over it," he said.

She couldn't help but find their behavior odd but humorous. For someone who was supposedly Tyler's new frame of interest Bonnie was doing a lot of acting on Caroline's behalf. Rebekah walked out without looking back. She would be even more amused when Jeremy came back and ruined their new "relationship". If the witch wanted her to buy their act then she should have thought better than to whine about Jeremy to his sister in public.

Inside Tyler pulled Bonnie into him and placed a kiss on the scar on her neck. Bonnie shivered and he smiled wider. "You're sexy on when you're jealous," Tyler said feeling smug.

"Oh please," Bonnie said trying not to smile, "Just make sure she stays away from you. I won't be responsible for what I would do if you don't." She was being completely serious. It had taken all her strength not to set Rebekah's pretty blonde hair on fire.

Bonnie pulled away from him and looked back over at Elena. She gave her friend a smile and Elena rolled her eyes. "I thought you two were staying away from each other in public," Elena said as Bonnie settled into her seat, "Why act all territorial and tell her that he's spoken for? Isn't that counterproductive? "

"It's not like she thought anything of it," Bonnie shrugged, "I'm protective of all of you. Especially when it comes to the Originals. She thinks I'm defending Caroline's interest."

"Yeah for now she does," Elena said, "You two need to be more careful. If Klaus finds out what's going on…"

"We know Elena," Tyler said scooting closer to Bonnie even as the words left his mouth. He was so close Bonnie was almost sitting on top of him.

"Really?" Elena asked. She looked pointedly at where Tyler was sitting. "You know?" She asked raising a brow.

"What?" Tyler asked placing his arm around the back of Bonnie's chair. Elena's eyes narrowed. "I am just having lunch with a couple or friends. You Miss Angry Glare are the one looking suspicious."

Bonnie bit back a laugh burying her face in Tyler's shoulder. She tried not to find humor in Elena's mother hen act but she couldn't help it. Elena shook her head. As obvious as the two were being it would only be a matter of time before Klaus discovered the bond and she needed to figure out what they would do when that happened. None of them noticed Matt looking on even more perplexed than before.

 **:::**

A day later Tyler found himself at Bonnie's doorstep, without bothering to knock he walked in knowing that she would have left the door unlocked for him.

Closing the door behind him he walked into the living room and sat down comfortably on the couch and turned on the television. He listened to Bonnie's footsteps as she walked down stairs and into the living room. "Don't you knock anymore?" Bonnie asked. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"Do I have to?" Tyler asked flipping channels.

"You should," Bonnie said, "Its rude not to and besides I have company." Tyler stopped flipping channels and gave Bonnie a sideways glance. She kept her eyes on the television screen.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked his eyes glowing yellow. Bonnie grabbed the remote but Tyler held it fast. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Tyler asked, though to Bonnie it sounded more like him asking if there was someone that she wanted him to kill.

"Calm down," Bonnie said running a hand up his arm, "It's just Caroline and Elena." She kept forgetting about the jealously that came with the bonds outside of the familiar one that they shared. Perhaps she kept forgetting because it didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. A part of her liked how protective he was.

"Those two aren't company," Tyler said continuing his flipping, "They're squatters. I'm company."

"No," Bonnie said snatching the remote, "You're here because I need you to help me while I practice my magic. That hardly qualifies as company."

"I'm not here because you missed me?" Tyler asked.

"I saw you two hours ago," Bonnie said sounding unimpressed. She knew for Tyler it felt like longer than that and for that she was sorry.

Tyler let Bonnie flip through a few more channels before he pounced. In one swift movement Bonnie found herself pinned down onto the couch. "Tell me you missed me," Tyler said. Even though it was softly given Bonnie could tell that it was an order.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you told me you wanted me to be completely honest with you," Bonnie said smiling even as his grip on her wrists tightened a little. He would never hurt her but he liked the feeling of having power over her even if they both knew that she could stop him with a word without even using her magic.

"That's why I'm asking you to do," Tyler whispered that primal tone resurfacing, "Be completely honest with me. I know you Bennett; I can tell when you're lying."

Tyler watched as she ran her tongue over her lips before she answered. He wondered if she did things like that on purpose. Since the night of the spell she was hyperaware of everything about her. Every detail about her was something he was fascinated by, something that he cherished. Everything about her was something that he felt he needed to own, to possess. "Fine," Bonnie said trying not to get lost in his glowing eyes, "I missed you. Now, get off of me."

Tyler released her, his face smug at the blush on hers. "So what did you need my help with?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing in particular," Bonnie said as Caroline and Elena came downstairs, "There are just a few things I want to try, and the magic brings us closer. It's got to be good for the wolf right?"

"So you just want to use my body for any old thing?" Tyler asked shaking his head, "I'm appalled."

"Wait until you see what she has you doing," Elena said as she entered the room. Her presence had broken the moment and with Caroline's presence there Elena was glad for it.

"It's nothing too bad," Bonnie said, "Just basic things to check the limits of our connection."

"As fun as that sounds," Caroline said avoiding looking at Tyler and Bonnie, "I have to go make sure my mom stops protecting Mystic Falls long enough to eat."

Bonnie nodded understanding. "I'll see you later," she said. Caroline nodded and left with a vague wave goodbye. Bonnie stood. "I'll be back," she said to no one in particular, "They're a few books that I need to get."

Tyler watched as Bonnie disappeared his eyes staying on the spot long after she was gone. He wasn't surprised that Elena would be there to supervise. Bonnie often kept Elena around as if she could act as some sort of boundary between them. But they had no boundaries.

"I know that this is probably not my place," Elena says, "I also know that you probably won't listen but I think that you guys should cool it a little."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "As far as I am concerned Bonnie is mine," Tyler said, "If someone has a problem with that then that's their problem. I'll back off when Bonnie tells me to back off."

"But she won't," Elena said, "She feels guilty and she cares about you, which means that she doesn't want to see you hurt. We both know that if Klaus finds out about the two of you he could target Bonnie instead of Caroline. Do you really want that?"

"No," Tyler sighed, "But I can protect her and if I have to back off then I will. I can do that for her sake." It would be hard but he would force himself. But he would always keep watch; no matter what happened he would never be too far away.

Bonnie walked back into the room with a couple of books in hand. "Are you ready?" Bonnie asked.

"For anything you throw at me, Bennett," Tyler grinned. Elena watched him and knew that her words had basically fallen on deaf ears.

 **:::**

The next day at school Bonnie found herself in the library waiting on Tyler. They had found that in certain time of the school day that they could find a couple of minutes to be near each other though it never seemed like enough, especially from Tyler's side. Bonnie kept telling herself that she was doing all of this for Tyler's sake but she couldn't make herself believe it no matter how many times she repeated it to herself in her head.

Bonnie jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew right away that it wasn't Tyler. She turned slowly her glare coming full force when she saw that it was Kol. "What the hell do you want?" Bonnie hissed glancing around the library.

"And here I thought I was being obvious," Kol said cocking his head to the side, "Should I spell it out for you?"

"No," Bonnie said, "I don't even know why I asked its obvious that you want to die."

"You would kill me in public?" Kol asked raising a brow. Bonnie face told him that she would try. "I've killed in public myself. It's a bit of a rush so I really don't blame you. Though, you should know that there are other things that we could do in public or private that can be just as fun but far more satisfying."

Bonnie fought off a headache. What the hell was wrong with the Original family? "Look you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not interested," Bonnie said attempting to move around him.

He stopped her. "That only makes me more interested," Kol said smiling. He reached out and wrapped one of her curl around his finger. "Just give one chance. Just a little taste. I promise you won't regret it." As he waited for the witch's answer her felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned in time for a hard fist to come into contact with his face. Bonnie stepped aside just before Kol went flying into the bookshelf that she had been in front of.

"I warned you, asshole," Tyler growled even as the books began to fall on Kol's head, "Now I'm going to have to kill you." The last was stated as a fact, no hesitance or even gloating. He would just have to kill him and seeing as he had no white oak he would just have to keep trying ways that got progressively more painful until he got it right.

Bonnie watched as Tyler's eyes turned yellow and the beginning of black veins began to form. Her second thought was that she should calm him down, her third was that she should let him torture Kol, but it was her first thought that scared her more than anything, her first thought was that he looked hot.

Tyler was about to torture someone in public and the best Bonnie could do was be turned on like some horny sex crazed vampire/werewolf groupie. As his fangs started to form she wasn't sure whether she should be grateful that no one had come upon the scene yet, if she should stop him, or if she should convince Tyler to bite her. She whimpered as she pictured his teeth right over her scar. The sound caught Tyler's attention and his eyes flew to her causing her to blush. Tyler reached out grabbing her arm their contact calming him enough to return to his normal form but the look in her eyes arousing something else.

"What the hell is going on?" The librarian asked as she suddenly appeared rounding the corner. She took in the sight of Kol stumbling to his feet and the books piled on the floor and Tyler standing over Bonnie territorially and shook her head. She would never understand teenagers. One minute she was sending Lockwood and Forbes to the office for fooling around up against the bookshelves and now Lockwood was fighting the new kid over Bennett. These kids switched partners faster than she shelved books. "Lockwood and Mikaelson," she said, "Principal's office. Bennett I suggest you do what you came here for and then head on to class."

Tyler reluctantly pulled away from Bonnie. Now he had another reason to hate the Kol idiot. He was sure that he could've talked Bonnie into at the very least a kiss and now she would probably push him away again. He would be back to square one and neither he nor his wolf was happy about it.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert jumped as her phone rang. She was supposed to be meeting Bonnie in front of the school but something was holding her friend up. Sighing she answered the phone looking around for Bonnie as she did so.

"Hey Elena," a voice said into her ear, "Do you miss me?"

"Jeremy?" Elena asked not noticing when Stefan Salvatore stopped just behind her. She had been avoiding him lately and though he wasn't particularly bothered by it he was surprised.

"Yeah," Jeremy said, "It's me. Listen Elena I know what you did or what you had Damon do."

Elena froze. "Jeremy listen I'm sorry but I didn't see any other way," Elena began hoping that he would forgive her.

"I understand why you did it," Jeremy said, "Or at least I'm trying to. But I just…I'm not happy here Elena. I want to come home."

"Not now," Elena said shaking her head, "It isn't safe." She looked up as Bonnie walked up to her looking upset if not a little annoyed. "Hold on a second," Elena said into the phone. Bonnie stopped in front of her but her eyes were still on the school. "Bonnie?" Elena asked, "What's wrong?" She lowered her voice as she asked the next question. "Did something happen with Tyler?"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "He got suspended," Bonnie sighed, "He got into a fight with that Kol guy, Klaus' brother."

"Why?" Elena asked. Bonnie gave her a look. "Don't tell me he made a move on you again. I'm so tired of these stupid Originals," Elena said.

Bonnie shook her head. "On a brighter note Kol got suspended as well so at least I won't have to deal with him while Tyler is gone," Bonnie shrugged.

"How long?" Elena asked.

"A week for both," Bonnie said. Bonnie wasn't looking forward to his absence. They were bad enough when they were separated as it was.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elena asked quietly, "I mean you two can barely make it through the day without seeing each other as it is."

Bonnie knew that and she had been seeing less and less of Caroline because of it. "I'll manage," Bonnie said, "It'll be worse for Tyler."

Sometimes he would call her in the middle of the night just to hear her voice; it was becoming more apparent that they would eventually have to come up with some sort of solution. She wondered if it would help if she practiced her magic with him, they seemed more connected when she was doing a spell. "It was kind of my fault anyway," Bonnie said, "I might have been able to calm him down sooner if I hadn't gotten so distracted. I need to talk to Abby this whole thing is becoming too much too fast."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Elena asked, "I mean can you trust her?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said, "But I don't have anyone else to go to about this. I have to do this for my sake and for Tyler's."

Elena nodded. "Do you want me to come with?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm stopping by my house first," she said, "I want to do some research on my own. Abby is a last resort. You shouldn't have to be burdened with this besides I'm sure you have better things to do."

"If you need my help," Elena said, "You have it."

"I'll be fine," Bonnie said, "Besides I'll probably have to talk Tyler down once his mother finds out about the suspension. Wouldn't want the Mayor to become Puppy Chow." Bonnie's distaste for Tyler's mother aside she knew that if he needed her than she would come. There was a chance that to explain his expulsion that he might have to explain their connection and she could only imagine how that conversation would go.

Elena laughed. "Have fun with that," Elena said. She watched as Tyler walked out of the school.

"Lockwood," Bonnie called, "Feel like giving me a ride home." Bonnie tried to sound casual in case anyone was watching.

"Why?" Tyler asked walking up to them, "Your legs don't work?"

It wasn't as if he wouldn't give her a ride (in any variation of the word), he just loved to tease her. Besides that it was easier for her to deal with everything the more normal he acted. If he made her doubt his devotion then she could pretend that it wasn't there. It wasn't the best of solutions he knew but it was all she was willing to give him at that time.

"I'm sure they'd work long enough to kick you in the balls if you say no," Bonnie said with a shrug.

"Fine," Tyler said, "Just steer clear of the family jewels unless you're coming at them with your mouth."

Bonnie gagged. She waved to Elena and then shoved Tyler playfully. "You're disgusting," she said, "Really Lockwood you need help or maybe you just need to be neutered."

"Whatever Bennett," Tyler said pulling her into him, "You know you love me and if I was neutered you wouldn't be able to keep _loving_ me now would you?"

Bonnie's nose scrunched up at the implication. She was sure to look disgusted though her dreams told a different story. "I think I will walk," Bonnie said stepping away from him. He didn't let her get too far.

"Come on Bonnie," he said into her ear, "I was joking. Mostly." Bonnie laughed as they made their way across the parking lot.

Elena shook her head. Those two were being so obvious. She supposed she could bring herself to be angrier if the idiot wasn't making Bonnie so happy. Bonnie didn't even realize how often she was smiling.

"Those two look chummy," Stefan said from where he stood behind Elena watching the two disappear.

Elena jumped surprised she hadn't felt his presence per usual. "Stefan," she said taking a deep breath, "You scared me."

"I didn't mean to," Stefan said with a shrug, "So are you going to tell me what's going on with those two?"

"Why do you care?" Elena asked. It wasn't like he was really friends with either of them. It coul be said for Bonnie maybe but not now when his emotions were nonexistence.

"Just curious," Stefan said.

"Well," Elena said taking a defensive tone, "It's none of your business." Usually when she denied him information he could tell it would only be a matter of time before she told him but in this case she was being firm which meant it was serious.

"Weren't you just on the phone?" Stefan asked gesturing to the cell phone dangling in her hand. He wouldn't get it out of her today but he would definitely be keeping an eye on the situation. He chuckled as he put the phone to her ear wide eyes. "See you later Elena," he said.

Elena glanced at Stefan's retreating form wondering if she would ever get hum back completely. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the phone. "Jeremy?" The line was dead. She hoped that he had hung up without hearing any of the Tyler and Bonnie drama.

Elena sighed thinking that she had better go home. She moved in the direction of her car but was intercepted by Matt Donovan. "I get why you didn't tell Stefan," Matt said before Elena could speak, "But Tyler and Bonnie are my friends and Caroline's been acting weird. You're probably the only one who will give me a straight answer so can you please tell me what the hell is going on with you guys."

 **:::**

Klaus had spent the day breaking the compulsion on Jeremy Gilbert and compelling Mayor Lockwood. He knew that he would need someone familiar to retrieve the Gilbert boy, someone the boy wouldn't question too much. For some reason the lovely Carol had already thought of sending for Jeremy, likely because of his friendship with her son. Klaus had only made her act on a thought she already had. The woman was on her way to Denver and she had enough money and resources to take care of the rest without further interference from him. The Gilbert boy would be make in just a few days time.

Klaus looked up as his brother and sister entered the house and he couldn't help but laugh at Kol as he saw him. As Kol's "guardian" Klaus had received the call about Kol's week long suspension. "Aren't you a little old to be picking fights with children?" Klaus asked amused.

"Considering he was picking a fight with your pet I don't think you should be so amused," Rebekah said.

Klaus considered this. "Lockwood," he said, "What on earth do the two of you have to fight over? Don't tell you went after his precious little Caroline."

"He went after the witch," Rebekah said before Kol could answer.

Klaus raised a brow at this. "Keeping up the act are they?" He asked shaking his head. Really he had expected more from them.

"It was no act brother," Kol said, "He nearly transformed in school. Even the witch looked surprised. He seems very protective of her."

Rebekah nodded. "She was all about protecting Caroline's interest the other day," Rebekah said, "He kept staring at her. I thought it was bad acting but after today I think there maybe something there on his part. Something under the surface."

"Or they've gotten better at their charade," Klaus said. Sighing he headed for the door. "It looks like I have to pay a visit to the witch myself and see what I can find."

 **:::**

Bonnie held onto Tyler's wrists as they stood on her front porch. She smiled as she felt her magic filtered out of her body and into is. They were getting better, things were becoming more natural. "We should work with your wolf this weekend," Bonnie said pulling her powers back.

Tyler nodded. He missed the feel of her magic running through him already. There was a sort of raw and open connection that formed when they were working as one like this. He loved it. "I'd better go," he said. He would do something stupid like kiss her otherwise.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler shook his head. "Abby is already on her way and I called Matt," he said, "He agreed to be my buffer. You need to talk to your mom. You can't stay mad at her forever."

Bonnie shrugged. "I can try," she said.

Tyler laughed pulling her into a hug. "Stop being so stubborn and judgmental," he said though there was affection and not accusation in his tone, "At least long enough to realize that people make mistakes. She's human Bonnie."

"She lied to me and put us both in danger," Bonnie said. She wasn't sure that forgiving her mother would be an option.

"Maybe she had her reasons," Tyler said, "And maybe she's just a bad person. You'll never know until you talk to her." He only pressed because he knew she needed closure.

"I will when I'm ready," Bonnie promised. He smiled as he pulled back slightly. "If you need me after you talk to your mom then call," she said, "I mean it Tyler."

"When I need you after I talk to my mom," Tyler said, "I'll just come over."

Reluctantly Bonnie extracted herself from his arms. "I'll see you later then," Bonnie said. Tyler nodded and backed away. She worried her bottom lip as he left taking the steps two at a time. Every time he left she was reluctant about letting him go and the added threat of his mother's wrath made her even more reluctant that usual.

Tyler waved as he drove away and Bonnie waved back. After his car disappeared she turned to unlock her front door. She stopped as she heard another car come down the road. She always turned on instinct whenever she heard a car ever since she was little in hopes that he father would come home from whatever business trip that he had left her to go on. The car that stopped in front of her house wasn't her father's however. She watched with narrowed eyes and the car parked and Niklaus Mikaelson climbed out.

Klaus smiled as he came up the walk and ascended her porch steps. "Hello Bonnie," Klaus said cordially.

"What the hell do you want?" Bonnie asked. She was so tired of his and his family's presence in her town and in her life.

"Don't be like that love," Klaus said, "I was in the neighborhood and I only wanted to stop by and apologize for excluding you from the ball. It was nothing personal I simply didn't think you would be interested."

Bonnie looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "And you thought I would be interested in your apology instead?" She asked. Shaking her head she turned away from him but tensed when he grabbed her arm.

As the witches magic flared Klaus paused. Something was different about her powers, about her. Whatever it was something in him found it almost appealing. "We could have a private party if you wish," Klaus offered more to keep her attention than anything else. He kept his hold on her as she fought back using her magic. As more power radiated from her something inside of him seemed to growl in approval. This was…..interesting.

"Unless it ends with you dead then I'll pass," Bonnie said snatching her arm away from him. his face looked almost lost for a moment as she broke contact and when she pulled her powers back he looked almost angry.

"Very well then," Klaus said finding that while he hadn't gotten all that he had come for he had still made a discovery of sorts. Even if he didn't know exactly what it meant yet. "I had hoped for a truce but perhaps next time," Klaus said stepping away.

"There's won't be a next time," Bonnie said glaring at him.

"Won't there?" Klaus asked cocking his head to the side. There always was with them. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Give my regards to your friends," he said, "And if you see Mr. Lockwood tell him I miss his company."

Bonnie pushed his hand away roughly her magic coming to the surface again at the mention of Tyler's name. . Klaus turned to leave ignoring the tiny pull he felt to stay, something was definitely wrong. That was interesting as well. As he walked something, he wasn't sure what, made him look back. He turned slightly unable not to find satisfaction in the fact that when he looked back instead of turning and hurrying to hide inside of her house the witch was staring after him.

 **:::**

Tyler unlocked the door to his house and walked inside. Matt Donovan followed. "Thanks for doing this man," Tyler said.

"I've been your buffer with your mom before," Matt shrugged, "Its not a big deal." Now that Elena had explained the situation to him he realized how delicate it was. He didn't understand all of it but he would help anyway he could. He could at the very least attempt to help Tyler keep his jealousy at ease so he didn't get suspended on a regular basis.

"I would have told you about all of this sooner," Tyler said apologetically, "But Bonnie can be a little distraction." He was becoming distracted just thinking about her.

"What about Caroline?" Matt asked.

"I can't really feel anything for her now," Tyler shrugged, "And what I felt…I don't really miss it." Tyler studied Matt's reaction carefully. "Bet that makes me look like an asshole for coming in between you guys," Tyler said wincing.

"We were having problems before you," Matt shrugged, "It was pretty much over by the time you came into the picture."

"Now that I'm out of the picture is it still over?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Would it matter to you?" Matt asked wondering if some feelings for Caroline were in fact still there.

:"Only because I want to see you happy and because if Caroline is with you things might be less weird for her and Bonnie," Tyler shrugged, "Bonnie needs her friend."

"Jesus," Matt said, "Is this going to be like when we were kids and you would ditch me to stalk Bonnie whenever the mood hit you."

Tyler shook his head as they walked into the kitchen. "We'll still hang out," Tyler promised. "Unless I get Bonnie into bed and then I probably will never see you again."

"Elena said there wasn't anything sexual about the bond or whatever," Matt said confused.

Given all the things Tyler was feeling as of late he wasn't no longer so sure about that. "I guess its left over Caroline feelings," Tyler shrugged, "And well it's not like I didn't want to fuck her before."

"Dude," Matt said, "That's weird and gross.

Tyler was about to answer when he saw a note from his mother on the counter. He scanned over it quickly. "Well dodged that bullet," he said smiling, "Mom is out of town on town business."

"How does that work again?" Matt asked with a laugh,

"No idea," Tyler shrugged, "I'm half convinced that she has another family somewhere in a less crazy town without vampires, ghost, and crazy hybrids."

"Maybe you should find out and move there," Matt said, "It already sounds more appealing that Mystic Falls."

"Not to me," Tyler said, "There would also be no sexy witches and I can't survive without at least one on my speed dial."

"You're an idiot," Matt said shaking his head.

Tyler's cell phone rang and he smiled as he looked at the screen. "Speaking of sexy witches," he said before hitting the send button. Matt just rolled his eyes and opened the refrigerator. "Hey Bon," Tyler said into the phone.

"I'm only telling you this because I promised not to lie to you and that we would face any threat together," Bonnie said carefully.

"What is it?" Tyler asked apprehensively.

"Klaus came to see me when you left," Bonnie said. Tyler's slammed his fist down on the counters so hard that it cracked. Matt jumped turning to face him. He saw Tyler's eyes and knew that whatever he was hearing it wasn't good.

 **:::**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked as she and Bonnie straightened up the guest room in Bonnie's house.

"No," Bonnie said, "But he doesn't want me here alone and agreeing to let him stay here is the only thing I could say that calmed him down enough to keep him from attacking Klaus. I should have waited to tell him when he got here at least then I could have calmed him down first hand."

"I doubt it would have helped," Elena said, "At least Matt and me are going to be staying too so it'll look less suspicious. Maybe it'll look like we're all just being protective if Klaus finds out."

"Elena it'll look suspicious either way," Bonnie sighed, "I mean not to be mean here but how would any of you be able to protect me? I am the only one who has ever come close to killing Klaus and you and Matt are both human. Besides Klaus came after Caroline and no one moved in with her."

"We could always say that it's because you're living virtually alone and Caroline isn't," Elena said, "Besides no one will know unless they are watching the house and I doubt Klaus is suspicious enough to have you followed. Even if he does. All we have to do is keep our cars parked down the street and out of sight and if anyone sees us coming or going then it'll look like we're just visiting. Besides its only for a couple of days until the mayor comes back."

"Fine but we have to be careful," Bonnie said, "If Klaus comes back then he'll know something is up if he finds out all of you moved in here."

"He won't," Elena said firmly, "We can even stop driving to school together and Tyler will be out of school so he can just wait here for you until you come home."

Bonnie wasn't sure if that would even work but she knew that there was no talking Tyler out of moving in. Bonnie started as she heard a knock on the door. She knew it wasn't Tyler, he didn't bother with knocking anymore.

Hoping that it wasn't Klaus she abandon her room preparations and went downstairs to answer it. She was relieved to see Abby on the other side of the door. Not because she was particularly happy to see her but because it wasn't Klaus. "Hi," Bonnie said stiffly, "Do you want to come in?"

Abby shook her head. "I can't stay long I have to go see Jamie," she said, "I just came because you called. I would have come anyway to tell you I was leaving, not leaving for good…I mean I'll be back."

Bonnie nodded. "I'll be here," she said. Abby gave her a weak smile. "Look," Bonnie said, "I know you know more about this than you are probably letting on so I have to ask. You said the familiar bond was about reciprocal power sharing and companionship and as far as I know the sired bond isn't about sex. But there is….this crazy lust I keep feeling. At first I thought it might because of Tyler's feelings for Caroline transferring to me but now I'm not sure. I mean….," Bonnie had tried to make herself say it all at once but she couldn't hide her discomfort. "It's distracting and almost unnatural. It makes easier and harder to be around him at the same time. It gets worse when he touches the mark."

Abby chose not to comment on the fact that she had asked about the mark before and Bonnie hadn't mentioned it. Their relationship was already strained enough as it is. "I didn't tell you this before because it wasn't my secret to tell," Abby said carefully, "There was a reason I was so against you having a relationship with a wolf. I've seen what it can do to a witch if it reaches as certain level. It's more consuming the longer it last and with you and Tyler there are other factors involved. It may not seem that bad now but…it's not my place to explain. Bonnie you're not the only one in the line that has been vulnerable to bonds with wolves. There was another and she virtually gave her life up to be close to the one she was involved with. She's happy but I feel like she lives half a life now. But that's not for me to judge. Anyway she can help you and I think you should contact her. If she can tear herself away from her wolf's side long enough then she will be happy to help I'm sure."

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked wondering if she would know the name. Her family was scarce at best. But the fact that there was another out there in a situation similar to her own made Bonnie feel a little better.

"Lucy Bennett," Abby said. She hoped her niece would forgive her for telling her secret but right now her daughter was more important.

 **:::**

Bonnie was sitting with Matt on his break and waiting for the take out she had ordered. She still hadn't contacted Lucy. She didn't know if she could trust Abby enough to take her advice every time she turned around the woman was hiding something it seemed.

"What's taking so long?" Bonnie whined glaring in the direction of the kitchen. Tyler was waiting outside and she just knew that he would come in soon if they didn't hurry with her food. "I'm hungry," Bonnie said.

"No," Matt said, "You're worried Tyler is going to come in here and drag you back to your cave."

"He isn't that bad," Bonnie said. Then she thought about how he had practically thrown Matt of her couch the night before when he had decided to sit by her and she had to mentally retract the statement.

"Of course he's not to you," Matt said, "You get off on it."

"When did you get so mean?" Bonnie asked. As embarrassing as it was to admit it was true in a way. It wasn't just the lust anymore either. She liked someone looking out for her for a change and putting her needs first even if it was because of some stupid spell. Still she kept as much distance as she was still able, she refused to embrace it fully for Tyler's sake. She wouldn't take advantage of the situation.

"It's not me," Matt shrugged, "It's your wolf he's a bad influence.' He looked at the time on his digital watch. "My breaks over," he sighed.

"Good," Bonnie said only half joking. Matt rolled his eyes standing. Bonnie smiled up at him and he leaned down at kissed the top of her head. "Will you get off in time for dinner later?" Bonnie asked.

Matt frowned thinking of Elena's failed attempt at making lasagna the night before. "Depends on who's cooking," he said.

"Me," Bonnie laughed, "I'm never letting Elena near my kitchen again."

"That is the smartest decision you've ever made," Matt said. Bonnie shook her head and watched a grinning Matt disappeared behind the bar.

Almost as soon as Matt left Kol Mikaelson walked through the door and after seeing Bonnie took Matt's vacated seat. Bonnie sighed praying that her food would come soon, though she was tempted to leave without it.

"Hello beautiful," Kol said. He reached across the table and Bonnie snatched her hand away before his could cover hers. "Even after I took a beating in her honor she rejects me," Kol said.

Bonnie stood. "Seriously you and your family need to find something better to do with your time," Bonnie said.

"I know a few things you and I could be doing-" Before Kol could finish Matt reappeared with Bonnie's food.

"Thank you," Bonnie said with such relief that Matt had to laugh until he saw who was at her table. Ignoring Kol Bonnie walked over to Matt and took her food. "See you later," she said.

Matt nodded. He watched as Bonnie left with Kol right behind her. He was about to follow but realized that Tyler was waiting for her outside. He could handle it and Bonnie could handle him.

Bonnie didn't realize Kol was following her until she was in front of Tyler who was leaning against her car.

Tyler stiffened as Bonnie stopped in front of him. Kol grinned at him and he wanted nothing more than to run the idiot over with Bonnie's car. But it wouldn't do him any good. Kol wasn't a threat to him not really, it would actually serve him better to remind Bonnie of who she belonged to. Making his decision Tyler ignored Kol and opened the passenger door for Bonnie. "Get in," he said stiffly as he tried to keep the wolf at bay.

"Are you going to be okay if I do?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine," Tyler said, "Get in." Reluctantly Bonnie got inside placing the food on her lap. He could tell she was expecting him to attack and would be ready to jump out if he did.

"See you around beautiful," Kol said more to get under Tyler's skin than anything else. Tyler slammed the door shut regretting it a minute later when Bonnie jumped. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her but it was the price he paid when he was trying so hard to restrain himself.

He walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. He looked right at Kol one last time and he could feel is face distorting. He smiled with the Original tensed. "You have a nice day," Tyler said his voice hard. Kol glared and ignoring him Tyler got into the car.

As he slammed the other door and gripped the steering wheel Bonnie reached out and touched his hand. Tyler calmed slightly but his grip on the steering wheel hardened until Bonnie was sure than he had made a dent in it. Sighing she pulled her hand back and sat back in her seat. The day had been going so well and just like that it was ruined.

The ride back to Bonnie's house was silent and uncomfortable. Bonnie found hope in the thought that at least when they got back they would be alone and she could talk him down. However, once at her house they were greeted by Caroline's car in the driveway. Bonnie bit her lip nervously as Tyler let out a growl. _So much for that_ , Bonnie thought.

Almost as soon as the keys were out of the ignition Tyler was opening the door and speeding around to the other side of the car. As he opened the door for her Bonnie was about to chastise him for using vampire speed in broad daylight but the look on his face stopped her. Slowly she got out of the car her food in hand.

Tyler took the bag from her and tossed it onto the passenger's seat and shut the door. Bonnie was about to question him when Tyler opened the door to the backseat. "Get in," he said.

Of course, he couldn't very well start gnawing on her neck with Caroline in the house. Giving him one last wary look Bonnie climbed into the back seat and he followed shutting the door behind him.

Without giving it much thought Bonnie pulled her hair to the side exposing her throat. Tyler stared at his mark seemingly lost. "Tyler?" Bonnie asked carefully, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering Tyler made a strangled noise in the back of his throat before his lips came crashing down onto hers. This kiss was hard and bruising. Nothing like she thought their first kiss would be (because she had thought about), but everything like she wanted it to be. She knew that she should stop him when she felt her back being pressed against the seat. Instead she pulled him on top of her as his tongue entered her mouth. She felt all the pent up longing unravel as he ravaged her mouth. Then his teeth grazed her lips before he pulled back. Before she could complain his mouth found the mark on her throat and she lost the will to do so.

Tyler sucked at her scar long enough to make her squirm before he pulled back again. "Mine," Tyler whispered into her ear, "My Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. She would agree to anything he said in that moment. "Yours," she whispered back.

"Remember that," Tyler said. Even though it took all his willpower to do so he pulled away from her and got out of the car. Her body was ready but her mind wasn't and Tyler would only accept both.

 **:::**

Three days passed and Bonnie still had the slip of paper with Lucy's number sitting on her nightstand. She hadn't called and Klaus hadn't returned. No one expected that her friends were staying with her and Caroline was beginning to come around more as well with Matt being there as a buffer. Things were quiet on the outside, it was inside Bonnie's house that it was different. The house had never looked so lived in. It was beginning to feel like a real home and that both terrified Bonnie and made her happy.

At first Elena had been staying in Bonnie's' room with Matt in her father's room and Tyler in the guest room but somehow Tyler and Elena ended up switching places. Bonnie found herself waking up and going to sleep in Tyler's arms. Tyler being absent from school meant that once she got home he felt even more compelled to be near her and they were hardly ever found apart. The lust thing hadn't subsided and Bonnie wouldn't let Tyler go near the scar on her neck for fear that she would jump him the next time that he touched it. Because she wouldn't let him near the mark he had started to become agitated if anyone got near it so Bonnie always felt like she was walking on eggshells. She liked and hated having everyone there all at once, especially Tyler.

After the incident with that happened after Kol had tried his hand again things had gotten even more strained. Neither of them talked about it but it was harder for them to keep their hands off each other especially with their close proximity. But Tyler never got mad at her, only the situation. He seemed to be incapable of anger toward her. He thought she was some sort flawless person and that just wasn't the case. All the things that tied him to her were the reason she felt that they could never be together that way. No matter how much she cared about him it would always feel like she was taking advantage. Which, was why she knew that she would need to call Lucy if she ever wanted them to move forward.

"If you're going to call then call," a voice said from the doorway. She had once again been caught staring at Lucy's number this time by Matt.

"I'd rather stay blissfully ignorant," Bonnie said being completely serious.

Matt laughed shaking his head."Considering the sexual tension around here I doubt that your ignorance in anywhere near blissful," Matt said.

"You're supposed to be all sweet and gentlemanly," Bonnie pouted.

"And you are supposed so to be fearless and levelheaded," Matt said stepping into the room and sitting down next to Bonnie on the bed. He picked up the phone next to the piece of paper with Lucy's number on the nightstand. "It's just a phone call, Bon," Matt said placing the phone in her hand.

He was right of course. She was just being stupid. Just as Bonnie was about to make the call her cell phone rang. It was Elena. She gave Matt a look that said, "This is a sign that I shouldn't call." Matt rolled his eyes, Elena had the worst timing.

Bonnie answered the phone on the fifth ring. "Hey Elena," Bonnie said, "What's up?" She wondered what was so important that Elena couldn't wait to get back to the house to tell her.

"It's Jeremy," Elena said, "He's back."

 **:::**

Jeremy Gilbert watched as Tyler Lockwood walked up the steps to Bonnie's house. Even in that small gesture he looked more comfortable than Jeremy was at the moment, but Jeremy made himself keep walking forward.

After talking to Elena, or rather overhearing Elena talking to Bonnie and Tyler something inside of Jeremy had snapped. He knew he had to come home. While he was away it wasn't Anna that he missed but Bonnie and he couldn't even fathom what he had been thinking before he left. To say he had been surprised when Carol Lockwood had showed up ready to bring him home was an understatement. But it seemed the woman didn't like Tyler and Bonnie being together any more than he did and he was more than willing to break the two up.

Jeremy walked up just behind Tyler as he was about to open the door. Feeling his presence Tyler turned. "Jeremy?" Tyler asked surprised. "When did you get back?"

"I'm here to see Bonnie," Jeremy said stiffly.

Tyler frowned. "Good to see you too," Tyler said, "I've been great thanks. So how was Denver? Meet any hot girls?"

"Let's not," Jeremy said rolling his eyes.

"If this is about what happened with Klaus before you left," Tyler said with a sigh, "I'm sorry." It still took all of Tyler's willpower to keep himself from going after Klaus for daring to come and see Bonnie. Even thinking the hybrid's name was often too much but Jeremy had been a friend, one he had almost gotten killed.

"This is about you and Bonnie," Jeremy said.

Tyler sighed. "How much do you know?" Tyler asked.

"I know that you just dumped Caroline for her as soon as I left," Jeremy said, "How long were you pining after her, huh? Was that thing with Klaus some ploy to get me out of town so you could make your move?"

"First," Tyler said his guilt turning to annoyance, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Second, if I wanted to make a move on Bonnie before then you being in town wouldn't even have been a factor and it isn't one now."

Jeremy laughed bitterly. Another one, he had taken another one. "Is screwing me over fun for you?" Jeremy asked.

"This isn't even about you," Tyler said, "What Bonnie and I have has nothing to do with you."

"You're right," Jeremy said, "Because Bonnie and I loved each other and whatever it is with you two could never come close to that."

"You want to know the difference between me and Bonnie and you and Bonnie?" Tyler asked.

"Enlighten me," Jeremy said his tone sarcastic.

 _"The difference between me and her and you and her, is the same as the difference between past and present," Tyler said, "Only you can't even claim the past, because she was mine before she was ever yours and she always has been."_

 _He wasn't being malicious, simply stating facts. Bonnie was his, always had been and always would be. It didn't matter who else came along be it Jeremy, Kol, or hell even Klaus. No one else would ever have her and he would make sure of that even if she fought him the whole way._

 _"Always? That's a bit much isn't it?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie had been his before Tyler even came along. Whatever crap Tyler had pulled to get her to agree to date him wouldn't matter once she saw him. "I don't know why I'm surprised. Every time I love someone, I end up losing them to you."_

 _Tyler rolled his eyes. So they were back to the whiny emo Jeremy stage. "This isn't about Vicki," Tyler said, "It's about Bonnie, and you lost her before you left."_

 _That may have been true but that didn't mean that Jeremy couldn't win her back. "Do you think I'll give her up without a fight?" Jeremy asked. He hadn't fought before but he would now._

 _"Fight all you want Jere, but as far as I'm concerned you're not even in the running," Tyler said. To prove his point her opened the door wide and stepped aside for Jeremy to enter. "Go ahead," Tyler said not sounding at all intimidated, "See if seeing you makes a bit of difference."_

 _Jeremy walked into the house surprised to see how lived in it looked. Things were scattered around and he recognized some of them as Elena's. Of course she hadn't bothered to tell him how much time she was spending at Bonnie's, she didn't even tell him about Tyler moving in on Bonnie._

 _"Tyler?" Bonnie's voice called from upstairs, "Is that you?" Hearing her voice made Jeremy smile._

 _Tyler glanced at Jeremy for a moment before he walked inside and closed the door. "Yeah it's me," Tyler said._

 _"Good," Bonnie said her voice sounding closer. They heard footsteps and then Bonnie was coming down the stairs. "Because I have to talk to you," she said, "Elena just called and she said that…" Her voice trailed as she reached the bottom of the stairs and Jeremy came into view. "Jeremy," Bonnie said clearing her throat, "Hi."_

 _"Hi," Jeremy said smiling even though he noticed that she wasn't. His smile disappeared when he realized she was only wearing shorts and one of Tyler's old football jerseys. It was obvious from the way that she greeted Tyler that she had been expecting him, and from her attire was probably used to him being there._

 _Bonnie walked forward carefully and gave Jeremy a hug. "It's good to see you," Bonnie said honestly. It was; she was glad that he was okay, and she was happy to see him but that was it. She didn't have the luxury of a spell to make her feelings for him disappear, so while they weren't gone they were slightly different._

 _As she pulled back from him, a smile did form and he felt hope. "Can we talk?" Jeremy asked._

 _Bonnie glanced over at Tyler who nodded. For once he didn't seem threatened. Bonnie didn't know how she felt about that. "Sure," Bonnie agreed turning back to Jeremy._

 _It was then that Jeremy noticed the scar that she didn't bother covering up when she was at home. "Oh my God," Jeremy said, "What the hell happened?" Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She had gotten so used to the mark being there, it was a part of her just like Tyler was becoming. She didn't even realize what Jeremy meant until he reached out and touched it. "Ow," he said as he felt the burning sensation when he made contact, "What the hell?"_

 _Before Bonnie could get over her shock Tyler had Jeremy slammed against the opposite wall. Jeremy was shocked to see that Tyler's eyes were yellow, black veins marred his face, and his fangs were barred. "You will never touch her again," Tyler hissed. He slammed Jeremy's head against the wall so hard that he became dizzy and blood trickled down his forehead. It wasn't enough. The pathetic human wanted his Bonnie. He had invaded Tyler's territory. Touched Tyler's mark. He would have to kill him._

"Tyler," Bonnie said touching Tyler's shoulders, "It was an accident. He doesn't know. He doesn't understand. Let him go." Tyler's hands came around Jeremy's throat and he squeezed relishing at the faint crack he heard. "Tyler please," Bonnie begged. Growling Tyler let go and Jeremy fell to the floor.

"Get out," Tyler said his voice low and lethal, "Now."

Jeremy stumbled to his feet. He moved to leave but stopped when he saw Bonnie's shaking form. "Go," she said, "Please. Matt's here. I'll be fine. You shouldn't drive, sit out on the porch I'll call Elena." He began to walk toward the door and Bonnie added, "I'm sorry." Jeremy nodded and reluctantly he left.

Tyler slammed his fist into the wall he had pinned Jeremy against. He couldn't hear or process anything. He still wanted, needed to kill. He didn't notice when Bonnie called Matt down telling him to bring her phone and Lucy's number. He didn't notice Matt race out to the porch to help Jeremy or Bonnie's frantic call to Elena. He wasn't aware of anything until Bonnie was in front of him her hands on either side of his face, tears running down hers. "I'm sorry," Tyler whispered calming. He was sorrier for her tears than his actions.

"No one is going to take me away from you," Bonnie said knowing what he needed to hear even now, "No one." She guided his hand to the mark on her neck. "Your Bonnie," she said, "Remember that."

Tyler nodded. Hesitantly he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. He was surprised when she kissed back.

"Its fine," Bonnie said as she pulled away, "We'll call Lucy and she'll help us and it'll be fine." She took the phone in her hand and dialed. But she was shaking and biting her lip. She was scared. Tyler took the phone from her hand her fear bringing him back to earth. He put the phone to his own ear and pulled Bonnie into his chest.

As Bonnie wrapped her arms around him he waited for Lucy to answer the phone. The woman didn't know him but Bonnie was in no condition to talk and he was to blame for that. He could explain the situation. "Hello," a deep voice said as the line was answered. Tyler froze causing Bonnie's arms to tighten around him. "Hello?" The voice said again. Not a woman's voice but a man's voice. A voice Tyler knew all too well. The voice of a ghost, the voice of….

"Mason?" Tyler said his voice shaking.


	5. Chapter Five: The Consequences of Resure

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Five: The Consequences of Resurrection**

As soon as the name left Tyler's lips the line went dead. Bonnie pulled away from him the question clear in her eyes. Tyler stared at the phone not knowing what to do or say. It was Mason, he was sure of it. But that was the problem, Mason was dead.

"Tyler?" Bonnie said carefully.

Tyler ignored her and dialed the number again. The phone rang and rang. This time there was no answer. The fact that there was no answer didn't quail any of Tyler's suspicions.

"Tyler," Bonnie repeated more firmly this time.

"It was Mason on the phone," Tyler said shaking his head. Something flared in Bonnie's eyes. Something that looked like guilt, and he knew exactly why it was there. He could have hated her for helping Damon but the reason she had done it, it was the same reason she did anything, to protect them. But Damon, he knew what it was like to be under Katherine's spell and he still showed no understanding of Mason's behavior. "Don't," Tyler said, "We need to focus on right now."

Bonnie shook her head. They needed to talk to about this. She knew what it was like to lose someone, especially when you needed them the most. No matter the reason she had helped take someone from him. Being under Katherine's influence hadn't made Mason evil. But since Mason wasn't a Salvatore it seemed he was exempted from redemption in everyone's eyes. "But I-" Bonnie began only to have Tyler cut her off.

"I know what you did," Tyler said, "And I know why you did it. I forgive you." He only said it because he knew that she needed to hear it. When he had learned the truth behind Mason's disappearance he had been angry and hurt. Bonnie's involvement had been particularly jarring. But the longer Mason was gone, the longer he had time to understand. He knew Bonnie perhaps better than anyone and he knew she wasn't the type of person to kill on a whim or take from others without guilt. She was the first and only person he had completely forgiven that had been directly involved with what had happened.

"Is it because of the spell?" Bonnie asked. She had to ask. She was beginning to find it harder and harder to tell what was real.

"It's because I know you Bonnie," he said, "I know what kind of person you are.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, "I am sorry that I had to make that choice and I'm sorry that you were hurt because of it."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me deliberately," Tyler said. He leaned down and kissed Bonnie on the forehead. "And if that was him on the phone then you may not have to be sorry anymore."

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asked. Then she thought about how Jeremy was supposed to be dead and that it was her love for him that had saved him. "Okay," she said, "There are plenty if ways that it could be possible. But are you sure that it was him on the phone?"

Tyler nodded. "It was his voice," he said, "I'd know it anywhere." He held his hand out and Bonnie took it. He pulled her back into his arms.

"Then I guess it's safe to say that he's alive," Bonnie said. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant. If he was alive why no contact Tyler? Was he angry? Would he be looking for revenge?

"But why wouldn't he contact me?" Tyler said as if reading her thoughts. Then the more he thought about it the less sense that it made. "And why would he be answering your cousin's phone?"

Bonnie had forgotten that they were even trying to contact Lucy. But now some of her mother's words were beginning to make sense. She had said that Lucy had a wolf familiar but she couldn't have meant Mason. "I'm not sure what's going on but I know how we're going to find out," Bonnie said.

"Abby," Tyler nodded. She had given them the number in the first place. She was the one with the answers. Tyler was beginning to like the woman less and less. It seemed like every time they turned around she was hiding something from them or apart of some mystery that they had to solve. "Look," Tyler said , "I know that you're not on the best terms with her right now so if you want I can go talk to her."

"I'm not letting you go through this alone," Bonnie said, "No matter what my issues are with Abby we're in this together. And since it involves my cousin and apparently your uncle then it involves both of us. I mean Abby said Lucy had a familiar connection to a wolf. I didn't know she meant Mason at the time but maybe him being involved increases the likelihood that she'll help. He did, does love you. Mason being alive is a good thing right?"

He didn't know. He wanted to me optimistic, he wanted to find joy and hope in the possibility that Mason was alive and well somewhere. But he hadn't contacted Tyler and that meant that either he didn't want to or maybe he was in danger. Then there was Bonnie, Tyler could forgive her for her role in Mason's death (had he really died) but could he. Cool or not, if his uncle had a problem with Bonnie then Tyler would protect her. "I want it to be," Tyler said. He wrapped his arms around her and tried not admit that he was afraid.

 **:::**

Abby Bennett was waiting for the fallout from her actions. She knew that it was coming. Lucy had sworn her to secrecy and she hadn't broken that promise. Not entirely. She had given Bonnie her number, it would be Lucy's choice whether or not to reveal the rest and help Bonnie. It would be Mason's choice as to whether he wanted to explain the situation to his nephew. If they were both angry at her because of it then they had the right to be.

"So you lied to Bonnie again," Alaric said from where he sat next to her, "Wasn't the point of this to get her to trust you?"

"First of all it was a lie of omission," Abby said, "Second it wasn't my truth to tell. Giving them the information that I did will lose me the trust of someone else that I care about."

"Someone that means more to you than your daughter?" Alaric asked.

"Obviously not since I gave them her number," Abby muttered leaning back on her mother's couch.

"So this is Lucy that we're talking about?" Alaric asked.

"Look," Abby said glancing over at him, "I know you're trying to help but if I can't tell Bonnie then I can't tell you."

Before Alaric could answer there was a knock at the front door. Abby moved to get up but Alaric shook his head. "I'll get it," he said.

Abby watched as Alaric disappeared. She had to wonder why he had showed up in the first place. He was showing up more and more often lately under the pretense of checking on her situation with Bonnie. But Abby had been around long enough and had been around enough men to know when there was something deeper going on.

Before she could think too hard on Alaric's behavior he returned with Bonnie and Tyler in tow. They were holding hands and Tyler stood in front of Bonnie slightly. His stance was obviously protective. They were acting as a unit now.

"Hey," Abby said standing awkwardly, "I'm assuming you're here because you've spoken to Lucy."

"Not exactly," Bonnie said, "We called and Mason Lockwood answered the phone." Though, she wasn't sure about this Bonnie chose to trust Tyler. She stated it as a fact, leaving no room for doubt, hoping to get a reaction out of Abby.

Abby stiffened visibly and any linger doubt that Bonnie had left her. "I wasn't expecting that," Abby said more to herself than anyone else.

"So it's true then," Tyler said his voice hopeful, "Mason is alive."

Abby nodded.

"And you're not denying it," Bonnie said. She was surprised that Abby wasn't talking around the issue and telling half-truths.

"You obviously know now so I don't see the point," Abby shrugged. They waited for her to explain the situation further. "I know that you have questions and as I can't answer them all I think its best that I take you to Lucy and Mason."

"When I said his name on the phone he hung up," Tyler said, "He obviously doesn't want me to know he's alive. What makes you think wherever they are if they're together, they'll stay in one place long enough for us to get to them."

"I'll take care of it," Abby said. Neither Tyler nor Bonnie looked the least bit relieved. "I know you don't trust me but I need you to trust me on this. I was hoping Lucy would answer when you called but since she didn't I'll have to be the one to talk to them. Hopefully by the time I'm finished they'll call and ask you to come themselves."

"Why didn't you just make the call in the first place?" Bonnie asked.

"You didn't want me involved," Abby said, "Now I have to be." Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if Abby have manipulated the situation on purpose.

"So you're not going to tell us anything else?" Tyler asked. He wanted to rip the woman's throat out. She was becoming less and less of an ally.

"If they won't see you then I'll tell you everything," Abby said, "If they want you to come then they can tell you themselves. Either way you should have a bag packed for tomorrow. If we go we're staying all weekend, or at least long enough for you two to figure out exactly what you're dealing with and how you're going to handle it."

 **:::**

Klaus watched the witch through her window. As much as he tried to avoid it he ended up tracking her down. However, tonight it seemed that all of the Scooby Gang had decided to congregate at the witch's home. It was ridiculous. Caroline, Tyler, and Matt were all there but strangely Elena was absent. He had no idea where the Gilbert boy was, it seemed that the witch's house hadn't been his first stop.

At first Klaus had been watching from his car but something kept propelling him to get closer. It was the oddest thing. He had chosen to take his wolf form in order to remain better hidden. So there he was, laying on his stomach in wolf form just outside of her house just beneath the porch.

His ears perked up as Bonnie opened the door to her house and walked outside. Bonnie walked out into the night and sat down on her steps. If Klaus wasn't so determined to stay hidden he would have hopped up on the porch and begged for the witch's attention. The pull was there, this time oddly intense. But what was it?

The witch sighed and the small sound was like music to his ears. What the hell was happening? Klaus shuffled slightly closer even with the risk of getting caught.

Suddenly Bonnie felt something strange. She had come outside to get some air. Between her mother's constant lies and the fact that Mason Lockwood was suddenly among the living, she wasn't sure what was real anymore. Now she felt a strange tug as if something was calling to her. Whatever it was, was causing a strange sort of irritation in her scar. She touched it, thinking of Tyler, and suddenly the feeling passed. Bonnie shook her head. Tyler probably needed her.

Standing Bonnie walked across her porch toward her front door. As she opened it and walked inside she didn't notice the wolf that quickly fled.

 **:::**

Tyler was annoyed. Between Abby and his mother he wanted to rip someone's head off. He had stayed at Bonnie as long as he could. He returned home in the wee hours of the morning and realized with a start that it didn't feel like home anymore. Bonnie's house as sterile as he had once found it that was his home now. Where Bonnie sang to herself while she cleaned, where Elena constantly ruined the kitchen with failed culinary attempts, and where Matt and he fought over the remote control; that was where Tyler belonged.

When he had seen his mother the fact became more and more apparent. She had immediately told him that she had heard that Jeremy had returned home and asked him if he was finally done with his pursuit of Bonnie. It didn't take him long to figure out that she had had something to do with Jeremy's reappearance. He wondered if she would be looking so self-satisfied if she knew that she had almost gotten Jeremy killed. Instead of acknowledging her he had gone to his room and started packing. Even if he didn't use the bag to go to see what they could discover about the Mason situation he could always add it to the belongings that he now kept at Bonnie's.

Tyler set his duffle bag on is bed and began to fill it. The situation was becoming so complicated. He just wanted to be somewhere away from it all, with only Bonnie and their bond.

"Where are you going?" A voice said from behind him.

Tyler stiffened as he tossed a shirt into his bag. He had hoped ignoring his mother would discourage a confrontation. It seemed that it had the opposite effect. "I have some things I need to take care of," Tyler said, "I'll only be gone a couple of days."

"That doesn't answer my question," Carol said sounding none too pleased, "Are you going alone? Is Bonnie involved?"'

Tyler stopped packing and turned to face her. "There are some things that I can't tell you and you'll have to deal with that," Tyler said, "And whatever problem that you have with Bonnie it ends now."

"Excuse me?" Carol asked. She had thought Jeremy's return would take care of the Bonnie situation. She had been sure that Jeremy was interested in rekindling whatever relationship that he had had with Bonnie. Apparently Tyler wasn't discouraged by a little competition.

"Bonnie is going to be in my life for a long time whether you like it or not," Tyler said firmly, "If you want to stay in my life then I suggest you get used to it."

"It wasn't that long ago that you gave me a similar speech concerning Caroline," Carol said attempting to look unimpressed.

"Bonnie was still in my system even then," Tyler said, "I've realized that she's never going to live. No matter what happens she will always be in my life." Tyler continued to pack and zipped his bag once he was finished. He turned back to his mother looking serious and a little sad. "If I have to choose between Bonnie and you," Tyler said, "I chose Bonnie."

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert sat on Bonnie's bed as she watched her friend pack. She wasn't sure that Bonnie should go on the trip if Abby ever did call. She didn't trust Abby and Tyler was dangerous when it came to Bonnie. Jeremy was alright and after hearing that he had touched Bonnie's mark, a part of Elena had understood. Still, Tyler scared her. Who knew what he would do if the woman upset Bonnie. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asked.

"I have to," Bonnie said, "Mason is alive out there somewhere and he has a bond with Lucy that could be close to what I have with Tyler. They are the only ones that have even the slightest chance of understanding what we're going through. If there is even the slightest possibility that they can help Tyler then we can't pass this up. No matter what happens I have to go. We have to try."

"And if Mason decides he wants to get a little revenge on you because of what happened?" Elena asked. She remembered all too well what had happened to Damon when the ghosts had invaded town. Though now that Mason was alive she wasn't even sure how that was possible.

"Then I'll just have to deal with the consequences2 of the choice that I made," Bonnie said without hesitance, "Tyler is at risk and I can't pass up as chance to get him the help that needs." Besides she knew that if it came down to it, Tyler would protect her.

"You really care about him don't you?" Elena asked. She couldn't keep the worry from her voice, but there was also understanding there. There had been a time that Elena would do any and everything for Stefan's sake or times that she put her friends and family at risk to assist either Salvatore without thinking of the consequences. Now she was on the other side of that. Watching her best friend pack for a trip to help someone that had left their other friend heartbroken and had attacked Jeremy, who was Elena's blood, and despite everything would always be her brother. Still she couldn't fault Bonnie; in fact she had to admire Bonnie because she knew that it was a hard choice for someone as fiercely loyal as Bonnie to make. Besides, Bonnie had the bonds tying her to Tyler to use as an excuse for her behavior. What then was Elena's excuse?

"Yes," Bonnie said, "I care about him now even more than I did when we were younger." Putting Tyler's need before everyone else was quickly becoming second nature.

"Is that even possible?" Elena asked. She wondered how much of Bonnie would belong to Tyler when this was all over.

"I didn't think it was," Bonnie said, "It scares me but it feels natural. Right."

Elena nodded. That sounded a little like what it had been in the beginning with Stefan. She just hoped that helping Tyler wouldn't lead Bonnie to the same dead end that she was in or that Bonnie wouldn't lean on someone else when things became too hard with Tyler and complicate things the way that she was doing with Damon.

Realizing the direction that Elena's thoughts were heading, Bonnie decided to change the subject. "How is Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine," Elena said hesitantly, "Don't worry, he doesn't blame you and neither do I. I don't blame Tyler either, I heard about him touching the mark, and what he said before. I get that it was a sensitive situation. But Jeremy, he doesn't understand."

"I know," Bonnie said, "I think that maybe he should stay away until he does understand and can be careful, or at least until Tyler has better control over the situation."

"I agree," Elena nodded, "The problem isn't me though. If Jeremy thinks that Tyler is a danger to him then chances are he thinks that he's a danger to you. He's trying to get back together with you; it wouldn't be a stretch if he went into protective mode."

"Well," Bonnie sighed, "Hopefully Tyler and I will be gone for a few days. I don't think you should tell him exactly what's going on, it might make things worse. Besides with Klaus lingering around enough people know already. If you have to tell him anything, just tell him I'm serious about Tyler and I need him to stay away."

"Are you serious about, Tyler?" Elena asked. Bonnie gave her and odd look. Hadn't they just been over this? "What I mean is," Elena said, sensing that she needed clarification, "Do you want to be with him? If you do then would you want to be with him with or without the spell?"

It was a heavy question, one that had been heavy on Bonnie's mind lately. Bonnie opened her mouth to answer but closed it when her cell phone rang interrupting her. Bonnie hesitated before she answered. "Hello," she said warily. Her voice sounded small to her own ears.

"They've agreed to see you," Abby said, "We leave in an hour." That's all that was said before the line went dead.

 **:::**

Tyler walked into Bonnie's house just as Elena was leaving. He sat his bag down and gave her an apologetic smile. "About Jeremy," he said, "I'm sorry."

Elena nodded warily. "I know there are things about this that you can't control," Elena said attempting to be reasonable, "I just hope that this weekend helps. Not just for your sake but for Bonnie's too. She can't keep having to calm you down like this and if you hurt someone..."

"I know Elena," Tyler said quietly, "I know." Tyler's ears perked up as he heard Bonnie coming down the stairs. "You should keep Jeremy away," Tyler said. He knew what happened was mostly because Jeremy had touched the mark, his mark, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"I will," Elena said, "Just keep trying. Things will get better. And don't worry, I'll keep your secrets."

"Thanks Elena," Tyler said, smiling weakly, "You're a good friend."

Elena smiled back. She was beginning to realize just what she had been doing since the arrival of the Salvatore brothers. The more time she spent with Bonnie the more she realized the girl was having trouble relying on her. Not because she didn't want to, but because she was used to being left to deal with things on her own. Part of that was Elena's fault. As strong a person as Elena's neglect had made her, Elena hated herself for forcing Bonnie into a position where she had to be that strong. "I'm starting to be," Elena said honestly, "Bonnie deserves it, you know?"

Tyler looked pass Elena and watched as Bonnie descended the stairs. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Her worry had stopped her from sleeping much the night before, but even with the dark circles beneath her eyes she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. "Yeah," Tyler said glancing back at Elena, "She does."

"Who does what?" Bonnie asked as she stopped in front of them, setting her bag down on the floor.

"You look beautiful this morning," Tyler answered. He could tell that Bonnie could tell that he was being evasive but he knew she would let it slide.

Bonnie studied him and she could tell that something was wrong but she couldn't place it. "You look like you've been through hell," Bonnie said.

Elena raised a brow. Tyler looked fine to her. It must have been a familiar thing, or a sired thing, or a Bonnie and Tyler thing. Who really knew the difference anymore?

"More like my mother," Tyler said with a shrug, "Which is pretty much the same thing."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked. Between his mother and her mother she didn't know who was worse anymore.

Tyler gave Elena a pointed look. She read his expression easily. She began to walk toward the kitchen. "I'll just start on breakfast," Elena said, "You have some time before you leave."

"No," Tyler and Bonnie said at the same time. Both were still traumatized from the last time she had attempted pancakes. Matt had been the only one to stomach them and Bonnie was pretty sure Matt's digestive system would never work the same way.

Elena rolled her eyes at them. "I'm not that bad," Elena said. Bonnie and Tyler both gave her rather skeptical looks. "I'm not," Elena said frowning. When she got no response, she huffed and disappeared into the kitchen.

Bonnie turned back to Tyler and eyed him carefully. "Did you want to talk about it?" Bonnie repeated.

Tyler reached out and took her hands. "She had something to do with Jeremy coming back," Tyler said, "Or at least I think she did. She saw me packing. She doesn't want me to leave. Well she doesn't want me to leave with you."

Bonnie sighed. She didn't know what made her more angry, the fact that the mayor was still trying to keep them apart or the fact that in doing so she may or may not have facilitated Tyler's attack on Jeremy. "What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked, trying to remain passive.

"You don't have to do that," Tyler said, "You can be upset about this." He didn't want her hiding her feelings for his sake.

"It won't solve anything," Bonnie shrugged, giving his hands a squeeze, "Besides, she's your mom. Even if I might be angry, this will never affect me as much as its affecting you."

Tyler shook his head but he knew that she was right. He couldn't understand how his mother could think about appearances more than his own happiness. Even if the life didn't fit into the image that she wanted, it was his life. Why was Bonnie being a part of it such a big problem? If she was like this now, what would she be like once they were force to tell her the entire truth? "I'm done being upset," Tyler said, "She made her choice and it'll be up to her to decide whether or not she wants to change her mind. Whether having me is worth changing her mind. I made my choice too."

"What choice was that?" Bonnie asked meeting his gaze.

"I told her," Tyler said carefully, "That if she made me choose between her and you then you would be my choice."

Bonnie shook her head. Why did it even have to come to this? Would he be able to choose so easily if the spell wasn't firmly in place? Why was the choice even necessary? "You shouldn't have to choose," Bonnie said, "I'm not your mother's biggest fan but I would never make you choose."

Tyler smiled and lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. "That's why you'll always be my choice," he whispered. And Bonnie believed him.

 **:::**

It had been three hours since Tyler and Bonnie had climbed into the backseat of Abby's car and started in the direction of what was said to be Lucy and Mason's home. They had said goodbye to Elena, who promised to keep them updated on Jeremy's condition, Matt, who seemed as clueless as ever, and Caroline who had sent them away with a promise to keep Elena out of Bonnie's kitchen and a cooler full of blood bags. Tyler had no idea how, but Alaric had roped his way into going. He was in the front passenger's seat making pointless small talk with Abby. Tyler was grateful for him being there, it saved him and Bonnie the awkwardness of her being forced to sit up front with Abby.

Bonnie had fallen asleep an hour ago, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. He kept thinking about what he had said to his mom earlier that morning. Having her in his arms just made him realize how true his words had been. He didn't care who it was, he wouldn't let anyone come between them.

"I talked to your mom this morning," Abby said, "She seemed to feel better about things when I told her that Alaric and I were leaving town with you guys. Why haven't you told her what's going on?"

Tyler fought the urge to glare at her. What right did this woman have to call his mother? And better yet what right did she have to question him about what he chose to tell his mother? "I'm keeping it from her so Klaus doesn't have the chance to torture it out of her," Tyler said, "As for the rest, I'm pretty sure that she was happy to hear you were coming because you both seem to be on the same page where Bonnie and I are concerned."

Alaric shifted uncontrollably in his seat and Abby sighed. Tyler didn't give a damn. The woman had abandon Bonnie, lied to her to the point where her omission had contributed to the spell going wrong in the first place, and she hated Tyler for no other reason but that she didn't think him good enough to be with a daughter that she hadn't care enough to stay and raise in the first place.

"I wouldn't have a problem with the two of you being together under normal circumstances," Abby said, "No matter how happy you make her she'll still end up sacrificing a piece of herself for you."

"Last time I checked that's what relationships consist of," Tyler said, "Sacrifice. Besides, this situation hasn't been ideal for either of us. But we're making peace with it. What I can't understand is why you can't? Especially when your relationship with Bonnie is at stake." It may not been his place to scold Abby but the more Bonnie was hurt because of her the less Tyler could sit back and watch. He was tired of giving the woman the benefit of the doubt.

"When you have a child you map out their lives," Abby said slowly, "You know as soon as their born what's best for them. You wouldn't understand."

"No I wouldn't understand," Tyler said, he response doing nothing to get rid of his anger, 'Especially when I ask myself where leaving Bonnie fit into the pretty little picture of the life you wanted her to have when she was born. I mean, I must be missing something."

Alaric chose this moment to intervene. He had come on the trip to be a sort of a buffer. He had promised to spend the weekend with Meredith but once again his plans with her had been broken in favor of Abby and the most recent hole that she had dug herself into. "That's enough Tyler," he said, "I think you've made your point."

Tyler decided to say one more thing before he let the issue drop. "Maybe parents can't help planning out their kid's lives," he said, "But when does it ever really turn out that way? Unexpected things happen. And your kids being their own people make their own choices. Maybe with normal kids what Bonnie and I wouldn't be an issue but that doesn't mean the same things don't apply. You knew Bonnie wasn't a normal child when you had her. You're a family of witches for Christ sake. You knew from the time we were kids that something like this was a possibility. Instead of ignoring it and lying about it while clinging to some ideal life that Bonnie should have maybe you should focus on reality. You can't go back and change things so that Bonnie will have the life that you want but you can help her take the life that she was given and make the best of it. Think about that they next time you decide to keep something from her that she should know for her own good."

Alaric watched as Bonnie shifted in her sleep and ran her hand down Tyler's arm effectively calming him. It was odd to him how in tune they were to each other. Tyler buried his face in Bonnie's hair and closed his eyes. Alaric may have thought that he was out of line but he was glad that finally Abby had been forced to face reality. Maybe he had given the woman something to think about. Still Alaric didn't know Tyler was so smart, he was going to have to make him try harder in class.

 **:::**

Lucy Bennett watched as Mason Lockwood walked over to the window and looked out of it for the familiar sight of Abby's car coming up the drive for what seemed like the millionth time. She had always been the calmer of the two of them. The wait for Bonnie and Tyler's arrival wasn't making her anxious the way that it was doing to him. She hadn't been around Bonnie long but there were commonalities to most Bennett women that caused Lucy not to worry. They were strong, which meant that whatever they threw at Bonnie this weekend she could handle it even if Tyler couldn't. They were loyal, which meant that if Tyler couldn't handle something Bonnie would be by his side to help him through. More than anything Bennett women protected their own, which meant that once Bonnie realized that not just Lucy but Mason was her family now, whatever problems she had with him before would likely take the back seat in face of that loyalty and the family bond that they now shared.

Lucy stood up from the couch and walked over to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. He felt an overwhelming sense of peace, a peace that only her presence could bring him. "You worry too much," Lucy whispered. As outgoing and uncaring as he was on a regular basis there were things that did this to him.

"What if we can't put the past behind us," Mason said, "What if she makes him choose? He'll choose her and I won't ever see him again."

"If she feels for him anything close to what I feel for you," Lucy said, "She won't make him choose. As for the past, you're not the only one who was working with Katherine. You do remember that don't you?"

Of course he remembered. It was how they met. Never had he thought that things would come to this. That she would be his entire world. But she was and she always would be. Especially this part of her, the caring and reassuring part. It was the part that he loved the most because it was the part of herself that she reserved for him. "I remember," Mason said, "But you are her family and you had no problem turning on Katherine when she needed you to."

"Do you forgive her for her role in what was done to you?" Lucy asked. She would always have to pull the logic out when he worked himself up. Mason nodded. "Then she can forgive you for what forced her to make that choice," she said, "When Tyler sees that and he knows the truth then there's no reason why he shouldn't be able to accept you into his life again. But more than anything we're here to help them through this. If what Abby said is true, they're dealing with more than we had to and at a much younger age. We can't let them go through this alone."

Mason turned to face her and smiled. "You always know what to say," he said.

"I do try," Lucy said, returning his smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He would have to treasure her being so open with him while he could, things would be different once they had an audience.

"Since we have some time," Mason said persuasively, "How about we go upstairs?"

"From zero to sex in less than two minutes," Lucy said grinning, "I do believe you broke a record there Mr. Lockwood."

"We could always go upstairs and break a few more," Mason suggested.

He leaned forward but Lucy stopped him as she glanced out of the window where the curtains were pulled back. "Too late," Lucy said as she watched Abby's car pull into the driveway, "Looks like you're going to have to control yourself this weekend."

Mason shook his head. "They'll just have to divert their eyes," he said. Lucy laughed, kissing him on the lips before moving pass him to answer the knock on the door. "I'm serious, Bennett," Mason called after her.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she reached the door. "Sure you are, Lockwood," she said completely unimpressed. His wolf may have made it impossible for him to keep his hands to himself but it didn't make it impossible for her to keep him in line.

Taking a deep breath Lucy opened the door. The first thing she saw was Abby looking for all the world like a remorseful child. Lucy sighed. She had told the woman to keep the fact that Mason was alive a secret but with Bonnie involved, she could see why the woman had done what she had. Still, if it had been up to Lucy, Abby wouldn't have been party to the secret to begin with. It was bad enough that she had inadvertently asked them to help her with something that she had may or may not have intended to use against Tyler. Reluctantly Lucy opened her arms to the woman. "Hey Lucy," Abby said, "Good to see you."

"You too," Lucy said, deciding that the best way to make it through the weekend would be to remain amicable. She let go of Abby quickly however, and stepped aside to allow her entrance.

"This is Alaric Saltzman," Abby said as he came in behind her, "He's Bonnie's teacher."

Lucy eyed him wondering why he was there. Then he glanced over at Abby and Lucy found her reason. She shook the man's hand and smiled vaguely. She gestured him over to Mason who offered to show them the rooms they were to stay in. The three disappeared and Tyler walked in carrying a sleeping Bonnie in his arms. He looked hesitant and Lucy smiled at him welcomingly. "You must be, Tyler," she said.

Tyler nodded. His focus was split between Bonnie, the bags that were also in his hand, and the woman before him. He felt a strange sort of pull toward her. It was something akin to what he felt for Bonnie but a lot less intense. "That's right," he said. He was a little standoffish he knew, but with the weird draw it was impossible not to be.

"I'm Lucy," she said, "Bonnie's cousin and Mason's mate." Mate... The way that she said it made Tyler pause. Not girlfriend or even familiar but mate. _She's family_ , his wolf mind supplied, _she's pack_. He hadn't thought the word since Jules. Tyler's brow furrowed in confusion and Lucy chose to put him out of his misery. "Come in," she said, "I'll show you to the guest room. You can but her down in there."

Tyler nodded again and walked further into the house. Lucy walked around him and closed the door behind him. She led him upstairs and he followed. The house was large and seemed more domestic than anything he could have ever pictured Mason living in. But his uncle was there. He could feel it.

Lucy led him into an empty bedroom. It was average sized, generic. The bed was made with floral sheets and there was a dresser, closet, and nightstand. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall across from the bed, which Tyler raised an eyebrow at but didn't comment on. It didn't look lived in at all. It reminded him of Bonnie's house before he and the other's had gotten to it.

"We don't get many visitors," Lucy commented, "We really just kept the rooms ready for when we decided that it was safe for people to know that Mason was alive."

Tyler bit his lip so as not to say anything stupid. He put the bags down on the floor and the carefully laid Bonnie down on the bed. Lucy watched as he sat on the edge of it, removing Bonnie's shoes. There was reverence even in that small act. "Where should I put my things?" Tyler asked, "I mean if this is Bonnie's room well..."

"Unlike Abby," Lucy said, "Mason and I are not under any illusions about your relationship. We've likely experienced many aspects of it before ourselves. So you will be sleeping in here if you wish. However, if Abby asks then your room is down the hall and to the left."

Tyler nodded. It was odd to hear Lucy speak about Mason. It wasn't just the fact that he was alive. It was weird to hear her talk about him as if they were one person almost. The "we" and the "Mason and I". "Thanks," Tyler said.

"I'll leave you two to get settled," Lucy said, "Mason will probably be up soon." With that Lucy nodded and disappeared.

The whole situation to Tyler was disturbing. She was acting as if this was something that happened everyday. That uncles came back to life and witchy cousins came over for the weekend so that their familiar hybrid quasi-boyfriends could learn to not try and kill every male that came near her. He felt the urge to run and his emotions were all over the place. Instead of running, however, he simply took his own shoes off and climbed into bed with Bonnie. He pulled Bonnie into his arms and closed his eyes. He hadn't been aiming to fall asleep but when Mason walked in to greet his nephew moments later that was how he found him.

:::

Klaus was agitated. Every time he turned around the witch was popping into his mind. That feeling when he had been near. It was odd and something that he couldn't quite place. Since he had managed to access his wolf form, he hadn't really felt the pressing urge to take it but now. Now it seemed the wolf wanted out, and even after everything Klaus had gone through to access that part of himself he fought it.

It made no sense. There was nothing spectacular about the witch besides perhaps her powers. The whole thing was ridiculous. Still his mind would wander to her anytime he felt that he was free of other thoughts. Stranger still, when Kol had come home the night before more determined than ever to get into the witch's pants Klaus had been agitated. Any amusement that Klaus had at his brother's antics had flown out the window.

It had something to do with his wolf side he knew. It was the only explanation that he could come up with. His little visit to the witch was still fresh in his mind. But what did it all mean? As long as he had tried to access his wolf side because of the power it would provide him, he had yet to fully understand it. He wasn't fully in touch with that side of himself, and knew very little of wolves beyond their abilities and pack mentality. And who exactly was there to go to for information that accord? Perhaps he would have to go to the witch since the Bennett witch was obviously involved.

Klaus sat down behind his desk, having enough of pacing about his study. It was silly to harp on something that probably meant nothing. She was powerful, it was probably just that he could feel that and it felt different in wolf form than in vampire form. It was his plan he was really worried about, he told himself. He worried about getting her away from Tyler only so he could have the boy back in his back pocket. He was after all, his ace in the hole.

What he needed to do was check on the progress of his own plan. The Gilbert boy had returned and Klaus was certain that he would waste no time in going after the witch. She would subsequently fall into his arms once he groveled and begged for her forgiveness and Tyler would no longer be able to hide his feelings for Caroline behind his out of the blue interest in Bonnie Bennett.

Still, even Jeremy being there was now having an odd effect on Klaus. But it wouldn't do well to dwell on that. Rebekah had been watching over the situation. A call to her would clear things up and hopefully his own thoughts would become clear as well.

Just as Klaus was about to call Rebekah, his sister walked into the room. She hadn't knocked per usual and she sat down on the other side of his desk without preamble. "You're not going to believe this," Rebekah said.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. "What now?" He asked.

"Well you bringing Jeremy back means absolutely nothing now," Rebekah said, "The witch and Tyler took a little trip out of town for the weekend."

Klaus blinked. "Excuse me?" Klaus said.

"You heard me right," Rebekah said. Rebekah had seen them leave with her own eyes. She wasn't really sure what to make of the whole things as the witch's weak mother was with and Alaric Saltzman as well. "They left this morning," Rebekah said, "They might be smarter than you think. I mean they could have figured that the witch wouldn't be able to resist the Gilbert brat and so they ran."

"Why take it this far?" Klaus asked. Their theory was making a little less sense.

"To protect Caroline from you of course," Rebekah said, "You said it yourself. If you go after the witch to keep Tyler in line then she'll be more than capable of taking care of herself. But Caroline not so much. So they are pulling the old bait and switch."

"Did anyone else go with them?" Klaus asked.

"The witch's wayward mother and Alaric," Rebekah said offhandedly. She watched as something seemed to click in Klaus' mind.

"Weak though she may be," Klaus said, "Her mother is still a witch and as for Alaric, he is a scholar with supernatural experience. If I were to venture to guess, I'd say that we've pushed them into a corner. Jeremy returning made them realize that their plan wouldn't work. They've taken another route. They're going to try and break the sired bond."

Rebekah blinked. Then she thought about it. "Of course," she said, "Why else would the teacher go with them? Do you think that they'll succeed?"

"There isn't a way to break it that I know of," Klaus said, "Magically or otherwise. But I wouldn't keep witches if I didn't respect their power. Their knowledge, their capability that goes beyond my own. We were raised by one after all and we know that they are good at keeping secrets. They know of things that we know not and have access to power that we know not of. It is reasonable to assume that there is a way that it can be done that we are not privy to. If a witch could create us then it is reasonable to believe that they can limit our powers and the effects that we have on others. They already have in many respects after all."

Rebekah sighed. "Then what do we do now?" She asked.

"As we don't know their location," Klaus said accusingly, "Since you didn't stick around long enough to discover it then there is only one thing we can do. We wait and hope that the witch that is under our roof doesn't choose to strike before they return."

 **:::**

 _Bonnie stood in front of her grandmother's grave, flowers in hand. Tyler stood next to her, his arm around her shoulders. They looked down at the headstone and then Bonnie stepped forward and replaced the wilted flowers in the white vase next to Sheila's grave. She stood again, wrapping her arms around Tyler's waist and resting her head on his chest. "She's proud of you," he whispered quietly, "I know she is."_

" _I'm proud of you both," a familiar voice said behind them. They both whipped around to face Sheila and she looked at them both smiling._

" _Grams," Bonnie said a smile breaking across her lips._

 _The pride in her eyes was evident and Bonnie didn't understand. She had seen her Grams' journal. She had read what she had once not dared to. She could almost feel the fear she had of her bond with the Tyler. It had been that palpable. "I was afraid for you yes," Sheila said, "But I was also proud of what you would become. Not just alone but together. I am proud."_

" _You knew," Bonnie said. The tears began to fall freshly. She didn't know whether she was crying because she was seeing her Grams again or because of her own fear._

" _I knew," Sheila said smiling softly, "I always knew."_

" _Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked, "Us? We had the right to know?"_

" _You were young," Sheila said, "That was a heavy burden to place on your shoulders. Then you made the decision to push him away. I know why you did it and I chose to respect that. But I knew you would find each other in time, when you were old enough to understand what was between you. Unfortunately I didn't live long enough to see it."_

" _We didn't even speak, Grams," Bonnie said, "How could you know that?"_

" _You may have been young but that connection wasn't one that would go away," Sheila said. They were her own, her heart. They always had been. "Even when the world is trying to pull you apart you will always find a way back to each other."_

" _The spell," Bonnie said, "What about the spell, Grams? If we would have found our way back to each other then why did we need it? Why would you show it to us?" She had to ask. Even if it turned out that only her subconscious was giving her an answer._

" _It was necessary," Grams said heavily, "I warned you about Original business, that you ought not get involved. But you were in it to deep. I couldn't let you face this alone and I couldn't allow Tyler to stay connected to Klaus. I had to intervene. As for the other effects, I knew what you mother would do. I knew the outcome. You may not want to hear this but that too had to be done. If I had let you continue alone then you wouldn't have made it, you would have been killed. You needed someone who would put you first and Tyler has been the only one that has ever done that consistently but me, when you were still letting him. He would have been yours eventually Bonnie. I just sped things up a little."_

" _You took the choice away from him," Bonnie said shaking her head, "Away from me. How could you do that?"_

" _I understand," Sheila said, "How you could feel that way. I thought there would be time to explain things. But it was never about choice with the two of you, baby, fate never gives us choice. You would have where you are eventually. Maybe not this quickly, but what's meant to be will always happen. Because of what you must face, fate just needed a little push."_

 _Bonnie shook her head. "I can't let myself need him," she said, "Not when he didn't choose this."_

 _Sheila stepped forward and took Bonnie's face in her hands. There girl sobbed feeling like a small child again. "That spell may have freed him from Klaus and tied him to you," Sheila said, "It may have made his love for Caroline fade before it was ready, and it may have awakened feelings in the wolf that he thought long dead but it didn't make him love you, Bonnie. Magic can't do a lot of things but it can't force love. You made him love you, when you were kids and didn't even know what it was. You just need to find the strength to accept."_

" _I tried to tell her Sheila," Tyler said breaking the tension, "But you know how hard headed she can be."_

 _Bonnie laughed lightly as Sheila kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you still know how to keep her in line," Sheila said pulling back from Bonnie and giving Tyler a wink._

" _I try," Tyler smirked._

 _Bonnie smiled, shaking her head. "Do you see what I have to put up with?" She asked._

 _Sheila reached up and touched the side of Tyler's face. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said. She looked at them both, her face turning serious. "You listen to Lucy and Mason," she said, "They're going to get you through this. With them you have a better chance to survive what comes next."_

" _What's that?" Tyler asked. He wasn't worried, he just wanted to be prepared._

" _I've told you all I can," Sheila said simply. She took Tyler's hand and placed it in Bonnie. "No one can come between you," she said, "Remember that."_

 _They nodded. Bonnie didn't want Sheila's hands to ever leave where she was uniting her and Tyler's own._

" _Take care of each other," Sheila said. They nodded again. She gave them both a stern look. "Promise me, now," she said._

" _We promise," They said in unison. United as one, that was what she waited to see._

" _I love you," Sheila said looking in between the two, "Both of you." She hugged both of them close and then she reluctantly let them go. "I'll be watching," she whispered._

 _Bonnie's eyes opened to meet Tyler's. They had been sleeping facing each other again, their hands locked. The tears that Bonnie had cried in her sleep stained her face. Tyler reached out and cupped her cheek._

"It was her," Bonnie said softly, her voice breaking slightly, "It was really her wasn't it?" She didn't have to ask whether or not he had had the same dream. It was clear in his eyes. The feeling from the first time was there as well.

Tyler nodded, wiping the tears that had fallen but hadn't dried yet. "It was her," Tyler said. He had her blessing. He didn't need his mother's or Abby's approval. Sheila Bennett was on his side, even from the grave. He knew that the woman didn't choose sides lightly.

"To know that she's watching," Bonnie said quietly, "I've always known but to see her again. We're where we're supposed to be." Still she wished she could see her in the flesh. Get her guidance every day. "I miss her so much."

He missed her too. Especially now that he knew that she at least was still on their side. "She's with still with us," he said, "She's still with you. That's all you've ever needed."

Bonnie shook her head. She had seen her Grams again. Even if it was in a dream it was enough. She would always need her Grams. But she needed her sisters too, Caroline and Elena. She needed her friends, Matt and even though Jeremy had hurt her she would always need him as well. And she needed... "I need you, Tyler," she said her throat closing slightly with the admission.

Tyler wanted to howl with joy but instead he just smiled. "Well that goes without saying," he said.

Bonnie glared at him poking him in the chest. "Must you always ruin the moment, Lockwood?" She asked. She looked around and realized they weren't in her bed room. Then she remembered that they had been on their way to Lucy's and figured they had made it.

"Don't I always make it up to you, Bennett?" Tyler asked. Bonnie looked skeptical. Tyler leaned forward and brushed his lips over Bonnie's lightly. "Come on, Bennett," he whispered, "Admit it."

Bonnie wiped her face and moved to sit up but Tyler stopped her. "I have to call Elena and Caroline to let them know we made it," Bonnie said.

"I'm sure they figured it out by now," Tyler said. Undeterred by her determination to leave the bed he pulled her back down until she was practically on top of him.

"You have to call Matt," Bonnie tried.

Tyler blinked. "If Elena can figure it out, then I'm sure he can as well." He was kind of clueless but if Elena did figure it out then she could always tell him.

"What about your mom?" Bonnie asked, "Shouldn't you call her?"

Tyler smiled bitterly thinking about his confrontation with Abby in the car. "I'm sure your mom took care of that," he said.

Bonnie raised a brow at that but didn't ask. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," she said, "The ride must have been awkward."

Tyler ran his hands down her back. "That's one of way of putting it," Tyler sighed. Bonnie traced his jaw line with her finger. "Let's just say I'm glad that Alaric was there," he said.

She suspected that something had happened between him and Abby. She doubted the two would get along anytime soon. Then again she and Abby didn't really get along. "Did you at least get to see Mason?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler shook his head. "Nope," he said, "I carried you up here and then I fell asleep next to you." A part of him didn't want to see Mason. It was almost easier when he thought he'd never see him again. Now there were so many questions that he didn't know if he wanted the answers to.

Bonnie could sense the hesitance. "You should see him and I should at least talk to Lucy," she said softly, "They're probably waiting for us."

"Let them wait," Tyler said sounding completely unrepentant. He lifted his head until his lips found hers. But just as quickly as he pressed his lips to hers she pulled back.

"We shouldn't be making out if we can't even put a name to this," Bonnie said gesturing between them.

"I'll put any name of this that you want," he said, "It's you that doesn't want to face this."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Bonnie asked. She hated being indecisive. But it wasn't Tyler she was unsure about, not really. There wasn't anyone else that she wanted. Jeremy's return had changed nothing, which surprised and scared her. Her Grams knew what Tyler had been trying to tell her since all of this happened, it was her and him and they were it. But she knew what it was to love and be hurt, she couldn't love him, not yet. Or at least she couldn't admit. Then again he wasn't really asking her to.

"I'm yours," Tyler said, "You're mine. That's all I need to know." This time when Tyler pressed his lips against hers Bonnie allowed herself to be kissed.

Tyler leaned back down on the bed, pulling Bonnie down on top of him. He swiped his tongue over Bonnie's lips and she once again pulled back. "Bonnie," he said in a voice that could be called a whine.

"Grams wants us to listen to them," she said, "She came to us just to tell us that we did the right thing by coming and you haven't seen Mason. Shouldn't we go down and get this over with? We'll have plenty of time for the rest later."

Sighing Tyler nodded. "Okay," he said. But he would definitely make sure that later would be gotten to as quickly as possible.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert put down her cell phone her worry for her best friend finally leaving her. Bonnie hadn't called but Alaric had. He had explained that Bonnie had fallen asleep on the way over and Tyler had joined her soon after their arrival.

"They're okay then?" Caroline asked as she eyed Elena from where she sat on the girl's couch. Elena had come back to the Gilbert home in order to keep an eye on Jeremy over the weekend. They both felt weird being there. It was funny that they had rarely hung out at Bonnie's house before the incident in the gymnasium but now her house just felt like home.

"They're okay," Elena said sitting down next to Caroline.

"Is it weird that I miss them already?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head. "Not really," she said. She even missed Tyler in a way. It was nice having them there. She found that she liked herself more when she wasn't wrapped up in her own drama. Being with Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, and Matt had felt like old times. Even with the changes Bonnie and Tyler were going through Elena felt as if they had gone back to the beginning. Back to when they were just friends who had grown up with each other. Back to before the Salvatore brothers and the supernatural had come and torn them apart. As much as she loved Stefan and cared about Damon she couldn't help but miss those days.

"You miss who already?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the room. There were still bruises on his throat and his voice was rather scratchy still but other than that and the bandage on his head, he didn't seem any worse for wear.

"No one," Elena said a little too quickly causing Caroline to give her the side eye.

"O-kay," Jeremy said rolling his eyes. He came into the room more fully and then sat down across from them. "So has Bonnie called or stopped by?" He asked. He had expected her to. He knew that she would worry with or without Tyler being in the picture.

"She asked about you," Elena offered, "But I don't think she'll be coming over."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, "She doesn't think I'm mad at her does she? It isn't her fault that Tyler went all psycho. Maybe I should call her. Let her know that I know it wasn't her fault."

"Jeremy," Elena sighed, "Don't." Elena glanced at Caroline who gave her a nod. Even if she couldn't tell Jeremy everything, she had to tell him something. "She isn't home," she said, "She and Tyler went away for the weekend. She wanted to be with him until things calm down."

"He attacked me and she wants to be with him?" Jeremy asked his voice full of disbelief. Elena and Caroline shared another look. "Is it even safe for her to be alone with him?" Jeremy asked.

"Tyler would never hurt Bonnie," Caroline said feeling the need to defend him. She wasn't one hundred percent alright with the situation yet but she wasn't going to let Jeremy turn it into something that it wasn't. Besides, considering what Jeremy had done to Bonnie not only did he not have any room to talk as far as hurting her went but he was lucky that Caroline hadn't attacked him herself.

"Look Jeremy," Elena said, "I know this might be upsetting but you have to know that while you were away Bonnie and Tyler found each other. They care about each other and they're not going to break up. Tyler loves her and he's not going to give her up."

Jeremy eyed Elena as if she had grown a second head. But she was being as honest as she could with him. Besides, as much as she loved him, she loved Bonnie as well. Whatever problems that they had had in their relationship it was over now and Jeremy would have to accept that.

Jeremy looked at Caroline for some sort of support. "You were with Tyler the last time I checked," Jeremy said, "Are you okay with this?"

"I love them both," Caroline said, "I'm not going to lie and say that this is easy for me but I want them to be happy."

Jeremy shook his head. Bonnie had loved him. She had brought him back from the dead, literally. And after everything that Tyler and Caroline had been through. None of this made sense. Did they really expect him to believe that Tyler and Bonnie had some sort of long lasting love? "You may be ready to give up," Jeremy said to Caroline, "But I'm not. I didn't realize what I had before but now...When Bonnie gets back she's going to know that I'm still here and I still want her."

Elena eyed him sympathetically. Caroline however, simply shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time that he would learn the hard way. She wondered offhandedly if Jeremy would be making this declaration if Anna was still a possibility. "Well," Caroline said, "Don't say that we didn't warn you."

 **:::**

Abby looked on as Mason and Lucy climbed into the large arm chair diagonal to the couch that she and Alaric were sitting on. They had to be the worst host she had ever experienced. They didn't have even attempt to make small talk. They had been consumed with each other as per usual and seemed to care about little else other than each other and waiting for Tyler and Bonnie to awaken.

Abby stood and walked toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She called to Alaric over her shoulder.

Alaric sighed. She was clearly uncomfortable and disappearing into the kitchen had been her only means to escape. Alaric stood and was about to excuse himself but then looked at Lucy and Mason to find them giggling and touching each other much like the high school students that he sometimes caught in the halls between classes and he realized that there wasn't really a point.

He followed Abby into the kitchen, where it found the woman digging around in the refrigerator. "What would you like?" Abby asked as she turned to him with a forced smile.

"I want to know why seeing them together makes you so uncomfortable," Alaric said tilting his head to where Mason and Lucy were still in the living room. Abby said nothing and opted to look through the cabinets instead. "I mean I don't see what the big deal is," Alaric said, "We all bleed red."

Abby stopped, who had been pulling a skillet out from the one of the cabinets, slammed it down on the stove top and turned to him. "What?" Abby asked her tone scathing. Alaric blinked. "No really," Abby said shaking her head, "What does that even mean, Ric?"

He had a point, really he did. He just couldn't remember what it was. Had she just called him Ric? "I just mean," Alaric said, shaking his head to clear it, "Essentially on the inside we're pretty much the same. Vampire, witch, werewolf, or human; there are basics that don't change."

"Then why not just say that?" Abby asked. Alaric shrugged. "Just stick to saying what you mean," she said, "No new age bull crap."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, "I just think that you're being ridiculous about this whole thing. You know those basics I was talking about, love is one of them. It's doesn't matter how or why it's obvious that Tyler cares deeply for Bonnie. He loves her and love in any form is something to be grateful for. It may not be what you wanted, but doesn't the fact that he makes her happy count for anything?"

"You don't know where this is going," Abby said, "Where this will end up if it continues."

Alaric glanced toward the living room and then back again. "Then why don't you enlighten me," he hissed.

"Tyler doesn't just want the familiar bond anymore," she said, "The wolf wants a mate. It wants my daughter. In case you didn't know werewolves mate for life. One person, forever and that is it. If that person is Bonnie then she will have to be changed into a vampire to coincide with Tyler's forever. What kind of life will she have? She'll never experience real love or real heartbreak. Just this obsessive need to be what he wants, when he wants."

"In case you didn't notice," Alaric said, "There is already an unbreakable bond between them. Tyler is already focused on Bonnie beyond reason. For him it is life. He's already in it. As for Bonnie, that choice is hers and not yours, or anyone else's. And as much as I like you Abby, let's face fact here. You have no idea what Bonnie has experienced. You know why? Because you weren't here for it." There he had said it. It was out there. He wasn't sorry. He was tired of going over the same things. Of having the same conversation. Of watching her have the same pity party.

"You don't think I know that?" Abby asked.

"I know you know that," he said, "That's what makes this all so sad. What you don't seem to know is that none of this is about you or what you want. This is about Bonnie and Tyler. What they want. What they are going through. Most of all this is about how they choose to handle it."

Abby was silent and slowly she turned and continued to dig through the fridge. She pulled out a carton of eggs and searched the cabinets for a bowl so that she could scramble them despite the fact that it was rather late in the afternoon and no one had even asked for them. She needed a distraction. What she didn't need was to be judged and yelled at by someone who didn't know her half as well as he thought he did.

She could pretend to ignore him all that she wanted to. He would still talk. "You say she'll never experience real love but you didn't watch her push her magic in Jeremy Gilbert to bring him back to life. You didn't see the blood and tears streaming down that seventeen year old girls face when she begged for your ancestors to help her bring her back. You weren't here when she faced Klaus all by herself when he possessed my body and died for Elena, her friend. If that isn't love then I don't know what is. You say she's never experienced heartbreak. Well you weren't here when your mother died and she lost the only real guardian she ever really had. You weren't here when that same boy t hat she risked her powers to save cheated her because he was chasing after the ghost of something that he thought he lost. Maybe this is not my place but you can't dictate the life of a daughter that you don't know anything about Abby. You told everyone over and over about what you think is best but have you even asked Bonnie how she feels about this? How she really feels? I may not be an expert when it comes to love but even after everything I saw her go through with Jeremy, I've never seen her look at him the way that she looks at Tyler. Think about that the next time judge how real their feelings are."

"Are you done?" Abby asked stiffly.

Alaric laughed bitterly. She still hadn't heard a word that he had said. "Yeah," he said, "I'm done."

He left the kitchen and Abby continued her task. Minutes passed that felt like hours. By the time he returned to the kitchen she was angrily cracking eggs into the bowl that she had gotten down.

Alaric glared at her and her hands stilled when he spoke. "Tell Tyler and Bonnie I'm sorry that I couldn't stay," Alaric said his voice guarded, "I'll find my own way back to Mystic Falls. Have a nice life." When she still didn't look up, Alaric shook his head. He turned and began to walk from the kitchen but stopped in the doorway. "If you keep this up," Alaric said softly, "Bonnie will be the one to leave you this time." With that he left the kitchen.

Abby listened as Alaric thanked Mason and Lucy for allowing them to stay. She listened to his footsteps as he headed for the front door. She listened as he pulled out of the door and walked out slamming it behind him. She hesitated before reaching for another egg. Sighing she pulled her hand away and without a second thought she went after him.

 **:::**

Just as the door slammed behind Abby, Tyler and Bonnie appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They followed the sound of Mason and Lucy's voices into the living room. The room quieted as Tyler and Bonnie entered, hand in hand. Tyler's eyes immediately fell on Mason.

"So you're really alive," Tyler said his voice breaking slightly. His emotions seemed to overwhelm him; relief, anger, confusion, pain, and apprehension. He positioned himself in front of Bonnie as Lucy climbed out of Mason's lap and they both stood. He knew it was obvious that he was being overprotective but given that he didn't know what to expect it seemed like a valid reaction.

"Is that all that you're going to say?" Mason asked. Tyler swallowed. Mason took a hesitant step forward. "How about a hug?" He asked. He spread open his arms and waited. Tyler glanced down at Bonnie who nodded. Mason could tell that she could feel the pull between them all, that she knew he wouldn't hurt them. Tyler stepped into his uncles arms and Mason hugged him tightly, realizing as he did that it had been too long since he had done so. "I missed you," he said.

Instead of feeling touched by his words, Tyler only felt anger. He ripped himself away from Mason and glared at him. "Apparently you didn't miss me enough to tell me that you were alive," he said.

Bonnie looked at Mason who had at least looked remorseful. She grabbed Tyler's arm before his anger could mount. "Calm down," she said, "We're in the right place. Remember? Besides I'm sure there's an explanation."

"There is," Mason said sending Bonnie a grateful look. She looked surprised and he knew that she had expected animosity from him. "A long explanation," he said, "One I'm willing to tell you if you're willing to hear it."

"We are," Bonnie said, "Right Tyler?" Tyler gave her a look but he nodded stiffly. "Good then," she said, "We'll just sit down." She tugged Tyler's arm and as she sat down across from the chair that Mason and Lucy had been sharing, pulling him down on the couch next to her. Once Tyler looked less lethal Bonnie turned to Lucy. "It's good seeing you again, Lucy," she said, "Thank you for having us."

Lucy smiled. It seemed that of the two Bonnie was the levelheaded of the pair. It was, it seemed a Bennett trait. "Good seeing you too," Lucy said.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Tyler took Bonnie's hand and nuzzled her neck in an effort to stay calm enough to stay put. Bonnie gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek.

Mason cleared his throat. Tyler looked up and their gazes locked. Instead of seeing annoyance in Mason's eyes as he expected, Tyler saw understanding. It wasn't the usual reaction that he received when he showed Bonnie affection.

"Where would you like me to start?" Mason asked. He sat down on in the armchair and Lucy took her spot in his lap.

"At the beginning," Tyler said. Mason glanced at Bonnie and Tyler stiffened. Something passed between them akin to understanding. It was strange, and almost seemed subconscious. Tyler glanced at Lucy and she smiled at him reassuring, it had almost but not quite the same calming effect that being near Bonnie had. _What the hell is going on_ , Tyler thought.

Bonnie noticing Tyler unease and squeezed his hand. She looked at Mason and she felt none of the guilt that she had expected to feel. Something flickered his eyes as if he were trying to tell her something. "We're listening," she said.

Mason took a deep breath and began his story. "Lucy and I met before I died," he said, "It was through Katherine. The first time was by accident. It was in the beginning of things with me and Katherine and I don't think she ever wanted me to meet Lucy. The second time we met was in passing, and the connection that I felt to her on sight only grew. There were times that I began to seek her out and she noticed. So did Katherine. It lasted a couple months and then Lucy was gone."

Mason glanced at Lucy and she chewed on her bottom lip. Tyler almost smiled at how similar to Bonnie that she looked at that moment. "Katherine wasn't pleased and I didn't understand and so we thought it best if I went off on my own again for a while," she said, "So I shut him out and I left. It was easier than it probably should have been. I do better on my own, or at least I used to think so."

Bonnie nodded remembering the night she had begged Lucy to stay. "I remember," Bonnie said.

"I grew closer to Katherine," Mason said, "There was more to our relationship than you thought. After Lucy left I guess you would say I clung to her. She was powerful and I drew from that. She understood what I was; I didn't have to hide from her. But there was something missing, something that was no longer available to me. So I settled. Looking back on in now, I think she was a sort of stand in for Lucy, a way to placate the wolf, to give it something powerful to connect to in her absence. Not that my feelings for Katherine weren't real, at least on my side, they were. But the loyalty and the devotion were misplaced. Do you understand?"

Tyler's mind drifted to Caroline. There was a reason that he had fallen for her so easily, even with Matt in the picture. He had felt things for her that he had never felt for Vicki, but neither of them were or could ever be Bonnie. "I understand," Tyler said quietly.

"That's why I couldn't break away from her," Mason said, "It wasn't just that I couldn't see that truth and all that she was doing, it was more than that. I knew that if I let her go then I wouldn't have anything left. Then that emptiness and longing that I had felt when Lucy had left would come back. My control was better than when I first transformed but if that emptiness came back then it would have gotten worse. So I stayed by Katherine's side and I did what she said, until I was killed for it." Mason made eye contact with Bonnie and she squirmed in her seat. Tyler growled low in his throat, and Mason broke contact for a brief moment before turning back. "Bonnie," he said, "Have you ever wondered how you were able to help Damon. You knew what he would do to me, and even if it was for the greater good a part of you was against it. A part of you wanted to give me a chance, to save me even though you didn't know me. Why did you want to save me even if it meant keeping Katherine's ally alive?"

Bonnie swallowed and the chewed on her lower lips. She looked back and forth between him and Tyler before she answered. "I knew Damon would torture you to get the information and I hoped he would keep you alive I didn't think you deserved either torture or death because I felt connected to you," she said, "But I knew him. Damon would kill you whether you gave him the information or not and I helped him anyway."

"Why Bonnie?" Mason pressed ignoring Tyler's obvious anger at him upsetting her.

Bonnie looked away, tears welling in hers eyes. "I knew you were good," Bonnie said, "I don't know how but I knew you were good. When I used my powers on you I felt your wolf, it was tied to her. I wanted you to be free from her even if it was through death."

Tyler looked at Bonnie shocked. She hadn't even told him that.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I know it doesn't make sense and it sounds like an excuse. It wasn't my place to judge you. I wish I could have seen another way." Bonnie stood, feeling stupid. She sounded ridiculous. It was the very reason that she had never told anyone that. It didn't make sense.

Mason gently extracted himself from Lucy and stood as well. He took Bonnie's hands in his and she was forced to look at him. "You're not crazy Bonnie," Mason said, "What you felt was my connection to Lucy. Your powers are vulnerable to wolves and you can sense them. It's a gift. You were sensitive to my wolf and what it wanted. And because Lucy is your family, it made it that much more clear, more potent. You were right Bonnie, death freed me. It freed my wolf, but it freed me to. There are things that the dead are able to see that the living can't, in death I saw Katherine for what she was and I was finally able to reach out to Lucy."

Bonnie blinked at him. "But...how?" She asked.

Mason gently guided her to her seat. Tyler wrapped an arm around her and gave Mason a warning look. Mason sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Bonnie, Lucy walking around to sit next to him in front of Tyler.

"Some say that if it's strong enough," Lucy said quietly, "That the familiar bond can even outlast death. Ours did. After he died, Mason came to me in my dreams every night. It drove me crazy, but I knew that he wouldn't go away and neither would what I was feeling. Katherine remembered our connection and when she called me to Mystic Falls she used Mason's body as the lure. She thought I might have wanted to give him a proper burial but that wasn't really what I had in mind." Lucy took a deep breath before she continued. "I told you that I had to help her because she saved my life," she said, "That was true. But I had paid the debt back by then. It was Mason that brought me there. I never expected to find you Bonnie." She smiled in Bonnie's direction and Bonnie gave her a small smile in return. " Katherine made the stupid mistake of telling me the location of Mason's body before she got what she wanted and you Bonnie reminded me of what it meant to protect my own," she said, "I wanted to stay after I helped you and if not for Mason I would have. I took him to the witch's house, hoping our ancestors would help. They took pity on me because of our connection and they helped me bring him back. Then we went into hiding, at first because of Katherine and later because of the consequences that came when Mason was brought back to life."

Bonnie thought back to when she had done the same for Jeremy. "Was he seeing ghosts?" She asked.

Mason shook his head. "Not exactly," he said, "My spirit sometimes leaves my body. At first it was sporadic, but now I have more control over it."

"So you become a ghost," Tyler said. Mason nodded. "What happens to your body?" He asked.

"It remains as is until his soul returns," Lucy said, "It was hard in the beginning and sometimes still is. It can happen anywhere, he'll just fall and his body will be an empty shell. So we try not to leave the house a lot. I couldn't bring a dead man back to Mystic Fall and with the added complication of his spirit leaving his body at any moment; we thought it best not to contact anyone until we could find some way to completely control it."

"Except when you came back to torture Damon in ghost form," Bonnie said eying Mason.

"Once my spirit leaves my body," Mason said, "It's just like being dead. You see things, you know things. Sometimes, I'm privy to things. Thanks to you Bonnie that day I could be seen and so, I showed myself to Damon and told him what I knew for Tyler's sake. Torturing him was just for fun."

"Why didn't you show yourself to me?" Tyler asked.

"I wouldn't have been able to not tell you about me being alive," Mason said, "Well alive most of the time. You had enough to deal with and like Lucy said we wanted to wait and contact you when it was able to be controlled."

"Then how did my mother find out?" Bonnie asked.

"That was an accident," Lucy sighed, "She tracked me down one night and found Mason here. This house used to be my mother's. She wanted to use it for her and Jamie after she split with his father but she didn't know it was already occupied as we didn't tell her that anyone was here. She agreed to keep our secret and so we kept in contact with her. Sometimes she calls from different numbers. That's why Mason answered when you called, she's the only one who knows how to contact us. But believe me when I say that if we had known about your situation sooner then we would have contacted you ourselves. Your mom came by a few weeks ago asking about Wolfsbane and Vervain, we didn't know what she was trying to do until recently when she called and told us everything."

Bonnie studied them both before she spoke. It was a lot to take in. She glanced and Tyler and knew he was thinking the same thing. But there was still something she wanted to know."Why would you want to help us?" Bonnie asked, "I mean I understand Tyler, but no matter my reason I still played a role in Mason's death. That's why you're both in hiding now and why he's a part time ghost."

"Maybe," Mason said, "But you didn't owe me anything Bonnie, not then. Besides, even with everything else my death brought me back to Lucy and I'll never be able to pay you back for that. Not only that but as far as I'm concerned now, you're family, pack."

"Pack?" Tyler asked remember in his thoughts from earlier.

"After a while," Mason said, "The familiar bond began to change between me and Lucy. It progressed. The wolf wanted more, it's rare but it happens. There was this lust between us that shouldn't have been there. It grew stronger the more Lucy responded to it. If she hadn't responded it would have eventually subsided. We found out later that it was the wolf's urge to mate. Lucy accepted me, and we took our relationship to the next level."

Tyler glanced at Bonnie. So that was where the lust was coming from. He knew the wolf wanted her. Every part of her. But she couldn't lie to him anymore, the lust it seemed was her fault just as much as it was his. She was responding too, she wanted him.

Lucy moved her hair out of the way and exposed her neck. Bonnie looked wide eyed at the mark there, it was a scar but nothing like the one that she had. It looked almost tribal and it was in the shape of a wolf. "My familiar mark transformed after we were mated," Lucy said, "And my family became Mason's family and vice versa. We're connected now. All of us and that connection is only strengthened by the familiar bond that you two share. We're one now, as far as the wolves are concerned we're a pack."

"The two of you are going through what we went through but because of that spell its coming at you hard and its coming at you fast," Mason said, "If you choose to mate then you should know that its forever and unlike the familiar bond it can't be challenged. You don't have to decide this weekend or even a month from now but just know as long as you two are open to them that these feelings aren't going anywhere. But we'll help you in any way we can. As long as we're here, you're not going to through this alone."

Bonnie looked between Mason and Lucy and knew that they were telling the truth. She turned to Tyler and their eyes met. Whatever this weakened held she knew that they would get through it.


	6. Chapter Six: Resemblance

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Six: Resemblance**

Lucy Bennett was able to take her cousin aside after some maneuvering on her part. Mason and Tyler needed some time alone. It was necessary. Just as it was necessary for her to talk to Bonnie alone, it was evident to Lucy that there were some things that Bonnie had yet to face.

She watched as Bonnie sat down at the kitchen table. "Would you like anything to drink?" Lucy asked noticing the mess that Abby had left in the kitchen. She began to clean up after her wayward aunt.

"No thank you," Bonnie said politely. She gave a glance toward the kitchen door. The only barrier between them and the living room where Mason and Tyler were still sitting and talking.

"It gets easier you know," Lucy said frowning at the wasted eggs.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked as she turned back to Lucy. She couldn't help but give another glance toward the living room. She knew that if Tyler needed her she would know but still being away from him after learning so much wasn't doing anything to help her worry.

"Being away from him," Lucy said by way of explanation, "It gets easier after you've mated."

Bonnie swallowed. Mated. The word felt heavy even as she thought it. Things had been easier when she could think about what happened with Tyler as a spell gone wrong. When she was resigned to looking after him and being bound to him in a platonic sort of way. It seemed that every time she got used to the situation it changed. "What makes you think that we'll be...mated?" Bonnie asked carefully. With Tyler's vampire hearing and his over protectiveness she knew there was a chance that he was listening.

"I'm familiar with the signs," Lucy said smiling slightly. Bonnie frowned thoughtfully and Lucy sighed as she finished cleaning. "If you're honest with yourself I'm sure that you've seen them too."

Bonnie shrugged. Lucy came to sit down at the table across from her and she hesitated before meeting her gaze. Though, she felt like she could trust Lucy, at the same time she didn't know Lucy very well even if she was family. Even though she knew that Lucy would likely understand, she had a hard time discussing the issues with the people she knew and cared about the most. "I wouldn't know them if I did," Bonnie said.

"Well," Lucy said deciding to press on, "The lust for one." She smirked as Bonnie blushed and glanced back toward the living room. "Then there is the need to care for him, to love him, beyond the familiar bond," she continued, "The need for him. To keep calm, to keep you sane, to make you feel whole. The fact that no matter who came before him you can't see yourself with anyone else and you know without the shadow of a doubt that none will come after him. Any of that ringing any bells?"

Instead of answering Bonnie bit her lip. There was a reason that she was able to let go of Jeremy. A reason that though she still loved him that she couldn't see herself with him that way, not now or ever again. A reason that she couldn't really picture herself with anyone but Tyler, she just wished that it all hadn't happened so fast.

"You don't have to talk to me about this if you're not comfortable," Lucy said, "But you need to think about how you feel. If you deny him and you don't want to then both of you will suffer. But at the same time you shouldn't commit until you're ready because this can't be undone."

"And how is it done?" Bonnie asked, "The mating?" She wasn't sure that it was what she wanted but she felt that she needed to know what it entailed.

Lucy cleared her throat. "That's a story for another time," Lucy said, "Maybe when I'm more comfortable."

Bonnie nodded. She could understand that. Even eluding to the act made it sound rather intimate. She glanced toward the living room again.

"We'll get them and then we'll eat," Lucy said. She decided to end Bonnie's suffering. "Then Mason and I will give you and Tyler some time alone to think on things. We can take care of the rest tomorrow. You can ask anything you want to then, I think that you've been through enough for one day."

Lucy brushed her hair over her shoulder with her free hand. Bonnie got a glimpse of the wolf shaped scar. It looked almost like a tribal tattoo. "Its more appealing than the bite mark isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

Lucy shrugged. "It changed after we mated," Lucy said, "I don't have to keep it covered so that's a plus. The few people that have seen it mistake it for a tattoo. It has the same...effects when Mason touches it as it did before so..all and all I don't mind."

"It must be nice not having to doubt your own feelings," Bonnie said, "You guys have a bond that no one can challenge. You've accepted that you want to be together. You got to take more time with things. To really think about what you wanted."

"I know the situation is different Bonnie," Lucy said, "But Tyler will give you that time too. If its what you need then he'll give it to you. Lockwood men can be short on patience but when it comes to Bennett women we pretty much get all of the leeway in the world."

Bonnie smiled at that. "When did you know?" Bonnie asked, "That it would be Mason and nobody else?"

"Do you want the answer that I tell myself or the one I've only ever admitted to Mason?" Lucy asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "Whichever one is honest I guess," she said.

"I knew when I first saw him," Lucy said, "A better question would be when I decided that maybe I wasn't better off alone. That I needed him and that it was okay to need him. That I loved him and that was okay too."

"Well," Bonnie said, "What would be the answer to that then?"

Lucy took a deep breath and thought. It was a weighted answer, she just hoped that Bonnie could stick with her through it. "Before my parents died I felt lost," Lucy said, "I kept forgetting things about them you know. My mother's favorite color. The way my father smelled. The song that played at their wedding and that they danced to every year on their wedding aniversary. But there was one thing I never forgot. I never forgot the way that my father looked at her. Their love while not supernatural was something I had always aspired to. When my father looked at my mother there was so much adoration and understanding of who she was. You could tell that he knew, he saw right through her. Every perfection and every flaw and he loved her for all that she was. I always thought it was some sort of miracle, not just for a man to look at a woman like that but for anyone to look at another person like that." Lucy paused stopping to remember. "I always told myself that I would never accept anyone that didn't look at me that very same way."

"I was the same way with Grandpa and Grams," Bonnie said smiling weakly, "An impossible standard to live up to. An excuse..." Bonnie trailed.

"Just another reason to be alone," Lucy said knowing her thought process as it was so similar to her own. It was easier to push people away when you could pretend that you didn't need them. It was easier to deal with disappointment when you held people up to impossible standards. When you knew people would never live up to what you wanted you could accept crumbs from those around you and blame yourself when those you let in would fall short because it was you who made the standards too high to begin with. It made it easier to run and easier to let go.

"So what?" Bonnie asked, "You lowered your expectations?"

"That's the thing," she said, "I didn't have to." She looked off and Bonnie could see the moment she began to relive the memory. "I was doing the dishes," Lucy said, "About the most unremarkable thing you could be doing and Mason was staring at me. It wasn't that strange he stares at me a lot but that time it was different. I recognized the look but it was coming from the wrong person and directed at the wrong person. It was the look my dad saved for my mom. At first I thought it was the wolf but there was none of that animal under the surface. You know that hunger the wolf sneaks into the eyes sometimes?" Bonnie nodded. She had seen that animal in Tyler's eyes more than once. "But it wasn't there. I realized that I couldn't blame the wolf or the bond we shared. It was just Mason looking at me, the way that I've always wanted to be looked at," Lucy said, "That's when I knew that I was tired of running."

"That's a beautiful story," Bonnie said glancing toward the living room.

"Love is beautiful Bonnie," Lucy said, "In whatever form it comes to us. You'll see that in time. But right now we should get started on dinner and tomorrow we can figure out the rest."

"Thank you for doing this," Bonnie said, "We felt kind of hopeless. Your help means a lot."

"You're family," Lucy said simply, "Now that you're tied to Tyler it means even more than it did before. You never have to thank me."

Lucy reached across the table and placed her hand over Bonnie's. Bonnie smiled. Bonnie fought the urge to thank her again. "I'll remember that," she said instead and squeezed Lucy's hand.

:::

Tyler glared at the door leading to the kitchen. Was it really necessary for Bonnie and Lucy to leave? It was obvious that neither he nor Mason liked the separation, though Mason seemed to have a better handle on the situation than he did.

"It'll get easier," Mason said as he looked over at where Tyler sat on the couch glaring at the kitchen door.

Tyler blinked and looked a Mason. He wondered if his uncle knew that Lucy was telling Bonnie much of the same thing. He couldn't help but listen in to their conversation. It helped to hear Bonnie's voice. "Thank you," Tyler said seriously, "For not blaming her for what happened before. She felt guilty about it, if you had blamed her she wouldn't have handled it well."

"She would've been fine," Mason shrugged, "She's strong and she has you. And you don't have to thank me. I meant what I said and I could feel her guilt. I know how sorry she is."

"You could feel it?" Tyler asked his eyebrows furrowed.

Mason nodded. "We're connected," Mason said, "We always have been. It probably started because of her connection to you and now that I'm bound to Lucy it's only gotten stronger. You'll feel it too, with Lucy. If you don't feel it already."

Tyler nodded, unable to argue. "That doesn't bother you?" Tyler asked. He felt as if it should bother him. Especially given his recent behavior, but he couldn't see Mason as a threat.

"Nah," Mason said, "I told you, as far as the wolf is concerned we're family now. Pack. If the bond progresses it'll probably end up the way the familiar bond should be. Without the added bonus of wanting to mate. Besides Lucy is my mate and no one can challenge that."

Tyler sighed. "I wish that I that kind of luxury," he said. He knew he was in forever. But no matter how sure he was that they belonged together, Bonnie always had an out. She had a choice. She had plenty of men who wanted her back in Mystic Falls. It could get worse even. She was still vulnerable to wolves. Still susceptible to bonds with them. The familiar bond while forever, could be challenged. He might have to kill for her or worse he could have to share her with someone else. Thanks to Klaus there were hybrids running around Mystic Falls. What if one of them became drawn to her? Hell what if Klaus became drawn to her?

"Tyler," Mason said seriously, "You don't have anything to worry about." Tyler looked skeptical. "I don't know Bonnie well," Mason said, "But I can see what she's doing for you right now. Abby said that you attacked someone that Bonnie used to date, maybe even loved. She told me how you've been acting. Even with all of that Bonnie is still here loyal to you and looking at you as if you hung the moon every time you so much as glance in her direction. That means something."

Tyler shook his head. He knew it was a bad time to start doubting himself but seeing Mason and Lucy together was making him think. He was bound to Bonnie but there was still a steps they would have to take and choices they would have to make. "Even if she does feel that way about me," Tyler said, "She doesn't want to face it."

"Then make her," Mason said, "I know what it's like to be rejected by a Bennett. Trust me wearing them down it half the fun." Tyler smirked at that. "Besides," Mason continued, "She'll have to face it once we go over all the fun new ways you can use it to deal with your jealousy."

Tyler raised a brow at that. "Do I want to ask?" Tyler said. His mind of course went to rather dirty territory.

"While kicking some one's ass can be fun," Mason said, "As well as a little cathartic. It can also be a bit problematic. Especially when you add up the assault charges and the fact that the assholes never stop coming. But the ass kicking thing is just the wolf's need to display, stake its claim if you will. Well, there are ways to do that that are just as physical but happen to be a lot more fun. Though with a Bennett woman you always have to watch your hands when you're in public so just make sure if you're going to put on a show for the clowns at school that you do it near an empty class room that can offer some privacy once its needed."

Tyler laughed as Mason winked. "I'm glad you're alive," Tyler said smiling, "Even if you're kind of a ghost."

Mason laughed with a shake of his head. "Good to know," he said, "I'm glad that you're here."

"Me too," Tyler said.

 **:::**

Abby sat next to Alaric on the hood of her car which was still parked outside of Mason and Lucy's house. She had talked him out of leaving but they had spoken very little since they had made it outside.

"So," Abby said carefully, "Even if I don't agree with everything that you said...its nice to know that someone care enough about Bonnie to put me in my place."

Alaric shook his head. "Someone does care enough about Bonnie to put you in your place but its not me," Alaric said, "Its Tyler. Honestly, I don't know much about Bonnie or Tyler for that matter. I was never this involved in either of their lives before this happened."

Abby gave him a sideways glance. "Then why did you feel the need to lecture me?" Abby asked.

"Because I care about what happens to you," Alaric said honestly, "For whatever reason. I know that you don't want to lose Bonnie. So even if I have to make an ass out of myself I'll do that. That's what friends do."

Abby turned to face him more fully. "Is that what we are?" Abby asked, "Friends?" It wasn't that she was particularly interested in more. She could barely handle a friendship considering the fact that she was still dealing with Bonnie's situation and neglecting Jamie in order to do it. But she realized that even if she didn't have room for a friends she still needed one.

"I like to think so," Alaric shrugged. He looked up at the sky and then back at Abby. But don't change the subject," he said, "About this Bonnie thing. I just think that you should watch them. Not just get freaked out when you see how devoted Tyler is, I mean really look. See that Bonnie is happy and that Tyler loves her. I may not know Bonnie well but I know that she has smiled more than I've ever seen her smile and I can see that Tyler really care for her. I know you want her to have a normal life but come on. We live in Mystic Falls. Abnormal is normal."

Abby laughed a little at that. "Okay," Abby said, "I can concede that point. Alright, I'll try and accept this but not because I don't want you to lecture me again. I'm doing this for Bonnie."

"That's exactly who you should be doing this for," Alaric said with a nod, "Now let's go inside so I can get my awkward reentrance after my dramatic exit over with."

 **:::**

Klaus Mikaelson was losing his patience. It seemed his witches had taken vows of silence when he wasn't looking.

Every contact had he had made over the years with witches had become useless over night. When he told them of the effect that Bonnie was having on him they had all looked smug, and amused. "Not surprising that it would be a Bennett witch," one had commented. But none of them had given him any information.

Worst of all he couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie. And she was Bonnie to him now. Not witch. Not even Bennett. But Bonnie. He kept thinking about her off somewhere with Tyler. Trying to break the bond that Tyler had to him and perhaps getting close to each other. They had been spending a lot of time together. Even if the two had been plotting against him during most of that time he knew that it still had the capacity of bringing them closer.

The thought of Tyler getting close to Tyler infuriated him. But the feelings he was getting infuriated him even more.

The only witch that Klaus had left in his arsenal was his mother and as she was plotting to kill him she wasn't an option. If she discovered his feelings she would have a weakness to use against him. Just like she had done with Tatia when she had cursed him in the first place. Had he just compared Bonnie to Tatia? Even sensing the slightest similarity between the two was dangerous.

Klaus downed the drink in his hand and then slammed the tumbler onto his desk. He wanted to throw it against the wall and watch it shatter. But he could here someone coming. Someone looking to intrude in on the privacy of his study.

Klaus stiffened as the door opened. He knew by the steady steps that it was Elijah. The door closed behind his brother and Klaus didn't bother turn from where he was glaring at the flames dancing in his fire place. He sighed. "Taking a break from pining after Elena brother?" Klaus asked, "How many Petrova women have you fallen victim to?"

Elijah smiled though Klaus could not see it. He walked across Klaus' study and sat on the edge of his brother's desk. "You were lucky to only fall prey to one," Elijah said, "And speaking of Tatia...I haven't seen you so preoccupied since before her death. May I ask who the lucky lady is?"

"Must everything be about a woman?" Klaus asked with a bitter laugh.

Elijah studied Klaus' frame. His brother had been on edge, snapping at the slightest bit of irritation, though that wasn't abnormal. What was abnormal was the far off looks that was getting rather recently and he was sure that it had nothing to do with whatever plans he suspected his brother was making in the wake of the ball. Elijah wasn't stupid and he knew that some of Klaus' behavior could be attributed to whatever secrets he was keeping. But he also knew that the telltale signs that came into play when there was a woman involved.

"Isn't it always a woman?" Elijah asked.

Klaus winced. He felt pathetic. No matter how hard he tried to push the feelings away they always resurfaced as if something inside him was calling out to Bonnie. It was years of loneliness perhaps. That caused him to cling to the first scrap of anything resembling a connection to another person that he had felt in decades. "I suppose," Klaus said.

"Who is she?" Elijah asked. He hadn't seen his brother pursuing anyone aside from the Forbes girl. But he knew that it wasn't young Caroline. He had seen his brother play games with Katerina and he knew what that looked like as well.

"Why do you care?" Klaus asked. It wasn't as if his brother would believe him. "Want to give me some romantic advice?" Klaus asked sarcastically, "Do you have a few new courting techniques perhaps?"

"Just curious brother," Elijah said. Klaus remained silent. "Whoever she is she must be impressive," Elijah continued, "For her to have this sort of effect on you."

"No one can affect me," Klaus said firmly, "Not in that way. Never again."

"You didn't believe that it could happen the first time if I recall," Elijah pointed out. He could still remember how blinded they both had been by Tatia. But there had been someone more important to Niklaus than Tatia. Someone he had loved more. It was the reason Elijah supposed that Klaus resist the Petrova women. The reason that though he feared Bonnie Bennett, he respected her as well. The reason he could never quite survive without a witch at his side. Still he could have been right with the Tatia angle. He decided to press. "Perhaps its someone with her face," Elijah said thinking on Elena.

"I'm not you brother," Klaus said, "I can separate the person on the inside from what is one the outside."

"Well then," Elijah smirked, "That crosses out Elena. Who is there left? Caroline perhaps."

Klaus rolled his eyes. He had paid little attention to the girl sense Tyler's own attention had somehow swayed to Bonnie. "Yes," he said, "Of course. A baby vampire whose attitude brings my sister to mind. We'd make the perfect match. You know how I love the vain and naive."

"Point taken," Elijah said. Then there was only one other person. His brother liked power. He liked a challenge. He liked the chase. His brother had only truly loved once despite what other's had thought Tatia was to him. And the witch...she had his Dahlia's smile. "Since murdering Tatia," Elijah said wincing at the memory, "You've been known to keep a witch at your side. In fact...before Tatia there was Ayanna's daughter wasn't there?"

Klaus stiffened his hands clenching into fist. His eye twitched once before his fist came down on his desk causing he surface to crack and splinter. "You will not speak of her," Klaus hissed through gritted teeth.

"It always puzzled me the way you would look at her," Elijah continued, "Not even Tatia got that look. It was something all her own. Something that I could never quite wrap my mind around."

There was no warning before Klaus reached out and wrapped his hands around Elijah's throat. Black veins appeared beneath his now yellow eyes and there was something akin to fear in Elijah's gaze. Just as quickly as he had grabbed him Klaus let go. "Get out," Klaus said angrily. No one ever spoke of _her_ to him. They _knew_ better. They _all_ knew better.

Elijah took a step away from him. He didn't flinch as Klaus growled when he opened his mouth to speak. "You can't hide from the past forever Niklaus," Elijah said calmly.

Klaus turned to face Elijah finally. His eyes were full of memories that he had never wanted to resurface. The memory Tatia wasn't what had upset him Elijah knew. Tatia was nothing compared to what had come before her, what had lingered during, what Klaus couldn't break away from and left her for. She was nothing compared to Niklaus' little Dahlia and that was why she had killed her. "Instead of interrogating me," Klaus growled, "Perhaps you should find out what our dear mother has been up to lately."

"Is there something you think I should know, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"No," Klaus said with a grin, "Nothing at all." He watched as Elijah turned and left. He hoped that he would stew in his curiosity. Perhaps he should let Esther kill his siblings. It would be easier that dealing with them.

He walked behind his desk and sunk down into his chair. He held his face in his hands. There was a gnawing ache in his chest that he had felt in centuries. He never missed her unless he let himself. Never thought of her unless someone brought her up and it had been years since anyone had. He closed his eyes and he could see her face. Brown skin, hazel eyes, and long brown hair. Slowly she began to morph in his mind. Her eyes turning green and her hair darkening until instead of her smiling face all he could see was Bonnie. No. Bonnie could never be her, even if they both had Bennett blood running through their veins. _Dahlia_ could never be replaced, not even by a young girl with her blood and her smile.

 **:::**

Once Alaric and Abby had returned dinner had gone from comfortable to awkward. Abby had chosen that time period to keep a rather close eyes on Tyler and Bonnie. It had been weird and more than a little uncomfortable. Both Bonnie and Tyler were relieved to find themselves once again alone and locked away in their guest room.

"Can I ask you something?" Tyler asked from where he lay stretched out on the bed. He watched Bonnie closely as she completed her nightly routine, one that he had memorized since staying with her.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked looking up from where she was laying out her clothes for the next day. She had gotten into the habit of laying his clothes out as well. He didn't mind too much. It was just one of her habits that he had gotten used to.

"Why did you bother packing pajamas when you were just going to steal one of my shirts to sleep in?" Tyler asked. He openly eyed her legs that peeked out from beneath the hem of the t-shirt that she had stolen from him.

Bonnie smiled slightly, even though she blushed under his scrutiny. "I thought you liked it when I where your clothes," she said. She had taken ift because of the same reason she always did. The shirt was comfortable and it smelled like him. His scent was a comfort to her the same as having his scent on her calmed him.

"I do," Tyler said crossing his arms over his chest, "I was just curious."

"Fine," Bonnie said, "Next time we come to visit Mason and Lucy I'll just forget the pajamas all together and steal all your shirts instead."

Tyler smiled watching as she turned the light out finally. His eyes seemed to glow as they stayed on her as she moved over to the bed in the dark. As soon as she was close enough, he threw the covers back and pulled Bonnie down next him. She tossed the covers back over them both and laid down her head pillowed on his chest.

"So you want to come back?" Tyler whispered into the darkness.

Bonnie nodded. "I think that it would be good for all of us," Bonnie said. She didn't mention that Lucy understood her and made her think. She suspected Tyler had heard at least part of her conversation with Lucy. It was likely that he knew that already.

"I think so too," he said. He wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands wander down her back. Closing his eyes he let himself get lost as he smoothed his hands down her back letting them go lower and lower each time.

"Tyler," Bonnie whispered her lips brushing against his bare chest as she did so.

"Hmmm?" Tyler hummed trying not to get excited. This wasn't like when they were alone in Bonnie's room. Bonnie's mom was there and with the way that the woman was looking at them throughout dinner he knew that he had to be careful.

"Do you remember what I said about giving this...us a name?" Bonnie asked. She had been thinking on Lucy's words. The more that she thought about it the more she realized that Tyler had looked at her the ways she wanted to be looked at and he had done more than once. Before and after the spell, and with or without the animal there in his gaze. She was running out of reasons to not be with him. She was beginning to become tired of denying what she was feeling and it was becoming obvious to her that just because she wasn't willing to explore her feelings it didn't mean that they would go away.

She looked at him as the rain began to fall outside. Apart of him wanted to stay there. He could live there in his uncle's guest room without the rest of the world interrupting. "I remember," he said quietly. He moved a hand up and ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled gently as her eyes closed at his touch. "What do you want Bonnie?" He asked softly.

Bonnie bit her lip and looked away from him for a moment. "You've been really patient with me," she said, "Thank you."

"I'm dealing with a Bennett woman," he said, "Patience is always needed." He was joking, well mostly. But considering how stubborn Bonnie was and how overall infuriating Abby could be the statement was kind of true.

"I know," Bonnie laughed, "Believe me I know." She moved a hand down his chest and began to draw pictures on his stomach with her finger. She was trying to distract herself but as she heard his breath hitch she figured she was doing a better job at distracting him. She lifted herself slightly resting her forehead against his. "Tyler," she whispered.

He wanted her to pull her against him a kiss her. But more than that he wanted her to come to him. Even if they both knew what she wanted he wanted her to show him. He could tell by the way that she was looking at him that his eyes had taken on a yellow tint so he closed them. He breathed in and out trying to keep the animal inside at bay shaking with the effort.

She said his name again before brushing her lips over his softly. His hands clenched into fists, one still gripping her hair and the other clenching in the material of his stolen shirt. She pressed her lips against his more firmly, sighing contentedly into his mouth. She loved kissing him. She loved how soft his lips were. She loved how hard his body was. Everything about him was solid and made her feel secure.

She moved her hands to his hair and swept her tongue over his lips. His mouth open and she slipped her tongue inside. She deepened the kiss slowly, lazily letting her tongue slide against his. She grasped his hair as his hands slipped beneath the shirt and up her bare back. She pulled back panting and trying to catch her breath. Tyler nuzzled her neck placing kisses down her throat. "I've been thinking," she said her voice sounding unfamiliar to her own ears.

"About how you can try and kill me," Tyler whispered into her ear, "Because I'm convinced that that is what you're trying to do."

"No," Bonnie said laughing breathlessly. Lightning flashed outside giving her a better look at the skeptical look on his face. "Maybe," she conceded. Tyler nodded seemingly unsurprised. "But seriously," Bonnie said, "I think that sense everyone already thinks we're dating then maybe we should just date."

"What about Klaus?" Tyler asked.

"We can handle him," Bonnie shrugged, "Besides it'll spare Caroline and if he decides he wants to come after me he will anyway regardless of what he thinks you are to me." He had already approached her before. She was tired of living her life in fear of what he might do or say.

"Have you thought about being...," Tyler trailed. He couldn't very well ask her when he didn't even know all that it entailed. But he wanted to go back to Mystic Falls with a connection that no one could touch. Klaus could challenge the familiar bond and if he found out about it then he would likely threaten to whether he really wanted to or not. But if Bonnie was his mate there would really be no breaking them apart, that much he knew.

"Being your mate?" Bonnie asked. Tyler nodded. She had and was still thinking about it. According to Lucy it was inevitable but she needed time. She wanted to take things slowly. She wanted to be able to have some sort of control of what their relationship would be. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be your mate ," she said honestly, "But I really want to be with you."

"Well then," Tyler said smiling, "How does girlfriend sound?"

Bonnie looked at if she were considering the idea. Tyler rolled his eyes as she bit her lip and looked away. "I guess," she said, "It sounds okay." Bonnie yelped as he flipped them around switching their positions. She looked up at him and she couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked. "You know," she said, "Since I'm your girlfriend now...when we get back you'll have to take me out on an actual date."

Tyler leaned forwards nuzzling his nose against her in a sign of affection. The gesture was so canine in nature it caused Bonnie giggle. "I think I can manage that," he said.

 **:::**

The next day Bonnie sat in the living room with Lucy going over all of the spells that would work better with Tyler's assistance. "Your connection to him can enhance your power," Lucy said as she passed Bonnie her mother's grimoire, "Certain spells will work better with his help. Have you tried filtering your power through him yet?"

Bonnie nodded distractedly. "It's worked a couple of times," she said. She found that after admitting that she wanted to be with Tyler she became even more aware of both his presence and absence than she had been before. She didn't even think that it was possible.

"Good," Lucy said, "If you've practiced before then you can learn what I have to teach you a lot quicker."

Bonnie scanned the grimoire but the words ran began to run together as she lost focus at the sound of Tyler and Mason laughing outside. Mason was working with Tyler and his wolf. She could sense Tyler's happiness and she wanted to be a part of it but she knew that there were things she still had to learn.

"Something is different today," Lucy commented. She almost laughed at the goofy smile that appeared on Bonnie's face. "I see," she said with a smile of her own.

"I got tired of running," Bonnie said simply. She scanned the page of the grimoire before she sighed and closed it. She couldn't stop thinking about Tyler and what they had talked about the night before. "Are you ever going to tell me about this mating thing?" Bonnie asked.

Lucy sighed. "What exactly do you want to know?" She asked.

"What do you have to do?" Bonnie asked.

Lucy raised a brow at that. She could tell that there had been some progression in Bonnie and Tyler's relationship but she didn't know what it had gone any farther than Bonnie actually acknowledging they had one. "Are you to going to-"

"We're considering it," she said, "We're thinking about it...that's all." Well Tyler wanted to and Bonnie still wasn't sure. It was one thing to hypothetically think about never being with anyone else but another to actually go through with it. She wasn't interested in anyone but Tyler but she almost wished that she could reverse the spell so that it was just her and Tyler's familiar connection without the sired bond so that she could feel like Tyler had more of a choice. So she could feel like it would ultimately be what he wanted. She still wasn't sure that she believed that he would have eventually left Caroline for her if she had decided to open up to him again. But even right before the spell things had been a lot easier for them that they should have been and there had been feelings there. She could admit that now.

"Well," Lucy said, "It happens the first time that you have sex. It's why you have to be careful when you get physical. If you go too far then there will be consequences. Mason and I knew thing going. I'm glad you came for us before you decided to take that step just so you are aware of what would happen. It's sort of a subconscious thing. It happens naturally like with everything else. There's an incantation that needs to be said but you'll know it...it comes to you...when you're...well you know..."

"I think I get it," Bonnie said becoming uncomfortable. She was just glad that Abby and Alaric had opted to go out. If her mother had witnessed the conversation then she was sure she would have died of embarrassment. "So what is it like?" Bonnie asked, "Does it change things that much?"

"Not for him," Lucy said honestly, "But for you it will. I mean with the sired bond Tyler is even more devoted to you than a normal wolf would so whatever is enhanced may not seem that much different than now. But you'll be more devoted to him as well. It can be consuming at first but it settles into something more natural after a while."

"So what was it like for you?" Bonnie asked. Not that she assumed that her experience would be the same but she wanted something to draw from.

"It was overwhelming at times," Lucy said after giving it some thought, "Confusing at others. But I was never unhappy."

"Never?" Bonnie asked not thinking it was possible.

"Never," Lucy said, "Not with Mason anyway. I can't say the same thing about the rest of the world." Lucy took the grimoire from Bonnie's hands. "Now how about we look through the spells that would be the most useful in terms of this Klaus situation."

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson watched as he brother set a vase full of calla lilies over a grave that was once marked but had long since been forgotten. She doubted that anyone even knew that anyone had been buried there. The body was likely decayed and destroyed beyond recognition. But the soul...it lived on.

"Do you remember this spot," Klaus said, "She used to come here and we would watch her practice her magic even before she ever spoke to any of us. Mother would never let us watch her but she...she let us linger in our wonder."

"Why are we here?" Rebekah asked. She didn't want to revisit this time any more than he did. She had loved Dahlia in her own way. She hated looking at the Petrova doppel bitches even now. Whenever she saw one of them she only saw a jealous Tatia standing over Dahlia with the dagger she had used to pierce the young girls heart. It was her fault that Ayanna's daughter had died. Her fault that Klaus had killed her in his rage. Her fault that his wolf gene was released. Her fault that the curse was placed. Everything led back to Tatia. Everything always would and they would forever be haunted by the bitches face.

"She knows," Klaus said quietly. He looked lost. Vulnerable. It was a rare sight. But the mention of anything to do with Dahlia was even more rare. "Who knows what?" Rebekah asked clearly impatient. She didn't want to be here. She could almost hear Dahlia's laughter in the wind.

"Bonnie," he said the name sounding odd or rather his tone, "She knows about Dahlia."

Rebekah shook her head. "That's impossible," she said, "No one knows. We promised never to speak of her to anyone."

"Would we need to speak of her?" Klaus spat. He wished that Rebekah would think once and a while. "Dahlia was a Bennett if you recall. Is it not possible that she can find information about her own ancestors?"

"She didn't even know about Ayanna," Rebekah said reasonably, "How would she-"

"She knows," Klaus shouted catching Rebekah off guard. He growled pulling at his hair. He glared at her his eyes taking on a yellow tint. Rebekah took a step back. "The feelings," he hissed, "I didn't recognize them at first but...Bonnie she's making them resurface. She wants to distract me so that she can break my connection to Tyler. It's the only thing that makes sense. She's found a way to transfer my thoughts...my feelings for Dahlia..."

"Transfer them to who Nik?" Rebekah asked carefully. She didn't even think that it was possible. Not just the witch having knowledge of Dahlia but that she would go as far as to use the woman's memory to torment Klaus.

"To her," Klaus spat. He began to pace, trembling in an effort to keep the wolf at bay. He hadn't meant to reveal this much about Bonnie's affect on him to her. He had meant to keep it to himself but she had spoken to Elijah. Accused him of lying to her, threatened to break their little alliance. He had to admit more that he wanted. The more he felt for Bonnie, the more he remembered what he had blocked out feeling for Dahlia and though he didn't want to show his weakness at the same time he needed to tell someone. He needed someone to understand. "She knows that she can handle my attention. She wouldn't put this on her friends. She's a witch...she favors Dahlia in ways...She must have thought she could blind side me."

"This doesn't make any sense Nik," Rebekah said trying to calm him, "It's not possible."

"It has to be," he said falling to his knees, "I promised her when she died that there would never be anyone else. There can never be anyone else." He leaned forward holding his face in his hands.

Rebekah placed her hand on his shoulder. The witch could never replace Dahlia. Whatever was happening there had to be another explanation for it. If it wasn't a witch or a vampire issue then it had to be a wolf issue. Rebekah had no choice but to interrogate her brother's little pets. "We'll figure it out Nik," she said, "Whatever this is with the witch, we'll figure it out and we'll stop it."

Even in the witch's absence the feelings hadn't lessened. He couldn't betray Dahlia, he wouldn't let himself. "This has to stop," Klaus said more to himself than Rebekah.

"It will," Rebekah promised, "It will."

 **:::**

Mason Lockwood sat down next to his nephew on the steps of his back porch. He had been working with him on fighting other wolves in his wolf form. They had been sparring as wolves on the off chance that someone challenged Tyler's bond with Bonnie before they decided to mate. They had discussed the mating issue as well as Tyler's fear that with the hybrids in and out of town and Bonnie's vulnerability to wolves that another hybrid would show interest in her. From what Mason could tell his nephew was having a hard enough time keeping Bonnie ex-boyfriend and some asshole by the name of Kol that just so happened to be an Original vampire away.

"Now that you're together it should be a little easier," Mason said, "You have more of a claim on her so the wolf will be calmer. I'm not going to say that the jealousy will go away and you won't feel the urge to kick someone's ass. But you can't keep attacking people and not expect some sort of consequences."

"So what do I do?" Tyler asked. It wasn't as if he enjoyed it. The attack on Jeremy had been particularly trying on both he and Bonnie. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Jeremy, he still considered him a friend even though he doubted that Jeremy felt the same.

"You said you avoid each other at school," Mason said, "Don't. It's better if you stay in close proximity and physical contact as much as possible. If someone gets too close focus on Bonnie instead of them. Make physical contact, preferably something that will qualify as displaying dominance. You'll need to assert your power over her and in doing so you'll show everyone around her exactly who she belongs to. Besides the more you touch her the better the chances are that your scent will be on her."

"And that's a good thing?" Tyler asked. Tyler was thrown but the scenting thing but it somehow made sense. He loved the way that Bonnie smelled but he loved having his scent on her even more. It seemed odd to think but it was the truth.

"It's all apart of staking your claim," Mason explained, "Besides if your scent isn't on her then there is always the possibility that someone else's will be." Tyler growled at the thought. "Exactly," Mason said, "If your scent is on her then it will act as a subconscious warning to keep other people away. It works better after you've mated but it can have a similar effect."

Mason began to go over ways to sneak in inappropriate touches in the midst of the more socially acceptable ones.

"Lockwood men," a voice said from behind them, "Their brains can only compute food, television, and sex."

Mason turned to face Lucy who had come out of the back door with Bonnie close behind. "Come on Bennett," he said, "You know that you do all of my real thinking for me."

"In that case maybe I should remind you that we need to work on getting Tyler's wolf more in touch with Bonnie's magic," Lucy said, "They're leaving tomorrow you remember."

Mason frowned at the thought of them leaving. It hadn't seemed like they had been there that long at all. He hadn't realized that he had missed Tyler so much until he had seen them. Being alone with Lucy in their house made it so easy to forget about the rest of the world, but now he was reminded of the life he had missed. If only he could go back to Mystic Falls.

"If it's okay with you," Bonnie said sensing Mason's sadness, "Maybe we could come back next weekend." She was actually going to miss them both as well as the lingering connection between all of them. It was nice being around people that could teach them and could understand. Besides that they could both always use family where they could get it.

Mason smiled. There was a reason he had found it so easily to forgive her. She was someone who lived her life to help and care for others. Someone who was sensitive to other people's feelings. Someone who would always take care of his nephew and someone that he could respect. "I'd liked that," he said meeting her gaze, "Now let's get to work."

 **:::**

Finn Mikaelson sat across from his mother as she looked off in deep thought. He loved the woman beyond reason and it saddened him that his family had been reduced to this. They were monsters that made up a dysfunctional unit that had once a very long time ago been a family. Now death seemed to be the only option for them. An end to their existence was something that Finn didn't exactly look forward to but he was beginning to see as inevitable.

"I'll have to ask for the young witch's assistance," Esther said, "The powers of her family have kept me alive this long and now it will end what I should have never have created."

"Will she assist you?" Finn asked, "She doesn't know you and she doesn't trust this family. Why would she help you? I've heard the others speak of her. She seems stubborn and headstrong."

"She wants Niklaus dead and would not be opposed to taking the rest of this family with him," Esther said plainly.

"And if she refuses to lend you her powers and perform the spell?" Finn asked.

"We can use her to bring Klaus down in another way," Esther said, "Force him to remember things that he will want to forget. Make him long for death or at least distract him until we can find another solution."

"But how?" Finn asked intrigued. He was convinced that Klaus was becoming suspicious of them. If he were to be distracted then it would not be an easy task.

Esther smiled a sickly sweet smile that Finn found almost disturbing. He had only seen the look on her face one before, right before she placed the curse on Niklaus. "Have you noticed the bouquet of dahlias that are in Niklaus' study?"

Finn tensed as he looked at his mother. He knew that she had been keeping an eye on the witch and he was sure that if she had noted the similarities between her and the one that Niklaus had so loved then the others might have as well. But they never spoke of Dahlia; it was an unspoken rule among them. "I've notice," Finn said carefully.

"Bonnie Bennett has a lovely smile," Esther said her smile unwavering.

The thoughts would have seemed disjointed to someone else but Finn had no trouble connected them. "A smile that could make the dahlias bloom," Finn said.

Esther nodded. "Indeed."

 **:::**

Abby watched through the kitchen window as Bonnie's powers swept through Tyler's body and then back again. Their connection would only get stronger and she would have to accept the inevitable.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Alaric asked as he stepped up behind her.

Abby sighed turning to face him. "Is it that obvious that I want to?" She asked. He gave her a look that clearly said that it was. "I may not get another chance," she said. While Bonnie was managing to bond with Lucy and even Mason to some extent she was still understandably wary of Abby.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Alaric asked. They had been each other's only company the entire day. He didn't mind spending time with Abby but he also didn't want to be used as a distraction. Frankly he would rather get to know her beyond all of her issues with her daughter so the sooner they were taken care the better.

"Things are easier with Jamie," Abby sighed, "There's no guilt there. No resentment. He just thinks I'm a good person that took him in when he lost his father. He doesn't know about this side of me. The side that could abandon my own blood, m y daughter, and then be so unable to accept the life that she chose."

"At least you can admit that this is her choice now," Alaric said, "That's something." Abby gave him a look and he shrugged. She glanced out the window again. "Would you just go talk to her?" Alaric said.

"Okay," Abby said with a firm nod, "But if this doesn't go well do you think that you could pack as quickly as you did before you made your dramatic exit yesterday." Alaric winced feeling a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. "Too soon?" Abby asked.

"Too soon," he said.

Smiling Abby walked around him and toward the back door. Pulling the door open she walked out onto the back porch in time to see Tyler leaned forward and nuzzle his nose against Bonnie's like a dog searching for his owners attention. It was cute and a little off putting at the same time. "Bonnie," Abby called.

Bonnie head snapped up and she looked in Abby's direction. Tyler glanced over at her and then rolled his eyes. "Yes," Bonnie said placing a hand on Tyler's chest to calm some of his annoyance.

"Could I talk to you alone for a second?" Abby asked hesitantly. She noted the look on Tyler's face and she thought that his agitation would make Bonnie refuse.

Instead Bonnie nodded stiffly. Standing on her toes she kissed Tyler's cheek and then whispered a few reassuring words into his ear. She waited until she was sure that he knew that she could handle her mother before she left his side. She did note however, the warning look that Tyler sent Abby clearly promising that harm would come to her should she upset Bonnie in any way.

Sighing Bonnie followed her mother into the house. She shot Alaric a small smile as they walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Abby sat down on the couch and Bonnie followed suit. She turned to Abby and waited. She wanted to talk and so she would be the one to start the conversation.

"I wanted to apologize for how I've been handling this situation," Abby began carefully, "It's just that...I wanted you to have a normal life. I didn't want your existence to be defined by you being a witch. I know what that's like. I know that I left you but that doesn't mean that I didn't think about you. That I didn't have hopes and dreams for the life you could have even if it didn't include me."

Bonnie didn't say anything for a long time. She wasn't really sure what to say. She didn't know what to do with what Abby was telling her. "I think that's why dad stays away so long," Bonnie said slowly, "Before I knew that all of this witchcraft was real anytime I mentioned it he would just shut down. I think he knew after a while...what I was...that I couldn't come back from it. I think that he would rather stay away then stay and face the fact that this is who I am now and my life now. That he can't change it even if he wants to."

"So you understand?" Abby asked hopefully.

Bonnie nodded, because she did in part. "But you don't," Bonnie said, "Tyler has always been there . Even when my life was normal, he was there. When we were kids and when we could just be normal teenagers. Our relationship may not have been the same throughout all of this time but that doesn't really matter. Him, Elena, Caroline, and Matt they're my constants. My family. You may not ever understand this but being with Tyler and having him here to help me through this, even if he is a part of this too, its the closest thing to normal that I could get in this situation. The bond we share may not be normal. What we are may not be normal. Our new relationship may not be normal. But Tyler being in my life is as normal as it can get. That's why I'm grateful that this happened with him and not anyone else. That's why if you want to be in my life then you have to accept this because I can accept any alternative. Nothing you or dad could have planned could ever make me feel as happy or as whole or as normal as being with Tyler does no matter the circumstances."

Abby let her words sink in. Tyler and Bonnie were a packaged deal and if she wanted to be in her daughter's life then she would have to accept that. This wasn't her life, this was Bonnie's. It seemed that Bonnie had more of a handle on her own life then Abby ever had and she was still in her teens. She could learn to live with it. It wasn't what Abby had wanted for Bonnie and it may not have been what Bonnie had always wanted for herself but it was what her daughter wanted now and that was what mattered. "Alright," Abby said, "I just want you to be happy."

"Good," Bonnie said smiling in relief, "Because I am." Abby nodded. Bonnie decided that she may as well put all of her cards on the table. Perhaps they could have a fresh start, even if she was still a bit wary. "I would be even happier if I could get to know you and learn to trust you," she said.

Abby had missed so much of Bonnie's life already; she didn't want to out of Bonnie's life for good. "I'd like that," she said.

 **:::**

 _The night air felt damp and humid against his skin. There was something foreboding about the dark sky. He felt empty, something he hadn't felt since Bonnie had performed the spell. Someone wanted to take something from him. Something essential. Something important._

 _He walked forward slowly wondering where he was. In the woods somewhere. There was as sort of sickly sweetness in the air. He stopped as his foot crushed something fragile. He looked down. Flowers. Pink, yellow, white, red, tons of flowers littering the ground._

" _I've always loved dahlias," a voice said behind him, "They can bloom in the worst of conditions." Tyler turned to face Klaus. He had one of the flowers in his hands twisting it around in between his fingers. Without warning he crushed the flower in his hands and watched the crumbled and broken petals as they fell to the ground. "But flowers are frail," he said, "No matter how strong and beautiful they may seem to be on the outside. They can be misleading, and when they die all that this left is wilted brown petals"_

 _Tyler rolled his eyes despite the odd ache in his chest. "Is there a point to this?" He asked._

" _You lack patience," Klaus said smiling at him almost fondly, "We have that in common."Tyler blinked at him. "I've come to find that I'm tired of picking flowers. Tired of finding replacements that never last as long and are never as beautiful. Tired of mourning one, a beauty so fleeting and short lived. Its a good thing I've given it up because I've found something much better and I have you to thank for it."_

 _Tyler tensed something tugging at the back of his mind. "What are you talking about?" he asked._

 _Klaus looked somewhere over Tyler's shoulder instead of giving him an answer. "Come my sweet," he said, "Tyler wishes to see the one who rules me."_

 _Tyler felt her before he could see her. She walked around him and moved to stand at Klaus' side. "Bonnie," Tyler said his voice broken and bordering on frantic. He shook his head to clear it. "No," he said, "She'd never leave me. Not for anyone, especially you."_

 _Klaus laughed. "How cute," he said, "Your devotion must keep you blind. I'm hardly any better. Bennett witches have that effect it seems."_

" _Bonnie," Tyler said choosing to ignore Klaus," Don't do this." He held out his hand. "We need each other," he pleaded, "Remember."_

" _I remember that you had a chance to claim me but you didn't," Bonnie said her voice sounding cold and distant._

 _Klaus slipped on hand around Bonnie's waist and the other found her neck. She leaned into him and Tyler felt sick. "There is a lesson to be learned here Tyler," Klaus said in a tone that a teacher would use when addressing a pupil, "If you refuse to claim what's yours then someone else will."_

 _Tyler watched in horror as Bonnie titled her head in submission and Klaus his yellow eyes gleaming sunk his teeth into her neck._

Tyler woke with a start. His body was trembling and covered in sweat. He blinked a few times remembering that he wasn't in his own bed but in the guest room of a house that belonged to his not dead uncle.

"Tyler," a soft voice whispered as arms wrapped around his neck. Bonnie. She was there. She was with him. Not with Klaus. No one had taken him away. "You're shaking," Bonnie said quietly though he could clearly hear her concern. She kissed his throat and smoothed her hand down his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," he said pulling her closer to him, "We're fine."

"Tyler," Bonnie said sounding unconvinced. The shaking had subsided but he still seemed unsettled. "Was it a dream?" She pressed.

"Nothing is going to take you away from me," Tyler said instead of answering her. He didn't want to worry her by telling her but he knew that by not telling her that he was worrying her anyway.

"Nothing," Bonnie agreed quietly, "I'm yours remember?"

"Mine," Tyler said firmly. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. "Mine," he said once more before he allowed sleep to return to him.

 **:::**

"Are you sure you want to go?" Lucy asked.

Bonnie sighed. _No_ , she thought as she watched Abby and Alaric finish packing up the car. A part of her, a pretty large part in fact, wanted to stay. They could be away from all of the drama in Mystic Falls. They could b near the family that they had left and not worry about Klaus. But then she would think about the fact that they would be leaving their friends to deal with Klaus alone and that just wasn't an option.

"It's not that we want to go," Bonnie said smiling at Lucy, "We just can't stay." Lucy nodded seeming to understand even though the explanation seemed a little less than satisfactory to Bonnie's own ears. But given the fact that she was now familiar with their situation her understanding made sense. "Let's hope that nothing else happens in between now and next week end," Bonnie said thinking of their promised visit.

"Well," Lucy said, "If it does or if you need anything then don't hesitate to call." Bonnie nodded. Lucy opened her arms and Bonnie walked into them. She hugged her cousin tightly and then Lucy moved to hug Tyler. He accepted the hug readily and she smiled.

"If you don't need anything or if nothing happens," Mason said coming to stand behind them, "Call anyway."

Tyler nodded. He glanced at Bonnie who smiled. He still hadn't told Bonnie about his dream. It was probably just his own fears getting the best of him and seeping into his subconscious."Of course we'll call," he said. Besides Bonnie it seemed that his undead uncle was the only one with the capability of keeping him anywhere near sane or understanding anything he was going through,

"Good," Mason said. He then hugged both Tyler and Bonnie in turn. He watched as They both reluctantly left the house and headed toward the car. The two held hands as they made their way down the walk. At the very least they were closer now and hopefully whatever they had learned that weekend would be of some help to them.

Lucy waved as they got into the car. Bonnie waved back as they drove away. "Is it weird that I miss them already," she asked as they watched them leave. It felt like they were taking a little piece of them with them.

"No," Mason said shaking his head, "It's not weird at all." Lucy reluctantly closed the door and leaned back against it. "They'll be back before you know it, "Mason said, "And in the meantime we can always put our bed to good use before they get back. And the couch...and the shower...and-"

"Sex fiend," Lucy muttered.

"Is that a yes?" Mason asked chasing after her. Lucy remained silent. "Come one Luce," he said, "You made me be good all weekend." Lucy laughed and just like that they were back to their old routine. Still, he couldn't help but wish that his nephew could have stayed a little bit longer.

 **:::**

Caroline had expected the weekend to be boring without the Bonnie and Tyler drama. However she had spent most of the time hanging out with Matt and the weekend had passed quickly. She almost felt normal. She couldn't help but feel grateful to Matt, even though she knew he hadn't done it to gain her gratitude.

Elena had had a less then fun weekend as she had spent her time in between coddled Jeremy and avoiding Stefan. Caroline sighed. She had hoped that Elena would have had the common sense to not falter in her resolve to keep Jeremy away from Bonnie. But she kept saying how sorry she felt for him and how maybe he needed to hear Bonnie tell him that it wasn't him that she wanted.

That was how they ended up in the situation that they were now in. Caroline at Matt had decided to infiltrate Bonnie's house once again to wait for her and Tyler to return so they could see how their weekend had gone. When Elena said she had wanted to join them Caroline had seen no problem with it. But when Elena had finally shown up, Jeremy was with her.

Caroline sat down next to Matt on Bonnie's couch and Elena sat down on her other side. She rolled her eyes and Jeremy paced the length of the living room.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Jeremy asked, "What if something happened? Are you sure he wouldn't hurt her?"

Caroline opened her mouth but shut it when Matt grabbed her hand and shook his head. "She's fine," Matt said looking up a Jeremy, "She's more safe with Tyler than she would be with anyone else."

"How can you say that after he attacked me?" Jeremy asked looking incredulous.

Matt sighed. "Whether you believe this or not," he said, "He was trying to protect her." Jeremy raised an eyebrow at me. "Look," he said, "I am not even entirely sure about their situation and I'm friends with them both. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't the one that was just out of town. So you have to see that there are some things that you don't know. When Bonnie gets back she'll tell you what she chooses to. Whatever decision she makes you need to respect that. If she tells you to back off then you need to back off."

"Thank you, Matt," Caroline said beaming at him, "I couldn't have said it better."

Jeremy glared at him. Seeing as Tyler had screwed them both over when it came to women they cared about he had to wonder how Matt could not be on his side with this one. "If I need to fight-"

"If you need to fight to be with her then maybe you shouldn't be," he said calmly, "I mean you obviously weren't willing to fight with her when you were together. You made the choice to kiss Anna and I don't know why you did it and I'm not judging you for it. But ask yourself if you really want her or if its just the fact that Tyler has her now that is upsetting you. If you really care about her then you need to let her go and let her be happy."

Jeremy paused seemingly running out of steam. But then he shook his head. "That would easier if I could believe that she was happy," he said.

Matt opened his mouth to answer but then they heard the sound of Bonnie's key in the lock and then the front door opened. The sound of Bonnie's voice came ringing through the house. "You can't feel me up in front of my mom," she said, "It's weird."

"Fine," Tyler said, "But you have to admit that look on her face was hilarious."

"Still," she said laughing a little. There was movement and then Bonnie called out. "Honey I'm, home."

Caroline laughed though she frowned slightly at the determined look on Jeremy's face. "In here darling," she called.

"You leaving me for Caroline now?" Tyler asked as their voices grew closer.

"At least she won't molest me in front of Abby," Bonnie said as they finally made their way into the living room.

"I wouldn't say that," Matt said, "She was just molesting me in front of Elena a few minutes ago."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please," she muttered but he could see the beginnings of a smile. Caroline was about to ask them how the weekend went when Jeremy suddenly stepped forward. She went to stand but Matt grabbed her arm.

Matt leaned over to whisper in her ear. "He has to hear it from her," he said firmly. He and Elena shared a look and Caroline knew that she was outnumbered. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back against the couch sighing in resignation.

Jeremy came to a stop in front of Bonnie and he felt a ray of hope when she smiled up at him. "Hi, Jeremy," she said, "I'm glad that you're okay."

Jeremy gave Tyler a pointed look. "I could say the same thing to you," Jeremy said.

Everyone in the room but Bonnie waited for the inevitable explosion. Instead Tyler looked at Jeremy apologetically. "I'm sorry for attacking you," he said, "I've been having some issues lately."

"Right," Jeremy said. He turned back to Bonnie and reached for her hand. Just before he grabbed it she pulled it out of his reach. "I thought we could talk," he said.

Bonnie glanced over at Elena, Matt, and Caroline. Elena nodded reading the look on her face. She stood and Matt and Caroline followed suit. They left the room knowing that they didn't need the added drama of an audience. They stayed close by however, just in case.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Bonnie from behind. His lips found her scar and she shivered. Jeremy faltered slightly. It was odd that the intimate gestures seemed more possessive than if Tyler had done anything aggressive and overt.

"I know what you want to talk to me about," Bonnie said carefully, "But I don't think that it would be a good idea." She leaned back into Tyler's embrace. She could feel there was some tension under the surface but he was handling the situation a lot better than she thought he might. "Tyler and I are together and that isn't going to change," Bonnie said, "I need you to know that. But if you want we could still be friends."

Jeremy's eyes met Tyler's over Bonnie's shoulder. Tyler's eyes flashed yellow just a moment in warning before he buried his face in Bonnie's hair inhaling gently. Jeremy's throat closed as Tyler moved his hands down Bonnie's sides in what was clearly a assertive gesture. Clearing his throat he looked at Bonnie and realized that she could barely keep her focus on him. "Are you happy?" He asked even though he no longer needed.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

Jeremy nodded. He moved to leave and Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head. "We can be friends," he said, "I just need a little time."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded. He smiled sadly at her and then he went without any objection.

"You guys can come out now," Tyler called. He straightened slightly but he kept his arms around Bonnie.

Elena, Matt, and Caroline reentered the room. "Whoa," Matt said, "No one's dead."

Tyler laughed. "Let's just say the weekend went well and leave it at that," he said. The dream didn't seem to matter all that much anymore. If he could handle dealing with someone that Bonnie had loved, someone she hated didn't seem so threatening anymore.

 **:::**

Esther stood in front of the door to what had formerly been Sheila Bennett's home. It was because of Finn keeping watch that she found out that Bonnie's mother had returned. She thought that approaching the mother would be more productive. The daughter may have been stubborn but Esther knew that sometimes the parent could see the bigger picture when it came to their children.

She waited and after a while the door opened. Esther smiled at the woman on the other side. "Abby Bennett," Esther said. She was glad that she had kept herself informed about the line that she had been siphoning power from.

The woman look at her in surprise. "Yes," she said, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to you about your daughter and my son," Esther said.

"Your son?" Abby asked her brows furrowing in confusion. She was tempered to slam the door into the woman's face.

"Yes," Esther said, "Niklaus." This got the woman's attention. Esther waited for that to sink in a moment before she continued. "I'd like you and your daughter to help me kill him," she said.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Plan

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Seven: A Plan**

Bonnie Bennett sighed as she sat down next to Elena Gilbert on her porch steps. She started slightly when Elena knocked their knees together playfully.

"Something's bothering you," Elena commented when Bonnie looked over at her.

"I'm just thinking," Bonnie said, "And believe me...I have a lot to think about."

Elena smiled softly at her. "It'll work itself out," she said, "Everything has to eventually right?"

Bonnie shook her head though a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "We are talking about us right?" Bonnie asked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine," she said. Even if Elena wasn't sure. It wasn't as ifElena knew about everything that occurred during the weekend that Tyler and Bonnie had been out of town and seeing as they had only just gotten back she doubted she would get the rundown anytime soon. Besides it was a miracle that Tyler had left her alone with Bonnie this long. She suspected it had something to do with whatever he was in Bonnie's kitchen talking to Matt about. She was distracted from her thoughts when Bonnie shivered beside her. "What is it?" Elena asked.

"Just a little cold," Bonnie said with a small laugh.

"I'll go get your jacket," Elena said standing. Bonnie stopped her with a hand on her arm. Elena looked down at her in question. "Tyler's jacket?" Elena asked. Whatever had been going on she could tell that it was hard for Tyler and Bonnie to stay away from each other. When Bonnie nodded she knew that her thoughts were along the same wavelength. "Sure thing," Elena said.

Bonnie waited until the door closed behind Elena to start scanning the bushes surrounding her house. Something was there she could feel it. She stood slowly descending the steps and walking toward her property line. She stopped as she heard movement. "Who's there?" She asked her eyes settling on the real reason that the shiver had ran down her spine.

"Hello Bonnie," Klaus said as he made himself known. He had been having her house watched so that he knew the moment that she returned. Even if he wasn't ready for the confrontation, he couldn't stay away from her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. She had her guard up but for some reason it was harder than normal, as if something was in overdrive trying to break it down.

Klaus ignored her. Instead he stepped into her personal space. For each step he took forward, she took one backward, until they were in an awkward dance that neither would bow out of. Finally when Bonnie's back hit the side of her house and she realized that there was nowhere else to go, it stopped. "How was your weekend?" Klaus asked his voice sounding almost curious.

"Leave," Bonnie said. Her tone didn't leave any room for argument and yet Klaus didn't move. Bonnie wondered absently, where Elena was. Then she wondered if Tyler felt the need to come outside.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Klaus asked still ignoring her. Whatever it was, this feeling she was causing, her closeness only made it worse. More distracting. He reached and brushed her hair over her shoulder to reveal the bare skin there. The part of her neck that didn't hold Tyler's mark, a mark that he wasn't aware of. "Have you broken my connection to Tyler?"

Bonnie blinked in surprise but as she looked at him she realized he didn't know anything. That he was only guessing at her and Tyler's motives for disappearing. "What if I did?" Bonnie asked, not one to shy away from a challenge, "Would it stop you from coming after him?"

"Only you can do that my dear," Klaus said leaning forward and inhaling her scent. His body went tense. She smelled like him, Tyler. In fact her scent was so muddled with Tyler's that it almost seemed like they were one and the same.

Bonnie smirked. She supposed she should be afraid. It seemed that after all this time; Klaus was finally seeing her as a viable threat. But a part of her, a part that seemed foreign and familiar at the same time, felt as if she had some sort of control over him. Some unknown pull that she was blocking and he was...embracing? "Don't tell me that you finally realized what I'm capable of?" Bonnie asked her tone slightly mocking.

"Something like that," Klaus said. Their eyes met and Bonnie noticed as his flashed yellow. He pushed his wolf down, a part of him not wanting to scare her. He was surprised to see her frown.

"You shouldn't restrain your wolf like that," Bonnie said before she could stop herself. She surprised them both by grabbing the sides of his face and forcing him to meet her eyes once more. "You can only cage an animal for so long before it defies you and breaks free," she said thinking about Tyler's attempts to do the same.

"And what, Miss Bennett," Klaus asked, "Do you know about wolves?" He doubted that she would be looking so smug if she knew exactly how much he wanted to mark her in that moment. How tempted he was to force her into submission.

Bonnie noted the moment his eyes once again became golden and his fangs dropped. "Obviously a lot more than you do," she said letting his face go and brushing his hands away as she did so, "You should let your wolf out to play once in a while. Maybe if your more animal urges had a better outlet you could stop being such a homicidal maniac." Not that that would stop her from wanting him dead.

"Animal urges, hmm?" Klaus smirked. She talked like she spoke from experience. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. "That doesn't bother you? You're not afraid?" He asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do I look like Little Red Riding Hood to you?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie watched as his face returned to normal and he chuckled. He didn't back away though, much to her dismay. She once again wondered where Elena was and then thought about how she had managed to be civil to Klaus as long as she had. "Why are you here?" She asked her eyes hardening.

He still didn't know and that was that problem. "You tell me?' Klaus said.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She really didn't have time for this. Besides, she needed to get rid of him. Even if they had been working on Tyler's possessive nature, she doubted seeing Klaus wouldn't test his restraint. Still she couldn't help but wonder, not just at Klaus' odd behavior but at her own. "Tell you what?" Bonnie asked.

So she had decided to play dumb. Even if Rebekah was right and Bonnie had no idea about Dahlia, he was sure that she knew something about whatever was compelling him to seek her out. To know her. To possess her.

"Bonnie?" Klaus growled at the sound of Tyler's voice. As Tyler made his way around the house, Klaus could feel his face distort once again. "Elena said you were cold so I thought I would come out and warm you up," he said. Tyler stopped dead, when he saw Klaus hovering so close to Bonnie, looking to Tyler, ready to attack.

Bonnie realized Tyler's intent before even he did. Just as Tyler sped toward them she sent Klaus flying with a wave of her hand. Tyler stopped just short of attacking her, his breathing heavy and his body trembling. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest. She breathed in and out evenly and encouraged him to do the same. It wasn't until she was sure that he was calm that she turned to where Klaus was climbing to his feet. "Leave," she said firmly.

Klaus, whose eyes had been one Tyler's strayed to hers for a moment, and he read the warning there. Still he couldn't help looking at Tyler once more. There was a challenge there, and a sureness to his demeanor involving Bonnie that Klaus hadn't seen even in Tyler's actions toward Caroline. He watched as Tyler wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and once again fought the urge to attack. He calmed as his eyes moved to Bonnie. "As you wish," he said. He began walking away from them but turned to give Tyler one last warning. "Be careful," he said, "I'm still the one in control here."

"That's what you think," Tyler said not bothering to keep the defiance out of his voice. Bonnie shook her head in warning and his jaw snapped shut. He knew that she was right, he was angry but he realized that there was too much at stake to give anything away.

"Just go," Bonnie said glancing in Klaus' direction. To her surprise, with a nod, he sped off. They watched him go. Bonnie didn't relax until she was no longer able to feel his presence. Then she began to wonder when she had started feeling his presence to began with. It didn't take long to connect the dots in her mind, it had something to do with his wolf, it had to be.

"What the hell was that about?" Tyler asked looking down at her.

"I don't know," Bonnie said shaking her head, "I had a weird feeling so I followed it and it led me to Klaus. He said something about us disappearing. He asked, in a roundabout way, if I had figured out a way to break the sired bond."

"Do you think he knows something?" Tyler asked some of his prior fears returning. Bonnie shook her head. He wanted to be relieved but he could tell that something else was wrong. "What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Something was off," Bonnie said thinking over the encounter, "He seemed...different. I could tell that he was trying to keep his wolf at bay."

Tyler stiffened and he fought the urge to go after the Original. "He was a holding back from attacking you," Tyler said, "I'll kill him."

"I don't think he wanted to attack me," Bonnie said, "He seemed to want...something else." She let her words sink in and she saw the moment that he understood what she was trying to say. She didn't want to upset him but she knew how important it was to be honest with him. They were in this together after all.

"You don't think..." Tyler trailed. The dream that he still hadn't told her about came to mind. He wanted Klaus dead even more. But more than that he wanted to claim, to take her and get rid of any fear that he would ever have of losing her.

"I'm vulnerable to wolves," Bonnie sighed, "It wouldn't be a stretch. But I was able to block whatever connection he was trying to push out."

"Just like you were able to block me out a first?" Tyler asked. She had fought against their bond, they both had, and it had still overwhelmed the in the end. Maybe Klaus didn't have a spell that would speed things along but that didn't mean he would stop pushing and that didn't mean that Bonnie could resist him forever.

"Look at me," Bonnie said noting the frown on his face. She knew the territory that his mind must have been treading toward. She waited until their eyes met before letting her face show everything that she felt for him. "You don't have anything to worry about, " she said.

"I know," he said, "I do." It wasn't Bonnie's loyalty that he was worried about, but rather Klaus' power and persistence.

"We just have to be careful," Bonnie said, "We're still ahead of him in all of this. We can get rid of him. It'll just take some time." He nodded but she could still tell that he was still trapped inside of his own head. "I thought you promised to warm me up," Bonnie said changing the subject.

"I'll see what I can manage," Tyler said pulling her close to him. As he smelled Klaus' scent on her, however, it was Tyler who began to feel cold.

 **:::**

Abby Bennett looked the woman standing on the porch of her childhood home as if she had grown another head. She blinked once and then twice before finally she was able to find her voice. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Esther gave the woman a patient and placating look. She was sure that the witch had heard her. As weak as the woman's powers were, Esther knew that if she persuaded the mother then the mother could persuade the daughter, so she decided to keep her calm. "My son," Esther said, "Niklaus must die. All of my children, but it must begin with him. Once he is gone, the others will lose their fight. I have come to realize that in creating them I was wrong and now I must atone for the sin I committed against nature by destroying them. I need your help to do so."

Abby's face showed a little more understanding and for that Esther was relieved. "How do you purpose that we help you?" Abby asked. She wondered what Esther needed from her and Bonnie that she couldn't get anywhere else.

"I suppose given that it is I that need you," Esther began, "I should be honest." Abby nodded. Esther knew the daughter valued truthfulness so it stood to reason that the mother would as well. "I was friends with a Bennett witch and she connected me to your line," she said being as honest as needed to be, "I was using that connection to perform a spell that would allow me to kill Niklaus but the connection was broken and I could not perform the spell on my own and so..."

"You need our powers," Abby finished. Esther nodded.

Esther nodded. "I apologize for exploiting our connection without your knowledge but as I am sure you are familiar with my son and what he is capable of I know that you can at the very least understand my motivation," she said. She reached out and touched Abby's hand. "I know that your don't trust me," she continued, "You have no reason to do so. But we are fighting for the same cause, we want the same end. I should hope that you could at least see that much."

Abby smiled, and shook her head slightly. "We may wan the same outcome but we're not in the same fight," she said, "You have your own motivations for wanting Klaus dead and I only have one, my daughter. Killing him would give my daughter freedom from fighting and freedom from fear. She wouldn't trust you and I highly doubt that she would work with you unless she was misguided into thinking that she had no other choice. Since she is my motivation then I will follow what I think that she would want. However, I will discuss this with her and if she decides that she wants to help you then I will consider it as well."

"That's all I can ask," Esther said, "Though, I had thought a woman like you would understand that sometimes a mother must take matters into her own hands when it comes to her children."

Abby took a step back into her childhood home, gripping the door as she did so. "Something about listening to a mother plotting to kill her own children for whatever the reason kind of makes you want to get your own child's input on life or death situations," she said.

"I ruined their lives my creating them," Esther said her tone unrepentant, "I am simply righting that wrong."

"You know," Abby said, "The day we let you out of your little coffin my daughter described you as a mother that would do anything to keep her family together."

"I am," Esther said sounding offended, "And they have been together in life and they will be together in death."

Abby shook her head again at the logic. But she supposed that if she had a son like Klaus, then she would probably think the same way. Then again, Esther was responsible for the monster that Klaus had become, so shouldn't she have to deal with the consequences? Well, it wasn't for Abby to judge. "Well whatever the case it's your decision to make and your children to consider," Abby said, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and call my daughter." With that she slammed the door in Esther's face.

When the door closed Abby jumped at the hand that landed on her shoulder, before turning and glaring at Alaric. "I'm surprised that you didn't jump at the chance to kill Klaus," he said, "Especially since you're so big on doing things for Bonnie's own good and we may not get another chance like this."

"It doesn't matter," Abby said, "You were right. If I keep doing things behind Bonnie's back, then I will run out of chances. Besides, she deserves to know about this. There's a reason that this Esther character came to me and not her."

Alaric nodded. "You sound like a mother," he said, "I'm so proud." Abby rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling. "Let's get Bonnie on the phone, shall we?"

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett let her mother and Alaric into her house. Once Abby had called she thought it best that her mother come to her. She wanted everyone involved to know about what Esther had purposed so that they could all figure out what to do about it. She didn't trust the Original witch but she was still shaken enough by her encounter with Klaus to consider taking the woman's help. And so they all, Bonnie, Tyler, Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Alaric, sat and listened to her mother detail her meeting with the Original witch.

"I don't think that we can trust her," Elena said after Abby stopped speaking, "But I'm sure that the spell she wanted me to perform would work. But maybe there's another way."

Caroline sighed. She considered this from where she sat next to Matt. "But come on you guys," she said, "Think about this, it's not just Klaus anymore. We have not only the other Originals to deal with but Klaus has more hybrids that even we know about and if he dies I doubt that they would be happy about it. I say we at least take care of the hybrids first before we think about going after Klaus."

Abby shook her head at that. "We may not have that luxury," she said, "I'm no closer to figuring out a way to combine Vervain with Wolfsbane than I was when I started and Klaus has already approached both you and Bonnie not to mention the crap he's already pulled. Do we really want to spend time trying to figure out how to do his hybrids in?"

Matt nodded in agreement. "Exactly," he said, "And how long is it going to take for him to realize Tyler isn't sired to him anymore? I mean we can't keep it from him forever."

"Tyler isn't sired to Klaus anymore," Bonnie said out loud for her own thought process. That was true but there were obviously still more than of few if not all of his pets who were. But how many of them were willing? Tyler had tried to fight Klaus and failed but it was the spell that ended up freeing him. Bonnie's mind drifted from the conversation to the dream she and Tyler had shared. Performing the spell, the wolves bowing down, and then her Grams' words came back to her. "... _What comes next._ " The spell had worked in the dream, she had been able to perform it correctly.

Tyler looked over at her in concern. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him ignoring the conversation for a moment. "Bonnie," he whispered, "What is it?"

Bonnie looked over at him and wondered if she should tell him where her thoughts had wondered. But then again she couldn't keep anything from him, if she didn't tell him now then he would figure it out later. "I was thinking," she said loud enough for everyone to hear, "That maybe we don't have to destroy the hybrids, at least not all of them. What if we could transfer their loyalties instead. If we could break their ties to Klaus they would be free to fight against him and the rest of the Originals as well."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Elena asked. The concept sounded just fine, but the execution...

"The spell," Tyler said looking over at Bonnie, "When all of this first happened...Bonnie and I had this dream...I didn't think anything of it before but it makes sense now. Klaus doesn't know I'm not sired to him anymore, he doesn't even know that there is a way to break the bond. I could get in on the inside, see who is really loyal to him and who wants out. I know a lot of hybrids that would jump at the chance to break their connection to Klaus."

Caroline shook her head, still not buying into this plan just yet. "Let's say for arguments sake that the spell works," she said, "Will they really want to trade one master for another? I mean if they aren't bound to Klaus then they'll have to be bound to someone else. Are we going to try for Bonnie again?"

Bonnie shook her head. "That would be too risky," she said, "I'm already vulnerable to werewolves and since Tyler hasn't...fully claimed me it would be too dangerous for me to tie myself to that many. It could easily go to them being sired to me to any number of them pushing for something more. Then Tyler and I would be forced to do something that neither one of us are exactly ready for."

Caroline nodded though she wasn't completely sure about what Bonnie meant, she was sure t hat her friend would fill her in later. "Then who?"

Abby glanced between her daughter and her daughter's wolf and nodded. "Tyler is the obvious choice here," she said, "He's the only one who has a chance on the inside and he'll be doing all the ground work. He'll have to convince them to trust him enough to allow Bonnie to perform the spell in the first place and I'm sure that once they realize that once Klaus is dead that the spell will end as well they will be onboard. They can't exactly fight against him otherwise, and Tyler knows that more than anyone."

"Do you think that you can handle that?" Matt asked sounding slightly skeptical. He eyed his friend and wondered how they had gone from planning his first date with Bonnie to planning to bring down Klaus in the short span of a few hours.

"If it gets rid of Klaus then I can handle anything," Tyler said reaching over and gripping Bonnie's hand.

"Remember that you said that," Alaric said, "Because someone is going to have to keep Klaus occupied and from the looks of it Bonnie is our best bet."

Abby glared at him, shaking her head. "I don't know how you all handled things before I got here but we are not putting my daughter in the line of fire."

"That isn't your decision," Bonnie interjected, "You didn't see what I did. Whatever going on Klaus is interested in me or at least he's interested in using me to keep Tyler in line. We wanted him to go after me instead of Caroline and that's exactly what he's doing. If he keeps going after me then Tyler will go after him and he'll be forced to make a power play."

"He'll have me play errand boy and keep me busy with the rest of his pets," Tyler said finishing her thought process. Bonnie nodded. "I don't like this," he said, "I don't want you anywhere near him." Before Bonnie could voice her objections he shook his head. "I know," he said, "Right now...it's our only option. I know that you can handle yourself, so let's do this."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded squeezing his hand.

"That takes care of Klaus and the hybrids," Matt said, "Bonnie's the bait and Tyler is going undercover but what about Rebekah...she's been a problem lately and I don't think she'll be going away anytime soon. For whatever reason she's been watching all of us...what if she gets suspicious."

Elena bit her lip as there was only one person that she could think of that could be a sufficient distraction as far as Rebekah was concerned. "I'll talk to Stefan," she said.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at her in surprise. "Elena," Bonnie began, "You don't have to"

"If all of you can put yourselves at risk then I can at least try and convince Stefan to keep Rebekah out of our hair," she said, "Besides he's been wondering once been going on, this way I can tell him just enough to get him to stop asking questions. Also if he is involved then he's less likely to be suspicious."

Bonnie nodded. Stefan's hero complex was notorious. The best way to deal with either of the Salvatores would be to make them think that it was them saving the day. It was about time that they could actually use the Salvatore ever present need to save Petrova women to their advantage.

"Alright," Abby said looking around the room at the teenagers she was realizing knew and experienced entirely too much for their own good, "Now that that's settled. How do you want me to respond to Esther?"

"Just pretend to go along with her plans for now," Bonnie said, "At least on a trial basis. We need to be aware of what's going on with all sides in this and that's the way we're going to do it. That is...if you think that you can handle Esther." Abby gave her a look that spoke volumes. "Alright then," Bonnie nodded, "Its settled." For a moment Bonnie felt nostalgic. It was almost like before. Them all working together, no secrets, like an actual team. Kind of like they had been before the supernatural ripped them a part.

"Looks like the Scooby Gang is back in business," Caroline said. Bonnie laughed but she couldn't but think that they finally had a plan with at least some chance of working.

 **:::**

The only idea that Rebekah liked less than going to Nik's pets for help was the thought of her brother breaking down over another Bennett witch. It wasn't that Rebekah had ever had a problem with Dahlia, the contrary in fact, the witch had been an important fixture in all of their lives before her death. The problem that Rebekah had had everything to do with her brother's reaction to the witch's death. He seemed to be heading down the same road with the Salvatores witch and she was sure that Bonnie would no doubt reject her brother and then where would they be. With their mother and the Salvatores plotting their deaths, they couldn't afford any distractions. So whatever this was that was slowly draining her brother's focus, Rebekah would see to it that it would end, even if that meant playing nice with his puppies.

Rebekah knocked on the door of the haunt that Nik kept that was closest to Mystic Falls and waited for one of the nameless hybrids to answer. She didn't see any point in remembering their names when she couldn't recall their faces. They were disposable, casualties that just so happened to make her brother feel less alone.

The door opened to reveal a burly brown haired hybrid that puffed out his chest as if Rebekah was supposed to be intimidated. "Step outside," Rebekah said, "And close the door."

The hybrid blink. "I answer to your brother and not you," he said. Rebekah could see the underlying resentment at the fact that he had to answer to Nik. It was clear that he would make this difficult.

"Well my brother," Rebekah said, "Your sire is in need of your help so I suggest you step outside, close the door, and take a little walk with so that your other little pack mates won't hear exactly what I'm about to say. If you don't I'll just have to rip your heart out faster than you can say Puppy Chow and find someone who can follow orders."

He stepped out then closing the door behind him. When the door was shut Rebekah sped off and the hybrid followed. Once Rebekah was sure that they were far enough away that even those with enhanced hearing would be unable to catch their conversation she stopped.

She stood facing the hybrid and hoped that he would know what she had come here for. She didn't want to have to go and sift through all of Nik's pets until she found someone that could actually tell her something useful. "I'm going to ask you a question and if you can't answer it then I suggest you find me someone who can," Rebekah said straightforwardly. He nodded. "What do you know about witches?"

The hybrid frowned. "Seeing as Klaus has enough of them at his disposal I'm assuming you're not looking for common knowledge," he said.

Rebekah nodded. "As you seem to be aware that there are things beyond that of common knowledge then I assume you have answers for me," she said.

"So I guess it's safe to say that you would like to know about a witch as she pertains to a wolf," he said, "That's a weighted question with many answers."

"Then how about you narrow it down a bit?" Rebekah demanded growing impatience.

"You can't," the hybrid hissed, "The servant of nature and the wolf have been one longer than your kind have existed."

"One?" Rebekah asked an eyebrow raised.

"Witches are connected to nature and wolves are a part of it," he said, "They can sense life and we are drawn to them by instinct because of it. There have been many connections forged between the two species and with time they will continue to grow stronger and new ones will arise."

Rebekah blinked at this before she shaking her head. "I don't need to know about all of them," she said, "I am sure that my brother only suffers from one."

The wolf growled. "The wolf and the witch do not cause each other suffering," he said, "The suffering is in the separation once a connection has been formed." Rebekah looked unimpressed and this didn't surprise him. Those outside of their kind rarely understood. Even he didn't understand fully until he had forged a connection with a witch of his own. It was Klaus' fault that he was separated from her now. His loyalty to Klaus constantly warred with that connection and he didn't want to place her in danger. "Describe to me what he feels and I can tell you what I know," he said.

Rebekah nodded. She told him about Bonnie and her pull over Nik as well as Tyler's sudden interest. She made an small mention to Klaus having similar ties to a witch in Bonnie's family but didn't reveal any information about Dahlia herself. Dahlia was theirs in life and would be in death.

The hybrid nodded. "This witch," he said, "Bonnie Bennett, I know of her family, of her line." Rebekah rolled her eyes. He said Bonnie's name with an air of respect and reverence without even knowing her. "Their line was the first to reach out to the wolves, they're notorious for taking them on as familiars and have an innate understanding of our nature. She seems to be just coming into her powers, once she understands them and learns how to use them she'll be valuable asset to any wolf."

"I don't care who she'll be an asset to," Rebekah spat, "I care about what's happening to my brother."

The hybrid sighed. "It seems to be the beginnings of a familiar bond," he said, "Maybe a bit more than that. He'll want to be near her, take care of her, share her power, and whatever else she permits. It's a mutually beneficial bond that is nearly unbreakable once the witch is marked. In some cases it progresses to a need to be mated. Bennett witches tend to be vulnerable to bonds with wolves and so it tends to reason that this other hybrid could be drawn to her as well. In Klaus' case I think he may be in even more of what you consider to be danger."

"How do you know all of this?" Rebekah asked. It seemed as if he spoke from experience. She knew that Nik had always respected witches and their power but she had always thought it was because of Dahlia. But this man was speaking with the same appreciation and awe that Nik always used, even for the weakest of the witches in his arsenal. Could it be because of this phantom connection that he claimed that wolves and witches shared.

"And why is that?" Rebekah asked. She stepped forward her stance threatening. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"You said Klaus was drawn in the same way to someone else in the Bennett line," he said, "But I'm guessing he never marked her."

"Our mother took care of his wolf side rather quickly once we became what we are," she said, "Even so she died before he even knew what he was. He found out when he killed her murderer."

The hybrid nodded. "Then it's as I suspected," he said, "Since the connection was never fully made its possible that it never died or perhaps Klaus' wolf was still in want of it. Either way something as has awakened the need for it and nothing good can come from the wolf being denied."

"So what does he have to do?" Rebekah asked.

"Get her to submit and form the bond of course," he said, "And if the wolf wants a mate claiming her is of course the next step. It looks like, at least according to you, he as some competition. But ultimately it will the witch's choice. She can choose one or the other, or she can choose not to choose."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rebekah asked.

"The secrets of the wolf are sacred," he said, "I'll tell you only if or when you need to know it." She knew then that she had gotten all that she would get from him, at least for now.

"Fine," Rebekah said, "But I'd like to know your name." The hybrid raised a brow. "So that I know who to ask for if I need to know more information," she said, "Or who to kill if I find out that I was given misinformation."

"My name is Gabe," he said without fear, "And all the information in the world won't do anything to help you if you don't know what to do with it. Believe me I speak from experience." With that he was gone.

 **:::**

Bonnie sighed contentedly as she woke up in Tyler's arms. She could almost forget the incident with Klaus the night before, and the plan that they were all about to embark on...almost.

"You okay?" Tyler whispered. He wasn't, but that didn't matter in the long run. As long as Bonnie was happy and taken care of, anything else seemed inconsequential.

"I should be asking you that," she said tracing his jaw line with her index finger, "I know you're still upset about Klaus and you still have some sensitivity and some possessiveness to deal with. We both do but its worse for you and me be around Klaus isn't going to help things."

Tyler sighed. He wanted to ease her worries but at the same time didn't know if he could without lying to her. It was bad enough that she still didn't know about the dream that had started the fears in the first place. He placed his hand over hers, linking their fingers together. "Of course it won't be easy," he said, "But I doubt it will be easy for you with me surrounded by hybrids who may or may not be loyal enough to Klaus to rip my heart out at the first sign of betrayal." When Bonnie tensed at his words he kissed her softly. "Its fine," he said, "I understand that this could be the only chance we have to get rid of Klaus. I'm selfish but not that selfish. I can get over my jealousy, the insecurities, and all the other bullshit that comes with this wolf stuff if it means that we can all be free of all this and that I'll have you in the end."

"You'll always have me Tyler," Bonnie said seriously, "You don't ever have to doubt that."

"I know," he said, "You're not the one I don't trust." The fact that Klaus had the nerve to come to Bonnie's house, approach her, touch her. He could still smell his scent.

"Tyler," Bonnie said gently running a hand down his arm. She didn't think that he even realized that he was shaking. "Don't think about it now," she whispered, "Before you know it it'll be over and you can go back to making dirty jokes and forcing me bake you cookies."

Tyler smirked. "When did I stop forcing you to bake me cookies?" He asked. Bonnie laughed and moved to get out of bed but he stopped. "And who said those were jokes?"

 **:::**

Both Tyler and Kol were finally allowed back in school. The confrontation that the students hoped for and the teachers expected never happened. Instead there was a problem with Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett and the issue of PDA. Tyler couldn't seemed to keep his hands off Bonnie and though Mr. Saltzman promised to take care of the issue, by the time half the day was over no one saw him do anything but halfheartedly reprimand them and the new couple was seen disappearing into his empty classroom more than once.

Though, Kol didn't seemed to have given up, he ranked rather low on Tyler's priority list, after Bonnie, the threat of Klaus, Jeremy's lingering feelings, and preparing for his and Bonnie's first date. Besides while Elena was working on Stefan, Caroline had agreed to keep Kol away from Bonnie. Matt seemed to think that it wouldn't be long before Kol started taking an interest in her instead.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he watched Matt watch Caroline. "Just because you're still hung up on Caroline doesn't mean Kol is going to go after her too. I hate to say this but he'll probably keep going after Bonnie just to piss me off."

Matt's eyes didn't stray from the scene that Kol and Caroline made arguing in front of Bonnie's locker. "I'm not still hung up on Caroline," he said not seeming to have heard the rest of Tyler's statement.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, "Look, about my date with Bonnie...I want to do it before anything else happens. I have a feeling that things with Klaus are just beginning. I mean he came to her house man."

"And you don't want your first date to be ruined by thoughts of a creepy homicidal hybrid?" Matt asked. Though they both knew the answer to the question.

"Yeah," Tyler said, "That and I want to do it while we have time and nothing else to worry about."

"Well I suggest you get it over with this week," he said, "Let's not take any chances."

Tyler nodded. He was about to tell Matt what he had planned when Bonnie's sudden presence distracted him. He watched as Bonnie and Elena walked toward them. He smiled and reached out the moment that she got close. He pulled her against him. "What are you two talking about?" Bonnie asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said backing her into Matt's locker.

"Keeping things from your girlfriend already?" Elena asked.

"I know," Bonnie said frowning up at Tyler, "I think I should punish him." She sighed happily as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the mark he had left on her neck.

"Does that mean I get a spanking?" Tyler whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Well whatever you do don't do it on my locker," Matt said. He gave Tyler a playful shove as Tyler released Bonnie and turned to glare at him.

Bonnie grabbed his hand and tugged him away from Matt's locker and toward her own but stopped when she noticed Kol. Sighing she shook her head. She didn't have time to deal with Kol. She would just have to go to Alaric's class without her book. He was basically going after her mother so it was safe to say he owed her a pass. Changing directions to pulled him toward the Alaric's classroom.

"So how did it go with Stefan?" Matt asked Elena as the two lingered waiting for Caroline.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "I didn't get to ask him anything really. I'm still not sure that I can trust him. I'm thinking I should maybe go to Damon instead."

Matt frowned. "Do you want to go to Damon because you can't trust Stefan or because you don't want\Stefan near Rebekah?" He asked. He doubted that Damon would have the same effect as Stefan as far as Rebekah was concerned and they needed her sufficiently distracted.

"Does it matter?" Elena asked biting her lip.

"If it means the difference between the plan working and not working then yes it does," Matt answered honestly.

"It could still work," Elena said, "I mean she did show some interest in him before."

Matt shrugged. "As long as you're sure," he said, "And you need to be sure." They had were putting pretty much all of their cards on the table and he doubted that it would go over well if things got screwed up because Elena couldn't take a little competition.

"I'll take care of it," Elena said her eyes drifting to where Tyler was pulling Bonnie into an empty classroom. She could risk Stefan going to Klaus with this, Damon would have to work. "I know how important this is," she said seriously, "I won't mess this up."

 **:::**

Klaus looked up as Rebekah walked into his study. He had been mulling over what Rebekah had revealed to him about wolves and witches. He was now more than convinced that whatever he was feeling Tyler was feeling to some degree and that was the reason for his sudden turn around. It was the only thing that made any sense. The only thing that could explain the sudden interest in Bonnie and his disinterest in Caroline, unless he had been right all along and they had planned it. But no, they couldn't act that well. And the possessiveness he had seen in Tyler's eyes had been no act.

It was upsetting to think now, that his love for Dahlia had been influenced by a part of him that he had not known existed at the time. Still he knew that what he felt for her had been real. She had been pure and powerful. She had been the only one who had ever been completely truthful with him, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She had seen him for who he was and in accepting him, for the briefest of moments in time she allowed him to accept himself. To feel that again, it was so tempting despite the promise that he had made her. Besides, it was clear that he couldn't stay away from Bonnie, as much as he hated to admit it. Dahlia was gone and he thought that any chance to kill his loneliness had died with her, but perhaps he had been wrong.

"It would seem that Tyler and Bonnie are an item," Rebekah said as she sat down at his desk, "It's legit. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, it was sickening." She watched as Klaus' face fell and her indifference for Bonnie grew to distaste. "But it's good that you know now," she tried, "I mean now that you know the witch already has a wolf you can focus on more important things. Like the fact that nearly everyone around us including mother, wants us dead, perhaps?"

"Now Rebekah," Klaus said, "You know me better than that." He wasn't going to give up that easily. He was more powerful than Tyler and more than that he had him in his back pocket. As far as Klaus was concerned they were on and uneven playing field and he had the upper hand.

"Nik,: Rebekah hissed angrily, "You need to focus on what's more important here. We need to focus on survival. This is not the time for you to get into a pissing contest with Tyler over a witch who won't give you the time of day."

Klaus slammed his fist on his desk so hard that the surface cracked. "There was a time when you would've chosen Stefan over me so don't preach to me about priorities."

"That's different," Rebekah sighed, "Stefan and I loved each other."

"No," Klaus said, "You loved him. Blindly and weakly. Now he loves another and your time has passed. For me there is still a chance."

"She isn't Dahlia, Nik," Rebekah said shaking her head, "She may be a witch and she may be a Bennett but that doesn't make them interchangeable."

"This isn't about Dahlia anymore," Klaus said. He looked away from her his mind already working for ways to get Tyler out of the way, but more importantly to spend time with Bonnie. It would be so simple really. A few words, an order and Tyler would have no choice but to do his will.

"It's just about the loneliness that she left behind," Rebekah said. Klaus pretended he hadn't heard her but they both knew that he had, loud and clear.

 **:::**

Bonnie felt Klaus before she could see him. She was on her way to Tyler's house after receiving a text message from him telling her to meet him at their tree. She had made it to the front porch when she felt the slight pull that she was trying to block out. Unlike when Tyler was close, this made her feel hollow. She wondered if it was because she was blocking it out or because Klaus was as empty on the inside as she had always expected.

She made her way down her steps and down the walk. The night hair whipped through her hair. It sent her scent out into the wind and she heard a growl of approval. A moment later there was rustling and Klaus came around the side of her house, his chest bare and smudged with dirt and jeans slung low on is hips. Bonnie raised a brow at his appearance.

"Hello Bonnie," he said smoothly, 'You look lovely this evening."

Bonnie looked down at herself. She had changed into a lacy, midnight blue dress, the moment that Tyler had texted her telling her that he had a surprise for her. He had been conspiring with Matt since they had gotten back and so she allowed herself to feel excited. But seeing Klaus caused her excitement to lessen. "And you look like you've been rolling around in dirt," Bonnie said her nose wrinkling in distaste.

Klaus chuckled as he walked up closer to her. "You advised me to let my wolf out to play," he said, "I decided to give it a try."

"And so you came here?" Bonnie asked, "Why?" Under different circumstances she might have taken Klaus' sudden appearance as a moment to begin to act on their plan but in that moment she was more concerned with getting to Tyler.

"I wanted to thank you," he said, "I've just unleashed this part of myself but I've yet to embrace it. I think I took a step toward that tonight, and that's mostly due to you."

"You're taking my advice now," Bonnie marveled, "So if I were to advise you to leave..."

His hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist. "I wouldn't make it that easy for you, love," he said. He wasn't surprised when she snatched her hand way but at least she had let it linger a little while.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't," she said, "Where's the fun in that right?"

"Precisely," Klaus smirked. Despite Rebekah's annoyance with him, he had decided on paying Bonnie another visit anyway. The wolf had demanded it. Rebekah's words had rung true and that loneliness that she had thrown in his face hadn't eased until he had found himself sitting outside of Bonnie's house in wolf form listening to her move around on the outside. He had roamed around on his own a bit first and he found that he liked the freedom and the wolf's instinctual nature. "I'd like to thank you properly," he said.

"Then leaving would definitely be your best bet," Bonnie sighed, "Or dying or falling off the face of the earth."

"How about dinner?" Klaus offered unbothered by her obvious disgust. It was, after all, to be expected.

"You can't be serious," Bonnie laughed. The image of them sitting at a table with blood bags in front of each of them made her shudder. When Klaus remained straight faced she became even more uncomfortable.

"Too much too soon?" Klaus asked. He made sure to let some humor into his voice thinking that perhaps it would unnerve her. "How about a walk then?"

Bonnie cocked her head to the side and eyed as if he were laboratory specimen. "I have plans," she said, "And even if I didn't...no."

"Those plans," Klaus said his hands clenching into fists, "They wouldn't happen to be with Tyler would they?"

"Yes," Bonnie said no seeing a reason to lie. Even with the plan it was better this way. He wouldn't by her showing sudden interest in him and she could act better if her feelings were genuine and the disdain she felt for Klaus definitely was. Besides, it was obvious that they had been right about his interest in her and this would do well in the effort to push into banishing Tyler to get him out of the way.

"What of Caroline then?" Klaus asked hoping to push a button. Surely Bonnie had to feel something along the lines of discomfort due to the fact that her best friend's ex-boyfriend had had no problem with moving right on to her without even a lick or guilt or remorse. "Did you ever think that there is a reason behind his sudden change of heart?" He said.

"You mean something as interesting as the reason that you suddenly want to take me to dinner?" Bonnie shot back. She had been reading the information that Lucy had given her and she was now more convinced than even that Klaus' wolf was drawn to her. She didn't quite know how she felt about that, but if it could help them get rid of him...

"I think we both know that I have a thing for witches," Klaus said invading her personal space, "You remember Greta, don't you?"

Bonnie placed a hand on his chest, using it to push him away. "Well," she said, "The only wolf that I have a thing for is waiting for me so I think I'll be on my way."

"I'm a persistent man, Miss Bennett," he said his eyes flashing yellow for just a moment.

"Maybe so but I'm a stubborn woman and I'm also impatient and not at all impressed," she said, "So I suggest you let me go."

"I will," Klaus said, "This time." Bonnie watched as he vanished. Something in the way he said the last words, gave her pause. He would be back and even though that was what they wanted Bonnie couldn't help but feel as if interacting with Klaus would only lead to more trouble and unexpected consequences. Telling herself that the end would justify the means she continued on her way to her car so that she could meet Tyler.

 **:::**

Tyler couldn't stop pacing. Bonnie was late. Bonnie was late and Klaus was out there and he wanted her. He was trying desperately to stay calm. It wasn't working.

His pacing finally stopped when he heard a nose close by and he smelled the familiar scent. He had wanted to do something special for Bonnie and with Matt's help he was able to do that. They had spent hours after school stringing up the lanterns up onto his and Bonnie's tree. Abby had helped him cook her favorite foods and he had stolen some of his mother expensive China and her crystal wine glasses. He already had the blanket spread out, the food set up, and everything ready until all there was left to do was wait for her. Finally she was there.

He watched as she walked through the tree branches, breathtaking in the glow of the lanterns. He could tell that she was still to focused on him to take on the scene. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said, "I got held up with..." Her voice trailed as her eyes took everything in. He felt accomplished as she beamed up at him. "Tyler," Bonnie said, "It's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"You're beautiful," he said. Tyler walked around the food to stand in front of her. He pulled her into his arms but hesitated as he smelled something almost offensive just underneath her scent. "Klaus," he growled.

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed, "That's why I got held up." She looked up at him and she felt the moment he began to disconnect. "Tyler," she said gently, "Its fine. It just shows that we were right about his interest in me and really I think it's more his wolf than anything else..." She realized that she had said the wrong thing when his face began to distort. "I-"

"Don't," he said, 'I'm fine." After a moment he managed to look almost calm. This was their first date, he wouldn't ruin it for her. He had to restrain himself. He didn't have a choice. "Come let's eat," he said, "I made your favorites."

"You cooked for me?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"I'd do anything for you," Tyler said simply. He kissed her gently on the lips and helped her to her seat.

"That goes both ways you know," Bonnie said smiling.

"I know," he said. That knowledge was something that Tyler was secure in. "You'll do anything for the people that you care about," he said, He sat down across from her, crossing his legs. "That's one of the many reasons that...I love you, Bonnie."

She looked at him and he could tell exactly how she felt, even if she couldn't say. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," he said.

Dinner passed peacefully. They were comfortable with each other in a way that another couple couldn't be, in tune with one another. This was how Bonnie knew that although he was enjoying himself, Klaus' presence entirely absent from his mind and their meal. She saw his fist clench and unclench more than once. She didn't say anything until after Tyler packed up the picnic basket and cleared off the blanket for them lay down on. He laid down on his back looking up at the lanterns and she followed suit her head pillowed on his chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You mean other than the obvious?" Tyler asked. He sighed nuzzling the side of her neck. "Well," he said, "Right now the only thing that I want to do right now more than kill Klaus is claim you and I can't do either."

"Just because I'm not ready for everything doesn't mean we can't do anything," she said running a hand slowly down his chest.

"I know," he said, "But right now..."

"You're restraining yourself," she said. She sat up and really looked at him. She knew it was time to put herself out there completely. Too much was happening and they couldn't afford to leave anything unsaid.

"I don't want to scare you," he said, "This is our night together like this as a couple and it'll probably be our last. I don't want fuck it up by turning into an animal because some asshole doesn't know when to quit."

Bonnie climbed on top of him, straddling his hips her legs one either side of him, her dress riding up as she did so. She pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kept his hands firmly at his sides, even though it took some effort to do so. "You'd want me with or without Klaus in the picture right?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course," he said, "That's not...I can't lose control with you Bonnie." He was scared of what would happen. He still remembered the fear that was in her eyes on the night that he had marked her. He didn't want to see that again.

"Tyler," Bonnie said her finger playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "We're together. If you can't lose control with me than you can you lose control with?" She rubbed her cheek against his and smiled when he gave a rather affectionate growl that reminded her more of his wolf form than his vampire. She moved long enough to kick her heels off before she resumed her position, feeling triumphant she felt his hands grip her thighs. "I...," she said taking a deep breath, "I love you, Tyler Lockwood. You don't have to hide from me."

He knew she mean for the kiss that followed to be gentle but he would have none of that. She had said she loved him, out loud. Knowing it and hearing it were two different things. As his tongue roamed her mouth possessively, the wolf howled happily inside him.

He quickly switched their positions and Bonnie found herself on her back. Her tongue danced with his as his hands kneaded her thighs. He pushed her dress up until it bunched up at her waist. She had a moment of slight embarrassment when she realized the only thing covering her lower half was a rather lacy pair of red panties that Caroline had forced her to buy, before all thoughts of embarrassed left her as settled between her thighs, grinding down against her and creating a delicious amount of friction.

She whimpered as he sucked her bottom lip. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, her hips moving in time with his as he continued to grind against her, his erection teasing the growing wetness between her legs.

He pulled from her long enough to pull his shirt off. "Say it again," he said his voice gruff, It was more animal than man at this point but that only heightened Bonnie's arousal.

"I love you," she moaned. Her breathing was harsh and heavy as they continued to rock against each. His mouth found hers with a new determination. His hands gripped her tighter, almost bruising, as he lifted her hips higher.

Even through their clothes she felt like perfection. He was so fucking close. But still he wanted more of her. He didn't want to stop until his scent permeated from, and until she was completely consumed by him. He felt her hands roams his back, his chest, and then back again sliding just beneath the waistband of his jeans. It wasn't enough. He could smell her scent. Feel her writhing against. Hear her moaning and whispering his name. But he wanted more...

Bonnie protested as Tyler's and his body stopped moving. "Don't tell me you want to stop now," she said her voice breathy and unrecognizable. It was the sexiest thing that Tyler had ever heard.

He didn't want to come in his pants like some little boy had just had a wet dream, he wanted to be inside of her but she wasn't ready for that. But there something that he wanted, a need that the scent of her arousal was created in him, he wanted to taste her and he said as much out loud.

"Do what want," she said the lust obviously effecting her thought process, "I'm yours remember?"

"Be careful what you say, Bennett," Tyler said his face distorting slightly.

"I'm not scared, Lockwood," she responded, "I trust you."

Tyler nodded. She lifted her hips as he slid her panties down her legs. He spread her legs apart as he leaned forward, growling in approval as her scent surrounded him."You have no idea how fucking good you smell," he whispered.

Bonnie bit her lip as she watched as he leans forward, his hands grasping her thighs as he presses his mouth to her sex. He hands found their way inside of her dress, as he cupped her bare breast, running a thumb over her nipple, his practiced tongue making her back arch off the blanket. She couldn't stop herself from squirming, couldn't control her breathing, or the sounds that she was making. But for once she didn't care. She wanted the control to be his and so it was. He tease her his strokes slow and light at first and then becoming harder and faster.

She writhed against his mouth as he plunged his tongue deep inside of her, his mouth pressed tightly against her sex. She could think of only him. As her body tensed her eyes opened and she was blinded by the light of the lanterns and exhilarated by the feel of the night air against her skin. All these feelings though new to her weren't frightening, because Tyler was there with her. She couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be with. The orgasm hit her fast and hard, ripping violently through body without warning. Tyler's grip on her thighs tightened, almost painfully, as his mouth devoured her juices. Reluctantly he pulls away, the wolf momentarily sated and content.

He kissed his way back up her body, biting down on her neck when he reached his mark, sending another round of shivers down her spine.

Tyler kissed her with a fierceness that almost frightened her before he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered. The words someone meant even more than they did all the other times that he had said them. "Whatever I have to do I'll do it," he said, 'Whatever it takes. Just never stop telling me that you love me."

She smiled then, looking him in the eyes. "I love you," she said. She repeated it again and again until his lips found hers because that was what he needed and what she needed too.

 **:::**

The next afternoon Tyler Lockwood found himself in the last place that he wanted to be, Klaus' mansion. The icing on the cake being that it was Kol that let him in. The farther he was from Bonnie, the quicker the high she gave him wore off. The time that he had spent the night before holding her, kissing her, tasting her, it all seemed like a dream almost. Even them spending the day together seemed far away. The closer he got to the source of his anger, the more it threatened to consume him.

"How's your girlfriend?" Kol asked as soon as he had the door closed behind them. Considering Matt was becoming more threatened as far as Kol was concerned than Tyler was, he was pass the point where Kol could wind him up.

It was the fact that Klaus had summoned him that had him on edge. He blamed that on what happened next. Before he could stop himself he had Kol pressed against Klaus' front door his forearm pressed against his throat. "You're not good enough to think about her," Tyler growled, "To say her name. To breathe her air. To exist in the same world that she exist in. So you have no right to ask me about her."

"For once something that Tyler and I agree on," a voice said from behind them, "However, I must ask that you release my brother. You and I have business to attend to."

Turning to Klaus, Tyler's anger toward Kol evaporated and found a new source. He wasn't an idiot. He knew why Klaus wanted him there, it was evident in the smugness of his expression. They were wolves, territorial animals. Klaus was invading Tyler's territory but he seemed to be under the mistaken impression that it was the other way around, and worse than that Tyler couldn't do anything to correct him. Klaus would do what he could to get him out of the way, and for now he would have to step aside. He had a pack of hybrids to infiltrate after all.

"I have few jobs for you to do," Klaus said. He gestured for Tyler to follow before he went deeper into the mansion.

"Yeah I bet you do," Tyler said only just holding on to his self control. It was easier not to try and kill the sick bastard when he was sired to him. Now there was only one thing stopping him from defying Klaus and going after him right then and there. It wasn't Klaus power over him but rather it was Bonnie's, and so when Klaus began to walk away he followed.


	8. Chapter Eight: Of Witches and Wolves

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Eight: Of Witches and Wolves**

Gabe walked the familiar path in the woods to where he had first laid eyes on Greta. She had been lying on the ground, neck broken and left for dead. It was her magic that had saved her, healed her. Some witches slowed their aging; some focused their powers and gifts elsewhere. Greta had worked on the powers that she had to heal the minute she had signed on with Klaus and the danger that came along with that alliance. Her healing had been nearly equal to that of vampire's and she had been lucky enough to live because of it. He had felt her power coming off of her in waves, it was what had first attracted him to her. He had saved her, taken care of her, while her powers did the rest.

She had told him her story as she healed. Of how she had been drawn to Klaus' power, and of how she had tricked herself into thinking that she could have it, and him. She had thought that Klaus had cared, that she could convince him once she had helped him unleash his wolf, to be bound to her. That they would be mated. Klaus hadn't know such a thing was possible but she could sense in him the need of something and he had been drawn to witches so she had hoped. But she had hoped in vain. In the end once Klaus had gotten what he wanted Greta was no longer useful, which made her disposal. So he had left her seemingly body to rot in the forest. Gabe wanted to rip Klaus' throat out just thinking about it.

But as Greta's body healed her heart had as well. After mourning the death of her family and the dealing with the self-hatred that came with the foolishness that she felt at having given herself so fully to Klaus, she had opened herself to Gabe instead.

Things had moved quickly then, neither of them had realized what the connection would feel like once it had taken hold. They were both alone. Gabe had no family outside of his pack and Greta had no one outside of him. They embarrassed the bond, and accepted the feelings that came along with it without thought. Before either of them realized it the need to mate came and so they did and though neither of them regretted it there were times when Gabe wished that they had taken their time and cherished the feelings as they came.

Gabe's pack had been the first that Klaus had found after he had discovered exactly what he had needed to do to create his army. He was surprised that Greta was alive and even more surprised that she was living among a pack of wolves. It had worked out to his advantage in the end.

Klaus had wanted Greta dead, she knew too much and he had done to much to her, for her not to target him. But Klaus had offered to spare her life if the back agreed to join them. He may not have known of Gabe's bond with Greta but he had known they had a relationship and he had no problem exploiting it or the loyalty that Gabe's pack had to him.

After some persuasion on Gabe's part his pack agreed. Klaus got what he wanted and he used Greta again and again to get Gabe to do his bidding after that. Gabe never minded. Greta was safe, that was what mattered. After he was turned into a hybrid serving Klaus because easier, he connected to him, sired as Klaus called it. Because of that bond there were even times that Gabe thought that he actually liked having Klaus as a master. That didn't mean that Gabe didn't want a way out.

Gabe wanted out more than almost anything. The only thing he wanted more that getting out from under Klaus' thumb was a life with Greta. He knew of course that the only way that he could have the life he wanted would be if he could find a way to get rid of Klaus. Greta knew his secrets and she also knew who wanted him dead.

Gabe knelt down beside the exact spot he had found Greta in and ran his hand over the grassy ground. He smirked as he heard a noise behind him. Klaus was sending him on an errand, and for once he didn't mind. He didn't mind because the one who that he would be with was one of those people that wanted Klaus dead. One of the Gilbert girl's friends, who Klaus used to refer to as his ace in the hole but now seemed to want to keep busy.

Gabe stood from the spot and slowly turned to face the young man that stood behind him. He smiled as his green eyes met brown ones. "You must be Tyler," he said.

"Tyler Lockwood," the young man said with a nod.

"Gabriel Hatcher," he said, "But my friends call me Gabe." He smiled as Tyler shook his head. He knew what he would have to do. He would have to get this Tyler to trust him. If Klaus wanted him busy then Gabe suspected that this was the competition for the Bennett witch that Klaus' sister had spoke of, which meant he likely wanted Klaus dead and away from his witch just as much as Gabe did. If Gabe played his cards right, he could convince Tyler to help him come up with a plan.

"Are we going to be friends?" Tyler asked with a raised brow. He smirked to show that he was half joking, but left enough seriousness in the statement to let Gabriel know that he wanted a friend or rather an ally. There was no use in trying to work Gabe into trusting him if he wasn't of a like mind when it came to Klaus.

"I think so," Gabe said with a decisive nod. He could tell there was more to what Tyler was asking than what was being said out loud.

"Then its nice to meet you," Tyler said pausing ever so slightly, "...Gabe."

 **:::**

Klaus looked up as Bonnie entered his library. She looked angry and guarded, but that was to be expected. He fought the urge to come to her and instead watched as she walked over to him. She stopped far enough away to keep some distance between them but close enough for him to be able to touch her if he reached out.

"You summoned me," Bonnie said sounding bored. When Tyler had been sent out on Klaus' orders she had expected that he would call her next. Klaus was more predictable than she thought a villain should be. Still it was a good thing that he was playing into their hands. But she had to wonder what pull he was feeling that was so strong that he would bother going through the trouble of distracting Tyler and using his absence to call her to him.

"You came," Klaus said smiling. He was slightly amused at her choice of words.

"Considering you said that you would make Tyler do something dangerous if I didn't," Bonnie sighed, "I didn't really have much of a choice."

"I didn't like doing that you know," he said honestly, "But it's the only way I can get you here until you come to me by choice."

Bonnie laughed shaking her head. She wasn't at all amused by not being able to see Tyler. Already it was weighing on her. Not seeing him or knowing where he was or if he was safe. What she found amusing was the thought of willingly wanting to remain in Klaus' company. "Why would I want to do something as stupid as come to you willingly?" Bonnie asked.

"A number of reasons," Klaus shrugged, "But for now you only need to know one." He stepped forward and placed a hand on the small of her back. "I'll show you," he said when she didn't jerk away from his touch as expected. He led her through the shelves that lined the walls and stopped when he came to the shelf that was nearly hidden in the back. He ran his free hand reverently over the spines of the books there.

"What are these?" Bonnie asked. She tried not to sound as curious as she was. It was hard to keep her guard up when she felt a similar sensation to the one she felt when reading the book her Grams had left her just looking at the items on the shelves.

"All of these books belonged to some member of your family," Klaus said, "Some are filled with spells. Some thoughts. Some memories. This is your history Bonnie. Hundreds of years, a chronicle of the Bennett line."

Bonnie frowned. She reached out and touched the books, wondering how they had landed in Klaus' hands. "What did you collect these to impress me?" She asked.

"No," Klaus said with a slight chuckle and a shake of his head, "Your power to motivate me is a rather recent occurrence." When Bonnie didn't take the bait and respond he continued. "These I've had for a very long time," he said, "I hadn't planned on giving them up. I still don't. But I think you should have access to them. They could help understand who and what you are. Your history. Teach you things that you don't know. Help you understand exactly what you're capable of."

Bonnie didn't respond. She continued studying the spines of the books. She agreed with Klaus' words. There was still so much that she didn't know about her family, about who and what she was. So much that her Grams hadn't have time to teach her. But she didn't want him to know that had gotten to her. That he had touched her in some way with something that was so important. She believed that you couldn't know who you are without knowing where you came from and all of that was now in front of her. "Why do you have these?" Bonnie asked, "Why collect them? Why keep them?"

Klaus hesitated. He wonder what she would think if he told her about Dahlia. If she would think what Rebekah was thinking, that he wanted Bonnie as some sort of replacement. But no one could replace Dahlia and didn't want anyone to. What he wanted was to feel, to have a connection, and for the first time since Dahlia's death he felt as if he could have that. "The only woman I ever truly loved was a witch," Klaus said carefully, "And a Bennett."

For the first time since her arrival Tyler wasn't in the back of her mind. Klaus had her full attention. She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that he was capable of being in love, the fact that it had been with someone in her family, or the fact that he was actually telling her about it. She didn't have to question whether or not he was telling the truth, somehow she knew that he was without having to ask. "I'm listening," she said neutrally her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Her name was Dahlia," he said quietly, "She was beautiful, smart, and spirited. In some ways...in many ways you remind me of her." Bonnie looked thoughtful and then fearful. "I may see her in you but I know the difference between the two Bonnie," he said, "She cannot be replaced." He waited until Bonnie nodded in understanding before he continued. "She was murdered," Klaus said carefully, "When I lost her, even after killing her killer I felt an emptiness. Like my entire being was hollow."

Bonnie didn't feel sympathy, just an acute sense of fascination. She understood emptiness. She had felt it before but she couldn't feel it anymore, not with Tyler. Tyler...she felt guilty for not thinking about him, even if it hadn't been for long.

"I thought that if I kept track of her line I could keep a piece of her," he said, "But I was wrong. I see that now. I think I'm ready to let her go...not forget her but move on. After all this time, she deserves peace. We both do." While he spoke he had seemed too trapped inside of his own mind but finally he looked down at Bonnie again. "I'd like you help in that respect," he whispered.

Bonnie frowned. "I thought you said you didn't want a replacement," she said her tone holding the smallest bit of accusation.

"I don't," he said calmly, "As I said there can be none." He had meant to lure her there. He hadn't meant to reveal so much of himself to her. He hadn't meant to tell her so many truths that he had kept hidden. But in a way he was getting what he wanted. He could let Dahlia go, he could make Bonnie soften to him, and he could spend time with her. Even if it took keeping Tyler occupied and baring his could he could keep her close. He could help the connection he felt to her thrive until it was reciprocated. He could end the loneliness. "I want to give back to her some of what she gave to me. But she is no longer here for me to do so," he stated, "But I can pay her back through you. I want to help you Bonnie. I want you to come here. Learn about your family, develop your powers. I want you to achieve the greatness that she cannot any longer. I want that for you because as the last of her line she would want that for you as well."

"And what if I sure what I learn from these," Bonnie said gesturing toward the books, "To kill you." She wondered if he would risk it if the knowledge was in one of the books. If he would give her access to something that could ensure his death, surely he wasn't that interested in her or that remorseful about her ancestor, this Dahlia.

"Then so be it," Klaus said seriously. He had always feared loneliness more than he had feared death and death was preferable to being alone.

Bonnie studied his face closely. He was serious, she realized. As she agreed she told herself that she was only doing so to follow the plan to get close to him and she almost believed it.

 **:::**

Elena had been at the Boarding House for over an hour and she still wasn't sure how to broach the topic of Rebekah with Damon. She didn't know how much she could tell him and she was beginning to doubt that he would be the choice that would work out the best. However, as she didn't want Rebekah sniffing around Stefan it was either convince Damon to keep the blonde occupied or somehow talk Matt into it, though she doubted anyone would forgive her least of all Caroline if she did.

"So," Damon said as he sat down next to Elena on the couch in the Salvatore living room, "Are you going to keep stalling and staring at that wall over there or are you going to tell me why you're here."

Elena sighed. "I need a favor," she said carefully. She should have known he would be able to read her. Damon looked at her expectantly and she continued. "I need you to distract Rebekah," she said, "Keep her occupied and if possible away from the school."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Let me guess," he said, "Barbie Klaus is sniffing around Stefan again and you can't handle a little competition."

Elena shook her head. She leaned forward, lowering her voice the next time that she spoke. "This isn't about Stefan," she said seriously, "Not entirely."

"I'm listening," Damon said, his mood changing to match her own.

"We're planning something," Elena said, "I can't tell you everything but it's big." She didn't want to bring up Bonnie and Tyler. He didn't need to know about their bond or what had caused it. He only needed to know enough to agree to what she was about to ask. "Bonnie and I think that we found a way to take down Klaus but he has Rebekah spying on us and we can't make a move with her hanging around. She wanted me to ask Stefan to take care of her but...right now I don't trust him enough to believe he wouldn't tell Klaus or Rebekah that we were planning something if I asked for his help."

"I can understand that," Damon sighed. He studied Elena for a moment and he knew from her expression that she wasn't going to go into any more detail than she already had. However, if they really had a way to stop Klaus and this was the only way he could help then it didn't really seem as if he had a choice. "I'll see what I can do," he said.

Elena smiled. "Thank you," she said. She gave him a quick hug and stood to leave quickly excited to give Bonnie the news.

"Don't thank me yet," he said frowning, "Thank me after I pull it off." She nodded and left the room without another word. He sighed. It was becoming more and more exhausting pining after her.

 **:::**

Tyler walked into Bonnie's room and found the witch fast asleep in her bed. It had been three days since he had last seen her. Recently most of his time had been spent with Gabe. He found the other hyrbrid was more than willing to go against Klaus and there were others who were of the same mind. He had told Gabe that he had a plan but he hadn't told him what that plan was. He wasn't sure if the others would be willing to leave one master for another even if the spell would only tie them to Tyler until Klaus' death.

Tyler wanted Klaus dead and he wanted it soon. Even from Bonnie's doorway he could smell the faint scent of the monster on her. It made him sick. It made him angry. It disgusted him. But more than anything it freightened him. The dreams about Klaus taking Bonnie away from him had only gotten worse. Now she would go with him willingly, happily. Always he was left alone in the cold. Always he was powerless to stop it.

Slowly Tyler walked up to Bonnie bed and sat down on the edge of it. He pulled off his shoes and his jacket. He didn't want to wake her. He just wanted to hold her, be near her. He didn't think that he would make it much longer with such limited contact. Gabe, who had shared with Tyler than he was bound to a witch, had told him that it would be easier after they mated but Bonnie wasn't ready and the more time she spent with Klaus the less ready she seemed, which scared Tyler even more.

Silently he lifted the covers and climbed into bed beside her. He pulled her into his arms and when he thought that she couldn't get any closer her pulled her closer to him anyway,

"You're here," Bonnie whispered sleepily. She wrapped her arms around him her grip tighter than usual. Tyler wondered if she their separation was taking a toll on her as well.

A smile tugged at the corner of Tyler's lips. He hadn't meant to wake her but he was glad that he had. "Where else would I be?" He asked.

"I missed you," Bonnie responded.

"I missed you too," Tyler said trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, "Go back to sleep."

"I love you," Bonnie said instead.

"I love you," Tyler answered. She settled in his arms then and he could feel her start to relax. He placed a kiss atop her head and her breathing began to even out.

She loved him. She may have felt some pull toward Klaus and Klaus may be powerful and intriguing, but she loved Tyler. She loved him. That was the one thing that Klaus couldn't say. Tyler clung to that thought as he closed his eyes and sleep came to him.

 **:::**

Rebekah watched with narrowed eyes as Nik slipped out of the house and into his wolf form. He had been in wolf form more than any other for the last week. It had started when the witch began to show up at their home.

Nik wasn't talking to anyone in the family, not even Rebekah. If he wasn't with the witch he was rolling around as a wolf. He didn't even seem interested in Stefan. The whole thing was unnerving. Worse Rebekah couldn't even get in touch with Gabe as Nik was using him in order to keep Tyler busy.

She had no idea what to make of her brother's behavior. Gabe had been less help than she thought he would be. She kept thinking about his last words to her. He had said that Bonnie could either choose Klaus or Tyler or she could "choose not to choose".

The more she thought about it the more she began to think that it could only mean one of two things. Either Bonnie could choose not to choose by letting them both go or choose not to choose by keeping them both. But which had Gabe meant.

The more favorable scenario of the two was Bonnie letting them both go. It was the idea of Bonnie being bound to them both that made Rebekah want to get rid of the witch before she became two much trouble, even if her brother would never forgive her for it. The witch didn't seem selfish enough to keep them both and Rebekah didn't know if it was possible but she wasn't going to wait to find out.

Rebekah was beginning to plot just as her cell phone vibrated. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the screen. She didn't recognized the number. She answered it anyway. As Damon Salvatore greeted her she went from wondering how she would get rid of Bonnie to wondering what he hell Damon wanted.

 **:::**

Bonnie leaned against her car and Tyler stood beside her. She clutched his hand tightly. A week had passed. She was to go se Klaus...again. She didn't want to do this anymore. Klaus kept creeping into her thoughts even when she wasn't with him. She was supposed to be getting information from him and instead she was learning about him. She was learning enough for him to become a person in her mind and not a monster. Learning enough to let her guard down.

"I can't keep him out," she said, "I try to but I can't. If I were with you more...but I can't." She decided to tell Tyler the truth no matter how much it hurt him to hear it.

"Don't go," Tyler said simply, "He'll still keep me busy and I'll still have contact with the hybrids. That's all we need really."

She could tell her was trying to hide how upset this was making him. He was trying to protect her. "If I don't go then he'll come for me," Bonnie said because it was true, "Besides, I promised to do my part in this and I will."

She watched as Tyler's jaw clenched. "I don't like this," he said, "It's dangerous, you're vulnerable to him."

"And I love you," she said. She gave his hand and squeeze and moved to stand in front of her running her free hand down his chest.

"What if it isn't enough?" Tyler whispered voicing the fear that lingered in the back of both of their minds.

"It'll always be enough," Bonnie said her voice sounding more sure than she actually felt. As Tyler leaned down and kissed her lips she found the sureness there that she needed.

 **:::**

Lucy Bennett flipped through the pages of George Lockwood's journal and stopped at a particular entry. The only reason that she had picked it up was because of Tyler and Bonnie. She had been attempting to It spoke of George encountering a pack outside of Mystic Falls and of Emily and of the Bennett line. She frowned as her eyes ran over the page. It didn't make any sense. She read and kept reading until the entry ended and then began to read again. No matter how many times that she read it the words still read the same way.

"What's wrong?" Mason asked as he walked into the room and sitting down next to her on their couch.

Lucy jumped slightly and then frowned as she had never been so distracted as to not notice his presence before. She had sensed him of course but that was something that was second nature, like breathing. Usiually though she could pinpoint in location in the room but obviously what she had just read had her complete attention, or at least enough to keep her from doing so. "What makes you think that there is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Mason began, "First because I know you better than you know yourself, second the fact that you would even ask me that lets me know that there is something that you don't want to tell me, and third you didn't notice me come and you always notice me come into a room."

Lucy sighed. She loved and hated the fact that he knew her so well. "Bonnie called me yesterday and told me that the pull she feels toward Klaus is getting stronger. She said she doesn't think that she will be able to block it for much longer."

Mason frown his expression darkening. "Does Tyler know?" He asked.

Lucy nodded. "If he doesn't already then he will," she said, "Bonnie doesn't lie to him." Mason nodded. "The thing is," Lucy continued, "They haven't been spending a lot of time together. They haven't seen each other in days."

"But we told them-" Mason began.

"I know what we told them," Lucy said, "But they have this plan to stop Klaus. It calls for them spending time apart."

"You don't think she'll..." Mason trailed. Something Lucy eyes answered his question and he tried to stop the growl before it escaped his throat.

"There's something else," Lucy said, placing a hand on his arm to calm him, "I've been reading George Lockwood's journal to see if there was anything that could help Bonnie and Tyler."

Mason took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. "What did you find?" He asked once his emotions were under control.

Lucy knew that he wouldn't like what she was about to say and not just because of how he could effect Tyler and Bonnie but also how it could effect them as well. "I got to the passage where he talks about visiting with other packs to learn about wolves and so he wouldn't feel so alone in his curse," Lucy said slowly, "He talks about a witch...a very powerful witch. Another Bennett." Lucy paused chewing on her bottom lip. "She was bound to two wolves," she said after a beat.

Mason blinked. "Okay," he said, "So she had more than on wolf familiar. We knew that was possible. That's why we have to keep Bonnie and Klaus separated there is a chance"

"No Mason," Lucy said shaking her head, "You don't understand." Mason quieted and Lucy took a breath. "She was mated to both of them."

Mason shook his head. The shock was evident on his face. "That isn't possible," he said, "We were told that wasn't possible."

"Witches originated the bonds," Lucy explained carefully, "We made the rules and we have the power to change them."

Mason looked away from her and stared at the wall. They were supposed to be untouchable. She was supposed to be his. But she could have someone else if she wanted. She could choose someone else. What did that mean for them? At least he didn't have a direct threat to their bond. Then he thought of someone who did have a threat looming over him...Tyler.

"The only thing we cannot change is that we cannot undo what has been done," she said oblivious to Mason's inner turmoil, "Once a bond is formed it cannot be unbroken."

"We shouldn't have tried to help them," Mason said, "We knew that there were things we didn't know. We shouldn't have tried to give them advice on something that we didn't know everything about."

"We can still fix this," Lucy said, "We can tell then what we know now. Who knows if this is even possible, it could have been a mistake. It could have been something that was lost in translation, you know something that he misinterpreted at the time. But we can't take any chances."

Mason didn't need to ask what she wanted to do. He could tell her intent by the look in her eyes. "So we're going back to Mystic Falls," he stated. It wasn't a question though he knew as a "dead" man he would have to be careful. Lucy nodded. "You call Bonnie and make sure she's nowhere near Klaus. I'll pack," Mason said hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

 **:::**

Tyler sat in the passenger seat of Gabe's car and frowned at the silver jewelry box in his lap. The green stones that decorated the lid winked up at him and reminded him fo Bonnie's eyes. He carefully lifted the lid and looked down at the silver wolf talisman that sat nestled in the green cushioning that lined the inside of the box. He frowned down at it.

Klaus had called him early that morning and told him that he would need to pick up a gift that Klaus had purchased for someone special when he got out of school. He had insisted on Tyler bringing Gabe along with him stating that the man would be able to make sure that the gift was truly up to par. "He has knowledge of such things," Klaus had said.

And do Tyler had done what he was told only to find that the jack ass had sent him to pick up a gift that Klaus had had made for Bonnie, _Tyler's_ girlfriend, and who would be _Tyler's_ mate. He wanted to throw the stupid thing out of the window. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he actually thought Bonnie would like it. Gabe had said it was valuable and could help Bonnie share powers with any wolf that she formed a bond with, with ease. Tyler was angry with himself for not thinking of it first.

He was distracted from brooding over the necklace by the sound of his phone ringing. He flipped the lid of the box closed and then dug his phone out of his pocket. Shooting an apologetic glance at Gabe, who shrugged his eyes going back to the road, he answered.

Before Tyler could say hello Lucy's frantic voice came on the line. "Where's Bonnie?" Lucy asked.

"With Klaus," Tyler grumbled the admission leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "Why what's wrong?" He asked.

"We found something out that you need to know," Lucy said quikcly, "I can't tell you everything now, there's no time. Just get to her and get her away from Klaus."

"Alright," Tyler said, "I'm on in." He hung up the phone a moment later and turned to Gabe. "You think you could speed this thing up."

Gabe nodded, not one much for words. As Gabe pressed his foot on the gas Tyler dialed Bonnie's number and prayed that she would answer.

 **:::**

Klaus walked into his library and wasn't surprised to find Bonnie there. She had been coming every day after school for a week; reading, learning, and practicing.

At first Bonnie had been standoffish toward him, which had been understandable even though Klaus internally hadn't been to pleased by it. She started to soften the day that she asked him to tell her about Dahlia. Klaus had been open with her that day, nothing that he had felt was kept secret. It was partially because whenever he spoke of Dahlia his emotions were outside of his control and partially because had had wanted Bonnie to see him in that way, he wanted her to know that he wasn't just a monster but a man that could love and be loved in return.

"If you loved her that much," Bonnie had asked him that day, "Why would ever want to let something like that go?"

"Sometimes," he had answered, "Clinging to the past can cripple our future. She would've wanted me to live and love. She wouldn't have wanted me to be alone and pining for her for the rest of my days."

"How do you know?" Bonnie had asked.

"When someone loves you they want you to be happy," Klaus had said with a shrug, "I don't have much experience but that's the general idea I suspect."

Bonnie had studied him then as if he were some sort of foreign specimen that she couldn't quite make out. "Would you want me to be happy?" Bonnie had asked, "Even if it were with Tyler."

Klaus had known what she had been doing. She had wanted to see whether or not he would lie to her. She had wanted to know how much of what he was saying was being said because he thought that was what she wanted to here. He could've easily said yes, but he saw no reason to lose her trust before he had earned it. "We are not in love Miss Bennett," he had said instead, "Not yet at least." She had rolled her eyes at him but he had continued. "I would love to see you happy and also I would love to have happiness for myself," he had told her, "But I am not, nor am I sure I will ever be at the point where I would put your happiness before my own. I'm a very selfish man, you see. In short I do wish you every happiness, I just happen to believe that you won't find it with anyone else but me."

She had laughed at him shaking her head but she had come the next day and then the next. She had asked about other Bennetts he had interacted with and then about the witches from other places and families. The most powerful he had ever face and the weakest. Then she had asked about his family and were in not for the genuine curiosity that had been shining in her eyes he might've thought that she were fishing for information. Then finally, the day before she had asked about him. She seemed to be rather fond of peeling him apart piece by piece and examining each piece as it was exposed to her.

It took a little prodding but eventually she began to open up about herself when he asked. She talked about her friends more than she talked about her family aside from her grandmother, who had died before Klaus' arrival. His was beginning to understand Bonnie's loyalty to her friends, before Abby's return they were for the most part all that the witch had. Klaus could respect that kind of loyalty and understood the need to cling to people and to do anything and everything you could to keep them safe because if anything were to ever happen to them there would be no one left but you...alone. That's how Klaus felt about his family and in many ways Stefan.

Just as he was beginning to understand Bonnie she was beginning to understand him. Klaus knew that she would never admit it out loud but they had become friends of sorts. Or at least they had a curiosity about one another that neither of them could never seem to sate when they were together.

Klaus wasn't an idiot however; he knew that part of the reason that Bonnie was so open to him was because of Tyler's absence. He had been keeping Tyler busy all week and Bonnie needed someone to fill that void the wolf had left behind. But Klaus didn't mind filling that void for her, she did the same for him. Besides that he liked having the company and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she came for him and only him. He had already stopped thinking to Dahlia while they were together, and he no longer felt the need to compare the two. The more he knew of Bonnie the more he saw her as an individual, an amazing woman all on her own.

He watched Bonnie now, a small smile creeping across his lips. She was curled up in one of the arm chairs, fast asleep, a book open in her lap. As he grew closer her scent grew stronger and he felt a sense of pride once he realized that it was no longer heavily tainted by Tyler's scent.

Klaus stopped in front of the chair and knelt down until he was at eye level with her. He didn't want to wake her and so he didn't speak. But he did study her unashamedly. H liked her this way, she looked peaceful. Seeing her face so relaxed and calm made him regret the times that he was responsible for causing worry, anger, and pain to mar her features. Though, he was coming to like arguing with her just as much s he liked having conversations with her, he found that he liked her this way the best.

Still he doubted that she was comfortable, and really he would have to scold her for falling asleep in enemy territory. He reached out hesitantly and brushed a few stray curls out of her face and over her over her shoulders. His hand froze as he caught a glimpse of what looked like a scar on her neck.

Klaus bit down on his bottom lip until he drew blood to keep from screaming as he moved Bonnie hair away completely and found that there was indeed a scar, a scar made of what looked like teeth marks. _Tyler_ , Klaus thought as he growled low in his throat. Tyler had claimed _his_ Bonnie.

Bonnie jerked awake. She looked around and once she realized where she was she mentally scolded herself for falling asleep in enemy territory. She eyed Klaus' state of undress and shook her head. Only he could walk around in shirtless, shoeless, in faded jeans, and covered in dirt and still manage to look as if her better and more important than anyone who could ever even think to walk into the same room. "Rolling around in the dirt again?" She asked almost playfully. She pushed away the guilt that she felt at being so familiar with him when she had promised Tyler that she would keep him at arm's length. She had realized even before she had made the promise that it was too late for that. She had already let him in and as much as she tried to block him back out, without Tyler close it was next to impossible. She had gotten to the point where she needed a wolf to wrap herself and her powers around to make her whole.

Klaus bristled at the sound of her voice, but not because of her words, Klaus knew that he was referring to her current state. Klaus had been in wolf form more in the week that Bonnie had spent in his company than he had since he had unleashed that part of himself.

He almost let the tension leave him as Bonnie's power reached out and caressed him lightly, almost tentatively. He closed his eyes and embraced her in return for just a moment before, for the first time since he recognized the connection between them, he pushed her away.

Bonnie frowned when he didn't answer. When she felt the sudden push of him blocking her out she felt sting of rejection. "What's wrong?" She asked her voice holding a pleading tone that she hated to acknowledge was there. She hadn't thought he would push her out and worse she hadn't thought it would hurt her if he did. But it did hurt, not nearly as much as the thought of losing Tyler, but it did hurt.

Bonnie tried to meet his gaze but as she did she realized that his eyes were no longer blue but rather bright yellow, almost glowing. She held her breath when she realized that he wasn't looking at her face but her neck, or rather the mark on her neck, Tyler's mark. "Klaus?" Bonnie whispered cautiously.

"It's his isn't it?" Klaus asked. His eyes remained fixed on the scar. The both knew of who he spoke. Bonnie remained silent.

"Isn't it?" Klaus demanded. His voice no longer resembled anything human. Bonnie felt the tears sting her eyes. She should've listened to Tyler. She should've tried harder to keep him out. She should've stopped coming to him when she realized she couldn't keep him out anymore.

Bonnie gulped and then froze as Klaus reached out and ran his fingers over the scar, his touch surprisingly gentle. Klaus didn't jerk away or show any signs of being in pain. Even Bonnie only felt a slight tingling sensation at the touch. She closed her eyes as Klaus' hand ran over the scar once more the tingling only having increased. She knew then that something was very wrong. She had to get out of there.

"It's Tyler's mark," she stated slowly. Whether her words were to remind herself or to provoke him into moving away from her she didn't know. In any case they both needed to hear it.

Klaus gave a stiff nod. He teeth flashed, fangs glinting in the soft light of the library. He stood quickly. He knew what he would have to do. His first successful hybrid would have to die it seemed.

Bonnie grabbed Klaus' arm. He stopped but his whole body was trembling. "Where are you going?" She asked the fear evident in her eyes. She knew the answer before she even asked the question.

They had been playing and dangerous and stupid game with Klaus. They knew that she was vulnerable to him. But that wasn't it. Something in her wanted to be closer to him, to replace what he had lost. The part of her as small as it was wasn't without dominance. She could feel herself opening up to him as it was happening and like with most things she didn't want to think about she had ignored and like with most things that she had ignored it had blown up in her face.

Klaus was trying to form some sort of bond between them and they both knew that a part of her had already accepted it. The more time that she spent away from Tyler the harder it was for her to fight Klaus. Yet still she had come and kept Klaus occupied because that was the plan. She had come and accepted the information Klaus had about her family because he had offered something that she hadn't had since her Grams had died, guidance for her powers and connection to her family and who she was. She had opened to him the day he offered her than and hadn't been completely closed to him since.

Even after she had started to care about Klaus in spite of herself. Even after she began to question her motives for coming in the first place. Still she came day after day. And now Klaus had seen Tyler's mark all because she had stopped being careful. And now Klaus would challenge him and they would fight and Klaus would overpower him and Tyler would be...dead. Klaus would kill Tyler and he would be gone and she would be dead inside and it was all her fault.

She had to think. Her powers wouldn't stop him, not for long. Besides he wasn't in his right mind and if she wasn't careful this could go even more wrong. Klaus was looking at her again and Bonnie's mind flashed bacl to the night that Tyler had marked her. His eyes were just as intense and he seemed to be struggling just as much to cling to his humanity. Still there was an underlying violence there that hadn't been there with Tyler, perhaps it was because she had already been marked by another.

"Don't go," Bonnie begged, careful not to mention Tyler as to not provoke him, "Stay here with me." She could feel the tears come at what she was about to do, what she had to do to save Tyler's life but she fought them off.

Klaus was torn between pulling away from her and doing as she said. Hurting Tyler would hurt her, he knew this, and he didn't want her hurt. But his wolf only saw Tyler as a problem, something in the way of what it wanted. Tyler had to die. It was simple to his wolf, very clear. He had to have Bonnie and nothing would stand in his way.

Bonnie could tell Klaus was torn but he wouldn't be for long. If he wanted her enough he would kill Tyler whether it would hurt her or not. He had said it himself. He thought that he could make her happier than anyone else could and so to him Tyler was disposable. She shuddered at the thought...disposable...not him...never Tyler.

She would have to stall him until she thought of something better. "Klaus please," she said letting go of his arm and using her hands to frame his face, "Stay with me."

Their eyes locked and Bonnie swallowed the bile in her throat as she pulled Klaus' face down toward her. _I shouldn't be able to do this_ , she thought, as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

Klaus stopped fighting her and instead grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. His kiss was hungry, punishing. Bonnie welcomed it, welcomed the violence of it because it was directed at her and not Tyler, who she needed who she loved. Then Klaus' tongue swept into her mouth and she let the tears fall because her motives weren't pure even when acting to save Tyler's life, something in her wanted this.

A very animal growl caused them to break apart. Tyler in the doorway, in wolf form, and Bonnie realized with more than a little guilt that she hadn't sensed him.

One moment Klaus was beside her and then he was in wolf form as well. Bonnie watched with wide watery eyes as the two wolves rolled around the carpeted floor. They clawed, wrestled, bit, and growled. At the sight of blood Bonnie moved to intervene but a figure sped forward and stopped her. One of Klaus' pets gripped her arm his eyes intense. Gabe she thought his name was. "Either Tyler dies or you make a choice," he said.

Bonnie watched as Klaus threw Tyler into a nearby bookshelf and Tyler shifted back into human form as he hit the ground. Klaus changed too and he was on him pinning him to the ground. Bonnie looked at them naked, covered in blood and sweat, and ready to kill each other and rather impure thought came into her mind that she didn't understand, and as Klaus reached into Tyler's chest she decided to ignore it in favor of saving his life.

"Wait," Bonnie said. Klaus froze. Bonnie shook off Gabe's grasp and stepped forward. "You don't have to kill him," she said her voice so much calmer than she felt. She met Klaus' lethal stare head on. She moved her hair exposing the other side of her neck, the flesh unmarked and clean. "I'll submit to you."


	9. Chapter Nine: Bloom

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Nine: Bloom**

Bonnie Bennett closed her eyes tighter that she had ever closed them before. Her body trembled, her hands clenched into fists, and her mouth pinched into a thin line. She prepared herself for a great amount of pain. Klaus was beyond livid, and he was nowhere near any type of state in which he could be reasoned with, so Bonnie expected him to go at her neck like a rabid dog. Bonnie suspected that he would want to punish her, for submitting to Tyler and allowing him to mark her, some foreign part of her felt that she should be punished, even though a larger part of her felt as if she were dying inside and the punishment that she should receive should be given at Tyler's hand and not Klaus.

Still Bonnie decided not to focus on anything outside of Tyler's shallow breathing, because he was still breathing, and that was what mattered. So Bonnie would face the pain without fear. She would allow Klaus to do his worse and then she would check on Tyler.

Though, Bonnie was prepared for pain, she got something so much worse. As Klaus sped toward her, Bonnie could feel his movement. As he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward until she fell against his chest, Bonnie stopped breathing. But instead of the feeling of teeth sinking into the unscarred flesh of her neck, she felt his lips press against it. "Don't be afraid, love," he whispered, "I won't hurt you."

Bonnie gave a stiff nod but made no other response. Klaus leaned forward and without any further hesitation he allowed his fangs to descend and he bit into Bonnie's soft skin. Bonnie felt and alien sort of pleasure, a detached sort of longing that seemed as if it wasn't her own. Her hands moved without her permission and clutched Klaus' shoulders. A heady feeling consumed her, but the guilt she felt, and the worry for Tyler prevented her from enjoying it.

Bonnie began to feel lightheaded and when unconsciousness came she welcomed the release for everything that she was feeling.

As Bonnie's body went limp in Klaus' arms he held her close and gently petted her hair. He looked across the room to where Tyler lay, the young hybrids wounds had finally healed and as he watched Klaus hold Bonnie close, his expression was one of a man destroyed, but still Tyler stood slowly and walked toward him. Tyler was no longer looking at Klaus with lethal intent, no, his eyes were on Bonnie and he looked a mixture between angry, broken, sad, and grateful that he was still alive to look upon her face.

Tyler approached his hands reaching out to embrace Bonnie. He was surprised when Klaus released his old and relented. He placed Bonnie in Tyler's arms, but his own hands remained cupping her face. He knew then that she shouldn't have been surprised at Klaus' acquiescence, after all they were on equal footing now, at least as far as their wolves were concerned, they were both Bonnie's familiars. And Tyler knew that as Klaus smirked the Original thought that he had the edge. Perhaps Klaus would have had Tyler still be sired to him, but he wasn't, he was sired to Bonnie, he had a connection to her that Klaus could never touch. This meant nothing; Bonnie was and would always be his.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert felt a since of déjà vu, as she looked at Bonnie's prone form as she lay on her bed. It was so much like the night that Bonnie had performed the spell that had bound her to Tyler in the first place. Tyler sat in the same spot he had before, his eyes on Bonnie and nothing else, the only difference was instead of Elena being at his side in another chair that had been moved into the witch's room, it was Klaus.

When Tyler had called Elena telling her to clear her things out of Bonnie's house, and to tell Caroline and Matt to do the same, she knew that something was wrong. They had become something of a family in the days they had all stayed there and she knew that neither Bonnie nor Tyler would want them to leave unless something had happened. So she did what she was told and once she had replaced her belongings to her own home she had driven right back to Bonnie's. As soon as pulled up she was alarmed to see Tyler carrying and unconscious Bonnie into the house as Klaus held open the door.

Elena had rushed in behind them but no matter how many questions she asked both men, neither of them paid any attention to her. Even as she had demanded to know why Klaus was there in the first place, and what had happened to Bonnie, they had ignored her. And so she had simply followed then into the house, closed and locked the door, sent a quick text to Caroline, and then followed then both upstairs to Bonnie's room.

They had all been sitting silently for fifteen minutes now and Elena felt as if she were missing something big. The tension in the room was palpable, and Klaus kept sniffing the air and glaring. "Your stench is all over this room," Klaus commented, the statement obviously meant for Tyler though his eyes remained on Bonnie.

"My scent is on Bonnie as well," Tyler said to Klaus, though Bonnie was his focus it seemed.

"As is my mark," Klaus said. Tyler growled but other than that he remained silent. Klaus could think that he had won. Tyler knew Bonnie's heart.

Elena frowned wondering what the hybrid was talking about. She scanned Bonnie's still form and then she saw it. Tyler's mark had already healed and scared, but this mark was fresh. Elena swallowed hard. How the hell had this happened? They were being so careful, and Tyler he had been so close to getting the other hybrids to do the spell.

Bonnie stirred slightly and Elena watched as both males became alert. Bonnie stilled, but didn't wake and Elena watched as they both looked upon Bonnie with concerned expression. Elena began to fiddle with her hands. This was bad. She had thought that dealing with the attention of two vampire brothers was bad. She looked from one hybrid to the other, she didn't envy Bonnie one bit.

Elena's phone began to vibrate. She answered it immediately wanting to avoid the awkward situation she was witnessing. She prayed that it was Caroline as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello," she said.

"Hey," a male voice came on the line, "What's going on? I just got home and Caroline and Matt just ran out of here like they were possessed. What is? Is it Bonnie?"

Elena sighed heavily. She heard duo growls and looked up to find both Tyler and Klaus staring at her. "Jeremy," she said carefully, "This really isn't a good time."

Elena listened as Jeremy protested and winced when Klaus only looked more lethal. "If he shows up here then he's as good as dead, Miss Gilbert," Klaus sad sweetly.

Elena glared at him defiantly. Even if she wasn't about to risk her brother's life, she wasn't going to sit back and let Klaus threaten him, and in Bonnie's house no less. She opened her mouth to speak but Tyler shook his head and her mouth snapped shut. "He's right," Tyler said, "I might be able to control myself but this one…" He gestured toward Klaus. He and Elena shared a look. "Let's just say that I wouldn't count on his ability to restrain himself."

Elena covered the phone and spoke in a low voice so that Jeremy wouldn't hear her. "Fine," she hissed, "I'll get rid of him. But as soon as I hang up this phone I want some answers."

Both men blinked at her before turning back to Bonnie. Elena huffed and left the room. As soon as the door shut behind Elena, Klaus turned toward Tyler. "When did she do it?" Klaus asked.

Tyler frowned, but his eyes remained on Bonnie. "When did who do what?" He asked. He had no idea why the bastard was speaking to him. He still wanted to rip his head off, and he could sense the same animosity for Klaus and yet the idiot was acting as if they were old friends or something.

"When did Bonnie submit to you?" Klaus asked. Finally, Tyler looked over at him. Klaus only frowned thoughtfully.

"Why does it matter?" Tyler asked sounding annoyed.

"Just wondering how long the two of you have been lying to me," Klaus said, "And what else you've been lying about."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Are you really that surprised?" he asked, "You're the enemy, why in the hell would we tell you the truth?"

Klaus looked at Bonnie his frown deepening. He had thought that they had grown closer, he knew that they had. Even now her magic called to him. "One day she will trust me enough not to lie to me," he said.

Tyler smirked. "That's the difference between you and me," Tyler said, "She doesn't lie to me, she doesn't have to."

"Did she tell you about her draw to me?" Klaus asked, obviously trying to strike a chord. He was surprised when Tyler's face remained impassive.

"She did," Tyler said quietly. He was angry at himself for allowing Bonnie near him even after finding out. He was angry ant her for feeling as if she could fight it.

"But you thought since you had marked her our connection wouldn't matter?" Klaus asked sound amused.

"It doesn't matter," Tyler said his tone more calm that he thought he should have been able to pull off given the circumstances. But it wouldn't matter in the long run. Tyler would make sure of it. Because there was still a way to kill Klaus and when he died then so would Klaus' connection to Bonnie. And even if Klaus' death meant that Tyler would no longer be sired to Bonnie that didn't matter, because he would still love Bonnie. He would always love Bonnie, and that would always be what mattered.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Elena re-enter the room.

Elena took her abandon seat and looked between Tyler and Klaus again. "What happened?" She asked.

Klaus didn't even glance at her let alone move to respond. "Bonnie submitted to Klaus," Tyler said his voice void of emotion.

Elena frowned. "What?" Elena asked. That didn't make any sense. Bonnie would never, even with the pull between them. She loved Tyler and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her connection to him. "Why would she do that?" Elena asked. Then something clicked in her mind and she turned to glare at Klaus. "You forced yourself on her didn't you?" Elena hissed her voice full of venom.

Klaus rolled his eyes but continued to ignore her otherwise. "He didn't," Tyler supplied, "Not entirely. He saw my mark on her and challenged me." Tyler frowned as he looked at Bonnie's mouth, her lips were bruised and still slightly swollen. If he thought about how they had gotten that way…Tyler shook his head to clear, trying desperately to keep his wolf at bay. "We fought," he said, "Klaus got the upper hand..."

Elena looked at Tyler sympathetically but he refused to look at her. "She did it to save you didn't she?" Elena asked although she already knew the answer. Tyler nodded meekly his eyes empty. Elena had more questioned but she kept them to herself as Tyler looked as if he wished that Bonnie had simply allowed him to die. Elena was sure that it would have probably been a lot less painful.

 **:::**

Lucy Bennett drove in silence, anytime she so much looked at Mason he tensed. Lucy was worried for Bonnie, worried for them all, but most of all she was tired of the silence. "If you have something to say," Lucy said softly, "Then say it."

"What does this mean for us?" Mason asked. He was far from perfect. In many ways he was a burden. His spirit could leave his body at any given moment. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be alive. If Lucy could find someone else, love someone else, mate with someone else, then why wouldn't she?

"Nothing," Lucy said firmly, "Just because it's possible doesn't mean it'll happen Mason. I mean hell, we don't know how this witch managed to mate with more than one wolf just that she did."

"You said it yourself," Mason sighed, "Witches make the rules so they can break them, change them. So if you wanted another option-"

"Who says I want another option?" Lucy cut in, "There is no other option Mason, I love you."

"Yeah...well," Mason muttered running a hand roughly through his hair. He would lose her, but he couldn't. If he lost her he would die. But he would rather die then have to share he with someone else. Some better for her than he was. "That doesn't mean you could never love someone else," he said.

"Yes, Mason," Lucy said firmly, "It does and there was time that you knew that." Silence. Lucy's hands clenched, her grip tightening around the steering wheel as she took deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "I can't believe you're saying this shit," she muttered, "Over a possibility...a _possibility_ , Mason. We don't know how or why it happened and you're acting like I'm on my way to the damn woods scouting for potential replacements for you."

"We're talking about the possibility of me losing you, Lucy," Mason sighed, "Not the possibility that it might rain. This is serious. We need to discuss this."

"No," Lucy said, "Why should we when it isn't going to happen? I gave up everything for you, I brought you back from the dead and-"

"Bonnie brought Jeremy back from the dead and that didn't keep her away from Tyler," Mason commented. Lucy took her eyes off of the road long enough to give him and look of disgust. "The situation isn't the same I get that and I wasn't taking as shot at Bonnie believe me. My point was the just because something is one way now doesn't mean that it won't change later. I mean when Tyler and Bonnie were with us not to long ago they couldn't even stand not being in the same room together and now all of a sudden she's drawn to Klaus."

Lucy gritted her teeth, she really wanted to hit him, but she didn't want to crash her car. "You want to talk about possibilities," Lucy spat, "Fine, how about we discuss the possibility that George Lockwood didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. The possibility that maybe he misunderstood the situation, and the information though worth looking into could just as easily be wrong."

"And why would he be wrong?" Mason asked, "Because he isn't a witch?" Mason hated fighting with her. He hated making her upset, making her angry, but as much as he hated himself in that moment he could not bring himself to back down.

"Maybe so," Lucy said seriously, "He's discussing witch matters. He's talking about a bond that a witch formed. Think about it, if he had a better understanding then he would have been able to explain it somehow. I mean its not like Emily, a witch that was there during his time wrote about it."

"Wolves are involved in these bonds too," Mason stated, "And as for being a witch, it doesn't make you all knowing in spite what all of you seem to think. In fact sometimes I think it would be easier if you weren't one."

Lucy's lips pinched into a thin line. "Perhaps it would be easier," she whispered, "I mean then our bond wouldn't even exist at all." Mason let out a shaky breath his anger morphing into despair, Though, she regretting her words she didn't apologize for saying them. Lucy continued to drive and one again silence reigned.

 **:::**

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she could feel both Tyler and Klaus before she glanced over and saw them. She wasn't sure who to reach for and so she remained still, body stiff, eyes focused on her ceiling.

"Bonnie?" A voice asked. Elena. Elena was safe, she hadn't betrayed Elena, at least not in the same way that she had betrayed Tyler. "Bonnie?" Elena repeated. Still Bonnie didn't move. If she moved then they would want her to speak. If she spoke then they would ask questions. If they asked questions then she would have to tell the truth, because she didn't lie to Tyler, and she wouldn't even if for the first since making him her promise she really did want to.

"I'm fine," Bonnie grumbled eyes still on the ceiling. They didn't believe her she knew. She didn't really believe herself.

"Bonnie," another voice said. Not that voice, any voice but that voice. Bonnie closed her eyes, shut them tightly. Tears, she felt them running down her cheeks, or maybe she didn't. Were they her tears, or had she just heard tears in Tyler's voice? "Bonnie," said again and then movement. She felt the bed move and then warmth of his body next to hers.

"I'm so sorry," was said, it was her voice, but it sounded dry, brittle. Arms wrapped around her, and she buried her face in Tyler's neck. Angry sobs shook her body. These tears she knew were her own.

More movement, more warmth, and another pair of arms coming from behind her. She felt herself flinch, felt Tyler stiffened, then after a moment they both relaxed. Another voice. "It's alright, love," it said. Klaus. Bonnie frowned against Tyler's neck, tears still flowing. She searched inside of herself. The part that wanted Klaus was still there, but it felt separate from her somehow,...away...she couldn't explain it. It didn't feel natural, not like Tyler, and so Bonnie pulled away from it.

"You should go," Bonnie whispered against Tyler's neck, "I need to talk to Tyler."

Elena frowned. Something was off. She knew that Bonnie was connected to Tyler in more ways than she was connected to Klaus, but with the bond between them being so fresh she had thought... Then again it was Klaus, perhaps Bonnie was attempting to fight it. Still, even with Tyler Bonnie had kept him close when she didn't want to because she had no choice.

Klaus frowned, removing his arms from around Bonnie. "Of course," he said, "I'll be in touch." They all seemed surprised that he would give in so easily but Bonnie had asked him to and so he had had no choice in the matter. His wolf was at peace knowing that they were connected and so he felt no need to push her. As he stood Bonnie unwrapped herself from around Tyler and looked up at him. Her eyes told him nothing and his frown deepened. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, his frown disappearing as her eyes drifted. "I will see you soon," he whispered.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay," she muttered. It wasn't as if she could avoid it, not now. She laid back down watching him leave as Tyler pulled her back into his side.

"You want me to go too?" Elena asked watching Klaus' retreating form. Bonnie shook her head. It was obvious to Elena that the witch wasn't ready to be alone with Tyler just yet. Klaus leaving was likely more about Bonnie wanting to push him away than anything else. "This thing...," Elena said carefully, "Your bond with Klaus...its different than it is with Tyler isn't it." Bonnie frowned and looked ready for her to start making accusation. "Tyler told me what happened," she said, "I get why you did it. We both do."

Bonnie frowned. She didn't believe that, not entirely. But she still couldn't look Tyler in the eyes to find out whether or not it was true. She looked at Elena instead and decided to answer her question. "It is different," Bonnie said, "It isn't as strong but its more than that."

"You don't have to do this," Tyler said before she could continue, "I know your trying to make me feel better. I know that it's different. I'm tied to you in ways that he isn't I understand that. I know why you did what you did, you wanted to save, you didn't want to lose me and maybe a part of you wanted..." He couldn't finish the statement but they all knew how it would have ended. "I'm angry and I kind of wish you had just let me die because right now nothing seems worse than the possibility of having to share you with him, but you don't have to do this. I don't need you to try and make this easier...it won't ever be easy."

Elena thought that Bonnie looked as if she had been slapped in the face. She didn't know what had done it, Tyler's words or the pain in his voice. Whatever the reason, Bonnie finally managed to look at him. "I wouldn't do that," she whispered, "I don't lie to you remember?" Tyler was silent and Bonnie sighed before turning back to Elena. "I think it's because it wasn't meant to happen," she said, "He was in love with another witch a long time ago and I think his wolf just wants me as some sort of stand in."

"How do you know about this other witch?" Elena asked.

"He told me," Bonnie said, "Then I read about her. He has my history, years of my family, preserved in books and journals. He kept them to honor her."

"Like Klaus is capable of love," Tyler muttered.

"Everyone is capable of love," Bonnie said her tone biting and unlike her own, "It is merely a matter of what inspires it." Elena and Tyler shared a look and Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to say that. I don't know why I said that."

Tyler sighed and looked at Elena. "Could you maybe...?" He let the question trail. Elena nodded anyway and left them alone to go downstairs and wait for Matt and Caroline to arrive.

Bonnie sat up the moment that the door shut behind Elena. She waited for what she knew was coming. The words of anger, the accusations. She didn't want to fight but she doubted Tyler still believed her perfect, doubted Tyler was still okay with their connection. He likely wanted out and if she wasn't such a coward she might've killed herself to free them all. Though even in death they would haunt her, and she them.

"Don't blame yourself for this," Tyler said sitting up as well, "This is my fault too. We're both idiots, but we can still fix this."

Bonnie frowned as she looked back at him. "How Tyler," she said, "It's over. It's done and it can't be undone."

Bonnie felt his hand wrap around her wrist and then suddenly she found herself on her back with Tyler looming over her. "I hate seeing his hands on you," Tyler growled, "Seeing the bruise on your lips from where he kissed you." Bonnie swallowed hard looking away from him. Tyler ran a hand over Klaus' mark and both were surprised when it didn't burn him, Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she felt a faint tingle. "I want to bite into your skin and rip his mark off of your neck," he said, "I hate this. Feeling this way about this...about you. But I love you, Bonnie."

Bonnie's forced herself to meet his gaze and when she looked at him she saw truth there. "I love you, too," she whispered back.

"Then mate with me," he said, "It wouldn't matter if he was your familiar or not he couldn't touch that connection. He couldn't touch us."

Bonnie shook her head. "I told you I don't want to do this because of Klaus," Bonnie said frowning, "I'm not going to sleep with you so that you could be a step ahead of him."

"Then do it because you love me," Tyler said, "Do it because you want to. Do it because you know that we're supposed to be together."

Bonnie shook her head and pushed at his chest until he was no longer hovering over her. "If I could trust that those were the only reasons you wanted to then I would."

"You can't tell me I'm crazy for being scared of losing you Bonnie," he said after she climbed off of the bed and stood to her feet, "Not after what happened tonight."

"I understand that you're scared," she said, "I'm scared and I don't want to be in this situation anymore than you do but jumping into something that serious because we're scared is not the answer which is obviously something that you don't understand."

"You said you would be honest with me right," Tyler said feeling his anger build. She was rejecting him. She was rejecting him even as she had submitted to Klaus, he reasons didn't matter, not to the wolf. When Bonnie nodded he pushed forward. "How much of you not wanting to sleep with me is about your feelings for Klaus?"

Bonnie's whole body seemed to slump, her face deteriorating into a mask of disgust and disappointment. "None," she said calmly, "And saying things like that is just validating my real reasons. I need you to leave."

"Bonnie," Tyler said standing, "I didn't mean..." He tugged at his hair, trying to control his anger and frustration. "I just..."

"You need to calm down," she said, "I need to calm down and we both need some time to deal with what happened. To accept. I'm tired and I can barely look at you right now for a number of reasons so please, Tyler, just leave. Just give me tonight, okay?"

"Fine," Tyler said throwing up his hands, "Whatever you want." He didn't have much else to say and what he did, he didn't know how to say it. "Whatever you want," he repeated shaking his head. It had been that way from the very beginning. Tyler walked around her and out of the door forcing himself not to look back as he did so.

 **:::**

Greta Martin paused in her task of washing dishes as she heard the sound of foot steps. She could feel Gabe before she saw him. She dried her hands on the towel that sat by the sink, the hard expression that she usually wore giving way to a smile as she turned to face him. He leaned casually in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey, wolf man," she greeted, as she walked toward him.

"Hey there hellion," Gabe said a smile gracing his lips.

"That Ms. Hellion to you," Greta said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently, her smile leaving as she took not to his expression when she pulled back. "Something happened," she said.

Gabe nodded, not bothering to deny it. It wasn't as if he could lie to her.

"What is it?" Greta asked, "Is it harder than you thought to find hybrids that want to turn on Klaus? I knew this would happen. I told you how strong his pull was."

Gabe shook his head. "Actually, my little spitfire , finding the turncoats has been the easy part. Keep Klaus away from Tyler's witch however..." Gabe frowned. Even in knowing him a short time he still considered Tyler to be if not a friend, a well liked ally. "Unfortunately Klaus discovered the familiar bond between Tyler and his witch. He challenged Tyler's claim and she submitted to save his life. Now she is bound to both."

"The Bennett witch?" Greta asked in order to clarify things, "Bonnie, that is the one that you said was claimed by Lockwood isn't it?" Gabe nodded. Greta couldn't help herself, she laughed, then laughed some more. "Klaus rejected me who was his loyal and ever obedient servant and now he's bound to a witch that wants him dead," Gloria smirked, "Poetic justice if i ever heard it. I hope she takes advantage of every bit of control that she will have over him."

Gabe rolled his eyes. He was by far the more sympathetic of the two. "I doubt that Tyler agrees with your view of justice," he said, "Furthermore Bonnie doesn't seem the type to take advantage, if her intended victim is someone like Klaus. Besides she's probably too busy trying to keep Tyler from killing himself in despair to think of doing something like that."

"Maybe Klaus will kill himself in despair," Greta smirked, "Or at least have voluntarily have someone entomb him once he realized that little Bonnie wants nothing to do with him. Oh this is just too good." Gabe gave her a look and she gave him a look in return. "Did you really expect me to feel sorry for her?" Greta asked, "I stopped blaming her and her little friends for what happened to my family, that's the best they're going to get. Anyway, she's not dead she just has two powerful wolves as familiars. She isn't the first witch to and she won't be the last."

Gabe sighed. "It isn't that simple," he said unwrapping one arm from around her and running his fingers through his hair, "We all know that the only time a familiar bond involves any type of mutual attraction is when mating his an option. And for a normal witch the mutual attraction that leads to mating only once, meaning they would have one mate. However, if what we saw upon entering Klaus' estate and Tyler's word of his own intimacy with Bonnie is anything to go by then...well it would seem that Bonnie isn't a normal witch."

Greta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So she had the potential to mater with them both?" She asked. Again Gabe nodded. "Which means that she's...," Greta trailed, her mind in deep thought, "That would explain all that power." Greta frowned a moment later. "Shit," she muttered, "You're going to make me tell them aren't you."

"I'm afraid so," Gabe said not sounding at all apologetic.

"Why do have to be so _nice_?" Greta said the last word full of disdain. Even though she was a good girl again now, for the most part, sometimes she missed being on the bad side, mostly because of the power.

"One of us has to be," Gabe sighed. Greta didn't look convinced. "If you can find a way to persuade me then we can hold off telling them until tomorrow," Gabe said his tone suggestive.

"I do believe you have yourself a deal."

 **:::**

 _Bonnie smiled as Tyler wrapped his arms around her from behind. They were beneath their tree. In their secret place, unseen and untouched. Bonnie touched her neck, hoping that in a dream she might be able to escape what she had done. However, Klaus' mark was still there. Bonnie's face fell._

" _It doesn't matter," Tyler whispered kissing the other side of her neck that still housed his own mark. "I love you," he said._

 _Bonnie smiled. The smile froze on her face as she watched flowers begin to bloom from the ground. The blossoms came up from the earth at a rapid and unnatural place. She watched in confusion, not knowing what kinds of flowers they were or where they were coming from._

 _She stiffened in Tyler's arms as they began to wrap around their tree. "Something is wrong," she said her voice alien to her own ears, "This is wrong."_

 _Tyler's arms fell away from Bonnie and she turned to face him. But she wasn't seeing him not really. She couldn't feel him there. Something was blocking her. Blocking her from connecting the feelings that she felt for him with the image of the person she looking at. "Get out of the way," she hissed unsure of who she was speaking to, "You're in the way."_

" _Bonnie?" Tyler questioned. He was frowning at her as she glared up at him._

" _He must be happy and he cannot be," she said, not knowing what she was saying or doing anymore, "He must be the first choice the only choice. You are in the way. It cannot be both, there must only be one. Only one."_

 _Bonnie turned around, no longer in control of her actions. She used her powers to rip from of the branches from their tree, the willow seemed to moan in pain as she gripped the fallen limb in her hands. The flowers continued to grow faster and faster. They grew like vines, wrapping themselves around Tyler's feet, holding him in place._

 _She turned to face Tyler and smiled at him sadly. "You're a nice boy, you are misguided but loyal," she whispered, "I admire your love and I respect it, But I am sorry. I cannot let you live. He cannot be happy if you continue to live."_

" _Bonnie," Tyler begged, "Please."_

 _Bonnie shoved the branch into his chest, right through his heart, and when she pulled the branch out his heart came with it. As he fell to the ground lifeless and cold Bonnie looked up and saw Klaus. He was smiling. "Good girl," he said approvingly and Bonnie smiled back._

Lucy entered Bonnie's room in time to hear the girl scream. When she had arrived Bonnie had been asleep, her two friends, Caroline and Elena had relayed the story of what had occurred after Lucy had introduced herself, speaking in low hushed tones in the living room. Mason had left to go find Tyler without giving Lucy a parting glance and though Lucy felt as if someone had reached inside of her chest, grabbed her heart and squeezed it, she was more worried about Bonnie then Mason at the moment. After all, though Lucy was hurting, she wasn't the one that was bound to two wolves.

Lucy watched helplessly as Bonnie screamed Tyler's names as he tossed and turned on her bed. Tears ran down her cheeks, and objects floated about the room. The dream was magical in nature Lucy knew and though it was dangerous to leave her cousin sleeping it could be just as dangerous to wake Bonnie up.

Lucy sat down on the edge of the bed avoiding the objects hovering in the air and took Bonnie's face in her hands, wiping the tears and speaking the girl in a soothing voice. It seemed to have the desired effect, until suddenly Bonnie shouted, "No," and shot up in bed nearly knocking Lucy over.

Bonnie didn't seem to notice that Lucy was there, nor did she notice her two best friends looking on warily from their spots standing in her doorway. "Tyler," Bonnie said, "How could I...I can't believe I killed him?" The tears continued to fall as she tried to leap out of bed only to be caught in Lucy's arms though she still didn't register who was holding her. "Let me go," she yelled, "I have to bring him back."

"Bonnie," Lucy said loudly giving her a shaking, "He is fine. He's with Mason."

"Mason?" Bonnie asked, the words reaching her through the fog. She finally looked at Lucy and actually was able to see her. "Lucy," Bonnie said her voice so broken that Lucy's heart began to break anew for an entirely different reason. "I'm so sorry, Lucy," she said, "I didn't mean for this to happen. Mason must hate me now, after he forgave me and now Tyler...I can't even look him in the eyes... What am I going to do?"

Lucy held her cousin as she broke down in her arms. "It's okay Bonnie," she said, "No one hates you." She couldn't find it in her to tell Bonnie that it was possible that she could not only have both Tyler and Klaus as familiars but as mates as well, the girl was distraught enough as it was. "Everything is going to be okay," Lucy said.

"But what if it isn't?" Bonnie said, "I'm not that girl...I can't juggle guys and Klaus is not just a guy he's a psychopath even if I kind of feel sorry for him now and we have this weird connection, he's a murderer and I love Tyler. A few weeks ago no one wanted me and now I kind of wish it was still a few weeks ago. I wish things had never changed. If would be so much easier if none of this ever happened. I shouldn't have offered to help Tyler in the first place,"

"You don't mean that," Lucy said thinking of her fight with Mason, " So don't say it." Lucy pulled back from their hug long enough for her to look into Bonnie's eyes. "Enough has happened," she said, "You don't need to add words that you'll regret to it."

Bonnie nodded. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie decided to pull herself together. She was stronger than this. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you and Mason were laying low. Did Elena find your number and call you and tell you what happened?"

Lucy had hoped that Bonnie wouldn't ask. She shook her head sadly. "We came on our own," she said, "We found some information in George Lockwood's journal."

"What kind of information?" Bonnie asked. When Lucy remained silent, Bonnie frowned. She looked toward the doorway noticing Caroline had finally arrived, both she and Elena looked worried. She looked back toward Lucy. "You can tell me," she said, "I mean it can't get any worse than it already is right?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Well," she said, "I wouldn't exactly go that far."

 **:::**

Matt Donovan jumped as Tyler Lockwood through yet another piece of furniture against the wall. He went for the lamp next and Matt covered his ears as it shattered. He looked at the not so dead Mason Lockwood who was lounging on the couch as if he didn't have a care in the world. Mason had showed up, and after he had gotten Tyler to calm down about Klaus being Bonnie's new familiar he had dropped the bomb that it could very well be possible for witches to have more than one mater effectively taking away the last bit of silver lining in an otherwise cloudy sky. Tyler had been breaking furniture in the Lockwood living room ever since. Matt wanted to kill them both.

"What the fuck are you just sitting there for?" Matt said glaring at Mason, "Can you please stop this?" He gestured wildly at Tyler. Matt didn't need this shit. Before Elena had called he had been watching shitty movies with Caroline and it had almost seemed like old times, but now he was stuck on babysitting duty while the two wolves decided to throw temper tantrums because of a fucking hypothetical situation. And okay, yeah it was fucked up that Bonnie was now tied to Klaus, but as it had taken Tyler almost dying to submit to that bond Matt doubted very much that she would be mating with Klaus any time soon, she wouldn't even do that with Tyler and she was in love with him for goodness sake.

"Why would I stop him?' Mason asked staring at the ceiling, "Wouldn't it be a bit hypocritical of me seeing as I know exactly how he feels? He could be doing a lot worse. Besides its not like his mom can't afford to replace this shit."

Matt let out a growl of frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had had enough of this shit. Matt picked up the lamp next to him and threw it against the wall himself before Tyler could destroy anything else. Both Lockwood men look at him as if he had grown a second head. "You two are acting like a couple of fucking babies," Matt spat.

"Excuse me," Mason said sitting up. He was itching for a fight, he needed something to throw his own anger at.

"You heard me," Matt said, not backing down even as Mason's eyes flashed yellow, "You assholes are acting like a fucking babies. It's possible for witches to have more than one mate. So fucking what. Big deal. Do you really think that Bonnie and Lucy are going to use that information as a free pass to ride every werewolf dick they come across?!" Mason and Tyler blinked at him. "No," he said when they didn't answer, "They're not. And do you know why?" Matt didn't know Lucy at all but he was pretty sure if she could deal with Mason becoming a immobile corpse while his spirit floated around at random then he could speak for her as well with what he was about to say next. "Because for whatever reason they love you idiots," Matt screamed, "And instead of hurting them and punishing them for shit that hasn't even happened yet you should probably I don't know, act like you're in a fucking relationship and spend time with them so the next wolf that comes along doesn't go, 'hey I see her mark but where's her wolf? Nowhere? Welp, guess she's fair game', because that's what going to happen and you jackasses are going to be sitting here throwing furniture while they find mates that actually want to be there for them with shit gets a little hard to deal with."

Tyler frowned, though he was still hardly in a state fit enough to really consider Matt's words. Still, he decided to stop throwing furniture. "I can't believe I tried to pressure Bonnie into mating with me," Tyler grumbled, "If even she wasn't possibly able to...have more than one mate...it's not like it would have really fixed everything." He ran a hand over his face. "Things are so fucked up right now," he sighed.

Mason too, looked much calmer. "I said some really fucked up shit to Lucy," Mason sighed, "And I don't even have the excuse of her being bound to someone else."

Matt just rolled his eyes. "Glad that you two are done with the tantrums," he said, "Once you're done feeling sorry for yourselves and your little pity party is over then I strongly suggest that you get off your asses. You both have women that you love and by some miracle they actually feel the same way, and even though you fucked up there is still something left to salvage, that is a very rare thing. Trust me I know." Matt turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked, "I'm sorry about...this...," he gestured toward the mess, "But really you don't have to leave."

"Yeah I do," Matt said, "Because Caroline just texted me saying that Bonnie wants to be left alone so she's free for the rest of the night. So I am going to call her, and see what _I_ can salvage. You two have a good night."

Tyler and Mason watched him go. After Matt left neither of them said anything for a long time. "Bonnie wanted me to give her some time alone tonight," Tyler said meekly.

"Lucy probably needs to cool off too," Mason sighed, "Let's clean this mess up tonight and we'll go see our girls in the morning."

 **:::**

Abby Bennett-Wilson sighed as she watched her daughters sleeping form. Once Bonnie had found out what was written in George Lockwood's journal her child had nearly had a nervous breakdown. Abby had been with Esther when Lucy had called. She was close to getting the woman to trust her, however, once Esther found out about the bond between Bonnie and Klaus, she doubted any of Abby's progress with the woman would much matter. But that wasn't Abby's concern at the moment, not with her daughter having not one but two hybrids to deal with.

"I wish I knew how to help her through this," Abby frowned.

Lucy looked at Abby from where she stood by the girl's window. "You actually being here is enough," Lucy sighed, "There is really nothing else you could do. I've been looking for the pass few hours while Bonnie has been asleep and there is nothing I can find that proves that what George Lockwood claimed to have witnessed was true."

Abby nodded. "But," she said, "You haven't found anything to disprove it either?" Abby asked.

"That would be the problem," Lucy sighed. She returned her gaze to the window outside. Bonnie made sound of distress and Lucy's head whipped back around. She watched as the books on Bonnie's desk began to float upward. "Another nightmare," Lucy whispered.

Abby ran her fingers through Bonnie's hair as she rolled over in her sleep. "Let's just hope this one ends quickly," she said, "And pray that it's the last one."

 _Bonnie kissed Tyler passionately not holding anything back. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. She was surprised that he could still be so willing to touch her, to even be near her when she had someone else's mark on her skin._

" _I love you," she whispered into his mouth, each time they parted for air. Her hands on Tyler's chest, she pushed him down onto her bed until he landed on his back amongst her sheets. She smiled as she climbed on top of him. "I'm ready," she said knowing that he would understand the meaning of her words._

 _Tyler smiled in return. Bonnie looked down nervously, noticing the flowers that suddenly surrounded her bed. Her sheets were no longer purple but black and silver, her bed no longer her bed, but someone else's, a bed she didn't recognize. She did however, recognize the flowers. She frowned, anew when she was realized she was no longer wearing her own jeans and sweater but rather a flowing white night gown. She flinched as hands reached up and placed on the flowers that surrounded the bed in her hair. She looked down once more expecting to see brown eyes but instead she encountered blue. "I'm ready," she said again though she tried to stop the words from leaving her lips._

 _Klaus smiled up at her his arms coming to wrap around her waist. "I always knew that one day you would be," he said._

Abby caught Bonnie in her arms as she shot up in bed. She didn't scream this time, she only held her face in her hands. "I'm never going to be able to sleep again," Bonnie muttered miserably.

Abby sighed. "You'll have to sleep," she said, only half joking, "So how about never dreaming again instead?"

Even though Bonnie had told her Caroline and Elena that she wanted to be alone, she was glad that she had allowed Lucy and even Abby to stay. "Dreaming is overrated if you ask me," Lucy nodded.

Bonnie laughed. "You're not going to ask me what they were about?" She asked them.

"You'll tell us when you're ready," Abby said sounding surprisingly understanding given her previous behavior.

Bonnie cringed at her choice of word. _"I'm ready,"_ the voice of her dream self echoed in her mind. "I don't think I ever will be," Bonnie said aloud not knowing if she was referring to telling Abby about the dream or what the dream itself had contained.

 **:::**

The next morning Klaus Mikaelson smiled as he opened the door to his study. Bonnie had been the last thing he had thought about upon going to sleep and the first thing he had thought about upon waking. He had given her the night to adjust but he had every intention of seeing her, if he didn't push a little he suspected that he never would. Bonnie was stubborn at the best of times.

Klaus didn't even consider Tyler to be an issue. He figured if his hybrid complained about the time that he spent with Bonnie then he would simply order Tyler to stay away as he had done before, then he would once again have Bonnie all to himself.

Klaus was so distracted that he didn't realize that he wasn't alone until someone coughed loudly. He looked up and frowned in confusion at Gabriel Hatcher. He didn't have much use for the man when he wasn't ordering him to keep Tyler preoccupied. "What do you want? It had better be important as it is rather early for you to be disturbing me."

Gabe smiled winningly at Klaus. "It is a subject of great importance to you," he said, "If recent rumblings among the hybrids about a certain witch are true."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "As you were here to witness yesterday's events," Klaus said, "I very much doubt that you are here to debate the accuracy of those rumors whatever they might be as you have seen more than anyone yourself."

Gabe nodded.

Klaus was clearly growing impatient. "Tell me what you know about Bonnie and then leave," Klaus said the threat in his told clear.

"No need to get touchy Niklaus," Gabe said in a teasing manner, "Besides I'm not the one with the information. Your visitor is."

"Visitor?" Klaus asked with a frown.

Gabe gestured toward the door. He shot a wink toward Greta who was leaning against. She winked back and then turned to Klaus. The last time the two had seen each other after Klaus had found out that she was indeed alive, Klaus had been threatening her life once again.

"Ah," Klaus said with a grin, "Greta. A pleasure to see you as always."

"I wish I could say the same about you Niklaus," Greta said her tone sickeningly sweet. She could tell Klaus wanted to rip her heart out of her chest but he could do nothing if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"So," Klaus said leaning against his desk, "It's been while. How have you been? Has good old Gabe here given you flees yet?"

Greta shook her head. "But while we're asking questions," she said politely, "How does it feel to be bound to someone who wants nothing more than to kill you?"

Klaus stood up straight and looked on the verge of attacking when Gabe sighed rather loudly. "Why can't you two ever play nice?" Gabe asked, his voice holding a rather exaggerated since of disapproval.

"I never play nice," Klaus said, "And while I don't know Greta's excuse you can spank her for not being a good girl later on your own time. Now, I suggest she tell me what she knows about my witch or as much as I like you Gabriel I am going to have to kill yours."

Gabe tensed and Greta's eyes narrowed. "I'll be happy to tell you everything as soon as she gets here," she said her tone finally holding venom. If only there was a way to kill the bastard without everyone making so many plans and jumping through so many hoops.

"Bonnie's coming here?" Klaus asked unable to keep the slight smile from gracing his face.

Greta nodded. "But I wouldn't start wagging your little tail yet Klaus," she said, "She's bringing her other dog with her." Greta smirked when Klaus' smile vanished.

 **:::**

Tyler Lockwood couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Bonnie, Abby, and Lucy were all crammed in Bonnie's bed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, Tyler hadn't slept at all, he blamed Bonnie's absence. He found sleeping much harder without her next to him.

Tyler wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with Bonnie and wrap his arms around her and forget that anything bad had ever happened but he didn't because he wasn't sure he could forget just yet, he wasn't sure he ever should. Besides her mom and her cousin were there so he doubted it would be a good idea either way.

So instead of making a fool out of himself by crawling into the bed Tyler knocked on the open door and cleared his throat loudly. He laughed as Lucy grumbled something under her breath before rolling over and hitting Abby in the face with her arm. "What the hell?" Abby mumbled causing Bonnie to stir.

Tyler watched as Bonnie blinked awake. He missed that. Watching her wake up. As soon as he eyes opened they landed on him and he treasured that moment because she before she remembered the events of the previous night she smiled as she looked at him. But the smiled disappeared too soon and Tyler missed more than he had before it came.

Bonnie sat up in bed. For the first time Tyler looked out of place standing in her room. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She shouldn't have had to ask him that. She glanced to the side and noticed that despite the noise and the shifting both Lucy and her mother were still asleep.

Tyler frowned. He wasn't aware that he now needed a reason to stop by. He guessed that they were back to square one. "I found this on your front doorstep," he said holding out the white envelope that he had found on her porch.

Bonnie stood taking the envelope from his hands. She absently ran her fingers over the new bit mark on her neck as she flipped the envelope in her hands, it was already starting to heal. Bonnie opened the envelope and took out the note inside. "I have some information you might need," Bonnie read aloud, "Meet me at the Klaus' dog house and bring your other pet with you; you know the one that doesn't already live here. It's signed Greta Martin." Bonnie looked back up at Tyler completely confused. "Is this a joke?" She asked.

Tyler shrugged. "There's only one way to find out," Tyler shrugged, "Besides what's so weird about Greta coming back from the dead, you did, and Jeremy, and Mason..."

"I get your point," Bonnie said, and then, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

Tyler sighed. _Think like Matt_ , he thought as he tried not to be distracted by the way that Bonnie was biting her lip, _salvage._ "Do you want me to be there Bonnie?" He asked carefully.

Bonnie nodded even though she thought she was being selfish by asking. "There might be something said that you need to hear," she said by way of an excuse.

"Right," he said, nodding.

"Well," Bonnie said, after an awkward silence, "I should probably take a shower and get dressed." Why did things have to be so awkward between them? This was her own fault, she shouldn't have been so surprised. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and warn him about what she had seen in her dreams, but she no longer felt like she had a right to do any of those things.

"Fuck this shit," Tyler said, seeming to be talking more to himself than Bonnie, "We're being so stupid." Bonnie sighed, expecting him leave and possibly slam the door behind him. Instead he grabbed her and kissed her in the way that he had wanted to kiss her from the moment he walked into the room. He smiled into the kiss as Bonnie immediately responded to him. "I love you," he said, as he pulled back, "And things suck right now but I don't care who else want you or whoever else stakes their claim on you, no one loves you the way I love you, Bonnie. I'm not giving you up or letting go of you for anyone. We can figure the rest out later."

Bonnie nodded and Tyler was happy that for once she didn't argue.

 **:::**

The crowd before Greta was looking non-to-impressed. Bonnie sat in between Tyler and Klaus looking highly uncomfortable, which made Greta smile with glee. Gabe sat on the arm of the share that Greta was sitting in. Bonnie's mother and her cousin stood across Greta, Tyler's uncle at the cousin's side and though Greta had been told of their connection and could clearly see the witch's mark, it was clear that there was trouble in paradise.

"Greta, sweetheart," Klaus said his voice seeming to suggest the opposite of his sentiment, "As much as we all love your company I think that we can agree that we would like you to quit stalling and get on with what you've come to say"

Greta had been purposefully talking around the issue for the past twenty minutes. She was doing it deliberately to watch Klaus squirm. "I simply wanted to inform you that what was stated in George Lockwood's journal," Greta said, "Which Lucy was kind enough to repeat for Klaus' benefit was true."

"You've established that," Klaus said clearly annoyed, " _Repeatedly_." Greta smiled sweetly. "What you have yet to tell us is how such a phenomenon can occur or how you came across the information that you say you have in the first place."

"I was getting there," she sighed, "Really Klaus you've always been so impatient."

Klaus' temper flared his eyes narrowing and Gabe stood prepared to defend Greta if necessary. Bonnie quickly snatched his hand. "Don't," she hissed under her breath. Klaus immediately settled in his seat. Tyler tensed on the other side of her, but as Bonnie squeezed his hand, as he had been holding her other hand since they had arrived, Tyler visibly relaxed as well.

"You have them so well trained Bonnie," Greta said more to get a rise out of them than anything else, "You'll have to show me how you do it. Gabe here still bites on occasion and can't seem to stop chasing his tail."

"Is it bad that I kind of wish Damon had really killed her?" Tyler stage whispered to Bonnie who grinned despite herself. Gabe gave him a look. "No offence, Gabe," he said hastily.

"Hey," Gabe shrugged, "I kind of understand where you're coming from. I assure you she's much nicer when we're alone."

"Okay enough," Abby said, eyeing Klaus as he openly stared at her daughter then turning back to Greta, "If you don't tell what we came here to find out then I'm going to have to kill you myself."

"I thought witches protected our own," Greta said holding up her hands in mock horror.

"We do," Lucy said sounding bored, "You're not a Bennett." Lucy wondered how many more death threats it would take before someone actually followed through.

"I may not be a Bennett," Greta said, "But my family has been known to form alliances with them at times. Isn't that right Bonnie?"

Bonnie's only response was to roll her eyes. Luka had died for Greta's sake so if she wanted to blame someone Bonnie would gladly point her in the direction of a mirror.

"Because of this I happen to have access to the journal of the witch that George Lockwood made reference to," Greta continued, "' one that didn't make it into Klaus' collection." She pulled the book from behind her back and waved it in the air. "In it she explains how she mated with her first wolf while in her own form and her second while under a rather subtle form of possession."

"Possession?" Bonnie asked.

"The second wolf was meant to be mated to her sister," Greta explained, "Her sister died. A threat occurred, she channeled her dead sister's magic and unknowingly absorbed a part of her sister's spirit, which allowed her sister's spirit to travel freely through her body and be with her mate even after her sister's magic had left her. Her sister's spirit grew inside of her so slowly she didn't know what was happening until it was too late."

"What does this have to do with Bonnie?" Abby asked.

"Well," Greta said smiling, "Apparently Klaus' first love was a witch in your line. What was her name again Klaus?"

Klaus glared at her but answered the question anyway. "Dahlia," he said.

"Right," Greta said, "Dahlia. Such a pretty name." Abby gave her a warning look. Sighing Greta continued. "Bonnie," Greta said, "How were able to harness so much power the first time that you tried to kill Klaus again?"

Bonnie gritted her dead as she glared at Greta. "I channeled the power of one hundred dead witches," Bonnie said as she began to put together the pieces of the puzzle for herself.

"Right," Greta smiled, "Dead being the operative word here. But of course you couldn't have known that Dahlia was among them, so it's not your fault that she decided to stick around after the powers were gone."

"How the hell do you know all this stuff about Bonnie anyway?" Lucy asked becoming annoyed with the girl's attitude.

Greta shrugged. "Her friends talk," she said, "Klaus' hybrids spy, and then they gossip. I just so happen to be an honorary member of one of the packs that Klaus forced into servitude so I hear things."

The voices began to rise as people began to ask questions and take shots at Greta but Bonnie was no longer listening. Bonnie was focused on the vase that set atop Klaus' desk. The vase was full of flowers, the same flowers that haunted Bonnie's dreams.

"Klaus?" Bonnie whispered.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the room's other occupants before he turned his attention to Bonnie. He hadn't fully processed what Greta had said and in truth he didn't fully believe it. "What is it, love?" He whispered rather close to her ear.

Tyler frowned as he looked at the two but Bonnie's attention was focused on the flowers and did not notice. "The flowers," she said, "The one's on your desk...what are they?"

"The flowers?" Klaus asked clearly confused. He glanced at his desk and frowned. He hadn't even noticed the flowers until that very moment. He swallowed. "They're dahlias," he said quietly.

Bonnie couldn't feel anything besides the nausea in her stomach, couldn't hear anything outside of the ringing in her ears. She glared at the flowers, the images of her dreams flashing before her eyes. Tyler dead, her and Klaus. Dahlia didn't want to share Bonnie's body. She wouldn't allow her to keep Tyler and take her body every now and then so that she could be with Klaus the way that Greta was making it sound. Dahlia wanted Tyler dead. _"He must be the first choice the only choice. You are in the way. It cannot be both, there must only be one. Only one."_ The words replayed themselves in Bonnie's head. She had to get the other witch out of her, there wasn't another way.

So focused on her thoughts as she was, Bonnie didn't realize she had set the dahlias aflame. The rest of the occupants of the room noticed however, as the flames threatened to consume the flowers. But even amidst the bright flames of the fire, the dahlias remained in bloom.


	10. Chapter Ten: Haunted

**Title:** Transference

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Klaus, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler (minor), Stefan/Elena, Rebekah/Damon, Alaric/Abby, etc.

 **Summary:** When Tyler asks for Bonnie's help getting rid of his sired bond to Klaus neither of them are prepared for the consequences…

 **Chapter Ten: Haunted**

Bonnie Bennett ran her hands over the journal that Greta had left with her. It didn't tell her anything new about the connection that Greta had revealed to her nor did it tell her how to stop it. It was useless and Bonnie felt as if she were about to implode. No matter what she did, she would not have full control of her actions, her thoughts, or her feelings. There was someone invading, slowly taking over her and she didn't know how to fight it.

Bonnie jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Klaus. The others had gone and Bonnie had stayed to get more information on Dahlia, to find anything that could possibly make the spirit vulnerable.

Klaus held out a small stack of books to her. "These should help," he said, "Some books on spirits. Communicating with them, controlling them, and exorcising them."

Klaus had been reluctant to believe before, but after learning of Bonnie's nightmares he had been forced to face reality. Forced to accept the fact that while he had thought that he had finally been able to move on the truth was that the past was still very much a part of his presence.

Bonnie frowned as she looked at him. "Exorcising?" she asked, "Are you sure that's what you want? For me to get rid of her?"

Klaus smiled weakly, shaking his head. "It isn't about what I want, love," he said, "This is about you having your life back. Your control back. This bond between us means that I cannot be happy unless you're happy and you cannot be happy if she remains. Besides, Dahlia and I had our time. You and Tyler cannot say the same thing."

Klaus could see the sympathy that she had for him. The care that she had for him. But it was not love and it likely never would be. He had told his siblings that no one could take Dahlia's place, and that had been true. What he had not counted on was Dahlia being there, really there under the surface. A part of him, a larger part than he wanted to admit, wanted to bring her out. But at what cost?

He had meant what he said. He did care about Bonnie, felt bonded to her. And she did not deserve to lose control of her body for the sake of a love that he had long ago lost.

"Dahlia was kind before," he said, "Loving, caring, and loyal. She had spirit and a stubborn will but she would never harm anyone that did not deserve it. If you can communicate with her then you might be able to reason with her."

"She doesn't just want to share you," Bonnie said, "Or take my body every now and then. She wants it all. She wants Tyler dead so that there is nothing in the way of my connection to you and I don't think that she would stop there. She would want full control over my body. Until there was nothing left and I could no longer fight. If I thought that it could be helped then I would try for your sake but this can't happen Klaus. As much as a part of me doesn't want to see you hurt, a bigger of me needs Tyler. I need him to live. I need to be with him. I love him. I know that you loved her and you want to think of her a certain way but from where I stand she can't be reasoned with. I'll try, because you're willing to give her up for me. Because you're not going to fight me on this. I hope I can find a way to give you some kind of closure and to make sure if her spirit can be removed that she finds peace. But I need you to understand that the Dahlia that you knew, might not be the same as the person that is taking over my body."

Klaus nodded. "That might be true," he said, "But the part of her that will never change is the part of her that loves me. If you cannot reach her, then I will be able to. All I need for you to do is find a way to communicate with her spirit. Then again, since she's inside of you then she is likely conscious of everything that you do. She probably knows we're trying to reach her and if she does, she might just come to me on her own."

Bonnie finally took the books from his hand. "And if she doesn't?" Bonnie asked, "Come to you I mean?"

Klaus leaned down so that he could whisper in Bonnie's ear. "Then I will just have to provoke her into coming out," he murmured, "And it's lucky for us that I know exactly what buttons to push in order to do so."

As he pulled away Bonnie noted the look in his eyes. There was clearly a double meaning to his words that made Bonnie uncomfortable. She stepped away from him. "Let's hope that it won't come to that," she said.

 **:::**

Tyler Lockwood looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of Bonnie's bed as the witch entered her room. He noted the books in her hand and the frown on her face and he sighed.

It some ways the fact that she was being possessed was a relief to him. It meant that her connection to Klaus was not as real as her connection to him. The problem with that was that it also meant that she didn't have complete control over herself or behavior. He had had a taste of that when he was sired to Klaus, losing his free will and his actions no longer being under his control. But the difference between the two situations was that Bonnie couldn't see her puppet master, couldn't kill something that was already dead, and couldn't use their connection to get rid of the one that she had with the spirit that was possessing her.

Bonnie placed the books on the desk that sat on the other side of the room and Tyler held his arms open. "Come here," he said, his eyes on her.

Bonnie walked up to him, climbed into his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed in relief as his arms came her and buried her face in his shoulder.

Tyler held her close to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Bonnie shook her head without lifting it. "I don't know what to do," she whispered, "I feel so helpless. Like I'm not me. I can't trust myself anymore. Can't differentiate my own feelings from…hers. Except….when it comes to you."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, "I know she sent you through the wringer with this whole Klaus thing, but what do I have to do with it. I mean we just figured out she was there. You're not thinking she made you feel what you feel for me are you? You're not doubting us?"

"No," Bonnie said, lifting her head, "Of course not. Besides if she had it her way you wouldn't be here." At Tyler's frown, sighed. "There's something that I have to tell you."

"I'm listening," Tyler said, his tone neutral.

"I've been having these nightmares," Bonnie told him, "I…was scared to sleep. I didn't know what they meant. They got worse, when you left. I thought that it was me, that I was going crazy. When Greta told us about the possession, I knew that it was Dahlia."

"What kind of nightmares?" Tyler asked. Bonnie hesitated, looking away from him. "Come on, Bennett," Tyler pressed gently, "No secrets. We promised. Remember?"

Bonnie nodded, as her eyes met his again. "They were about Klaus," she said, "About you. Basically telling me that I had to make Klaus happy and he couldn't happy with you in the picture. Dahlia wants me to kill you so that Klaus won't have any competition. And I think that if she ever gains enough control to accomplish that then she'll come for me next. Fight me for complete control over my body so that she and Klaus can finally be together."

"That isn't going to happen," Tyler said, firmly, "Because we are going to fight this. We're going to stop this. I don't care if it's Klaus or some dead chick he used to be in love with, no one is ever going to take you from me or me from you. Okay?"

Bonnie nodded.

"What's with those books?" Tyler asked, nodding toward the tomes she had placed on her desk upon her arrival.

"Some books Klaus gave me," Bonnie said, "He wants me to see if I can contact her. Communicate her. He thinks that he can talk her down. And if all else fails then there are some spells in there that might be able to exorcise her."

"Why would he want to get rid of her?" Tyler asked.

"For me," Bonnie sighed. Tyler raised a brow and Bonnie shrugged. "I am just as surprised as you are."

"Well then," Tyler said, "I guess we have some reading to do."

"We?" Bonnie asked, grinning, "But you hate reading and you hate reading witchy stuff even more."

"If it means getting you back your free will then it'll get done," he said, "You did the same for me. And even if you hadn't I would still do it. I love you. And you know what they say. The couple that exorcises together, stays together."

Bonnie laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure if anyone ever said that they were referring to working out not imitating priest and Ghostbusters."

"That's just a technicality," he smiled, "Doesn't matter."

"Well either way I say we save the Sixth Sense stuff for tomorrow," she said, "Because I love you and I just want to be with you right now, and not think about anything else for a while."

"If you we throw in a batch of Sheila's cookies then you have a deal, Bennett."

"Fine but you are helping me bake," Bonnie laughed, "And you better not even think about eating all of the chocolate chips, Lockwood."

"I'm not making any promises," Tyler said.

Bonnie huffed, but kissed him back when he pressed his lips against hers anyway. She felt strong. If Tyler said that they could win against Dahlia, she believed. This was her body, and Tyler was who she loved. They wouldn't go down, not without a fight.

 **:::**

 _Klaus frowned as looked around himself at the familiar surroundings. This place had been his home once. So long ago it seemed as if it were someone else's life. Someone else's loss. Someone else's sorrow._

 _He walked along the dirt path that he had taken many times when he was human. Moving through the trees until he was in a familiar clearing. He had met Dahlia there a countless number of times. It was the only clearing near their home where the flowers that she was named for bloomed._

 _Memories came to him unbidden. The sound of her laughter. Her scent. The grace she held as she moved. The feel of her hand in here. The promises they had made to one another._

" _We said forever," a familiar voice said from behind him, causing him to turn around.'_

 _Dahlia stood there, smiling. Looking as sweet and innocent as she always had. Her brown hair loose and flowing and her hazel eyes, full of love for him._

 _She was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than he remembered. Her skin seeming to glow and smile bright and full of life. But she was not alive. She was dead. She had been dead for so long now. So long that he could barely recall the time in which she was alive. And it was his love, his love that allowed him to remember as much as he did of their time together._

" _That was a long time ago," He said._

" _Are you saying that you don't mean it anymore?" Dahlia said, "Because I know you Niklaus, my love. I can see that you still do. That you still love me. Still need me. That I am the key to your happiness."_

" _You must stop this," Klaus said, fighting the urge to go to her and take her into his arms._

 _She lifted the skirts of her white dress as she walked forward. "You don't understand," she said, "You don't know what it's like on the other side. It's nothing but regret, loneliness, and sorrow. I have no one, and nothing left to hold onto except for you and our love. You are no longer able to die and join me and so I have found a way that I can live and be with you. I thought that you would be happy."_

" _How could I when our love is causing someone else to suffer?"_

" _You are no innocent, Niklaus," she said, "I have watched you over the years. Seen what you have become. The things that you have done. The lives that you have taken. The ways that you have changed. And I forced myself to change too. Knew that I would have to in order to be with you, especially the way that you are now. I knew that I would have to be reckless and selfish. That I could not think about who it would hurt if I went forward with this. If I meant to accomplish what I had set out to accomplish."\_

" _And what is that?" Klaus asked, "For us to be together? It isn't the same as before, it can never be. And even if it could, our time has passed Dahlia. We had our time."_

" _And it was ripped away from us," Dahlia said, her eyes welling up with tears._

" _So you respond by ripping Bonnie away from her time with Tyler," he said, "By trying to take over her life and end his. If you do this then you are no better than the person who took you from me."_

 _The tears fell finally. "Do not say that," she pled, "I cannot handle those words. Not from you."_

 _Klaus walked up to her, taking her hands in his. "I need you to let Bonnie go," he whispered, "You are better than this."_

" _The best that I can do is leave the boy alive," Dahlia said, "I will do that for you and because I have seen….their love for one another. But I cannot leave the girl's body. Not when it is the only way that I can see you. Talk to you. Touch you. Feel your lips against mine. Even now I cannot feel your touch. It's as if nothing is there. You cannot ask me to let go of something that is the only thing that can bring me close to feeling, to you."_

" _What if I can find another way?" Klaus pressed, "Then will you let her go."_

" _If there was another way," Dahlia sighed, "Another means in which to do this. Don't you think that I would have done it by now?"_

" _Dahlia," he said, "Please."_

" _If you find another way then I will let the girl go," Dahlia said, "I promise you that. But I also know that there is no other way."_

" _I once promised you forever," he told her, "Now I will promise you that I will find a way in which to make good on my promise."_

 _Dahlia smiled, before standing on her toes and pressed her lips against his._

Klaus's eyes shot open as he sat up on the couch in one of the many sitting rooms in the manner. He reached up and touched his lips as he stared at the fire that roared in the hearth of the fire place.

While his emotions had been in turmoil in terms of his feelings for Bonnie and his feelings for Dahlia, now they were clear. The bond he had with Bonnie, was nothing in comparison to the love he had for Dahlia. But still he wanted to do the right thing for once in his sad and lonely existence.

Hearing Dahlia say that it had been watching him that had changed her had broken something in him. Seeing the death and destruction he had caused and how selfish and inhuman that he had become, had caused her spirit to morph to fit him. To chance from something kind into something malevolent. He had gotten her killed in life and now even in death he was causing pain.

He looked at the vase that sat on the table before him. Smiled at the dahlias that bloomed there. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers gently over the petals.

She might not have been able to feel him from wherever she was but he could feel her. He could still feel her. And now that he thought about it, he had seen signs of her presence in Bonnie. In the things that had drew him toward Bonnie in the first place.

It hadn't been unleashing his wolf that had triggered his interest in Bonnie but her channeling Dahlia's power and Dahlia's spirit lingering behind. He almost wished that Bonnie had killed him the night of the sacrifice. He would have gone to the other side and Dahlia's spirit would have left Bonnie's body and joined him there.

It was too late for that. For thoughts of regret. He would have to find another means in which to fix things. Another way to make things up to both Bennett witches.

He picked up one of the Dahlia's in the vase and brought it to his nose, inhaling the scent. "I will find a way," he said, to the empty room, hoping that Dahlia could hear him, "I promise you I will find a way. I will not rest until I do."

He looked down and smiled as the flower in his hands opened up before him. The petals stretching and blossoming until the flower was in full bloom.

 **:::**

Alaric Saltzman moved aside to allow Abby Bennett-Wilson to enter his small apartment. He sighed as he shut the door behind her. From the look on her face he could tell that things had only gotten worse on the Bonnie front.

He walked into the scant room that acted as his living room and sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him. As Abby sat down, he watched her and waited for her to speak. When she was silent for longer than he anticipated, he spoke up. "What's going on?" Alaric asked, "Did you figure out this whole double mating thing or what?"

Abby ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "We did," she said, "And it's worse than we thought." She turned to him and faced more fully before she continued. "The only way that it can be possible is if the witch is possessed by the spirit of the second wolf's mate. Two souls inhabiting one body, one wolf mated to each one."

"Possessed?" Alaric said, looking as confused as Abby felt, "If Bonnie were possessed wouldn't we have noticed something?"

Abby shook her head. "It isn't really that simple," she said, "The spirit isn't in complete control and so the only signs that Bonnie wasn't herself that we had were these nightmares she has been having and her pull toward Klaus. Everyone has been completely blindsided by this and we don't know what to do."

Alaric shrugged. "I wish that I could help," he said, "The best I can do is give you some research I've done on the afterlife and ghost. But you're a witch so you probably have more information on this stuff than me anyway." He thought about the matter for a moment and then asked, "Is there a way that you can make contact with the spirit that possessing Bonnie?"

"I don't know," Abby said, "I don't have much experience with possession. But if there was someone on the other side who had contact with her. Who knew her and could reach out to her, we might be able to contact them through a séance. We would just have to know who to call out to. This person, Dahlia, she was in love with Klaus when he was a human. She was a part of our line as was her mother, Ayanna. Her mother was friends with Esther and that's how she became linked with the powers in our line."

"Maybe you should try communicating with this Ayanna," Alaric suggested, "Reach out to her, mother to mother."

Abby nodded a plan already forming in her mind. "Maybe you're right," she said.

 **:::**

The next day found Lucy Bennett and Mason Lockwood lighting candles in the living room of Sheila Bennett's old house in preparation for the séance. Masson eyed Lucy as she lit the candles that sat on the mantle of the fireplace. They hadn't really spoken since the day before when they had learned the truth about Bonnie's connection to Klaus.

He wanted to apologize and to tell he had taken things to far, but for the first time since they got together he wasn't sure how to approach her. His fears seemed eve more invalid than they did before they had discovered the truth. She had been right, he had taken things too far for a possibility.

The thing was that it hadn't just been the double mating that had scared him, it had been his own insecurities. He had never thought himself good enough for her. She had brought him back to life and yet, the things he gave her seemed to pale in comparison. Especially given the fact that she had to watch after him during the times in which his soul departed from his body.

"Just apologize and grovel already," Lucy said, turning to him and breaking into his thoughts, "All of your brooding is giving me a headache and we need to focus so that we can help Tyler and Bonnie."

"Am I that easy to read?" Mason laughed, shaking his head.

"Only to me," she said, smiling at him. He stepped toward her and Lucy didn't hesitate before walking into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was scared and stupid. I took things too far and you didn't deserve any of it."

"Thank you for apologizing," Lucy said, "And I forgive." She kissed him, pulling back slowly. "I want you know that I've never wanted to be with anyone else. I need you to believe that."

He nodded. "I do," he said, "To tell you the truth, I never stopped believing that."

They parted just as Abby, Bonnie, and Tyler entered the room. "Is everything ready?" Abby asked, as she looked in between them. At their nod she motioned from Tyler and Mason to move the table aside. "We are all in her line," Abby said, looking at Bonnie and Lucy, "And so she could make contact with any of us. Just be prepared and what questions need to be asked."

Both Lucy and Bonnie nodded as Mason and Tyler finished moving the table and stood upright. The five inhabitants in the room then sat down in a circle, Tyler next to Bonnie, and linked their hands together.

Bonnie swallowed nervously as Abby called out to Ayanna's spirit. She remembered another time when she had been a part of séance and she had been possessed when she had made contact with Emily shortly after discovering what she was. The memory wasn't a pleasant one and it did nothing to hinder her nervousness.

She looked over at Tyler as she felt him squeeze her hand. "It'll be fine," he whispered.

Bonnie nodded and smiled. But as Lucy gave her a pointed look, she closed her eyes and renewed her concentration. She listened as Abby called out to the spirit of Dahlia's mother again.

The candles and the lights flickered around them and things began to fall and shatter about the room. Both Mason and Tyler looked around them in alarm but the witches kept their as closed as Abby continued to call out Ayanna's spirit.

Bonnie began to feel dizzy. She frowned as a voice began to invade her head and a moment later she collapsed.

 **:::**

Greta Martin sighed as she walked into Klaus' study. She had given him the information that he wanted and so she didn't see any point in him requesting to see her. She doubted very much that either of them were keen on reminiscing about their past together.

She eyed Klaus as he sat behind his desk, arms folded. He looked at her more amiably than she imagined that he would, and so she knew that that could only mean that he wanted something.

"Are we just going to stand here and look at each other or are you going to tell me why I'm here?" she asked, "I told you what you wanted to know."

"And I am grateful for that information," Klaus said, "But now I need to ask something else. If you help me I will leave Gabe and his pack alone."

"It isn't just Gabe's pack that you have control over," Greta said, "You know he wants complete freedom for all of them but you won't do that will you. You can't give up the power. That's all you've ever wanted."

"Are you willing to accept my terms or not?" Klaus asked, ignoring her last statement.

Greta stared at him a moment, before she reluctantly nodded. She took the seat behind the desk and crossed her legs. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I made contact with Dahlia's spirit," Klaus revealed, "I promised her that I would find another way for her to live. That I would find another way than to have her invade Bonnie's body. She trusts me to do so and while she originally planned on getting Tyler out of the picture she has promised to spare him if I can make good on my promise."

"They're only to ways that you can do that," Greta said, "The first being that you could restore her back to her body but that's probably decomposed by now right?"

Klaus winced. "What is the second way?" He asked, trying to reign in his temper.

"You could take her spirit out of Bonnie and put it into someone else," she said, "I'm assuming it's the fact that she is inside Bonnie that's the problem. Since you have a certain soft spot for the Bennett witch now."

"That's the only way?" Klaus asked, "Going from ruining Bonnie's life and taking away her choice to doing the same thing to someone else."

Great rolled her eyes. "Let me guess," she said, "Your Grinch heart has grown three sizes and now you care about man kind enough to spare an innocent girl the misfortune of being mated to you. Because that would be the real problem, not the possession."

Klaus clasped his hands together and counted to ten in his head. "Is there no other way?" He pressed, his voice full of a false calm.

"We could always figure out a way to kill you and then you could join her on the other side," Greta suggested, "But if you are not game for that then I got nothing."

Sighing Klaus looked away from her. It was better someone else being harmed by his past than Bonnie he supposed. "You can leave now," he said.

"You're welcome," Greta said sweetly, as she stood.

Klaus could barely resist the urge to kill her. "Thank you," he said, sarcastically, "No if you would please leave before I decide to do what I really want and end you existence."

"I might be scared if you were getting so soft," Greta laughed, "Good luck with your ghostly lady love. Just make sure the next person that she possesses doesn't have a boyfriend already."

With those last words, Greta left and Klaus gave a sigh of relief when the door shut behind her. A moment later, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Bonnie. It rang and rang but there was no answer.

 **:::**

 _The surroundings around Bonnie were familiar and yet different. She knew this place to be where the ruins of Fell's Church were but there was no sign of the old building in any form. Instead there were just endless trees and foliage._

 _Frowning Bonnie looked around her for any sign that she was not alone._

" _Hello young one," a voice said from behind her. As she turned her eyes landed on a beautiful woman with dark skin and deep brown eyes._

 _Bonnie studied her a moment before she spoke. "Are you," she asked quietly, "Ayanna?"_

 _The woman nodded. "Yes," she said, "I am. And you are Bonnie. The one that is playing unwilling host to my daughter's spirit. I can help you. But first there are some things about the past that you need to know."_

" _About Dahlia?" Bonnie asked, "About Klaus? About your friendship with Esther?"_

 _Ayanna smiled. "I see you have been paying attention to what you have learned about our history," she said, "That is good. The more that you know the less that I will need to explain to you. There is much to tell and not much time in which to do it in."_

" _I'm listening," Bonnie nodded, her tone and demeanor serious._

" _Like you and your Tyler," Ayanna began, "Niklaus and Dahlia were drawn to each other at a young age. They were inseparable. She was close to all of Esther's children in fact, but none more so than Niklaus. It did not take long for me to discover that their care for and interest had grown to love. Esther and Mikael discovered as well and Mikael did not approve of the match. That is when Tatia entered the picture."_

 _Bonnie noted the tension in the woman's frame as she said Mikael's name but she did not comment on it._

" _Niklaus struggled with this feelings for both," Ayanna continued, "Pulled in two different direction with his parents pushing him toward one. When he finally chose Dahlia, his father was outraged and with good reason."_

 _Bonnie frowned. "What do you mean with good reason?" Bonnie said, "She was your daughter. Why would you be okay with Mikael not thinking she was good enough for Klaus? Unless it was the other way around and you thought that she was too good for Klaus."_

 _Ayanna shook her head. "If only it were that simple," Ayanna sighed, "The issue was not that Mikael did not think Dahlia good enough, the issue was that Dahlia was his daughter."_

" _What?" Bonnie asked, eyes widening._

" _Yes," she said, "Before Esther…Mikael and I…but our match was not accepted and so he married Esther. We carried on our love for a while, until I befriended Esther and my conscious got the better of me, but Dahlia had been born by then. And since Mikael believed Niklaus to be his son-"_

" _He didn't want Klaus and Dahlia together," Bonnie finished, understanding finally. With all the secrets, lies, and infidelity, it was a wonder to Bonnie that the originals were even still considering themselves to be a family. Their family issues reminded her of a really bad soap opera._

" _I wanted Dahlia to be happy," Ayanna said, "And so I told Mikael the truth about Niklaus' paternity so that there would be no other reason for him to disapprove of the match. But then Tatia discovered that Niklaus had chosen Dahlia and she killed her in a jealous rage. I had planned to bring her back, I had preserved her body but Esther she, was angered at me for revealing her unfaithfulness and even more angry for what Mikael and I had kept from her about our relationship and so she took Dahlia's body and hid it from me. She offered to tell me the location of it if I used my power to link her to my line, but as soon as the deed was done she turned on me instead. Stripped me of my power as she only grew more powerful and sustained herself through the power of our line. But the thing I need you to take away from all of this is the fact that Dahlia's body is still out there somewhere being sustained by my magic."_

" _If that's true then why didn't she just take over her own body instead of mine?" Bonnie asked._

" _She does not know," Ayanna said, "She has not been able to find peace as I have and so she remains either lost and alone here on the other side, or lingering on earth and watching those she loves live their lives as the years pass. Or at least she had been before you channeled her power along with the others."_

" _Even if what you are saying is true," Bonnie sighed, "Esther isn't just going to tell us where Dahlia's body is. She would sooner go to wherever she is keeping it and destroy it just to see Klaus unhappy. And besides if she thinks we want to do anything to help Klaus she'll drop her alliance with us and we will lose or in to get information."_

" _You do not need Esther to find Dahlia," Ayanna told her, "You are our family. Our blood is your blood and her spirit is in your body. Use that, use that connection and you will be able to find her own your own. When you restore her to her body, she will leave you and take the bond that you formed with Niklaus with her." Ayanna looked around, and frowned. "I must go now, but remember what I said."_

 _Bonnie nodded and watched as the woman disappeared._

Bonnie eyes snapped open and she looked up at Tyler who was hovering over her. "Bonnie?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"I'm alright," Bonnie said, as Tyler helped her to the seated position. She looked around and noted that she was still in her grandmother's living room, the other's still circled around her.

"You scared me," Tyler said, wrapping his arms around her. Be hugged her and she hugged him back just as tightly. "Are you sure that you are okay?" he asked, as he pulled away from her and studied her face.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm fine," she said, smiling, "Better than fine actually."

Abby looked at her then, her eyes full of home. "Does that mean that you made contact with Ayanna?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Bonnie said, "I did. And there a way that we can end this. That we can stop this. I can get rid of Dahlia and my bond with Klaus; and I know exactly how I am going to do it."

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson looked up from the book she was reading as she heard her mother and brother passing her room, going through the hall. She frowned as she listened to Finn speak.

"You've made contact with this Bonnie's mother then?" he asked.

"Yes," Esther said, "Not consistent contact but contact just the same. I had hoped to convince her to restore the link to their line by now but it is taking longer than I had hoped. She had been distracted by something lately. I am not sure what it is, but whatever it is it needs to be taken care of so that we can proceed with our plans."

"Then should I have her followed?" Finn asked.

"It would be best if we went a step further," Esther said, "She has been mentioning spending time with the girl's teacher as of late. I want you to kidnap him. Compel him to give us the information that we need. If he cannot be compelled then we will use force if necessary. We can leave nothing to chance."

Rebekah sighed. Klaus had been too distracted by whatever was going on with him and the Bennett witch and in doing so he had left his plans neglected but had neglected to keep track of their mother's plans as well.

That meant that Rebekah would have to take matters into her own hands. She would have to get to Alaric Saltzman before Finn did. Then she would have to get Klaus back into focus.

 **:::**

Klaus Mikaelson knocked on the door to Bonnie's house and waited. After a moment, Tyler Lockwood opened the door. He nodded at the young hybrid stiffly, as he moved aside and allowed Tyler him to enter.

"Where's Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

"She's upstairs," Tyler said, as he closed the door, "It's a good thing that you called. Saved her the trouble of calling you."

Klaus frowned at Tyler's demeanor. While it was clear that he still didn't want Klaus around and his hatred of him was firmly in place, he seemed less threatened. His wolf was almost calm which was odd. "What is going on?" Klaus asked, "What is this about?"

Tyler grinned as he walked into Bonnie's living room and sat down on the couch. "You'll know once Bonnie gets down here," he said.

A moment later Bonnie was bounding down the stairs. Klaus turned just a she reached the bottom of them. "Good," she said, "You're here. I have a lot to tell you."

"I have a lot to tell you too," Klaus said, "I made contact with Dahlia. She promised to leave you and Tyler alone if I could find another way for us to be together. I talked to Greta and she said that it should be possible for us to move Dahlia's spirit into another body."

Bonnie smiled. "That's good to know," she said, "Because pretty soon if everything goes as planned we'll have the perfect body for you."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, thinking that Bonnie seemed too excited to be thinking of taking advantage of an innocent. But what other choice would they have but to find some unsuspecting witch and place Dahlia's spirit in her body.

"I made contact with Ayanna," she said, "And she told me some rather interesting things."

"What kinds of things?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked down at her. It had been a while since he had thought about Ayanna, but he had trusted her in life and so he was sure that he could trust her in death. "What did she tell you?"

Bonnie glanced over at Tyler who grinned at her. She turned back to Klaus and gave him a hesitant sort of smile. "You might want to sit down," she said, wringing her hands together.

"That bad?" Klaus asked, as he sat down.

"Well," Bonnie said, "It depends on how you look at." Klaus nodded for Bonnie to continue and she revealed to him everything that Ayanna had told her.

It was odd, telling Klaus about his own family. People that he knew much better than her and that he had a history with. She was surprised to find that while the revelation that Esther had betrayed Ayanna had upset him, the revelation that Mikael was Dahlia's father did not.

"It makes sense," Klaus said, "She wasn't just loved by me but the others as well. Especially Rebekah. It would also explain why Mikael was so against the match. I thought it was because he hated me and didn't want to see me happy. But if he had thought…well it doesn't matter now."

Klaus stood and Bonnie grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"To confront my bother and to find out where she has Dahlia's body hidden," he said, as if it were obvious.

"You can't," Bonnie said, shaking her head, "If you confront Esther there is a chance that she'll move the body again before we can get to it and there's a chance she discover that we're in league with you at least in this. Then she might look further and figure out about the bond. We can't chance that."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Klaus asked.

"We can use me," Bonnie said, "Ayanna said as much. We'll do a locator spell and then this will all be over. We can bring her back. You'll be free to be with Dahlia and I'll be free to be with Tyler."

"You would go through all this trouble for me?" Klaus asked.

"Not just for you," Tyler said, standing up and sidling up next to Bonnie, "For all of us. No matter how you felt before you found out the truth about Dahlia's spirit still being present, it's clear that none of us want you bound to Bonnie now. The sooner this is over the better."

"Still," Klaus said, ignoring Tyler and looking at Bonnie, "I want you to know that I am grateful that you are going through with this and that I will find a way to repay you."

Bonnie and Tyler shared a look that made Klaus slightly suspicious. "I plan on holding you to that," she said once she looked back at Klaus.

He wasn't sure what he had inadvertently agreed to but the prospect of having Dahlia back made it all worth it.


End file.
